


The Divine Message

by HarukaSendou



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Crossover, Fantasy, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 104,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSendou/pseuds/HarukaSendou
Summary: Konnosuke was searching for a new Saniwa to help him with his journey to the past and make an army by bringing blades to life to defeat the enemies who are trying to change the course of history and apparently he saw our Aichi to have that kind of potential and is now seeking his aid and is nurturing him to be a Saniwa.





	1. The New Saniwa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone… I thought it would fit the story to let the start of the story a little before he started Cardfighting I hope I made the right choice and will make this a good story. Also I changed some parts of the story plot so be prepared. I hope you will like my changes in the story.  
> Oh yeah here is the first chapter please enjoy! well I hope you do.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight!! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime it is owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writers’ enjoyment purpose. Although the plot and some changes in the story are mine ^_^.

**Chapter 1: The New Saniwa**

<<\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->>

Konnosuke was sent to find a Saniwa Sage that will help him from his journey to save the past. Although it wasn’t that long when he started he felt like he was taking some time looking for one.

One day when Konnosuke was doing his normal rounds he was accidentally hit by two boys running hastily. His eyes were swirling from the impact that made him dizzy and was unable to move and gradually fainted when he was thrown to a nearby tree from the impact.

A little later a timid looking boy saw Konnosuke. “Hey… are you alright?” no answer came from Konnosuke so the boy immediately thought that this little fox needed immediate treatment.

**~At the Sendou Residence~**

“I’m home…” The boy said while hastily going into a room upon entering the residence.

“Welcome back” a female’s voice was heard from the kitchen.

“Mom… help…” the timid boy said while catching his breath.

“Oh, what happened to the poor little guy?” the boy’s mother asked examining Konnosuke for injuries then “it looks like he scraped his feet better put a cast and a bandage to make sure if ever if it is broken, but I am sure that he hasn’t except a bump on his head.” The boy’s mother said when finished examining the injured Konnosuke who was now softly caressing his head.

“I’ll go get the first-aid kit and I’ll deliver it to you.” After the boy’s mother finished her sentence the boy hastily went up the stairs frantically.

Upon entering a room, he let down his bag on a chair and then placed Konnosuke on top of his bed after laying Konnosuke on the bed he hastily went to rummage inside his closet to get a towel and placed Konnosuke on top.

A knock was heard from the boy’s room and the boy hastily opened the door “Aichi, here’s the first-aid kit.” After acquiring the first-aid kit he then rummage for the needed materials and then proceeded on tending Konnosuke.

“I’ll leave everything to you.” Aichi’s mother waved goodbye and smiled then left the room and slowly closed the door.

After a little while later Aichi was staring intently at the sleeping Konnosuke. “You look like a spirit fox…” Aichi said and fell asleep at the bed while looking out after the sleeping soundly Konnosuke.

Aichi was sleeping peacefully when he felt a fluffy thing slowly brushes from his face and woke up, then Aichi saw Konnosuke awake and stood up hastily from his bed.

“Thank goodness you’re awake.” Aichi said and reached for Konnosuke’s head and caressed it.

“Thank you for nurturing me back to my health, my head really hurts a while back but because of your help I’m doing okay so thank you” Konnosuke said smiling at Aichi to which Aichi’s surprise and shouted “Eeehhh…?!!!”

The door of Aichi’s room opened fast and a little girl with a worried face bolted from his room “Aichi! What happened?”

Aichi was far away from his bed from the surprise and saw the little girl slowly entered his room “Oh… Emi nothing, I was just happy when I saw him all better.” He finished while slowly getting back from his bed and near Konnosuke.

Emi didn’t know what to do and just believed to what he said and sighed “Well, dinner is almost ready so come down with the little guy.” Emi went to Aichi’s bed and petted the cute little Konnosuke and then left the room after.

“My bad. Well I guess it is normal, my name is Konnosuke by the way.” Konnosuke said his tail wiggling in delight.

“Oh… nice to meet you Konnosuke, my name is Aichi Sendou.” Aichi said staring intently at Konnosuke.

“Don’t worry I won’t bite you.” As he finished saying that then Konnosuke’s tummy grumbled “oh… it seems that I am hungry…”

“Then let’s go downstairs and wait for dinner.” Aichi carried Konnosuke while going down the stairs and headed to the living room.

**~After Dinner~**

“So his name is Konnosuke, then would you like to be adopted Konnosuke?” Shizuka said Aichi’s mom while cleaning the dining table with Emi.

Konnosuke’s eye sparkled and nodded hastily. In Aichi’s thought **_“_** _Eh? **”**_ Aichi sweat dropped at the scene and then went to his bedroom once again.

“Hey Aichi, although I said yes, that truth is I have a home, but I wouldn’t mind coming here again.” Konnosuke said happily while in Aichi’s lap.

“What? Then why did you say yes, wouldn’t your owner be mad or sad.” Aichi said worriedly and then placed Konnosuke down on his bed.

“I noticed something special about you, something that I have been looking for, so Aichi Sendou would you be my partner?” Aichi got a confused face.

“Well I know this is happening so fast, but don’t worry I will lead you and help you if there comes any trouble.” Aichi still hasn’t spoken Konnosuke spoke like it was nothing and offered something out of the blue o which Konnosuke hasn’t explained anything at all yet.

“Then, how about we go to my home tomorrow, I’ll explain little by little.” Aichi was having second thoughts at Konnosuke’s proposal and made an halfhearted answer “Okay”

**~Morning~**

“Mom, I’m going out for a while with Konnosuke.” Aichi said while putting on his shoes then carried Konnosuke while he is leading the way.

For a while Aichi has been walking and they were now at a hill top with a big citadel now in front of him. “Well, we’re here.” Then Konnosuke let himself down “C’mon follow me.”

Aichi was in awe of the place and went inside the citadel and followed Konnosuke to a Garden and stopped, “So Aichi are you ready?”

Aichi is still tongue tied and still confused he sat next to Konnosuke “Okay I’ll explain a little, first your duty.”

“Wait, what do you mean about duty?” Aichi was surprised he knew from the start the something was weird and thought that he was being used or something along those lines but he thought that he should listen to what Konnosuke would say first since he can just make a run for it.

“You remember what I said about you being special right?” Konnosuke said looking at the pond in front of them.

“But first my duty. I am Konnosuke, I was send by the gods to find a person who will receives a divine revelation, a Saniwa who will help me in defeating an army that wants to change the course of history.” Then Konnosuke approached Aichi’s lap.

“And you are the one that I chose to help me, or so to say the one who will save history.” Aichi’s head was full of question, why him? Defeating an army, a saniwa, message, and partner? So many question and it’s all going too fast

“I’m very sorry for the sudden responsibility that I have bestowed upon you, you must be very confused, but little by little I will explain everything and you will come to understand.” Konnosuke walked away and motioned Aichi to follow him.

Even though he has so many question he doesn’t understand but he just continued to follow Konnosuke “Well now for your duty.” They stopped in front of a room and Konnosuke faced Aichi.

“Your duty as a Saniwa is go to the past with your Sword Warriors who will help you defeat the enemy.” Konnosuke went in front of the door.

“Where are the warriors?” Aichi asked still facing Konnosuke.

“I told you that you were special right? Please open the door” Aichi did what he was asked “So now you will bring forth these warriors by bringing these blades to life with your powers.” When Aichi opened the room while surprised at what Konnosuke announced.

“And here is your starting line, I will teach you to make them although it takes some time so while we wait I’ll give you a tour of the whole place.” The room that Aichi opened was the smiting room where the blades will be made and he will give life to.

“But that is impossible?!” Aichi shouted in surprise and disbelief.

“Well so that you can understand your position and believe me, why don’t you try doing it?” Konnosuke went to a corner of the room where a yukata and a hakama hangs on the wall. “Change into this so that you’ll feel comfortable rather than the clothes you are wearing now and possibly starting today that will be what you will always wear.”

It was a successful change since Aichi is not used to changing into this. Aichi’s yukata was has a dark blue color and his hakama is colored gray. **(** It looks exactly like Yasusada’s but my reference was from an official image with Aichi, Ren and Kai while making a mochi. **)**

“Okay now, how to make a blade that you will bring to life, this will be no easy task but I know you can do this, I trust that you can. Here are the primary materials. Over here is where the coal is where you will use to heat the steel and the whetstone and the coolant for the almost finished product, the hammer… the mold for the sword…” while Konnosuke was explaining things, Aichi was making the sword that he was instructed to do and while he was doing those in his mind he was saying things such as **_“_** _Why did I agree to do this **”**_ but unbeknownst to him he was actually enjoying it.

After a while, it needed 1 hour and 30 minutes to be finished so while they waited, Konnosuke gave Aichi the time he needed to rest for a while in a room on the second floor of the whole citadel, where he dozed of a little. Konnosuke gave him the time to rest and when its time he will wake him up.

After some time Konnosuke has forgotten to give a tour for Aichi instead just let him rest then when it is before the time needed he woke Aichi up and made him come back to the smiting room to do the final process.

“Okay now we will bring life to the sword that you made.” Aichi gulped nervous, although he know this is impossible he is actually very anxious and excited.

“Touch the sword and pray to bring this sword to life. You can do it, trust in yourself and relax.” Konnosuke instructed Aichi and then did what he was told.

Aichi touched the sword and then prayed, a bright blinding light shone and used his arms to cover his eyes from the light. After the light has finished shining a man around the same age as him stood and Aichi was astonished and happy that he actually did it.

“Wait something’s wrong” Konnosuke said he noticed that something was amiss.

The sword warrior that stood in front of Aichi is unconscious and is now slowly falling down but Aichi caught him at the right time but he was physically weak so they both fell on the floor.

“Can you carry him” Konnosuke asked with a sweat drop on his head clearly he can see that Aichi is struggling “Let’s see his sword crest to find out who our very first sword warrior.” Konnosuke examined the sword of the sword warrior while Aichi carefully placed him on the floor of the smiting room.

“Hmm… this crest… this is Kashuu Kiyomitsu, one of Souji Okita’s sword. Well… I think it was normal since this is your first time I just hoped that there is no more problem” after inspecting they agreed to wait for him to wake up.

“The one he took at Ikedaya Inn?” Aichi was astound at the news, he successfully brought to life a sword and the one he brought back was known as if history was in front of him.  
“Yes, the same one. I see that you are quite enjoying the revelation of what is happening right now. Congratulation on your successs” Konnosuke was happy that Aichi was enjoying, he thought that if he ever failed he would leave and his efforts would be for naught. 

“Yeah, thank you, though this is still unbelievable, I mean he was a sword then he became a human. Although I have so many question but for now I just…” at that Aichi’s stomach grumbled.

“Hhmm… we haven’t had lunch yet, now what? You have yet to grow crops, still if you have enough sword warriors they will be able to help you on your daily tasks here.” At what Konnosuke had said Aichi had thought of something.

“What do you mean daily tasks?” Aichi questioned “Does that mean I should be here always?” Aichi a little annoyingly thought about the long walk up to here to the citadel.

“Well yeah, they need to eat too, they need rest they need bath they need to be repaired……………” while Konnosuke spoke of everything from the needs to the training required to the missions he has to do such as getting materials for making swords, armors and other more need.

While explaining everything to Aichi the sword warrior slowly opened his eyes “Oh… he’s waking up” Konnosuke notified Aichi.

Aichi was excited and anxious, since he was curious and happy about the successful and impossible thing that he was able to do.

When Kiyomitsu has successfully opened his eyes it trailed off to Konnosuke and then at Aichi “Kiyomitsu…?” Aichi muffled worried about Kiyomitsu’s condition.

“I think I understand what is missing.” Konnosuke said. Aichi was a little heart-broken since it wasn’t a complete success so he waited for Konnosuke to learn what he did wrong so he would not make the same mistake.

“Although I would say that you did a good job of being able to give him the proper body although what’s missing is what’s makes him a person. He is incomplete it’s as if he started from being a baby.” Aichi was overjoyed but he was also saddened that he wasn’t able to do it right and he blamed it for being halfhearted on this decision, and because of him both of them will be having a hard time.

“Well, until you nurture him to be a person who will be a proper individual or the right thing to say is a sword warrior, I think I won’t let you continue making swords for a while and we cannot actually leave him here with me, so…” Konnosuke thought and looked at Aichi “sooo… do you think it’s possible if you let him in your place for a while, or you can stay here for a while although the equipment here is complete, but can you actually do all the housework yourself?” Konnosuke ended seemingly giving Aichi only one option and that is to take him home.

“But how… ” Aichi was doomed, he doesn’t know what to do. He can’t cook, he can clean but with this house this big he was flooded with so many negative thought that he can’t think straight anymore. He has school so he doesn’t know if he could leave Kiyomitsu here, and add to it that he is nervous to ask his mom to take in a person, let alone to feed and make a living.

“Oh yeah, don’t worry about money, you can get money from me or sell crops you’ve grown or by doing missions and others, so if you have problem asking your mom about taking in Kiyomitsu for a while then don’t worry I can help. Although you can’t always rely on me.”

Aichi sighed, even with the money he still can’t leave Kiyomitsu here until he is a complete, although he is happy that he is alive. He has school although he thought maybe this was a very good reason to not come back to school since he is being bullied, but he can’t because he’s mother would be sad if he stopped.

He can’t think straight but then suddenly Kiyomitsu tried to reach Aichi’s face and poked at his cheeks, then he mustered up the courage and said “Okay, I know what I must do. Although it will be difficult but Konnosuke please continue to guide me…” Aichi held the hand Kiyomitsu raised and said “I’ll ask my mom to let Kiyomitsu to stay there for a while.”

Aichi looked at Kiyomitsu and said “Hello Kiyomitsu, My name is Aichi Sendou, let’s work together from now on.”

“Ahem, starting now you will be Kiyomitsu’s master.” Konnosuke said.

“Okay for starters, Kiyomitsu can you understand me? If you do can you stand up, we are going to my home, and you are going to stay there for a while.” Kiyomitsu did as instructed and stood up while Aichi assisting him, it looks like he could understand.

Konnosuke while watching, observing Aichi thought of if he will be able to figure out what he must do to help Kiyomitsu.

Aichi looked at Kiyomitsu from top to bottom and noticed that he was much taller than him, he was shocked by the high heels but because of that it made him much more taller, Aichi didn’t let go of Kiyomitsu’s hand “I think he will stand out a little but this time around I think people would just think he is cosplaying.” Although Aichi agreed that it won’t catch much attention he is still bothered and thought of the outfit he was using “Maybe we could let him use what I am wearing now for the time being.”

“Oh yeah… I forgot to mention that you can sow their daily outfits, the one they have on is their battle outfit” when Konnosuke told him that it was for battle Aichi thought that will he be able to fight properly with those, but then he noticed that Kiyomitsu has some unique accessories, he has a dangling earning in shape of a diamond and his nails were painted in red he thought that maybe he should buy Kiyomitsu some nail polish. Then he looked at Kiyomitsu’s face and noticed that his face is somewhat feminine and someone that has a strong personality Aichi blushed and thought that Kiyomitsu was a handsome young man and looked down immediately then a thought popped.

“I am the one going to make their causal clothing?!” Aichi said.

“Well you can maybe buy some clothes or make them yourself, we have the materials here.” Konnosuke gave a hint.

“Hmm… since he looks good in red and black maybe I’ll go and make a matching outfit with red and black, can you show me where to get the materials?” Aichi seems enthusiastic about making the outfit, little by little Aichi is looking forward to being a Saniwa.

After getting the materials from the storage room “Wow, all we need is roughly here, I’ll take this and then let’s head to my house, I’ll ask mom how to make one, oh yeah I forgot my clothes.”

While walking Aichi didn’t let go of Kiyomitsu’s hand leading him and is now cradling Konnosuke on his arms, on the journey to his house, he can’t exactly explain what he should feel and when they were now in front of his house for some reason he feels somewhat very exhausted. And the he noticed that he hasn’t change and he was still wearing the traditional clothes. Aichi thought **_“_** _I forgot to change our clothes **”**_

Aichi slowly went to the door and then before he opened the door his stomach grumbled and seemingly as if he forgot about the fact that he was hungry. Then he proceeded into opening the door and called “Mom… I’m home…” and looked left and right to where the voice might come from.

“Aichi, welcome back” then Shizuka noticed that Aichi was with someone, it made him happy that he finally brought a friend home.

“uhm… Mom, can I ask something?” Aichi said timidly and nervously.

“Yes what is it?” Shizuka asked and added “C’mon in” and they made it to the living room

“Sit here Kiyomitsu” he then let’s go of Kiyomitsu’s hand and Emi was already in the living room and Konnosuke leaped to go to her and petted him.

“This is Kiyomitsu he is a friend of mine, and I was going to ask if it is possible for him to stay for a while… he has the expenses needed if ever… and I…” he stopped

“Oh my, then there is no problem, I’ll get the futon ready and he will be staying at your room for the time being.” Shizuka didn’t ask any further, she knows that if she asked Aichi will take back everything, after all the courage Aichi has mustered to ask something and even brought a friend.

Aichi’s face lit up still a little nervous but happy “Thank you very much mom, well then I’ll be going upstairs and let him settle.” Aichi held one of Kiyomitsu’s hand and gestured him to follow. “Oh yeah Mom, before that uhm…” Aichi blushed a little “Can you help me sew…”

Shizuka smiled she thought that Aichi is slowly changing and this might be a good start so she wants to help him do his best and cheer for him “Sure.”

Aichi stood up and help Kiyomitsu’s hand again and went into his room and said “I hope everything will be alright…” Aichi sighed thinking that this will probably be troublesome but also looking forward to it.


	2. Starting Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight!! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime it is owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from mine ^_^.

When they reached the room Aichi gestured Kiyomitsu to sit on top of his bed and then he sat on his chair and then sighed heavily while Konnosuke used Aichi as a stepping tool to go up to his desk, there where silence and staring, by staring I mean Aichi is staring intently at Kiyomitsu deep in thought, and Konnosuke also looking at Kiyomitsu and Aichi back and forth and then Kiyomitsu staring back at Aichi, and then after the long staring contest a sound was heard *grumble*                                                             

Aichi sighed another time and thought **_“_** _I forgot to ask mom about food **”**_

Even though the grumbling sound from their belly’s stop the staring contest and the silence, Konnosuke spoke and prevented it to repeat again “Aichi, sorry I brought this Saniwa thing right of the bat, but I really need your help, but don’t worry you will get the hang of this and I will always be there to help and of course your Sword Warriors. So Aichi let’s do our best, and thank you!” Konnosuke finished and sat on Aichi’s lap while his furry tail continued to wag in glee.

Aichi then caressed Konnosuke’s fur as if it was to seal the agreement then “So when are we going to eat” Konnosuke blurted.

Aichi sighed at Konnosuke’s remark he thought he was going to be able to get past but he wasn’t so lucky.

Then at Aichi’s door a knock was heard *Knock* *knock* “oh, come in” Aichi gave his approval

The door opened and showed Shizuka with a futon in her arms “Here is the futon Aichi” Konnosuke leaped off from Aichi and went to Kiyomitsu’s side and then Aichi headed to where his mother is and took the futon “Thanks mom, I’ll take it from here, I’ll come downstairs after and then I’ll ask for your help to sew.”

Shizuka smiled and answered “Alright, I’ll get ready the kits and then prepare the snacks.”

“Oh, I have some with me, but it would be helpful if you did bring some so I can learn and understand what is needed better.” Aichi said in response to his mom.

Shizuka was really happy that Aichi had something he liked to do and asks her for help, knowing Aichi he doesn’t usually do those kinds of things, he keeps them bottled up and it worries her a lot. Shizuka smiled at Kiyomitsu “I’ll get going then” and then left Aichi’s room and closed the room’s door

“Okay I’ll prepare this when it is time for sleeping, first let’s take this coat off.” Aichi placed down the futon near his bed and then took off the coat Kiyomitsu was wearing and noticed that it seems that he obeys or can understand what he wants to do or say “okay let’s see how to start and where to start” Aichi sighed heavily again.

“Try communicating with him, try asking him or doing something, if he can understand you then it won’t be that hard anymore.” Konnosuke gave Aichi a hint, he saw it too and with Konnosuke it clarified what he thought. He then thought that “All this time he was listening to you so don’t worry you can do it” Konnosuke said as if reading Aichi’s thoughts.

Aichi nodded then he inhaled slowly and exhaled it, Aichi went to get his chair and went in front of Kiyomitsu and then sat.

“Hello Kiyomitsu…” Aichi started “You are Kashuu Kiyomitsu did you know that?” Kiyomitsu nodded, Aichi smiled a little then continued “My name is Aichi Sendou.” Konnosuke was silently observing.

“Although Konnosuke said I will be your new master, I don’t feel like I earned the title yet and it is also too embarrassing and oppressing to hear so let’s just be comrades who will help keep the history of Japan safe from enemies” Aichi stopped and thought of who are the enemies they have to defeat.

“Oh you yeah, Konnosuke who were our enemies” Aichi looked at Konnosuke who flinched at the sudden question.

Konnosuke kept sweating and then “OH NO I FORGOT TO TELL YOU!!!” Konnosuke shouted then closed his mouth with his paw immediately.

“Shhhhh…!!!” Aichi jumped from his seat and then placed a hand on his lips gesturing Konnosuke to keep it down. Aichi wasn’t that worried about Konnosuke’s shout since it wasn’t that loud as if the whole house would know but still a little more and that would be the case.

Konnosuke sighed “I’m sorry I forgot about it, I was so excited I found you Aichi, a Saniwa, and then I explained it to you but not in detail, but it was detail it’s just I forgot the important part… the enemy.” Konnosuke became serious.

“Okay some lectures Aichi and explanation, if I forgot any other information I will see to it that I will tell you at once that I have remember something that I had forgotten, and also I won’t be saying everything since there is a time for everything, let’s start” Aichi sat from his chair and listened to Konnosuke, Kiyomitsu also listening.

“First of all Aichi, accept that you are their master, it is what you are to them. Although it is not false that you are comrades, but there is still a boundary between you and your Sword warriors, and that is respect and loyalty.” Konnosuke looked at Kiyomitsu then to Aichi and continued “Aichi you are their superior, although I won’t forbid you getting to be friends with them since it is important to have a bond even though you are their master, but I still want you to understand and let them understand that you are still their master, head of the household and leader.”

Konnosuke paused for a minute and waited for Aichi if he was going to respond or not but it wasn’t Aichi who responded.

“A-a… r-ru… ji…”

Aichi had wide eyes and smiled and stood up from his chair “You finally spoke Kiyomitsu!” Aichi looked at Konnosuke and smiled

Konnosuke thought, **_“_** _The sword warriors and the master are linked to each other. Aichi must accept who he is little by little and understand his duties. By understanding and accepting, both the master and the servant will grow, bond, and grow stronger and that is what was missing, but little by little Aichi will understand. This will end sooner and the real deal will begin. **”**_

Konnosuke snorted, he was happy and proud, this won’t take time maybe days or maybe even today if possible, and this will end. He wished that is, but he is confident the real deal will not be too long.

“C’mon Kiyomitsu a little more, try saying your name.” Aichi and Kiyomitsu were like a mother and a child teaching his first words is what Konnosuke thought at the scene.

“K-ka…shu… uuu… … Ki… yo… m-mi… tssssu… …” Aichi had wide smile, this was an achievement, Kiyomitsu is slowly developing.

Konnosuke was waiting for Aichi to listen back “Ahem…” Aichi gulped and sat down from his chair then looked at Konnosuke and then Kiyomitsu looked a little annoyed which led to Konnosuke thinking **_“_** _If I forgot the explanation about the enemies although it’s not that long but still, but with this I can already see that Kiyomitsu is yearning for his master’s affection, this is a good start. **”**_

“Ahem…” Konnosuke composed himself “The enemies are called The History Retrograde army that was formed by the History Revisionist to alter history. We don’t know where they came from but we are certain that they are not human and they seek to alter history, their motive, unfortunately is still unknown at the moment, but the reason that I am here is because I need help at suppressing them and that’s how a Saniwa’s help is greatly needed to summon and lead warriors that they will bring to life. And I chose you, Aichi”

“I accept!” Aichi said in a determined way, accepting his fate and new role. Although still reluctant that he won’t be able to do it right but he is certain that he doesn’t want to quit.

“Okay let’s go downstairs, I need to make something for Kiyomitsu to use as his casual clothing and his pajamas to sleep on”

Aichi stood up from his sit took the items he needed and headed for the door but before he could open it he came back and then took Kiyomitsu’s hand and Konnosuke leaped to Aichi’s arms and came downstairs.

“Oh there you are, here I’ve prepared food for you two and Konnosuke” Shizuka placed down the tray and then sat on the sofa “So let’s start.”

Aichi gestured for Kiyomitsu to sit and Konnosuke leaped down to eat his food. Aichi knew this was tricky so he offered the sandwich to Kiyomitsu and ate the sandwich to show it to Kiyomitsu then Kiyomitsu took a sandwich and took a bite and smiled “Is it delicious” Aichi asked and Kiyomitsu nodded and continued to gobble the food. The next thing Aichi did is he then took a glass of drink and drank it to show Kiyomitsu how to do it and Kiyomitsu followed him, Aichi smiled looking at Kiyomitsu while Konnosuke was actually looking at them while eating.

Aichi turned to his mom while still eating “Mom, you see…” Aichi started to blush “I want to make a Yukata and Hakama for Kiyomitsu to wear something for him to use as casual clothing and something for him to wear to sleep…” Aichi stopped, he just said something that wasn’t well thought off, his mom will ask why and he won’t be able to say the truth and what would he say. Aichi’s thought was muffled because of his situation with Kiyomitsu.

Suddenly Aichi’s mind shut off but then “Alright let’s get started then.” Shizuka said not asking a thing instead he helped him. Shizuka thought she doesn’t need to ask, all that matters is that Aichi is happy and not bottling up his feeling and here wanting to give a present to a friend. She thought many things about the said friend but for Aichi to be this active, asking her for favor, asking her for help, approaching her, this was all new so she thought no questions needed and she will just wait for the time Aichi will say it to her.

**~After Sewing =D (and eating ^q^)~**

“It’s done!” Aichi stood up in glee. He was delighted that he was able to finish a hand sown traditional clothing, although it needed more work he thought while looking at the clothes but at least he was very pleased that he was able to make two, a casual everyday clothing and one for sleeping.

“Mom I’ll be trying this onto Kiyomitsu” Aichi stood up and held Kiyomitsu’s hand and ran up to his room, but stopped once he entered, Konnosuke was following them.

“Congrats Aichi, you were able to sew, c’mon let’s try it on him” Konnosuke noticed that Aichi was a little reluctant “What’s the matter”

Aichi was staring at Kiyomitsu in front of him, Kiyomitsu has an eagerly waiting face.

Konnosuke figured out the problem “Oh, I get it, you were thinking that Kiyomitsu is sure to not know how to change and you thought that you were going to be the one doing it aren’t you” he seemingly teased.

Aichi simply nodded and sighed “You know he won’t know how to do it if you don’t show it to him once.” Konnosuke teased a little again.

Aichi had a really weird thought about undressing a person, Aichi had shaking hands while reaching onto Kiyomitsu’s vest, he looked at Kiyomitsu and noticed the height difference, he saw that Kiyomitsu was happy and waiting for him and it seems that was all he needed as approval, although he know it is not right but he need to for Kiyomitsu he then started to unbutton Kiyomitsu’s vest.

Konnosuke tried not to laugh at the scene, he knew there are some other ways to do this but this is just priceless so he let him.

Aichi finished undressing him and then went to a corner for a moment and there were silence and then after some moment alone thinking something really deep and hard he fetched the clothing and then started dressing Kiyomitsu while dressing him he was teaching him how to dress himself at the same time.

“Okay finally… done” Aichi wiped his face from sweat, although it was hard and super embarrassing, it was worth it he thought.

Aichi and Konnosuke looked top to bottom at Kiyomitsu “You did great Aichi, it suits him.” Aichi smiled and the Kiyomitsu twirled while looking at his reflection at a nearby mirror. Kiyomitsu was very happy.

Aichi rummaged for his things and looked for his phone and looked at the time “It’s almost dinner. Let’s let you wear the other one every time it’s time to sleep. So after we eat it’s time to take a bath……” at the bath part Aichi stopped, thinking that, again since Kiyomitsu can’t take care of himself, it only means that he will be taking care of him, even this and sighed heavily again.

“A… ru… ji…” Kiyomitsu spoke. Aichi waited for Kiyomitsu to finish. “A… ri… ga… tou…” he finished then smiled. Aichi smiled happily too and Konnosuke wagged his tail in delight.

“Let’s go downstairs and wait for dinner” Aichi said and then held Kiyomitsu’s hand who was still brimming with joy Konnosuke thought that this was a success and it’s just starting.

“Mom, look!” Aichi hurriedly went to his mom to show it him and noticed that Emi had come back and is sitting on the sofa.

“Oh, it looks good on him, good job Aichi! I can’t wait to see the other one on him.” Shizuka said and then went back into the Kitchen again and started preparing dinner.

Emi was looking intently at the still smiling Kiyomitsu “Oh, Emi this is a friend, his name is Kiyomitsu” Emi didn’t ask any further.

“Okay dinner is ready. Let’s eat” at that all of them headed to the kitchen.

Kiyomitsu sat next to Aichi making sure so that he could teach him, Emi then sat next to Shizuka. Aichi held the chopsticks and Kiyomitsu was observing and then followed what he was doing throughout dinner and Konnosuke while eating was observing them.

Konnosuke and Aichi both thought that it was a good thing Kiyomitsu can understand and follow everything just once with this everything will be easy and won’t have any more problem.

**~After Dinner~**

“Aichi the bath is ready” Shizuka shouted from the bathroom.

“Thanks mom.” Aichi looked at Kiyomitsu and sighed “Konnosuke, Kiyomitsu, let’s go take a bath.” Aichi was holding Kiyomitsu’s hand as usual and carrying Konnosuke in his arms and went to the bathroom with their change of clothes.

Aichi again started undressing Kiyomitsu and this time the undergarments also and sighed heavily then after Kiyomitsu Aichi started undressing himself and after that they went inside the bathroom.

While inside the bathroom, Aichi started with Kiyomitsu, while scrubbing and tending him, he was again teaching Kiyomitsu. After Kiyomitsu he told him to go in the tub and then gave Konnosuke a bath too.

**~After the bath~**

“Okay you’re dressed and then I’ll be preparing your bed.” Upon entering the room Aichi started to ready the futon while Kiyomitsu is sitting on top of his bed with Konnosuke on his lap.

After that Aichi told Kiyomitsu to go to the futon and sleep there then Kiyomitsu sat on the futon and then looked at Aichi who dropped on his bed from exhaustion. “What a long day” and fell asleep from exhaustion without him noticing.

Konnosuke who was still on top of Aichi’s bed spoke to Kiyomitsu “Do you think you can help me get Aichi to sleep properly on his bed?” Kiyomitsu nodded and stood up.

“Okay I’ll give the instruction, and then you follow.” Kiyomitsu nodded again “Alright, first can you carry him and then lay him down straight and properly on his bed?” Kiyomitsu turned to face Aichi and did what he was told, Aichi who was although sound asleep felt the warmth that he was being carried but thought he was just dreaming.

“Okay then, can you see this sheet, this is to cover him so he doesn’t feel cold.” Kiyomitsu took the sheet and then placed it on top of Aichi. “Very good, it’s a pity Aichi wasn’t able to be the one to say it” when Konnosuke said it, Kiyomitsu’s face saddened a little but he was a little proud of himself he was able to do it and do something for his master.

“Okay now that that is done, you should do the same with yourself and start sleeping also, I’ll stay here so good night.” Kiyomitsu nodded at Konnosuke’s word and then Kiyomitsu did the same he did to Aichi and closed his eyes and slept and also Konnosuke.

**~Morning =_=~**

A loud knock was heard on the door of Aichi’s room “Aichi! Wake up you’ll be late.” Aichi’s name was repeated again and again and knocked again and again.

Kiyomitsu and Konnosuke woke up and both yawned at the noise. “Aichi!” the two heard and then looked at the sleeping Aichi. Aichi was still sleeping soundly exhausted from yesterday.

“Kiyomitsu can you please gently shake Aichi?” Kiyomitsu did as told and Konnosuke helped with calling his name “Aichi, wake up.” Aichi just groaned Kiyomitsu noticed and “Aruji… wake up… please…” while still shaking, Konnosuke stopped for a moment and looked at Kiyomitsu and thought that he is developing and it’s a good news.

Aichi slowly opened his eyes “Aruji!” Aichi opened his eyes wide when he heard Kiyomitsu able to speak properly and saw that he was in front of him with Konnosuke.

“Kiyomitsu…” Aichi slowly stood up from his bed and sat “You can speak properly!” Aichi smiled but then “AICHI!” Aichi looked at the door and shouted “I’m up, we’ll be down in a minute”

“You are doing good Kiyomitsu, I’m glad!” Aichi smiled and Kiyomitsu smiled also Konnosuke thought that the baby has become a child and Kiyomitsu is like a child right now.

They went downstairs and then sat and started eating, Aichi was observing Kiyomitsu, it seems as if he was able to do things in his own now, well that is maybe because only those he already knows how to.

Aichi went back upstairs and then tidied up the futon and his bed and changed to his school uniform and was deep in thought.

“Hmm… you are thinking about where to leave Kiyomitsu right? Well don’t worry we will stay here for a while and help your mom and teach Kiyomitsu some things if he prefers me over you that is. Rest easy.” Konnosuke made sure that Aichi is not reluctant to go to school “Well at least now, there is something you can look forward to going home and worry about”

Aichi smiled, and thought that he will be better with Konnosuke “Oh yeah Aichi I have something for you two.” Konnosuke leaped into Aichi’s desk and fetched something that is somewhat a bracelet with a bell “Here, wear one of this Aichi, and this is for you Kiyomitsu.” Kiyomitsu took a bracelet that has his crest and Aichi took the other that looks like a normal bell it has nothing on it until he held it and showed a Cherry flower mark on it. He was a little surprised since he was sure there wasn’t anything there a moment ago.

“It’s very important so don’t lose it or forget to not wear it. The bell represent you, so if something bad happened to you Aichi, all of your Sword Warriors will be able to know even your location, also it is vice-versa so you can rest assured. Don’t worry Aichi” Aichi placed the bracelet on his wrist and Kiyomitsu did the same.

“It doesn’t make a sound?” Aichi asked since when he was wearing it, he noticed there is no sound coming out of it.

“Oh, I made it special, it would only ring if something already happened, so it wouldn’t be noisy when moving around all the time.” Konnosuke was wagging his tail feeling proud of what he did.

“Thanks, Konnosuke, this will make things a little more reassuring.” Aichi tried to rang the bell but no sound still came out. Then he looked at his phone “Oh, no I’m going to be late” Aichi rushed to go outside his room leaving Konnosuke and Kiyomitsu he then went to the kitchen and told his mom that Kiyomitsu will be staying here at home and if she needed anything just ask for his help and added that Konnosuke is inside his room also and then ran off the room and hastily went to school.

The two who were still in Aichi’s room upstairs are both deeply in thought “Hm… I wonder what I should teach you first.” Konnosuke is in deep thought of what to do next while Kiyomitsu was looking at the window while watching the hurriedly running Aichi, Konnosuke noticed the sad expression that Kiyomitsu has, and kinda had an idea of what to do first.

Or so he thought he had thought of something when he looked at Kiyomitsu but he was uncertain, but he wanted to help Kiyomitsu and Aichi so that they may start to go to the real deal.

**_“_** _Hmm… how about this, Konnosuke thought **”**_ “Hey, Kiyomitsu.” He tried to call the spacing out Kiyomitsu and noticed that he was looking at Aichi who is now cannot be seen from the view of the window “Don’t worry about your master, he will be safe, he will be back, he didn’t abandon you so don’t worry, instead why don’t you make your master happy and proud of you?” Kiyomitsu had a wide smile and nodded from what Konnosuke has told him.

“Do you want me to help you do it?” Kiyomitsu’s head shook saying YES to his request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: I like the bell idea that came from Hanamaru…   
>  Thank you for reading!


	3. The first battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: Hello everyone… this is the third chapter I hope you will like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight!! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime it is owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

“Now how about we help him clean his room?” Konnosuke was on top of Aichi’s desk and looked around the room, it wasn’t dirty but it wasn’t clean either then he looked at Kiyomitsu it looked like he thought the same as Konnosuke about the room being okay.

“Hmm… I wanted to make you do the grocery but with our current situation we can’t, so let’s start with something that you guys will always do when you are in the citadel, like… cleaning” Konnosuke thought of different kinds of situation but cleaning was the number one thing he thought that would be best to do for now.

Konnosuke observed Kiyomitsu’s face about the word clean and it seems that this sword warrior is not the type that is too fond of doing work since Kiyomitsu looks liked he had an annoyed face.

Konnosuke thought **_“_** _This will be hard for Aichi, good luck to us **”**_ Konnosuke leaped from the desk now on top of Aichi’s chair when he thought about something that can help get things work “You want Aichi to be happy and help him, right?” Kiyomitsu nodded his head.

“Then let’s start with this…” As the two started doing things Shizuka was thinking of something that Kiyomitsu will be able to do, since Aichi said to do not let him go outside but if she needed help just ask him so she thought maybe asking for cleaning the house? Helping her cook? “Hmm…” Shizuka sighed she thought it was impolite to ask a guest for work but Aichi insisted but in the end she thought that if she needed any then she will ask, but as for now, there is none.

**~At Aichi’s School~**

While walking to his room, Aichi was in deep thought, thinking that with Kiyomitsu at home will be a good chance to ask for a day off of school, but Konnosuke insisted and just thought of it as something he will look forward too.

He thought that maybe this will be his chance to run away at school because of what is happening to him. **_“_** _Yesterday was like a dream **”**_ he thought and sat down on his chair. But thinking of what Konnosuke told him made him a little more eager and excited to go home. He thought what the other warriors would be like, will he be able to make another one and this time no failure he thought. He thought of many things about the citadel and thought of the many things that he would do, new experiences.

Aichi just listened away to class deep in thought about going home.

**~After school~**

Aichi looked at the clock and thought _“Okay, every time from this day…”_ when he thought of that he smiled a little and hurried home.

While running to go home he made his way to a park, he thought that maybe from that day some things will change, or not, but it seems to Aichi, it gave him a little boost in life.

**~At home~**

Shizuka looked at the time “Oh… it’s time.” Kiyomitsu who was in the living room with Shizuka was waiting for her to continue and was staring at her “Oh… he always come home at this time” Kiyomitsu smiled in glee and stood up from his sit and made his way to the door and waited for Aichi to enter the door.

Shizuka smiled at the thought that someone was waiting for Aichi to come home, Konnosuke followed Kiyomitsu and also waited, Shizuka chuckled at the scene a little and made her way to the kitchen to make some snacks.

The door knob moved and Kiyomitsu stood in front on the door and waited for Aichi to show himself at the door. When Kiyomitsu saw a blue silhouette he yelled “Welcome back!” and showed Aichi from the door, a little surprised but he smiled ear to ear “I’m back” Shizuka was listening from the kitchen and smiled thinking that Kiyomitsu and Konnosuke coming was a very good idea.

Kiyomitsu who was waiting in the front door was gestured to bow a little and Aichi patted Kiyomitsu’s head, it made Kiyomitsu blush a little from the affection and Aichi smiled at his innocence.

**(A Time Skip here but not that major XP)**

For the whole week Aichi has been coming home from school at the same time and Kiyomitsu will be waiting at home at the front door with Konnosuke. While going to school he did the same, he watched Aichi turned his back and head to school. At home Aichi teaches Kiyomitsu and then Kiyomitsu will learn. For the whole past 5 days Aichi has been spending his days at school with homework and the next is helping Kiyomitsu develop.

Aichi thought that this was one of the best things that ever happened to him. He thought he was so happy that he came to meet Konnosuke and met Kiyomitsu. Every day of those 5 days were exceptional. He thought that this was what he needed. But to Konnosuke this wasn’t “it” yet. This wasn’t the truth of what this 5 days were for. It is just beginning.

Looking at those smile that the two have, Konnosuke thought this will be gone in a blink of an eye. But he wishes that it would always be the same as this and won’t always be hardships and hurting. It was heartbreaking but this is the truth.

At those five days Konnosuke thought that maybe it is time. They were at Aichi’s room “Aichi, I think it’s time”.

Aichi turned hastily to Konnosuke and the smile that Aichi has was gone Konnosuke thought that he was a little relieved, at least he knows that this was just beginning.

“Aichi, tomorrow, since you have no classes, let’s go back to the citadel I think it’s time to teach you.” Kiyomitsu who was listening turned sour a little. Aichi nodded, it seems he is ready.

**~Morning~**

Aichi woke up early holding a bag and went to the kitchen to talk to his mom “Mom…” Shizuka was in the kitchen. When she went out she saw Aichi all dressed and was holding a bag.

“Oh, where are you off too?” Shizuka asked and Emi showed up with breakfast and placed it onto the table looking at the bag Aichi has.

“Oh… uhm… I’m dropping off Kiyomitsu to his house and I was going to ask if it’s alright if I stay the night but I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.” Aichi was hesitating at asking but Shizuka answered with “Yes sure have fun and be safe alright.” Smiling.

Kiyomitsu went inside the kitchen with Konnosuke “Don’t worry Shizuka-san, I’ll take care of Aichi” Kiyomitsu assured Shizuka.

Shizuka was astound, at the first day he came here he was like a child who doesn’t know how to do anything without Aichi and talks less but now it seems that everything is now alright. Emi saw this change too thinking that Kiyomitsu was weird but with the sudden change of personality from someone who looks like a child, became a man who looks like someone who is much knowledgeable in life.

After eating breakfast, Aichi and Kiyomitsu with Konnosuke following them headed to the citadel, with Shizuka saying “Take care” and Aichi answered “We’ll be taking our leave”

While walking a little far away from their house “Aruji, let me carry that bag.” Aichi gave the bag to Kiyomitsu and then started the long walk.

**~At the Citadel~**

*Huff* *Huff* Aichi was almost out of breath “Aruji, are you alright?” Kiyomitsu looks as if the long walk and elevated road didn’t faze him at all. But they finally made it into the citadel.

Aichi sighed and then went to the veranda of the citadel and rested for a moment.

Konnosuke leaped on top of Aichi and Kiyomitsu was sitting near him. “This place looks beautiful.” Kiyomitsu was in awe at the scenery.

“Aichi, Are you ready, starting today, you will be fighting off the History Revisionist’s army, are you ready?” Aichi stood up slowly and Konnosuke was now on his lap, Aichi had determined eyes and answered “Yes!” Kiyomitsu was smiling a little and stood up.

“So anywhere can be our room right? I’ll go look for one that I like and then change.” Aichi nodded and said he will wait for him at the center location of the citadel. “Oh yeah, you can’t wear those outfits Aichi, let’s go to your room and change.” Aichi already anticipated that he won’t be wearing his casual clothes here instead he will wear the traditional clothing’s when he is here.

Aichi changed into a white Yukata and Blue Hakama and a white Cape. “Okay now you’re camouflaged, let’s wait for Kiyomitsu.” They both went their way to the center. Then Kiyomitsu came. “Before we start… ahem… I'm the child beneath the river. Kashuu Kiyomitsu. I may be difficult to handle, but my performance is good.” Kiyomitsu was in his battle outfit looking striking.

Aichi smiled a little and was a little afraid of what is about to happen so what he usually did to Kiyomitsu is ask him to bow a little and Kiyomitsu will obey and Aichi will pat his head “What? Is petting me fun.” He said and just let the remark pass and then Aichi made the decision he exhaled and then “Let’s go!”

“Alright get ready” Konnosuke’s bell lit up and a circlet shown under them and engulfed them in light “Our destination is Hakodate year 1869” after the light engulfed them they disappeared from the citadel.

**~Hakodate 1869~**

At a forest in Hakodate a light appeared and the three of them arrived at their destination “There are two enemies in range be vigilant. Aichi let’s go hide.” Aichi followed Konnosuke but stopped “Kiyomitsu, be careful!”

Kiyomitsu smiled “Don’t worry I’ll be fine.” Kiyomitsu inhaled then exhaled “Alright! Let’s get this party started.” Kiyomitsu was silent, sensing the enemy’s whereabouts, when he was attacked from behind Aichi saw the enemy was fast but Kiyomitsu was faster “Making it look like a faint…” Kiyomitsu dodged the attack and got ready to strike “… and then attack!” Kiyomitsu easily sliced off the first enemy on the stomach but it didn’t faze the enemy Uchigatana and readied to strike another.

Although Kiyomitsu was busy off fending the first one, he was still trying to sense the other one, although to Aichi it looks like the battle is in the bag when the other one came out and then it was able to successfully cut Kiyomitsu on his shoulder. In anger Kiyomitsu finished off the second one by piercing the enemy hard in its heart, and then hastily tried to cut the other in half.

Kiyomitsu has a somewhat smug look on his face “Mission complete.” Konnosuke headed to Kiyomitsu’s location and Aichi followed Konnosuke.

“Good job Kiyomitsu! You were awesome.” Aichi praised Kiyomitsu who still had a smug looks on his face and Kiyomitsu said “Of course.”

“Alright, let’s go to the next location” Konnosuke said “the location is a little far but we can do this.” Kiyomitsu looks a little happy. Aichi saw Kiyomitsu’s eyes, the eyes that a warrior has, ready for battle and awaiting battle.

The three walked and walked for a while until “Alright this is the last one. Although sometimes some or the next destination will take days but for now let’s go to the beginner’s difficulty where there is not much enemy.”

“WHAT?!” Aichi shouted just as he thought it wasn’t that easy since for now they are at a disadvantage so this will be bad, but he was thankful.

“Okay, there are two again, are you ready?” Konnosuke asked Kiyomitsu who just smirked “Alright!”

“Alright Aichi, let’s go on hiding again.” Aichi followed Konnosuke to a safe distant to watch Kiyomitsu.

“Are you really sure that I should be here?” Aichi asked Konnosuke thinking that he may be a burden.             

“It’s true that it is dangerous, but I want you to see for yourself how the battle is happening, I want you to understand and accept that this is a true battlefield.” Konnosuke was serious explaining to Aichi that it wasn’t a lie or trying to make him feel scared, but that this is serious. He was trying to open Aichi’s eye and this he will understand.

They noticed that Kiyomitsu ran off and was ready to unsheathe his sword and then strike his blade on his enemy in front of him. He thought that this was going to be a walk in the park so he searched for the enemy instead of it finding him. But little did Aichi and Kiyomitsu knew that the enemy was different it was a little powerful than the first two, it was neck and neck.

Aichi got worried, Kiyomitsu fended off the attack of the enemy and he noticed that this will be different than the other two but the other one had already shown up and successfully sliced Kiyomitsu’s back “Uwa! Heavy Damage.” It wasn’t deep but enough to make Kiyomitsu fall.

“Kiyomitsu” Aichi shouted and Kiyomitsu peeked at his direction but he didn’t turn to Aichi. Kiyomitsu was down with one knee “This time…” standing up and looking at the enemy in front of him “…I’m Serious!” he inhaled and then sliced the enemy in the blink of an eye dealing the killing blow on the enemy.

Then when Kiyomitsu finished of the other one he turned to strike the other but the bell on his wrist rang and Kiyomitsu’s eyes spread wide open and searched for Aichi “ARUJI!” Kiyomitsu shouted.

A shout was heard “Aichi!” it was Konnosuke who shouted, Kiyomitsu hurried to their location and saw the last enemy and strike the last one while it is on its back and he successfully strike it in its heart in deep anger, he saw Aichi fell down on his knees and hurriedly run near his side forgetting his own injury. Kiyomitsu carried Aichi and place him in his arms and spoke Aichi’s name “Aichi-sama!”

Konnosuke who saw that although the mission was a complete success it wouldn’t even be even one and hurriedly used his ability to go back to the present, Aichi’s present.

**~Present, At the Citadel~**

When they arrived Aichi comforted Kiyomitsu “I’m alright Kiyomitsu, you don’t have to worry, it’s just a small cut on the arm, you should be much more worried about yourself”

“Konnosuke where is the infirmary!” Kiyomitsu had totally forgotten about his injury and carried Aichi on his arms and hurriedly followed the running Konnosuke.

When they arrived at the infirmary Kiyomitsu hurried to take off Aichi’s clothes and cleaned the injury on his arm Aichi winced in pain and Kiyomitsu inspected the injury “it’s this deep…” Kiyomitsu then hurried to wrap the cut and sighed in relief.

“Kiyomitsu I told you I’m alright, I should be the one taking care of you.” Kiyomitsu smiled at what Aichi said and said “This is the least I could do… for the things… you have done for me…” and then Kiyomitsu fainted on his lap.

Aichi saw the blood from Kiyomitsu and shouted “KIYOMITSU! KIYOMITSU! Hang in there.”

“Aichi, breath, calm down, first take of his clothes and then…” while Konnosuke was instructing Aichi he feared that Aichi will be traumatized at what he saw. He knew how sensitive and innocent Aichi is, this is going to be a lot to take in. Konnosuke feared for Aichi’s well-being.

After the treatment, Konnosuke told Aichi to try and make a new sword warrior, but this time he told him to start small and make a Tantou type of sword, and wait after 20 minutes, and in those 20 minutes rest and he would take care of Kiyomitsu.

Aichi did as he was told but this time he was determined, Konnosuke told him to make a new Touken Danshi so that Kiyomitsu will have someone to be with in the battlefield and that he won’t fight alone. And report when finished.

So with determination, Aichi made another sword warrior. He did as what he learned from making Kiyomitsu but this time a little different. After finishing, it will only need for 20 minutes for it to finish so he made his way to Kiyomitsu.

He checked to see how Kiyomitsu was doing but with no luck he was still asleep, he was about to go inside when “Don’t worry about Kiyomitsu, he will be fine, with your power he will be back to normal.” Aichi still can’t understand what was within him, but he must trust Konnosuke for Kiyomitsu, he went to Kiyomitsu and caressed his face “Hang in there Kiyomitsu, I will be waiting with our new friend.” With those last words Aichi was instructed again to make an armor.

An armor has the same requirement for smithing so he won’t be a little confused at making it, but this time there will be no waiting.

Aichi made his way to the armory and made his first armor and as instructed by Konnosuke, he needed to ask for prayer using his ability as a Saniwa to get the Superior quality. If not he will still get the Good quality but if he doesn’t make it, it will be just Common so in this part, it’s not his ability to create but he will be using his power altogether.

Konnosuke told him that making a good armor will greatly help the warriors and make the armor that the warrior already have on. So he will make an armor for Kiyomitsu and then wait for the new sword warrior and make one for him too. After making those armor he thought of maybe taking a break on the veranda or eat some snacks his mother gave him.

At Konnosuke and Kiyomitsu’s place “I hope he doesn’t make another fail.” Kiyomitsu spoke and smiled bitterly, it seems he was awake.

“He won’t, trust me.” Konnosuke said proud and assuring “You will always be special for him, I know, so fret not.”

Kiyomitsu smiled and touched the cheek that Aichi caressed and slept again. Konnosuke was waiting for the time and thought of heading to the smithing room “I should get going.”

“Oh Konnosuke” Aichi saw Konnosuke in front of the smithing room.

“It’s time right? I want to see.” Aichi nodded and Konnosuke said waiting for Aichi to open the door.

Aichi started opening the door, and made the finishing touches and then “Okay.”

Aichi tapped the sword and prayed “Please.” A blinding light shone and this time pink petals swirled around with the light Aichi was fascinated by the beautiful pink Cherry petals and then a child stood in front of him.

“I'm Imanotsurugi! The sword that protected Lord Yoshitsune! How's that, amazing right?”  Imanotsurugi spoke when he came from the sword. Aichi smiled widely thinking that it was a success and looked at Konnosuke and said “Congrats Aichi, it was a success.”

Aichi shouted “Yes!” and finished “Welcome to the citadel Imanotsurugi”

“Hello Aruji-sama! Please take care of me from now on.” Imanotsurugi said walking in front of him.

“My name is Aichi Sendou, please take care of me from now on too!” Aichi said patting the new sword warrior on the head.

Aichi was looking up and down Imanotsurugi and thought of the clothes he would need to use. “You look like a tengu…”

“Oh! Aruji-sama you have a good eye, as you can see, I'm a Tengu. Leaping and jumping is right up my alley!”

With the idea of tengu in Aichi’s mind he was able to think of the right outfit for Imanotsurugi. Konnosuke thought that maybe this cheery little guy will be able to take of Aichi’s mind about Kiyomitsu for a moment.

“Konnosuke, I’ll be sewing an outfit for Imanotsurugi in the veranda. If you ever need anything just let me know.” Aichi made his way to the veranda of the citadel and Imanotsurugi was following him.

“Aruji-sama is it alright if I come with you?” Aichi nodded and Konnosuke went to report it to Kiyomitsu.

When he went to Kiyomitsu he was still sound asleep so he didn’t bother to wake him up. And made his way to Aichi and Imanotsurugi.

When he was at the veranda, Aichi was sitting with Imanotsurugi now in front of the pond “Be careful overthere.” Aichi was a little worried Imanotsurugi is so energetic he thought that he woudn’t be able to keep up. “Yessss…” Imanotsurugi assured Aichi.

Aichi sighed and continued to his work. Then Konnosuke called Imanotsurugi “Hey, Imanotsurugi I have something for you.”

“Oh what have you got something for me!” Imanotsurugi went to Konnosuke and presented him with the same bracelet as with them and then his crest was shown on the bell.

“Oohh…” Imanotsurugi was happily looking at the bracelet he received.

Konnosuke was waiting for Imanotsurugi to ask about what the bracelet is for but no question came so he went and said it “That bracelet is special it is something like a connection with your master, if there where something to happen to him, you will be able to find out with the location of his whereabout and vice-versa.” He thoroughly explained but he forgot one thing.

“Why doesn’t it make a sound? Is it broken, fox-san?” Imanotsurugi noticed and Konnosuke snapped “Oh yeah, that only rings when there is already something that happens.” Imanotsurugi’s face saddended.

“What’s wrong” Aichi asked, he noticed the sad expression on Imanotsurugi’s face.

“Well if it doesn’t ring before you get hit, then it will already be too late right?” Aichi was saddened at the thought and held the injury he took in his first battle and remembered something.

“Wait why didn’t my bell rang when Kiyomitsu got injured?” Aichi asked Konnosuke.

Imanotsurugi heard a familiar name “Oh, there is already someone besides me how many are there?” Aichi smiled at his remark.

“You’re the second Sword Warrior Imanotsurugi and Kiyomitsu was the first.” When Aichi told Imanotsurugi his eyes gleamed in delight.

“Aichi the reason the bell didn’t ring is because you already saw, so the bell doesn’t need to alert you anymore, but it was different with you, he wasn’t able to saw it, so his bell rang in response to you when you got injured.” Konnosuke said a little saddened.

“What! Aruji-sama is injured and also Kiyomitsu-san. Are you two doing alright? Are you sure you should be doing that now while you should be resting.” Imanotsurugi’s cheerful face was gone and was replaced by sadness.

Aichi comforted Imanotsurugi by patting his head “Don’t worry I’m fine and Kiyomitsu also, I know he will be here playing with us when he gets back on his feet.”

Imanotsurugi smiled again and started to wander around again while Aichi continued on his sewing “You are right Aichi he just needs a little rest, and he will be back.” Konnosuke assured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: ugh… It seems I’ve always been saying “it seems” it seems that I got a Xiao Pai syndrome now hahaha… Oh no, It’s Contagious! If some of you didn’t know she is from Rune Factory 4, a 3DS game, I came to LOVE!  
>  I like the structure of the house in Hanamaru so I used that one since in Katsugeki I don't know what the whole place looks like.  
>  I came to like the idea of them staying at the time period to fend of the retrograde army and then going back whenever there is already a severely damaged touken danshi in katsugeki so I am going to adapt it in this story.  
>  Hmm… I can’t remember the order of the sword that I got but I’m sure I got Imanotsurugi second. So I will base Aichi’s sword from the swords I have for now.   
>  Thank you for reading! Please comment for any suggestions or problems on the story!  
>  I know it’s not much of a story to be liked T_T but I tried! I hope you will come to like it and please guide me.


	4. These seven days; his longest day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: Hello everyone… this is the fourth chapter I hope you will like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight!! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime it is owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

Konnosuke noticed that Aichi cannot concentrate on what he is doing so he thought of something “Hhmm… Aichi, I think it is time for me to teach you about special tokens” Aichi was listening intently to Konnosuke even though he looks like half interested.

Konnosuke saw that Aichi wasn’t listening to him so he told Aichi what exactly are those token for “Those tokens are special, they can either speed up the time of the smithing time or…” he paused for a moment still Aichi is uninterested “or… it can speed up the repair or healing of a sword warrior, although it cannot help you but will be a great help to them.” Aichi snapped back to reality and looked at Konnosuke hastily.

“Heh, now you look at me.” Aichi had a sorry face to Konnosuke, he knew that he wasn’t going to be noticed but at least he gave Aichi a new hope “Oh yeah, Aichi, I have something to tell you.” Aichi listened carefully.

“Even though we have this special token, this will all be for nothing if your warriors get destroyed in battle, so make sure to tell them to come back whenever they are at their limit or else…” Konnosuke didn’t need to say the last words Aichi already know what he was going to say.

Konnosuke stood up and then asked Aichi to follow him “Imanotsurugi, we are going to do something for a while so you can go anywhere you want just don’t leave the citadel and be careful” Aichi instructed, while hearing the instruction, Konnosuke thought that this was right, making sure that they know who is superior and making sure they obey.

“Haaaaaaai~!” Imanotsurugi said and then leaped through the short bridge on the lake.

Aichi followed Konnosuke to where Kiyomitsu is and Aichi opened the sliding door and saw that Kiyomitsu is still sleeping soundly “Okay, even though he is still sleeping it will be alright.”

Konnosuke took something from a cabinet and took a wooden plaque from a cabinet “This is called a Help Token, we have limited of this but we may find some of this in expedition or if you successfully finish certain mission given to us as a reward.” Konnosuke leaped back and gave Aichi the token “If you need any you can come get some there, but make sure that you don’t always use them because we don’t have many of them, also expedition is where you will ask your sword warriors to find resources and observe the whole era and they won’t engage in battle when they are in expedition.”

Aichi thought the word reward, he thought maybe even though he has Konnosuke with him, he is sure that someone is much more superior to him and is only here to help him and supervise him. He thoroughly looked at the Help Token and thought **_“_** _This will help Kiyomitsu **”**_

Konnosuke looked at Aichi “Just keep holding the Help Token and think hard of what you want to do.” Aichi thought hard about repairing Kiyomitsu he wished hard to the token to help Kiyomitsu, then a light flashed on the Token he was holding and went above Kiyomitsu, light gently engulfed Kiyomitsu and all his injuries healed like he had none in the first place, the token then disappeared with the light.

Aichi smiled in glee and ran to Kiyomitsu’s side but before he could wake Kiyomitsu Konnosuke stopped him “I think it will be better to let him rest.” Aichi stopped midway his hands almost at Kiyomitsu’s face. Aichi was a little saddened at the thought but he was happy that Kiyomitsu will be alright.

“Alright time for the next lesson” Konnosuke waited in front of the sliding door, Aichi with no choice followed Konnosuke.

Aichi and Konnosuke made their way to the smithing room and Aichi thought what they were doing here, then the Help Token pooped up, it seems it has something to do with it.

“Okay the next thing I will explain is that you can create how many swords you want, but you got to make sure that you are okay and full of strength and don’t make too many at a time, it saps your energy greatly. Also the next time I won’t be helping at some things, after some training you will be doing most of the things such as using your ability to take your warriors to the past.” Aichi was surprised at those words, he actually has this gift to be able to do such things, although how nice this ability this is, it is not a good news for him.

Aichi was a little excited and scared but he knew that this is all just beginning and Konnosuke and whoever asked for his help and gave him this ability is supporting and watching him, so all he could do is live up to their expectation, because for him, without this ability, he wouldn’t be able to change his life, something that made him a little special, somewhere where he is accepted, especially meeting all this new people, starting with Kiyomitsu.

At the thought of Kiyomitsu, Aichi shook his head hard and woke himself back to earth “Okay, let’s teach you how to use a Help Token while smithing.”

They both entered the room and did what he always did when he smiths after finishing, Konnosuke asked Aichi to follow him and take a Help Token “Alright, before the finished sword wish for it, pray for it.”

Aichi held the Help Token and thought hard and prayed for the immediate creation for the sword warrior, Aichi started again with Tantou so that his strength won’t be drained, but Konnosuke did warn him that making a second one at the same day is going to tire him out but little did Aichi know that Konnosuke has already something in plan.

At the blinding light from the Token it went above the sword and warmly engulfed it in light and with Aichi’s prayer at the sword shone bright and petals flew around the room and revealed a new Sword Warrior.

“Yo, Taishou, I’m Yagen Toushirou, Along with my brothers, I hope to get along with you.” The new Sword Warrior Yagen introduced himself.

“Oh, from the Awataguchi School, oh and by the way Imanotsurugi is from the Sanjou School.” Aichi looked at Konnosuke who explained who made or created them. Konnosuke thought to himself that he keep forgetting things.

Aichi thought from Konnosuke’s words that he wasn’t really their creator, only their bodies is what he gave them, he didn’t made ‘them’ themselves, they were already ‘them’ from the start, he just helped them have physical bodies so that they may help him. Only for the purpose of helping, and he thought, what a cruel fate they have.

“You were thinking something gain aren’t you?” Konnosuke started while the new sword warrior walked near them “You are like an open book Aichi.” It seems that Konnosuke has a fine view of how Aichi thinks.

“Aichi I will not be able to help you about everything or every time, rather I won’t always help you, you have to learn things yourself, I am just here to teach you, not to give orders to you, so everything will be your decision from this point on, but I will always be here to lend a helping hand.” Konnosuke went out of the room and went to go somewhere.

Aichi and Yagen were left at the smithing room “Let’s go outside, from here on onwards please take care of me, my name is Aichi Sendou.” Aichi started to introduce himself.

“Same to you Taishou.” Aichi smiled at Yagen.

“Well, starting now this citadel will be your home, you can go anywhere besides the outside of the citadel or until there are mission.” Aichi finished speaking, Yagen bowed in front of him and then left to explore the whole place.

Aichi sighed, he was happy that the second one was successful but, when Yagen left, all of a sudden he felt his whole body became heavy and his eyesight became blurry then when everything went black Aichi has passed out.

Aichi didn’t fell on the floor, Konnosuke who brought someone caught Aichi and carried him back to his room and let him rest.

On the other hand while Aichi was resting, the three Sword Warriors were having a chat on the veranda with Konnosuke and as usual he presented Yagen with the same bracelet with his crest on it.

Konnosuke thought that, this place is getting bigger little by little, and started thinking that it would not be a good decision to let Aichi go to his home but rather let him stay here. So Konnosuke thought of an idea on how to let Aichi’s mom agree on letting him starting tomorrow if possible, to live here from now on in the citadel.

Aichi was sleeping soundly on his room, when he started waking up and noticed from the windows that it was almost night, Aichi slowly stood up and thought what has happened to him. He was in deep thought of reasons whys when he remembered that creating Sword Warriors would sap his strength. His thought trailed off when he heard his stomach grumble.

This time, Shizuka gave them food for them to eat in the evening and on the morning. Then he slowly stood up and went downstairs deep in thought about preparing the food, but with this many, he thought that the food would not suffice until tomorrow morning.

Aichi was greeted by Konnosuke and Imanotsurugi near the stairs “Oh! Aruji-sama you are awake, we were just about to come and wake you up.” Imanotsurugi bounced to where Aichi is then held his hand and dragged him to come with him.

They went to a direction of somewhat that looks like a dining hall. Aichi then thought that Konnosuke haven’t given him a proper tour of the whole place so he wasn’t aware of this room.

Imanotsurugi let’s go of Aichi’s hand and opened the sliding door and showed a meal in front of them and Kiyomitsu and Yagen where already there.

Aichi immediately saw Kiyomitsu and asked “Kiyomitsu, how are you feeling” while asking, Imanotsurugi escorted Aichi to seat at the center.

“Shouldn’t I be asking that question to you?” Kiyomitsu said while looking at Aichi who is happy that he was well but he didn’t show.

“Kiyomitsu and Konnosuke mentioned in your first battle that you were injured, after the meal, I would like to see you Taishou” Yagen asked for Aichi’s approval but looking at Kiyomitsu and Konnosuke it looks as if they won’t accept a ‘no’ as answer.

“Thank you for the offer, after meal then.” Aichi accepted and then a little bewildered at the meal in front of them.

Konnosuke noticed the weird stare at the food, thinking that Aichi might be thinking where this meal came from “It was the one your mom gave us, although since there are four of us there won’t be enough for breakfast, but Aichi you haven’t toured the whole place right, so that means you haven’t noticed that we have farms here, you can try to grow plants that will be a necessity for us to eat.”

“But of course you have to wait for them to grow, but there is already some that can be used, although there are not that many.” Konnosuke finished.

 

“Tomorrow I will surely give you a tour of the whole place. Also you will notice that the field here is three times the size of the whole citadel, this land is huge.” Konnosuke bragged to Aichi, even though he keeps forgetting to do the tour. And Konnosuke mentally noted to remember to tell Aichi everything he needs to learn and to finally give him a tour.

“So there will be fieldwork…” Aichi said, thinking of the additional thing that they will need to do in the citadel.

Aichi sighed and gestured to everyone that it is time to eat. Everyone followed and they have started.

Aichi thought that this was his first night outside home, and eating with other people other than his mom or his sister. It was a new experience, even though he knew this was going to be hard, he always kept in mind to himself that this is all worth it.

**~After the meal~**

“Okay I have finished cleaning the dishes so Taishou, will it be alright to check up your arm at the infirmary now?” Yagen made sure to remember about his new master’s condition, so he made sure that Aichi won’t run or forget when they finished.

“Oh, is it alright if I come too?” Imanotsurugi asked for Aichi’s permission to which Aichi had let him come, although thinking about it, there is nothing worth coming for.

But still even though Aichi thought that, everyone was following them. Then they finally made it into the infirmary and Yagen asked Aichi to sit down and wait for him to get the necessary items.

Yagen inspected the injury “The same as what Kiyomitsu said this cut is quite deep.” Yagen got worried for his master’s health “But don’t worry Taishou, everything will be alright, I will try to look for some medicine that can be found in this area for your fast recovery.” Yagen finished the treatment and wrapped up the injury.

“There is a bath here too, if you guys like you can all go and have a soak.” Konnosuke said, but the three sword warrior all looked at Aichi’s arm, looking directly at the injury.

Konnosuke sweat dropped looks like it will be hard to let them take a bath, Aichi flinched at the stares “I’m fine you can go take a bath, also if it’s alright with you, you can stop with the formalities Aichi is alright.”

Although Konnosuke said he was the master, the honorifics are giving him the creeps so he wants to stop it or even avoid being called.

“That’s a no good Aichi, remember what I told you. Although even though you can say that they can call you by your name, I won’t allow it without honorifics for example if you are outside with other people, I’ll allow them to call you Aichi, but with honorifics.”  Konnosuke lectured Aichi.

“We don’t mind calling you our master since it is the truth that you are our master, but then if you don’t feel like it, then how about, Aichi-sama” Yagen thought of the right honorifics, to which Konnosuke agreed to and nodded.

Aichi was defeated there was nothing he could do, might as well get used to being called Master.

“Hhmm.. we could still take a bath with Taishou, I just need to do something and then he will be alright. You guys head to the bath I will follow.” Yagen took off to the infirmary and the four headed to the open bath.

“Uwah! I didn’t think there was something like this here.” Imanotsurugi said and immediately came into the water and had a satisfied look on his face and didn’t move an inch.

Kiyomitsu didn’t get into the water, instead he was waiting for Aichi, while waiting for Yagen and when he came he wrapped Aichi’s shoulder with a medicine and a plastic Aichi winced a little from the pain of the tightness of the wrapping. “This should cover it. Bear with it for a moment so that the water won’t go in.”

“Alright let’s go in!” Konnosuke said, running to the water and Imanotsurugi catching him.

Aichi and Yagen went in while they noticed that Kiyomitsu was already in with Imanotsurugi and Konnosuke playing in the water.

The five stayed and took a relaxing bath, and when it was time they bid farewell to their masters and went to sleep.

**~Morning =_=~**

“Alright Aichi, its morning.” Konnosuke woke Aichi up and started the tour with the sword warriors with them, they toured the whole citadel, to the training hall, to the open bath, to the field, and other more places.

But from all of the places that they went, Aichi’s eyes trailed of at the huge tree that can be seen from afar. It was somewhat beautiful but mysterious.

“Hey, Konnosuke what is that tree called.” But before Konnosuke could answer the question, they had already started to head to the field and started the fieldwork. When nobody was left and everyone had been long gone, he followed them and started.

“Konnosuke…” Aichi called.

“What’s the matter Aichi?” Konnosuke asked.

“Is there any seeds here?” Aichi asked and his eyes trailed off the big farm, although the farm is very wide, there were not much plants growing and then he thought of Yagen.

Yagen’s names has something to do with medicine and he seems knowledgeable with them so he thought of growing herbs that can be useful for him and for everyone’s sake too.

After the long day of fieldwork, Aichi noticed the time for him to come back home, although to tell the truth he doesn’t want to come home, it seems he wanted to stay here, longer… Aichi’s face saddened at the thought that he needs to go home, just as when he was enjoying.

“Aichi… it’s time for you to go home.” Konnosuke went to inform Aichi.

“Huh? What do you mean he needs to go home?” Yagen thought about what Konnosuke said was something weird and asked.

“What he means is that he won’t be staying here.” Kiyomitsu was observing Aichi, he noticed that the words going home is affecting him.

“Eh? Aruji-sama is not going to stay here. Isn’t this your home?” Imanotsurugi hurried to Aichi’s side with a frown.

“Kiyomitsu, come with us, we are going escort him home.” Konnosuke ordered Kiyomitsu and stopped on what he was doing. “You can all take a break, we will be doing the same everyday” Konnosuke wagged his tail “Does who don’t work shall not eat.”

**~While walking home~**

Aichi, Kiyomitsu and Konnosuke were all silent along the way.

Deep inside, Aichi wanted to say the words, I want to stay at the citadel, I like this kind of life, doing chores, making new sword, enjoying the scenery at the veranda on breaks, enjoying meal together… “I want to be with them” he thought, “I want to make new friends”, and “I want to be able to stand up on his own with them”, grow strong with them, he wanted to scream it all out.

This just one week of his life was able to change a part of him, he wants to. These past seven days, these seven days. It was somewhat short but something irreplaceable and special.

Kiyomitsu stopped on his tracks, but why did he stop, when Aichi looked up he noticed that they were already in front of his house, Aichi had wide eyes, he was unsure of what to do, will he stay, will he speak his mind, or will he bottle up his feelings again.

Aichi and Kiyomitsu were staring at each other but it was broken by Konnosuke “We’ll be taking our leave” Konnosuke said while walking away, Aichi can see nothing from Kiyomitsu, to him it was hard read him, but on the other hand, Kiyomitsu can read Aichi very clearly he knew what was wrong, the truth is he was waiting for Aichi to approach them, but Konnosuke took off and Knowing Konnosuke Kiyomitsu thought that maybe he had something in mind so he didn’t press and followed him.

Aichi was looking at their backs walking away, clenching his fists and went inside and greeted his mom and Emi “I’m Home…” Shizuka noticed the gloomy voice in Aichi, he thought that maybe something had happened, but she didn’t press the issue and went back to the kitchen. Emi was sitting inside the living room and noticed the change she thought “was he bullied” or something in between.

But Shizuka thought that maybe something had happened, Aichi was so happy these past few days, it’s impossible that something bad had happened. When she was about to go to Aichi’s room, Aichi was already in front of the living room standing.

This time it was different he was a different Aichi, this Aichi had determined and hopeful eyes “Mom…” Aichi started and Shizuka listened, Emi was listening carefully too “If ever, is it possible for me to be able to go and live on my own?” Shizuka was surprised at Aichi’s request, she doesn’t quite understand it yet but there is something behind his words so he let him finish first. Emi was surprised also at the thought that his brother would ask something that she least expected.

“Uhm… well… I won’t technically be living alone, I mean I have Kiyomitsu with me, with Konnosuke too, and there are some others there too, there’s Imanotsurugi and Yagen, and many more others I haven’t been friends with, the place is quite big so there might be so much cleaning to do, there is a farm where we could grow and plant vegetables, there is this big dining table where we could eat, sit and talk, taking baths together, also a veranda where there is a beautiful pond in front where we can stay and take a break when we are exhausted or relaxing… and…” Aichi had teary eyes at the moment and stopped at his words.

Shizuka and Emi were very surprised at the Aichi in front of them, hearing Aichi show his feeling for the first time, ever detail, everything that happened, people who he could call friends, a place where he enjoys and want to stay. Clearly Shizuka doesn’t need any more explanation, all that matters is that Aichi is determined and wants to do this on his own, without losing anything but gaining more. Emi was a little reluctant at the idea but looking at her mother it seems she already has thought of the right answer to Aichi’s selfish wish.

At this point, Aichi was already crying his heart out “…and I know what I will say is very sudden and selfish but… all I want to say is… I want to stay at that place.” And when he finally said the words he wanted to say Aichi cried.

Shizuka was so happy at what Aichi wanted to do for the first time, the first time he brought a friend, the first time he was able to smile again and the first time he asked a very difficult request, although was still Emi a little worried about Aichi.

Shizuka slowly approached Aichi and placed her hands on his cheeks and stroke it wiping the tears “It’s not selfish… you don’t have to say anymore, if you want to you can just ask and we will find a way.” Shizuka continued “It’s okay if you wanted too, and if ever something bad happened, don’t forget that I and Emi are here too.” Shizuka smiled.

Emi was a little scared at the idea, but she has to accept the fact that Aichi wanted this and her mother wants him to experience new things too.

“Thanks you mom!” Aichi said while wiping off the rest of his tears.

“Now go on and pack while it is still early.” Aichi answered “Yes!” and hurriedly pack some dress and his uniform since he know he won’t be using most of this in the citadel.

When Aichi finished packing he went to the living room “Emi, Mom, take care, I’ll visit often! I’ll be taking my leave then.” Shizuka waved goodbye and smiled, while Emi has a worried face.

Aichi thought that if he runs he will be able to catch up with Kiyomitsu and Konnosuke.

After a while, at Konnosuke and Kiyomitsu’s side, they were walking slowly but already nearing the citadel and not speaking to each other, but then they heard a familiar voice calling their names “Kiyomitsu! *huff* Konnosuke!”

Konnosuke knew and smiled, while Kiyomitsu has a very surprised look. He didn’t think he will follow them back. He was thinking of reasons why but just turned and waited for Aichi.

Kiyomitsu and Konnosuke could see that Aichi was out of breath and when Aichi reached them Aichi fell from exhaustion when he finally caught up to them but Kiyomitsu was able to catch him.

“I *huff* want to *huff* stay with you guys in the citadel!” Kiyomitsu hugged Aichi tightly to Aichi’s surprise. Kiyomitsu didn’t notice but Aichi has a pink hue on his cheek, from the sudden hug and the warmth that Kiyomitsu has.

“Welcome home…” Kiyomitsu said softly while still embracing Aichi.

“I’m back” and the two stayed in embrace for a little while.

**~At the Citadel~**

Kiyomitsu was carrying Aichi on his back, much to his embarrassment “We’re back.”

Imanotsurugi and Yagen were in the veranda where Kiyomitsu and Konnosuke headed.

“Oh, Welcome back” Yagen greeted them back and noticed a blue silhouette on Kiyomitsu’s back.

“Ah! Aruji-sama.” Imanotsurugi was already at Kiyomitsu’s back looking at Aichi.

Kiyomitsu then placed Aichi down on the veranda still a little red from the running and from being carried by Kiyomitsu.

“Aruji-sama what happened to you?” Imanotsurugi said worriedly sitting beside him while Yagen checked to see his temperature.

“You don’t seem to have a fever.” Yagen said when he finished examining Aichi.

“Oh, he was actually running trying to catch us.” Konnosuke said while sitting near Aichi. They didn’t need any more further explanation, they understood the situation and what had happened.

Yagen, Imanotsurugi and Kiyomitsu were looking at each other and looked at Konnosuke and nodded “Welcome back, Aichi-sama.” The four of them said in unison.

Aichi has teary eye and answered with “I’m Back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: Hhhmm… I did change some things, although I did say that I will alter some. So get ready to not see the things that you are used to in the game, cause mine will be a little different.  
>  I liked the big cherry tree in hanamaru so I am going to add it. As I said, I am going to mix the game and the two anime.  
> I’m sorry for my lack of vocabulary and wrong grammars… :D  
>  Thank you for reading! Please comment for any suggestions or problems on the story!  
>  I know it’s not much of a story to be liked T_T but I tried! I hope you will come to like it and please guide me.


	5. Fear and courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: Hello everyone… this is the fifth chapter I hope you will like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight!! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime it is owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

**~Dream start :D~**

They were in their last battle in Hakodate when the enemy successfully fended off Kiyomitsu’s attack and Aichi saw Kiyomitsu got sliced “Kiyomitsu!” he screamed he got worried about Kiyomitsu and almost run to his side but was stopped by Konnosuke.

“Aichi, you’re giving of your location, shhhh…” Konnosuke warned Aichi looked at him but he didn’t say anymore this was something that is inevitable to happen.

And then when Aichi tried to turn back to Kiyomitsu’s fight the enemy was already in front of them, Aichi’s eyes grew wide in fear and surprise everything happened so fast the enemy had already made his move and was successful in striking him from his left arm because Konnosuke successfully pushed him then he heard a bell rang and he heard a shout “ARUJI!”

Aichi was still frozen in fear, he wasn’t moving, he cannot move, he was just standing yelling to himself to move, this was the true battlefield he thought this is what Kiyomitsu was doing in the past before he came here to this present, when he was the weapon striking the enemy but now he was the one moving and striking.

Konnosuke shouted “Aichi” but Aichi still wasn’t back from his senses. Then while he cannot move, he saw a sword stabbing the heart of the enemy and saw Kiyomitsu enraged.

He wanted to cry to Kiyomitsu, he wanted to say thank you and sorry, but he just fell on his knee emotionless, Kiyomitsu called his name this time to wake his senses “Aichi-sama!”

_“Aichi-sama?!”_

Aichi remembered the blood Kiyomitsu shed where he thought Kiyomitsu would almost die and his first experience in the battlefield, he was swallowed by red sea and darkness holding his hands up and crying for help but no one came and he fell into the abyss.

But before he fell completely into the abyss someone caught his hands and called his name _“AICHI-SAMA”_

**~Dream end T_T~**

Aichi heard his name being called and gasped, eyes wide open completely waking up and full of sweat in his bed then he noticed that there was something warm clasping his hands and heard his name called by the same voice again “Aichi-sama?!”

Aichi turned to his side when he saw Kiyomitsu with fear and worry on his face “What’s wrong Kiyomitsu.”

Kiyomitsu’s face change into an angry one and said “Are you an idiot you should be worried about yourself!” Kiyomitsu used his free hand to reach for Aichi’s face and wiped his tears.

“Huh…” Aichi didn’t seem to notice but there were tears streaming down from his cheeks he slowly stood up and looked at the hand that was still being held by Kiyomitsu, it was a tight squeeze, it was saying, I won’t let go so don’t worry.

“How is Aichi” Konnosuke entered the room and noticed Aichi sitting from his bed “Oh, How are you feeling Aichi?”

“Oh, uh, I’m alright.” Kiyomitsu sighed and let’s go of Aichi’s hand, although it seems Aichi doesn’t want to yet, and blushed a little at the thought and bowed his head to hide it.

Konnosuke sighed too “Aichi, you’re going to be late.” Blunt and straight.

Aichi looked at a wall clock from his room and noticed the time “Oh no!” Aichi hurried and changed to his uniform and then went downstairs to go to the dining hall where there was a readied breakfast for him to eat, he hurriedly ate it and then went his way to the veranda and saw Yagen and Imanotsurugi.

“Good morning Aichi-sama!” greeted Imanotsurugi and Yagen

“Good morning Imanotsurugi and Yagen, I’m off!” he greeted back and hurried to the gate of the citadel.

Kiyomitsu was seeing him off from the veranda with Yagen and Imanotsurugi “I wonder how long his travel time to school is” Konnosuke said while walking to the veranda.

“Where is Aichi-sama going?” Imanotsurugi asked.

Konnosuke explained to Yagen and Imanotsurugi about this era and where was Aichi headed off to and what life he has here.

The day went fast and Aichi came home a little late than usual from school it seems that the way is taking too long but he was able to come home without problem.

Aichi was told to just sew and the three would be doing the fieldwork and housework, although Kiyomitsu was against it but he didn’t have any choice so he just followed. Aichi chuckled at Kiyomitsu’s childishness.

The next day Aichi didn’t have the same dream, he spent the whole night sleeping soundly and just did the same thing as what he did yesterday he went to school, went home at the same time yesterday and was deemed as his time to always come home and continued to what he did as yesterday, finishing Imanotsurugi and Yagen’s casual clothings.

“It’s done, Imanotsurugi, Yagen here!” Aichi held the new casual clothing that Yagen and Imanotsurugi will be wearing. Yagen was given a gray long sleeves with black color tie and suspenders and shorts with a short white robe worn by a doctor while Imanotsurugi was given a sleeveless red yukata, with a violet pompom Shinto robe garb vest and a white short hakama that covers his knees.

Yagen and Imanotsurugi hastily change into it and now they have a proper casual clothing. They were happy at the outfit but Aichi thought that he won’t be able to make all of them so he thought of buying a sewing machine to sew faster and better. But buying one will be difficult, he can just ask his mom for money, and he doubts that having a part time job will be allowed by Konnosuke.

When the two came back, they were already wearing their new clothes “Thank you, Aichi-sama” the two both said in unison, it seems that they both liked their new clothing. When Yagen reached for his pocket he noticed that there was a pair of glasses and wore it, and it seems he came to like it.

Night time has come again and Aichi has thoughts about why hasn’t Konnosuke given him the go signal to go to the front lines, while thinking of those thoughts Aichi has fallen asleep and Morning had come.

**~Morning =p=~**

“Okay I’m off!” Aichi waved goodbye and made his way to his school.

Classes have started and it was history class. Aichi was deep in thought thinking about why hasn’t Konnosuke given him any mission, while listening in class he heard the Sengoku period but then the teacher had called his name out of the blue and asked a question “How would you survive” the question caught Aichi of guard, it seems as if it was directed at him in front lines.

His classmates kept teasing him but his face did not change and simply had an emotionless eyes, remembering what happened at his first battle, he can’t think of anything except “I think I would always think of a line of retreat behind me.” The whole class laughed at him, he thought that this was no laughing matter, thinking of a true battlefield but he can’t seem to get the courage to go back to the front lines and that’s why Konnosuke hasn’t given him any mission.

Aichi wasn’t fazed like before from the teasing of his classmates, and just took his sit. His teacher Mark, lectured him about having a bigger role, but he has a big role, a big role of trying to save history, to which when he first tasted the first battle lost all his courage, although it was normal he thought, Konnosuke would understand.

When he sat, he looked at the cards in front of him and remember that he has a Card with him in his pocket notebook, something that was given to him by a person who gave him courage but it didn’t work out as it did. He thought about the person in the card, about whether he will be someone like him, a courageous knight who will fend of evil, something like a superhero from comics, and bitterly smiled at the thought. But little did Aichi know that someone was eyeing the cards that he has.

After classes, he was called out by his classmates behind the school, Morikawa and Izaki his bullies, it looks like they wanted the card that he has, the card that was given by a special person. Saying that he didn’t know about being a Vanguard Fighter and was told that if he wasn’t why was there a card in his pocket, when Aichi showed the card they forced to get it from him and ran but before he could catch up to him, they tripped him, Aichi almost landed at the part where he had his cut but he move though it made his fall more painful.

Aichi fell down and the two made a run for it, but Aichi was determined to get the back the card that he has, although he made a promise to go back home at the citadel at this time, he can’t for today and he will just have to say sorry to the others.

**~At Card Capital~**

Aichi made sure to find the shop that Morikawa mentioned, Card Capital and was able to find it. When he entered the shop, she was seen by a girl near the counter and searched the premise and found Morikawa with someone very familiar to him.

He went to Morikawa and asked to give back his card, but a guy with brown spiky hair told him that something that is wagered from Cardfight will only be obtained through Cardfight.

Morikawa said that he never played before so it was impossible but the truth is he was ready if ever and was offered a battle, he knew this person for sure but he had to make sure, Aichi thought.

The reason for the battle is whoever wins will keep the card, Blaster Blade, while battling he was offered a tutorial battle while playing.

“Stand Up” – Aichi, His opponent

“The” – His opponent

“Vanguard” – Aichi, His opponent

The tutorial wage battle has started.

After a few battle, Aichi finally confirmed his hunch, that the person in front of him is the same person who gave him the card Blaster Blade, Toshiki Kai. The person who gave him courage to stand up.

**~At the Citadel~**

“Hmm… Aichi-sama hasn’t come back yet.” Imanotsurugi pouted.

Kiyomitsu looked at Konnosuke and it looked like he understood “Okay, let’s go find Aichi, with the help of the bracelet, we will be able to find his location, you two keep watch and wait for him if ever.” Imanotsurugi and Yagen nodded in response and Konnosuke and Kiyomitsu headed out to find Aichi.

**~Back at the shop~**

The battle was reaching its end. While attacking memories of the past came back to him, having a fight with the person he admired, the one who told him to picture in his mind that he will someday become big and strong like Blaster Blade.

But while reaching its end, Kai’s personality had change into somewhat different than wad he had remembered, where was the cheery person who gave him courage, it was different.

“This will be the end, attack Blaster Blade.” Aichi declared but when Kai thought that he was going to win but Aichi was able to draw a critical trigger and finally ended the battle.

Kai accepted defeat and told Aichi that he was the rightful owner of the card after all and left the premises, but when he was about to open the door Kiyomitsu was near the store and then Konnosuke stopped when he saw Kai, then Aichi and Miwa came out of the store.

Kiyomitsu saw Aichi from the store “Aichi-sama!” Kai and Miwa was a little surprised because of the honorific and was watching the whole scene take place, even the people from inside the store, the girl tending the shop, Morikawa and Izaki, since the sliding door was still open.

“Uwah! Ki-kiyomitsu, what are you doing here and with Konnosuke also?” Aichi was surprised that Kiyomitsu and Konnosuke was here.

“Imanotsurugi and Yagen got worried since you haven’t come home to the citadel and I was asked to come find you to see if ever something happened to you.” Kiyomitsu explained to Aichi while Konnosuke was still deep in thought and eyeing Kai who noticed the stare and made eye contact. Even Miwa noticed Konnosuke also the girl who was tending the shop.

“Let’s go back home, Aichi-sama, you still have duties to attend to.” Aichi was a little woozy from what was unfolding in front of him and what does he mean duties does that mean Konnosuke wanted him to do something. At the thought he got a little excited and wanted to come home now, but before that.

“Kai-kun” Aichi turned to Kai’s direction and Miwa “Thank you!” Aichi thanked Kai to which Kiyomitsu was a little annoyed and eyed at this Kai person, he can see in Aichi’s eye the admiration he has for him, and annoyed him more. Then Kai and Miwa walked away.

“Let’s go home Kiyomitsu, I’ll just go get my back inside” Aichi was pumped up, he was happy that he met Kai and his new life at the citadel he fetched his bag inside the store and saw that Morikawa, Izaki, and the girl seemed a little confused and then left with Kiyomitsu and Konnosuke.

**~At the citadel~**

“We’re back” Aichi shouted and Imanotsurugi and Yagen came to greet Aichi at the veranda.

“Aichi prepare for a battle, we are going back to Hakodate.” Aichi’s eyes grew wide open. He was still scared at the thought of going to a battlefield. But thought that this is his duty and he wants to do this.

“Don’t worry Aichi, we will plan this out so you don’t have to worry.” Konnosuke made sure that Aichi will be okay. Although Kiyomitsu is still against it, Konnosuke told him that he needs to learn himself.

All of them headed to their rooms and started changing even Aichi “Who are those guys with you Aichi”

Aichi stopped for a moment and then continued “The two inside were my classmates at school, the girl was a clerk, and the blond is Kai’s friend.”

“Who is this Kai, your friend?” Konnosuke was looking for answers, it seems there is something about Kai that is bothering him.

“I wish though, Kai is the person who once told me to become big and strong, but I wasn’t able to do it, he gave me card with a knight that signifies those.” Aichi finished speaking and finished dressing also.

“Here Aichi take this.” Konnosuke gave Aichi some talismans then they went to the center of the citadel.

Everyone have arrived “Okay Aichi, this time, I’ll help you open a time gate, if you can’t synchronize it right I’ll support you, since you have to learn little by little.” Aichi nodded and waited for Konnosuke’s instruction.

“Pray to the gods, thinks of the year, the place, that we will be safe when we get to our destination, concentrate your power” Konnosuke instructed.

Aichi did as what was told he thought hard of the year and thought hard of the place, but while thinking about the destination all the events from his first battle came flowing back in “Ah!” Aichi fell down on his knees and Kiyomitsu hurried to his side and supported him.

“I told you he still wasn’t ready!” Kiyomitsu spoke in anger.

“I know he wasn’t ready, but he need to…” Konnosuke reasoned but was cut off by Kiyomitsu.

“Can’t he learn slower, there must be some other way for him to adapt.” Kiyomitsu retaliated and looked at Aichi he’s arms wrapped around him in fear, he was traumatized and this time he was engulfed by it, something that he shouldn’t have bottled up.

“If you insist on doing this mission, then the three of us will go, Aichi needs to overcome his fear first and take it slower, before he can join us again.” Kiyomitsu proposed so that Aichi can have a time off for a time being.

“Kiyomitsu…” Aichi called as if to stop Kiyomitsu.

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine, I have everyone with me, if you can’t trust me, trust them.” Kiyomitsu said comforting Aichi.

Konnosuke sighed “Okay, Aichi your call, I will obey whatever your decision is.”

“Let them continue, I’ll stay here and wait for you guys to come back.” Aichi said and then waited for them to go back in time. When they left, he can’t shake of the feeling that something may happen, but Kiyomitsu is right, he needs to trust them.

Aichi thought of something, he thought it would be a good chance to make a new sword warrior and went to the smithing room. Aichi went to get a Help Token when he noticed that there only a few and thought this is much more important for repairs than the time of smithing.

Aichi tried to make a new sword, he tried to make a longer sword, a Tachi, Aichi was convinced that maybe this will be able to help them greatly in battle, he started making the sword and Aichi thought that this will greatly sap his energy so he is prepared that he will lose consciousness again, but this is a good chance, he has to give it his all he thought.

After the preparation, he thought of something to do while waiting, by the interval of time, he thinks in about three hours they will comeback so he thought maybe that is a good time, either before or exact three.

Aichi went to look around the whole citadel while waiting, Aichi thought of changing his clothes to his casual clothing whenever he is here. Aichi looked at the time and thought that he can’t wait anymore, it was exactly three hours, and maybe he will be able to surprise them.

At the smithing room, Aichi readied himself, this time he was more determined and wished hard that the next Touken Danshi will be someone that will be able to support and help them. Aichi then touched the sword and the whole place was engulfed with light and petals fleeting around and a silhouette of a man can be seen, Aichi knew that Kiyomitsu was taller but he was much taller, a man’s built.

The owner of the silhouette spoke “I'm Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. I can cut through even bronze candlestick holders... Yeah, that's not cool at all.” The silhouette then showed himself, a tall man that has western black formal clothing, with a distinctive eye patch on his right eye.

Aichi welcomed the sword warrior before his consciousness fades “Welcome to the citadel Shokudaikiri, My name is Aichi Sendou, I’m the master of this household or so what I was told to hold this title…” Aichi wasn’t able to finish his sentence, his consciousness has already faded.

Shokudaikiri was able to catch Aichi and then “Aichi-sama!” a call was heard from outside, Shokudaikiri thought about presenting himself, then with the honorifics and being the one who summoned him, he believes his words even though Aichi was a little reluctant about accepting his status.

Shokudaikiri carried him in his arms and went outside the room and met with the others outside.

Yagen was the first to see and when he saw Aichi was unconscious and being carried off by an unknown person he changed into his fighting stance “Who are you?!” Yagen demanded.

“Fret not, I was summoned by our Master. My name is Shokudaikiri Mitsutada.” Yagen believed his words and ran to them to check Aichi.

“I’m Yagen Toshirou” Yagen introduced himself

“What happened to him?” Shokudaikiri asked.

“He’s alright he just fainted, this happens whenever he summons sword warrior that his body cannot take, for example is two tantou at the same day, at least this will be a good opportunity for him to take some rest.” Yagen said, still checking on Aichi, better safe than sorry. “You’re a Tachi, I can see that summoning you would take a very large toll on his body.” Yagen had something in mind.

“Kiyomitsu is probably very worried, we should head to the veranda.” Shokudaikiri followed Yagen while leading the way.

Kiyomitsu was still looking for Aichi, he looked all over when he saw Yagen walking with someone and saw a blue silhouette on the arms of an unknown person, when he saw the unknown person with Yagen he immediately understood that he was a Sword Warrior, but when, when they left for the mission, Kiyomitsu thought and headed to their way.

“Yagen!” Kiyomitsu shouted.

Yagen looked for the owner of the voice and when he saw Kiyomitsu he signaled him to keep it down, and when Kiyomitsu was able to catch up to them.

Kiyomitsu has a very worried look and Shokudaikiri clearly understood what he meant by he would probably be very worried “How is he?”

“His energy was drained when he summoned Shokudaikiri.” Yagen said pointing at Shokudaikiri.

“I’m Shokudaikiri Mitsutada”  
  
“Kashuu Kiyomitsu”

“So Aichi was able to successfully summon a Tachi, hhmm…, this is bad.” Konnosuke said while catching up to them with Imanotsurugi

“Eh, what do you mean Konnosuke-san?” Imanotsurugi asked.

“I want Aichi to learn slowly, but I got too anxious so I have to say sorry about earlier, but I really want is what’s best for him.” Konnosuke started

“Tsk” –Kiyomitsu

Shokudaikiri and Yagen noticed this sudden click of his tongue.

“I was planning to teach Aichi slowly about summoning sword warriors by starting small, Tantou, Wakizashi, Uchigatana, Tachi, Ootachi, Yari, and Naginata, but Aichi jumped, I was planning to let him summon a Wakizashi, but I think that accident changed Aichi a lot.” Konnosuke’s tail was down and floppy on the floor.

Something about the word accident has given Shokudaikiri an idea of what is happening.

“Then make him get used to in the front lines, but it seems his very first was his very last in the battlefield, that is if he ever gets the courage to come back” Konnosuke finished.

“Aichi doesn’t even need to come to the battlefield!” it seems Kiyomitsu was at his limit his anger got the best of him, the three Touken Danshi’s were surprised at the sudden outburst but Konnosuke on the other hand were as if he was ready “Aichi is our master, he summoned us and gave this body to aid him in protecting history so that you and Aichi won’t be needed in the battlefield! He should be here safe and ready his strength for his duties as a Saniwa, he is meant to be here not in the battlefield. He should be sitting here waiting for us, greeting us when we come back home and at the same time have his normal life”

“Hey!” Yagen tried to stop the fight. “I don’t know what happened but shouldn’t you be talking this out with Aichi-sama instead of fighting like this” Yagen exhaled and continued “To me the idea of Konnosuke sending Aichi-sama in the battlefield is in a sense right.”

“Eh?” Imanotsurugi said but to Kiyomitsu it just added to his anger.

“As I said I don’t know what happened at the time before we came here but I can perfectly see the kind of person Aichi-sama is, and suggesting the battlefield can really boost his morale and so that he would come to understand better his standing as a Saniwa, as our Master.”

Kiyomitsu was seething in rage at this moment and was about to say something again but Yagen continued to reason “Although I did say he needs it, but shouldn’t you be taking this slower Konnosuke, you know very well what kind of person Aichi-sama is, or is there something you had planned and still proceeded.”

Konnosuke has nothing to retaliate except explain himself but instead “I wasn’t able to see that Aichi would be that attached to you for him to be so worried when you got injured and almost run to your side and the enemy noticing our location.”

Kiyomitsu swallowed all his words, inside him…

.

.

.

.

.

He blamed himself for what happened to Aichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: Hmm… I wonder where I can find a character design profile for them. I don’t know much about Japanese traditional clothing. So I can’t make the right explanation of it, it means I didn’t know about it.  
> A love triangle between Kiyomitsu, Aichi, and Kai hmmm… I’m a certified Fujoshi so you guys have been warned! That is only if you are not a Shounen-ai fan or someone who is just fine with anything.  
> Thank you for reading! Comment for any suggestions or problems on the story!  
> I know it’s not much of a story to be liked T_T but I tried! I hope you will come to like it and please guide me.


	6. Cold Shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: Hmm… I'm having problem if ever I will follow the sequence from Vanguard or skip some of it by time skipping or what?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

Aichi woke up in the morning a little groggy from last night, although his body feels so heavy he still continued and went to school. He readied himself and noticed that he woke up much earlier than expected and thought why he was even here in his room in the first place.

He stood up from his bed and wore his uniform and went down stairs and headed to the kitchen and saw an unfamiliar man preparing meal. Then his memories came back and remembered the unknown man. He is Shokudaikiri the Tachi he successfully brought to life.

"G-good morning…" Aichi greeted.

Shokudaikiri turned to where Aichi is "Oh, good morning Aruji the breakfast is almost done you can wait at the dining hall."

Aichi heard the word Master again and it feelt weird again "Uhm… Aichi is fine"

Shokudaikiri smiled and remembered yesterday "Oh, Aichi-sama then, same as what the others call you."

Aichi then went outside the kitchen and headed to the farm, but no one was farming and it looked like the fieldwork is over for now next he headed to the pond and no one was there also, then while walking near the entrance of the citadel he heard voices "Take that!" it was Imanotsurugi and another "Ora ora oraa!" it was Kiyomitsu, when he heard Kiyomitsu's voice he immediately ran to his location, the training hall.

When Aichi is in the training hall he saw Kiyomitsu, Yagen and Imanotsurugi sparring with each other. But no sight of Konnosuke, he saw that the three of them had no injury from last night's battle and was able to let out the heaving feeling he has.

The three noticed Aichi and greeted him "Good Morning Aichi-sama." But he noticed Kiyomitsu was uninterested he wasn't smiling like he used to when he greets him. He got worried and wanted to ask about the reason if there was something bothering him, but before he could.

"Everyone breakfast is ready" Konnosuke called them from the entrance of the citadel.

At the dining hall, everyone is eating breakfast and Aichi was waiting for Kiyomitsu since he always asks if he had slept well or some other stuff but there was nothing.

After the meal he said his goodbye and made his way to school, and while walking to school he is thinking of a proper casual outfit for Shokudaikiri and noticed a man with a jacket and a matching jogging pants. And then remembered about the sewing machine. But he couldn't focus about anything since he was worried about Kiyomitsu.

**~After class~**

From the whole class Aichi was bothered and worried about Kiyomitsu and couldn't concentrate.

When he was about to leave school Aichi was invited to come to Card Capital with Morikawa and Izaki, and he immediately accepted at the thought that Kai would be there and he would be able to ask him to a proper cardfight.

When they came to the shop they were greeted by Shin who said that he was going to give him something nice, but unfortunately he was needed somewhere else and asked the girl at the counter who is called Misaki to fight Aichi on his behalf.

At first Aichi had the upper hand that Misaki doesn't have any experience and thought that he would take it easy. But along the way at the near end of the battle he noticed that she was something else and lost the battle and the 'nice thing 'Shin was talking about, it's that he lacks something from his deck and from himself. He was missing Grade 3 in his deck and that he still has so many something's to learn.

When he thought of the word learn he knew that Vanguard wasn't the only thing he needed to learn slowly from, he will also need to learn slowly about being a good Leader and Master to everyone in the citadel and others who will come next.

Then the automatic door of the card capital opened "Oh, so this is where you were Aichi-sama." Aichi and the other turned to the person entering the shop but from the voice he already knew who the owner of the voice is "I was surprised about how this era is so different and how much it changed, I almost got lost, and thankfully I got this bracelet Konnosuke gave me. This era looks fascinating, there is so much to learn and see to go around."

"Shokudaikiri-san?!" Aichi was a little surprised he still has his battle outfit on without the armors and katana.

Shokudaikiri was surprised at the honorifics that came from Aichi and thought of the reason why "What? That's no good Aichi-sama you are our master there is a boundary betwe-." Shokudaikiri slowly entered the shop but Aichi gestured Shokudaikiri to keep that part a secret.

Although the others didn't press the issue they were still a little curious about as to why they call him like he was someone superior, but Miwa is the most curious of all.

"Alright I understand" Aichi said in defeat "What brings you here? Shokudaikiri." Aichi asked.

"I was told by Konnosuke to fetch you and ask to where I will be able to buy meat." Shokudaikiri handed an envelope.

Aichi looked at the inside of the envelope and had sweat after looking at it "A-all of this?" Aichi asked Shokudaikiri.

"Konnosuke told me to buy everything that we needed and that this should cover it and leave it to you since you are our master." Aichi sweat dropped at the word master and looked at Shokudaikiri "Oh… right, sorry."

"Did Konnosuke told you if I can use this for something too?" Aichi was waiting for his answer.

"He said to buy whatever you needed and what we needed at the citadel." Aichi beamed from what Shokudaikiri said but noticed something.

The word citadel actually got the others curious, little by little their curiosity grew at who Aichi really is.

"I was thinking Kiyomitsu was the one Konnosuke would ask since he is much more used to." Aichi said a little sad thinking that maybe he was being avoided.

Shokudaikiri was surprised "Oh about that, Konnosuke said that I will be much more perfect for this since I am the one who cooks at the citadel. He told me to buy the right ingredients."

"Oh, you're right." Aichi thought that Konnosuke's decision was right "Let's head to the market then, there is something that I wanted to buy."

**~At the market~**

Shokudaikiri was astound at what he is seeing in front him. He thought that this is how huge everything has changed from the past years still fascinated from what he was seeing.

"Let's go to the food section." Aichi instructed.

And while inside the market, he noticed that everyone was looking at Shokudaikiri, he knew that Shokudaikiri is handsome but he didn't think that he would get this much attention to the point that everywhere they go everyone is looking at how flashy and handsome he is.

While picking some meat, he noticed that he was taking a little while and thought that he really is serious about this.

Aichi was a little weary of his surroundings he thought it wouldn't take a while until someone approaches Shokudaikiri, and the talking around the mall is having an effect to him also.

"Look at that man he looks so handsome."

"Yeah and I can see that he is well built"

"He looks so flashy but just right"

"That eye patch looks so good on him it made him look hotter."

"Who is that kid with him, his underling or something? Haha…" Aichi sighed at the remark of one of the women who is talking nearby.

Although the thought of being surrounded with whispers he immediately thought about Kiyomitsu and thought would it be the same if he is with Kiyomitsu to places where there are so many people around and felt a little jealous and sad then blushed at the thought but shook it off.

"Aichi-sama, what do you think?" Shokudaikiri asked Aichi and brought him back, while some women was shocked at the formality. Everyone whispered and continued.

Although it was really tiring they successfully bought almost the things they needed at the citadel, although most of the stuff they bought are being carried by Shokudaikiri "Let's come back again next time."

"I'm sorry Shokudaikiri, but is it okay we go make a stop somewhere?" Aichi asked.

Shokudaikiri smiled and said "Of course" and they went to a place where sewing machines were on sale.

Aichi is browsing at the variety of sewing machine but was unable to think of what is the right one to buy "I'll help you look" Shokudaikiri offered and Aichi was able to pick the right sewing machine for him to use.

**~At the Citadel~**

Aichi and Shokudaikiri went straight to the kitchen and arranged and placed everything to where they should be "Uhm, Shokudaikiri is it alright if you help me with getting the sewing machine up my room."

"Sure, but it is probably best to ask Kiyomitsu to do the heavy lifting." Shokudaikiri said.

"Oh, um, yeah…" Aichi was a little hurt but it was much better.

Aichi went outside of the kitchen and went to search for Kiyomitsu. When Aichi saw Kiyomitsu he was standing near the pond and noticed that he was deep in thought and thought that he was right, there was something bothering him.

"Kiyomitsu" Aichi called, but Kiyomitsu didn't turned to see him instead his eyes just trailed off to him. Aichi thought that this was different, this Kiyomitsu is different.

Aichi went to Kiyomitsu's side and asked "Is there something bothering you."

Kiyomitsu was listening to Aichi and answered "Just tired…" while still not looking at him.

"Did anyone got injured?" Aichi asked trying to catch what has happened to him.

"Fortunately no one did…" Kiyomitsu answered but he definitely knew that there was something wrong.

Aichi was about to say something again but was cut "Aichi-sama did you ask Kiyomitsu?" he was cut but Shokudaikiri.

"Ask me about what?" Kiyomitsu asked and turned to face Shokudaikiri.

At the sudden turn he instantly noticed that something definitely is wrong.

"Aichi-sama asked us to carrying a sewing machine to his room." Shokudaikiri said

"Okay sure" Kiyomitsu answered and went to Shokudaikiri and was gestured to come with him.

Aichi was about to follow them but was stopped by Konnosuke "Aichi"

"Oh, Konnosuke" Aichi went to Konnosuke.

"Aichi, I will forbid you to make another sword for the time being, you need to save up your energ, you were lucky that nothing bad happened to the both of you when you summoned Shokudaikiri." Konnosuke lectured Aichi

"O-okay…" Aichi said then Konnosuke started to leave and was a little reluctant about asking Konnosuke what happened to Kiyomitsu but didn't continue.

**~Time Skip –Sunday-~**

Aichi was sitting on the veranda near the pond finishing his homework then Konnosuke came "Aichi I think it's alright for you to make another sword warrior, and this time let's go make a Wakizashi and depending on this will be able to figure out if you can go try and make an Uchigatana and we certainly already understood that you still can't make a Tachi." Konnosuke instructed

Aichi sweat dropped at Konnosuke's word "O-okay I'll go to the smithing room when I finish." Konnosuke then left.

Aichi even though these past few days he was instructed to just come home after school to rest wasn't able to fully rest because his thoughts were occupied cause of Kiyomitsu.

These past few days, Kiyomitsu is still the same, although he cannot help but think there was something different, as if he was avoiding him, he thought if there was something that he did that made him like that he would wait until he says it to him and talk it out.

Aichi finished his homework and got back to his room and went downstairs and saw Shokudaikiri and Yagen "Oh, Aichi-sama its time to checkup your arm again."

"Oh, I was instructed to try and make a new sword for now so maybe after the forging time." Aichi said and continued to his destination.

"I understand, I will be waiting in the infirmary" Yagen said

"What do you mean checkup?" Shokudaikiri asked

"Oh, you see, it happened on the first battle, something unfortunate happened and Aichi-sama got injured in the process. And never continued off into battle after that." Yagen explained

"Oh, it's about that fight, right." Shokudaikiri thought and remembered the incident when he came.

Kiyomitsu came and saw the walking off Aichi, Shokudaikiri and Yagen noticed Kiyomitsu.

"Are you sure about this?" Yagen asked Kiyomitsu and just left the premise.

Shokudaikiri noticed his behavior and said "You know this is just making things worse right?"

Kiyomitsu turned and gave Shokudaikiri a glare but it didn't faze him instead he sighed and then Kiyomitsu continued to go farther.

At the smithing room, Aichi had finished preparing the Wakizashi and noticed that the resources are starting to deplete.

"You noticed huh… so Aichi I would like to make a proposal…" Konnosuke said while the two of them headed to the infirmary "I would like to make 2 parties, one for expedition and one for the front lines."

Aichi was a little bewildered at what Konnosuke said and continued "The main party or the first party will go to the front lines and second will go find resources and examine an area, of course we can still make the second party go to the front lines also, so your units will be halved for now since we have a total of four and plus the new sword so that we can do both at the same time."

When they were already in front of the infirmary Konnosuke finished "And also I need you to start learning about being a Saniwa"

Aichi slides open the door and he saw Shokudaikiri with Yagen.

"Eh? What is Shokudaikiri doing here." Aichi asked and continued inside still inside, Aichi was a little uneasy not calling Shokudaikiri with honorifics.

"I wanted to check the injury you got." Shokudaikiri said then Aichi sat in front of Yagen.

Yagen was checking Aichi's injury while Shokudaikiri was taking notice of his injury "That's a very deep cut, it would take a month to fully heal it but it will leave a scar" Shokudaikiri said sadly thinking that this mark Aichi has will forever be carried by him.

Imanotsurugi then came "Aichi-sama I came to see you!" Imanotsurugi said always full of energy.

Then at the thought of everyone inside he thought of Kiyomitsu "Where is Kiyomitsu?"

"Oh, he was tasked at the fieldwork." Yagen and Shokudaikiri had worry all over their face but Imanotsurugi as usual is full of energy at least this will not make it more worrisome.

Aichi didn't ask anymore and only turned down and went silent "Aichi-sama?" Imanotsurugi asked

"I'm fine… just tired."

After the examination of his injury, Yagen patched him up again and Aichi went back to the smithing room to get ready and bring to life a new sword warrior.

Inside the smithing room Aichi was stopped by Konnosuke and taught him something new.

"Let's start teaching you shall we." Konnosuke gave him white talismans.

Aichi took the white talismans "Okay imbue your powers into the talismans, by what I mean imbue is focus your power into the talismans and think of the reason of you want to do within it, then when you have finished, the talismans will do your bidding and will do what their purpose is." Konnosuke explained.

Aichi was a little reluctant but he can't afford to make a mistake and trusted that he can do it if he was able to make a Tachi, determined he focused his energy to the talismans and the talismans glowed then floated to the sword and wrapped it in its glow and then the sword shone bright and petals falling all over the place and then a silhouette of a teen showed himself.

"Excuse me. Has Kane-san... Izuminokami Kanesada hasn't come here, has he? Ah, I'm Horikawa Kunihiro. Let's get along." The new sword warrior introduced himself.

"You did it Aichi! On your first try to. You're improving, well done. Konnosuke praised Aichi and smiled in delight at the fact that he was able to do it.

Aichi then thought of something "Izumi no kami?"

"Oh… they are both Hijikata Toushizou's swords" Konnosuke answered.

Aichi then thought that the names were familiar and when he found out that he was right that he had heard the name from somewhere. Then he thought of Kiyomitsu "Doesn't Okita Souji had another sword?"

"Ah, you must be talking about Yamato no Kami Yasusada, Aruji-sama" Horikawa Answered

Aichi noticed the uneasy call of master to him and introduced himself "Oh, I forgot my name is Aichi Sendou, I am this citadel's master, Please take care of me." Aichi said and remembered something "Oh, yeah Aichi is alright."

"Eh? But isn't that disrespectful calling you your name, hmm… how about Aichi-sama" Horikawa said

"Yeah" Aichi smiled "Oh yeah Konnosuke I'm going out for a while, I promised that I am going to visit Mom and Emi"

"Okay but… I think its best that bring Kiyomitsu with you." Konnosuke said.

"I'll go look for him, do you want to come Horikawa" Aichi offered.

"Yes!" Horikawa answered.

While on the way looking for Kiyomitsu he was thinking of giving Horikawa the same jersey as Shokudaikiri but in different color and style.

While walking Aichi saw Kiyomitsu and ran to his side smiling and Horikawa noticed the sudden behavior "Kiyomitsu!"

Bu also noticed at the same time the sour look on Kiyomitsu's face "Is there something you need from me Aichi-sama?" of course it didn't get past Aichi but he tried to forget about it.

Kiyomitsu noticed the new Sword Warrior behind him "Hello Kiyomitsu-san I'm Horikawa Kunihiro."

Kiyomitsu smiled and welcomed Horikawa "Oh! Hijikata-san's sword." but it didn't get past the two at the sudden change of mood from sour to happy but this happiness wasn't from Aichi but from the new Shinsengumi sword that he successfully brought to life.

While the two catch up on some things Aichi became a little jealous and sad at the thought that he did something bad to him that he didn't know why and spoke "Kiyomitsu…"

The two stopped for a moment and let him speak "Uhm… you see, I was planning on visiting Mom and Emi and I asked Konnosuke for permission but without someone with me and he told me to bring you with me."

"I understand, are we going to leave this instant or should I wait for a moment." Kiyomitsu asked.

"I wanted to leave as soon as possible so it won't be late when we go back home, but I was thinking of changing first" Aichi hesitantly asked but the truth is, he just wanted to have some alone time with Kiyomitsu too and thought that this will be a good opportunity for him to ask or wait for him to speak out his problems.

"Alright I'll wait for you at the entrance then" Kiyomitsu started to walk away but Aichi just stood a little afraid

"Take care Aichi-sama, Kashuu" Horikawa said his goodbye and then Aichi started to walk and tried to catch up to Kiyomitsu.

While walking on the way to Aichi's house silence filled the atmosphere between the two, then he thought of stopping by Card Capital for a moment and asked Kiyomitsu to which he agrees to.

Aichi is wearing his normal casual clothing that is his red sweater, blue ¾ sleeves, blue pants and blue shoes and went inside the shop and noticed a number of people watching a cardfight with Misaki also watching that got Aichi more curious.

When they got in the shop Izaki was fighting an elementary student and the battle had already finished and from the looks of it, this elementary school student is no joke when it comes to fighting, he only took 2 damage.

"Amazing…" Aichi said

"Incredible? No, I am strong!" the elementary school kid said and is called Kamui and it seems that he needs to learn more vocabulary which is corrected by Misaki.

Aichi asked for a battle with Kamui to which Kiyomitsu interrupted "Aichi-sama that's not good, we don't have much time."

"-Sama?" All the people were a little surprised at the honorifics but shrugged it off and eyed Aichi from top to toe and said that he was weak so he said no. Kiyomitsu chuckled a little to which Aichi heaved a sigh of relief for a moment then Morikawa interrupted and instead challenged Kamui.

But in the end it was to no avail since Morikawa has a very unbalanced deck full of grade 3.

When Aichi was going to the counter to buy a booster pack the door of the shop opened then showed Emi "I knew that this is where you'll be with Kiyomitsu-san." and Kamui fell in love at first sight as to even approaching her and asked for her hand but was ignored and just gave him a smile and continued to where Aichi and Kiyomitsu were.

"Haaah… I got worried since you were taking sometime but then I remembered that you mentioned coming to this place so I came to see if you were here, so let's go now." Emi said dragging Aichi's hand and Kiyomitsu followed behind chuckling at the scene.

Kamui and his friends jumped early to conclusion at the scene and thought that Aichi and Emi were a couple, Misaki sighed at the idiocy of the three and just thought of not correcting the three.

While walking home, Aichi noticed that Kiyomitsu's expression has somewhat changed and is a little happy about it but still worried.

After the visit they made their way home and silence still filled the two. Then when Aichi and Kiyomitsu were inside the entrance of the citadel he thought that there really is something wrong, he was smiling at the time at Card Capital, at home when he greeted Shizuka and answered her questions but then when they are alone or even here at the citadel, he acts cold like he did something wrong that made Kiyomitsu hate him and wasn't able to contain it anymore.

"Kiyomitsu…" Aichi started

"Is something the matter?" – Kiyomitsu responded but still expressionless.

"Uhm… did I do something wrong?" Aichi said but Kiyomitsu's expression didn't change.

"You didn't" he responded to Aichi which he confirmed that something is wrong.

"I really did something wrong did I…" –Aichi

Kiyomitsu's expression changed "I said you didn't!" he shouted

Aichi was a little shocked at the sudden outburst and got hurt that he did something wrong but Kiyomitsu didn't tell him what and he cannot contain the feelings welling up anymore and shed tears.

Kiyomitsu stopped for a moment and noticed his sudden outburst and the crying Aichi in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: Haaaaaaaaaa….. even I need more and learn vocabulary I'm all out. T_T  
> Thank you for reading! Please comment for any suggestions or problems on the story!  
> I know it's not much of a story to be liked T_T but I tried! I hope you will come to like it and please guide me.


	7. Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: Yeah… I'll skip some and alter some…
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

Kiyomitsu placed a hand on his forehead, his expression is a mixture of anger, sadness, and confusion.

"It's not you Aichi-sama…" Kiyomitsu stopped on his words "It was me… it was my fault… because of me you got injured…" Kiyomitsu is slowly letting out his tears.

"That's not true Kiyomitsu! It was my fault because I gave out me and Konnosuke's location and because of me you weren't able to deal with the enemy and finish them off." – Aichi

"But because of me you got hurt… I wasn't fast enough, I couldn't deal with them I got ahead of myself that I thought I can take care of them." – Kiyomitsu

Aichi slowly approached the crying Kiyomitsu while he continues to let out his feelings "because me of you are afraid… everything was because of me, you don't want to be in a battle field anymore let alone think of it."

"But at the same time… it was because of my ignorance… I should have just trusted you at that time… I should have trusted you that you can deal with them even though you got injured and just silently waited for the battle to end" Aichi felt like at that time he lost his trust at Kiyomitsu to which he was ashamed of but what Kiyomitsu felt was different.

Kiyomitsu fell down on his knees and sat while crying his heart out, he blamed himself for what happened "You were just worried nothing more nothing less… but for you to feel like that, I am glad that you feel something for just a sword that I am… maybe from all this time that you have been by my side teaching me giving me life that I didn't learn and took it all into heart"

"You're wrong!" Kiyomitsu looked up to Aichi "You are a warrior Kiyomitsu, even though you were a sword you have a warriors heart, I gave you a body so that you can do what you haven't been able to, to be able to stand in front of the battlefield same as the master that wielded you. To be able to continue to go on living the way you have wanted. I gave you that chance and I am glad."

Kiyomitsu's eyes widen "You don't regret ever bringing me…"

Aichi hugged Kiyomitsu "Instead of regretting to have brought you, to tell you the truth I am truly happy so very happy, I don't know what I am feeling at first, since at first I was half-hearted at this, but then slowly, as I said before, I have come to love this, everyone here. Especially you…" Aichi blushed at that part "But I wasn't able to help you, wasn't able to prevent you having your injury."

Kiyomitsu smiled at his words "I was very thankful that I was the first one you brought to life… Thank you Aichi-sama." Kiyomitsu cried on Aichi's chest.

"I am thankful too… That you Kashuu Kiyomitsu is my very first sword warrior… although I know I shouldn't be thinking like this but I am glad too that it was you" – Aichi

"Every day was fun… I didn't think that a sword like me would be this very lucky to experience this… thank you." Kiyomitsu started "Even though I was incomplete at the start, I was thankful that you didn't threw me away and deemed me not useful, you tolerated everything and was patient enough to teach me."

Aichi hugged Kiyomitsu tightly "it was me… I was half-hearted I didn't think what would happen to the sword I would bring… I thought all of it was a joke… until you came then I felt ashamed of myself… then at the battlefield after that every day I wished I was stronger… that I can fight too… that I can support you… then you wouldn't be hurt, if it wasn't because of the power of the Help Token you wouldn't have recovered faster. I'm sorry I was weak."

"I want to change for everyone… for you…" Kiyomitsu blushed

Kiyomitsu returned the embraced "We are both weak… we always start weak… at that time I was very weak… even this time too."

Kiyomitsu stopped but Aichi kept on waiting and listening "I ran away… even though I should have told you… I should have told you that I was thankful that you were with me on my first battle… I was happy that you would see all the days that you spent nurturing me for that very day. At the thought that you got traumatized on the battlefield… to tell the truth I thought you got scared of us swords… because it was the one that gave you that injury, the one that struck you."

"Eh?" – Aichi

"I was afraid that you will also fear us swords… even though you gave us this body we still are swords… we are the one who hurts and kills" – Kiyomitsu

"That's not true… because your purpose is to protect. You will protect history, you will protect your masters past" – Aichi

"And I also want to protect you…" Kiyomitsu said and Aichi widens his eyes "I'm sure it's not just me… everyone here too…"

"Then let's get stronger together… with everyone…" – Aichi

"So that we won't make the same mistake as before…" – Kiyomitsu

"And lead the others better." – Aichi

"I'm very sorry Aichi-sama… I'm sorry I avoided you, I should have approached you and I wouldn't have made things much worse." – Kiyomitsu

"It's alright, Thank you Kiyomitsu" Aichi said, since deep inside him he was the same, he keeps things bottled up and never opening up. But now he knows there is someone who will always be at his side listening to him.

On the corner of the entrance of the citadel, Konnosuke was actually listening to their conversation although he felt relieve but there was something else on his mind.

Then when the two have finished they noticed they were still hugging each other and hastily lets go and the two blushed then a thought popped out of Aichi "Wait… why didn't Konnosuke come with us, mom even asked about him and I only answered he was tired from playing all day."

"I don't have any idea too though." Kiyomitsu looked at Aichi and raised his hands and placed it on Aichi's cheek and wiped off the tears.

Aichi did the same with Kiyomitsu and then the two both chuckled at what happened, Kiyomitsu is still holding Aichi's cheeks then Kiyomitsu leaned forward and then let their foreheads touched and the two smiled.

Although the thought was kind of embarrassing especially for Kiyomitsu, but it was worth it, they were both able to convey their feelings and made an understanding and deepened their bond, although they felt that something has also changed.

The two stopped and Kiyomitsu offered to go to the dining hall were everyone is probably eating their dinner or already finished.

When the two were about to go to the dining hall they heard noises coming from the direction of the garden, when they were in the garden they saw tables with a lineup of what looks like to be barbeque ingredients placed in front of the pond and barbeque being cooked at the grill.

"What's going on?" Aichi asked

"Ah, Aichi-sama, Kiyomitsu welcome home~" Imanotsurugi greeted.

Shokudaikiri was the one who answered "Ah, Aichi-sama, well this is a party."

"Party?" – Kiyomitsu

"It was Konnosuke who suggested this." Yagen explained.

"Konnosuke did?" Aichi looked for Konnosuke on the premise

"Well, this is a welcome party and congratulations party, since Aichi you've becoming a great Saniwa little by little and welcome party for all the Sword Warriors here." Konnosuke said.

"C'mon here let's start, we've been waiting for you two." – Horikawa

Kiyomitsu and Aichi turned to each other for a moment and smiled then headed to the barbeque party.

Yagen, Shokudaikiri, and Horikawa noticed the difference in the mood between the two and all the Touken Danshi with their Saniwa all partied a lot, especially Kiyomitsu and Aichi, since they were glad that everything worked out in the end.

**~Time Skip Tuesday morning~**

"Aichi!" Konnosuke called before Aichi was able to leave the citadel

"What's the matter Konnosuke?" Aichi stopped midway of the entrance

"I was thinking that maybe when you come home let's try bringing another sword, and also starting this week, I will teach you about using talismans and some other things." Konnosuke explained.

Aichi is a little excited about learning new things so he accepted although what is the new things he was talking about "Sure!"

Aichi then hurriedly went to school and bid goodbye to Konnosuke.

When Aichi came to school he remembered about the elementary school kid at Card Capital "Maybe I should go to Card Capital for a moment" he remembered that he totally forgot about it yesterday, since yesterday they partied too much that he went straight home to the citadel and didn't go to Card Capital but then he thought what about the new sword.

Then when classes are done Aichi is getting his stuff ready while still in deep thought whether to go back to the citadel or go to Card Capital.

Then a moment later while he was thinking "Hey Aichi, let's go to Card Capital, I want to see the pipsqueak there again and give him a beating in cardfight." Morikawa said.

Then another "Yeah have you forgotten that you wanted to buy booster packs and look for a Grade 3." Izaki said

Aichi was about to decline the offer to go to Card Capital but then he was dragged by Morikawa and Izaki.

**~At Card Capital~**

Konnosuke will be mad Aichi thought but then again he has never seen Konnosuke mad he was always calm.

"The pipsqueak is not here" Morikawa said while Aichi made his way to the counter and bought a booster pack for himself then opened it.

"I hope there's a Grade 3 in this" Aichi chanted then one by one he flipped the cards until when there is only 1 left, it was a Grade 3, Knight of Frivolity, Gancelot, he finally has his Grade 3 and it's perfect for his deck the Royal Paladin.

Then while rejoicing a paper bag was pooped in front of him and it was Kamui who did it, then challenged him into a wager using cardfight although Aichi didn't get what he need to be bet but he knows if he lost he needs to call Kamui with honorifics.

The Cardfight has started while Kamui slowly teaches Aichi rules that he hasn't learned yet, then when the battle ended.

Kamui heard Aichi and Morikawa talking about Aichi having only one Grade 3, thinking that Aichi will be dangerous if he ever finishes his deck.

Then when Kamui said to keep Aichi's promise when he is defeated in battle Aichi stood up and at the same time the door of the shop opened then Aichi said "Yes, Kamui-san"

"Ehh… What did you just say Aichi-sama?" Aichi slowly turned to the somewhat annoyed voice behind him and saw that it was Kiyomitsu.

"Eh, Kiyomitsu" Then at the thought that Kiyomitsu is here, he thought about the citadel.

"You didn't run away from you're duties in the citadel didn't you" Kiyomitsu slowly walked in the shop then turned to Kamui "Then when I came I heard you calling someone with formality although you are far more superior to them."

Misaki was closely listening to what Kiyomitsu is saying, trying to figure the mysterious Aichi Sendou's identity.

"Hey what did you say girly!" Kamui retaliated "I am stronger than him and he clearly lost the bet"

Kiyomitsu popped a vein on his head "What did you say?! Even though you say you are strong, Aichi-sama is just starting so there will be a time that he can fight you and defeat you at cardfight, also you clearly don't know who the person in front of you is so-"

"STOP!" Aichi stopped the fight between the two and sighed "Kiyomitsu, I really didn't forget my duties really, I was planning to go back to the citadel, and I plan to keep that part you know…" then he sweat dropped then Kiyomitsu sighed.

Misaki is little by little curious at who Aichi is by how he talked and defended Aichi to which Aichi cut off meaning there is clearly something.

Then the door of the shop opened once again and showed Emi "I knew you would be here again."

Aichi and Kiyomitsu turned to the door and then Kamui noticed then Emi slowly approached them.

"What's the matter Emi?" Aichi asked a little bewildered why she would be here.

"Oh I was actually near here when I saw Kiyomitsu-san came in and thought that the reason he was here is that you would be here so I came to see." Emi said her reason.

Kamui was in love zone when he saw Emi talking to Aichi and Kiyomitsu then his friends Reiji and Eiji calmed him down when got angry at how they were so close.

"Oh yeah, since I am here, Aichi, are you able to do your homework even though you have a lot of work there?" Emi scolded Aichi just sweat dropped and wasn't able to react.

"Don't worry Emi, Aichi is doing his homework I always remind him to not forget about it" Kiyomitsu assured.

Misaki is as usual sharp and noticed that the unusual honorifics are gone and clearly thought that something is fishy. Then when Misaki noticed the enraged Kamui she sighed and said "I guess it's hard to know who the older sibling is at this rate."

Kiyomitsu heard Misaki's remark and turned to Kamui while Aichi is still being scolded by Emi.

Kamui heard Misaki "What did you say?"

Misaki sighed and explained "They are brother and sister…"

Then Kiyomitsu continued "… in other words, Aichi-sama and Emi are siblings." Then Kiyomitsu turned to Misaki while smiling.

Kamui, Reiji, and Eiji stopped for a moment and processed what they have heard then "they're… SIBLINGS?!"

Then Kamui ran to Aichi's side "Aichi-oniisan"

Aichi turned to the call "Onii-san?" Kiyomitsu is laughing at this point but he is just holding it in.

"Aichi-oniisan… no, wait… Please let me call you Onii-sama!" Kamui said with puppy glittering eyes and Reiji and Eiji was shocked and fell down.

"W-what!?" Aichi was surprised too and at this point Kiyomitsu is laughing hard.

"Onii-sama let me give you a back rub" Kamui said while Morikawa, Misaki and Tenchou Dairi were dumbfounded at the scene unfolding before them even Reiji and Eiji.

"But I'm not you brother" Aichi tried to stop Kamui

But then "Don't say that Aichi-oniisama" and then Kamui leaped and tried to hug Aichi but then Kiyomitsu noticed this and clasped Aichi's hand "Emi, we'll be taking our leave now." Kiyomitsu said and then headed to the entrance of the shop and ran away.

"Don't go Onii-san!" Kamui screamed.

**~At the citadel~**

Aichi was huffing from running "Maybe I should ask Konnosuke to give you some exercise menu" Kiyomitsu said while smiling, looking down on the huffing Aichi.

Aichi flinched and is mentally screaming noooooooooooo…

Then when they entered the citadel Konnosuke is already at the entrance waiting "Why are you late!?" Konnosuke scolded.

"He was at that place again." Kiyomitsu defended, Aichi felt a little ashamed.

Konnosuke sighed and then "Then Aichi starting tomorrow, I'll give you a curfew."

Aichi's eyes gleamed in happiness it means Konnosuke is giving him permission "your curfew will be 6 pm since you are able to come back here at 4 and your classes' ends at 3 and I know you want to stop by there after school so if ever you are not home yet at 6 then I'll ask Kiyomitsu to come get you."

Aichi nodded "Yes, Thank you Konnosuke"

"Okay, change your clothes and then let's start, I'll wait for you in the smithing room." Konnosuke said then started to leave.

**~Smithing Room~**

"So as what we have talked about before you're going to make another Uchigatana." Konnosuke started "Let's start and forge a one hour and thirty minutes sword"

Aichi was about to say something but was cut off "And it doesn't mean that I will allow you to make a Tachi, we will be making the three swords Tantou, Wakizashi, and Uchigatana then when I think you are ready then we can make a new Tachi, since I think making one will greatly sap your energy and can even be dangerous I don't want you to push yourself, you made it out the other time but I don't know if you can get off easily the next time."

Then while being lectured by Konnosuke Aichi was already making the new sword, and after that Aichi asked Konnosuke that he would be in the archives.

Aichi took a book and kept on reading then "Aichi-sama." It was Kiyomitsu when he noticed that he was approaching, he immediately closed the book and hid it behind him and ask nervously "What is it?"

Kiyomitsu didn't press the issue and just continued "Konnosuke said that it's time and he also told me to be there just to be sure."

Aichi had a bewildered look then Kiyomitsu spoke again "He said that this will test whether you got lucky on summoning Shokudaikiri or not"

Aichi nodded and then headed to the smithing room once again to start bringing the new sword.

Then while Aichi was readying the talismans Kiyomitsu noticed that his methods was different than before and silently watched.

When the talismans wrapped the sword in its glow the sword shone bright and petals started fleeting around. Then a silhouette of a teen showed that is wearing the signature uniform of the Shinsengumi, Kiyomitsu gasped at what he is seeing before him and made his way to Aichi's side.

"Yamatonokami Yasusada…" Kiyomitsu slowly smiled and Aichi saw the happiness in his eyes and smiled himself "Not easy to handle, but a good sword."

"Yasu… sada…" Kiyomitsu said and smiled ear to ear trying to examine if the person in front is the one he thinks.

Yasusada smiled then Kiyomitsu hastily approached Yasusada "It's me it's me, Kashuu Kiyomitsu!"

Yasusada's eyes widened "Kiyo… mitsu?" then Kiyomitsu nodded furiously.

Aichi saw that the two were happy being together, although inside him something ached while watching the two.

Kiyomitsu and Yasusada locked hands and shook it up and down smiling in delight.

Then Konnosuke spoke out "Kiyomitsu, reunion later, let Aichi introduce himself first."

Aichi snapped back from his thoughts "Oh, uhm… My name is Aichi Sendou I'm the master of this household." Aichi grumbled at the end.

Kiyomitsu let's go of Yasusada's hand and went to Aichi "Aichi-sama are you alright"

Konnosuke was examining Aichi's behavior and noticed Kiyomitsu being sharper at noticing Aichi's changes then Yasusada slowly approached them.

"Ah, Yasusada, make sure to call him Aichi-sama, he doesn't like it when we call him Master." Kiyomitsu smiled a little.

Aichi has mixed feeling within him he doesn't understand the feeling he has at this moment, but he was sure that something is wrong at the same time.

Konnosuke noticed his behavior then Aichi slowly collapsed and fell, fortunately he was caught by Yasusada and Kiyomitsu both.

Kiyomitsu was surprised and looked at Yasusada but was called back by Konnosuke "Kiyomitsu, take Aichi to the infirmary and I'll go look for Yagen, hurry!" and Kiyomitsu nodded at Konnosuke's order.

Yasusada let's go of Aichi then Kiyomitsu hurried over to the infirmary followed by Yasusada while Konnosuke went to a different direction to look for Yagen

**~At the infirmary~**

Kiyomitsu is panicky about Aichi and laid him down on a bed calling Aichi's name "Aichi-sama! Aichi-sama!"

Yasusada noticed how Kiyomitsu got worried and hurried to the infirmary for the said master he got curious suddenly at who his master is.

Then footsteps came from the door "Calm down Kiyomitsu, if you panicked too much oh" Yagen noticed the new sword warrior and by the get up he could already tell who is this new sword warrior and then continued to Aichi's location.

"Leave this to me Kiyomitsu." Yagen said and readied the things he will need to checkup his master.

Konnosuke came and told Kiyomitsu what he should do to calm him down "You can lead him to your room Kiyomitsu, from now on you two are roommates and make sure to tell him what he needs to know and give him a tour too."

"Eh…" at the word Kiyomitsu completely rejected since it would mean work.

Kiyomitsu then gave Yasusada a tour at the whole citadel and met all the sword from the citadel which is a few for now.

"Don't worry about Aichi-sama Kiyomitsu, Yagen will take care of him." Shokudaikiri said when they entered the kitchen then saw Yasusada.

"I'm Yamatonokami Yasusada."

Shokudaikiri smiled "Good for you Kashuu-kun, welcome here Yamatonokami."

"Ah! Kashuu-san." It was Imanotsurugi then he looked up and down Yasusada "Ah! A Shinsengumi sword came again." They were at the garden.

Then at the field "Ah Kiyomitsu-san!" it was Horikawa

"Horikawa good timing." Kiyomitsu dragged Yasusada to go to Horikawas' location "This is Yamatonokami Yasusada."

Horikawa's eyes gleamed "Ohhh!"

Then after sometime when the tour is finished Yasusada noticed that his spirit changed.

"Are you worried about master?" Yasusada asked.

Kiyomitsu turned and bitterly smiled "Hey, I told you he doesn't like being called that, he prefers being called by his name but Konnosuke won't let it so we call him Aichi-sama."

"Ne… what kind of person is Aichi-sama?" Yasusada asked curious of what got Kiyomitsu so attached.

"Well, he is clumsy, always get things wrong than done, timid and always silent, somewhat a coward…" then Kiyomitsu smiled "But then, when the going gets tough he comes back and tries, he is always there for us waiting when we come back, trying his best and always determined, making sure that no one notices that he is the one suffering." At the last part his smile fades.

"Do you want to visit him in the infirmary?" Yasusada offered.

Kiyomitsu nodded and the two headed to the infirmary.

**~Infirmary~**

When Kiyomitsu and Yasusada made it into the infirmary they saw a heavily breathing Aichi and an almost frantic Yagen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: I got Yasusada as my second uchi haha…. And the whole citadel is half filled with Shinsengumi swords.  
> Yes… I missed making cliffhanger XD two in a row. Although it doesn't much look like one but still.  
> Thank you for reading! Please comment for any suggestions or problems on the story!  
> I know it's not much of a story to be liked T_T but I tried! I hope you will come to like it and please guide me.


	8. A Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: Hmm… probably, someone will leave and never read this or something or will hate the writer or something.  
> Well then please enjoy the chapter… Comments are very much appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

At the inside of the infirmary Kiyomitsu and Yasusada saw a heavily breathing Aichi and is in pain, his hands clenching on the cloth on his chest, then Yagen noticed Kiyomitsu and Yasusada came in while Kiyomitsu is already running to Aichi's side.

"Yagen, What happened?!" Kiyomitsu asked then placed his hands down on Aichi's bed.

But it wasn't Yagen who answered "It was because of trying to force summon a Tachi without that much experience and strength." It was Konnosuke "Although I didn't say I blame Shokudaikiri, it was all on Aichi"

"What do you mean?" Kiyomitsu asked again this time to Konnosuke.

"I wasn't really planning this but at some point this will happen to him. I planned him to make an Uchigatana so I can understand whether it was really by luck or by skill also so that I can understand if he was truly ready" – Konnosuke

"WHAT!?" Kiyomitsu shouted

Aichi is still in pain is listening to their conversation and stopped a possible fight to happen and thought of calming Kiyomitsu by slowly reaching Kiyomitsu's hands with his free hand, Kiyomitsu felt something warm at the same time comforting hands touched his, he calmed down then looked at Aichi's face who was shaking his head left and right.

"Tsk" Kiyomitsu clicked his tongue.

Yagen sighed at the scene "You don't plan on fighting while Aichi-sama is in pain and in front of you are you?" also annoyed looking at Kiyomitsu then at Konnosuke.

"I'll explain later the details, for now Yagen make some medicine from the herbs Aichi has planted for you, make him calm down and make the pain subside for a moment" Konnosuke sighed "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do, and I was afraid of asking 'her' for help, I know I would get a lecture if I go there." Konnosuke stop for a moment's thought then continued "I'll be going for a while" and then left the premise.

Yagen sighed although he looked calm, the worry can be seen through him "I'm going to fetch and mix some medicine, fortunately you came at the right time look out for him for me."

Although Yagen was calm and collected when he came out of the infirmary where no one can see him he punches a nearby wall out of anger.

Inside the infirmary, Yasusada went to Kiyomitsu's side and saw their suffering master in front of them "Aichi-sama." Yasusada said.

Kiyomitsu holds tight Aichi's hands and continues to comfort him "Aichi-sama everything will be alright, don't close your eyes just yet okay." Kiyomitsu is afraid that if Aichi closes his eyes he wouldn't open it again seeing as how in pain Aichi is as if at any moment he would stop breathing in front of him.

Aichis' breathing became heavier and slower, although it was just minutes that passed it feels as if it was hours waiting for Yagen and it's making Kiyomitsu more anxious but with Yasusada at his side it keeps him cool assuring him that everything will be okay.

The sliding door of the infirmary slides open and showed Yagen "Yagen!" Kiyomitsu shouted in relief.

"Sorry it took a while, maybe I would plant more types of herbs there." Yagen said while readying the equipment's.

Yasusada and Kiyomitsu sighed in relief "Aichi-sama just a little more." But it looks like Aichi is almost giving up and too much in pain "Aichi-sama!" Kiyomitsu shouted while Yagen hurriedly makes the medicine.

Yagen knows that base on Kiyomitsu's plea Aichi is almost giving up and he has to make the medicine faster.

Aichi is slowly breathing, although to him the pain is still there but it's as if there is none, his vision became blurry and he cannot even hear Kiyomitsu and Yasusada's voice who are saying something but he cannot hear it, the pain is almost gone he thought and he knows that these signs means that he is losing consciousness and while thinking of those while still trying to hang for life he thought was he going to die?.

Aichi finally closed his eyes, Kiyomitsu and Yasusada widens their eyes "Aichi… sama…" Kiyomitsu said from shock.

Yasusada looked at the expressionless Kiyomitsu "Kiyomitsu…?" and murmured his name, it seems Kiyomitsu loved this master of them.

From the tone of his voice Yagen knew what that meant then his eyes widens and almost stopped from making the medicine but snapped back and still continued but before he continued "Kiyomitsu!".

Kiyomitsu snapped back and looked at Yagen and instructed while still working on the medicine "Relax Kiyomitsu, I know Aichi-sama wouldn't give up so easily, check his breathing and his pulse and heart."

Kiyomitsu nodded and then leaned forward to his heart while Yasusada checked for his pulse, then Kiyomitsu and Yasusada looked at each other and then smiled "He is still breathing and his heart is still beating." Kiyomitsu assured.

"And there is still a pulse." Yasusada said.

"Then it only means he passed out, still we aren't safe yet, although he is asleep it doesn't mean he is out of danger yet you still need to check him while I finish the medicine." Yagen said trying to make himself calm.

"His heart is beating slow…" –Kiyomitsu

"And his pulse is not pulsating normally too." – Yasusada

"Alright good thanks, I am almost finish at making the medicine." Yagen said and the two can breathe normally again.

Then after a few minutes Yagen finally finished the medicine and is in liquid form and in a test tube and slowly approached Aichi's bed.

Kiyomitsu and Yasusada sweat dropped a little and Yagen noticed "Don't worry I won't let him drink this if it is an experimental one."

Yagen placed a hand on his chin and thought of something "If Aichi-sama is passed out…" he ponders for a moment although he actually knows what to do but was trying to test something and trying to tease someone a little "Then for him to be able to drink this all…" he stops and looks at Kiyomitsu and then back at Aichi "I would be putting this into my mouth and perform a mouth to mouth so all the liquids will successfully be taken in by Aichi-sama since if I just place it in his mouth he wouldn't be able to drink it all since he is passed out and it might choke him from his mouth because he won't be able to swallow it down and worse case is that the medicine will be spilled."

What Yagen is actually thinking right now is that although Aichi is in dangerous situation he can't help but tease a certain someone a little to take some stress away he thought, although what he said about the mouth to mouth is also true so basically he wasn't lying.

Kiyomitsu blushed at the thought although he doesn't understand why but then took the medicine from Yagen's hands hurriedly and drank it but not swallowing it then his face became blue and Yasusada sweat dropped but Yagen was smirking at the scene, then while shaking a little Kiyomitsu slowly raised the passed out Aichi and placed him onto his arms then stopped for a moment and then after a while kissed Aichi to successfully pass out the medicine in his mouth and waits until Aichi successfully drinks all of the medicine.

When Aichi successfully drinks the medicine Kiyomitsu pulls apart and is bright red and then slowly placed Aichi down, Yagen chuckled at the scene while Yasusada is still astonished.

After that Kiyomitsu hastily ran out of the infirmary not even waiting about how Aichi is doing, Yasusada then followed Kiyomitsu while Yagen stopped chuckling and then proceeded to check up on Aichi.

**~Kitchen~**

Kiyomitsu hurriedly ran to the kitchen then hastily fetch a drinking glass and went to the sink to fill it with tap water then he stopped for a moment and then leaned forward to the sink and used the tap water to gurgle and clean his whole mouth.

Shokudaikiri was chopping up some vegetables when it happened and sweat dropped at the scene, then Yasusada finally caught up "What's the matter Kiyomitsu, you suddenly ran outside the infirmary?"

Kiyomitsu ignored the question and continued gurgling the water, Shokudaikiri still confused at what is happening, then when Kiyomitsu finished he breathed in and then "WHAT THE HELL WAS INSIDE THAT MEDICINE?!" Kiyomitsu shouted.

"What do you mean?" Shokudaikiri asked then continued to what he was doing.

Kiyomitsu was still furious and Yasusada filled in Shokudaikiri with details while filling in with details Horikawa came in and brought some fresh fruits "I just heard a shout, what happened?"

Then Yasusada sweat dropped and then also told Horikawa what happened, after telling the two about what happened, Horikawa and Shokudaikiri looked at Kiyomitsu "W-what?!" Kiyomitsu said and blushed.

"Nooooothing…" the three all said in unison but from their tone, Kiyomitsu could already tell that it was different.

Imanotsurugi also came and said "I think I just heard Kashuu-san scream."

Horikawa, Yasusada, and Shokudaikiri sweat dropped and thought how are they going to explain this to Imanotsurugi and then "Ah, you see, Yagen made another experiment medicine." Horikawa said.

"Achoo!" Yagen sneezed "A cold? Nah."

Imanotsurugi went pale "Imanotsurugi?" Yasusada called.

A few hours passed and all the 5 TouDan's (short for Touken Danshi meaning Sword Warrior that is if you didn't know) were still in the kitchen talking about what happened to Aichi.

"I see…" Shokudaikiri said.

Kiyomitsu immediately noticed Shokudaikiri and Yasusada's change of mood after telling the story.

"To tell the truth I am happy that I was brought to life but if it means stealing Aichi-sama's life is kinda…" Shokudaikiri started.

"It's as if it is also our fault even though it wasn't entirely us but still…" Yasusada said.

All fell silent at the thought.

"There will be no pointing of fingers here." Everyone turned to the voice and saw that Konnosuke is back.

At the infirmary the door slides open and saw a silhouette and Yagen then readied himself for battle but there was something about the person standing before him that doesn't feel like bloodlust and instead the atmosphere around that person feels somewhat calming.

At the infirmary Konnosuke continued to explain "It was no one's fault not even Aichi's, he was just doing his best but too much that took his own life without knowing."

Everyone gasped at what they just heard "Does that mean Aichi-sama is…" - Kiyomitsu

Konnosuke nodded "Aichi wasn't ready yet, he still can't properly control his divine abilities yet, although I saw potential in him, it is still too early without a proper control and training that he used his life energy too much and sapped it, the only reason Aichi was able to stand back up again is because his divine energy is helping him stand up because of his own will unbeknownst to him."

"Then why was he able to summon me and Yamatonokami-san?" Horikawa asked.

"The reason is because of the talismans…" Konnosuke explained

Then Kiyomitsu thought about something "His, new methods in bringing us."

Konnosuke nodded "Correct, I taught him that new method, I was testing weather Aichi was indeed ready and is capable of summoning high ranked swords or it was his will and divine power that is helping him by creating new sword warriors, then at summoning Yamatonokami I confirmed that Aichi was in danger of killing his own life."

Yasusada gulped at the information they are hearing "When he was able to summon Yamatonokami, his divine powers were depleted along with his life energy at the cost of his life, all his divine powers hasn't surfaced yet but I know for sure that Aichi will be powerful and able to handle it someday with training" At Konnosuke's thought  _ **"**_ _And I think Aichi will be the most powerful that I have seen when he gets enough training, I'm sure._ _ **"**_

"Wait, what about Aichi-sama? It's as if you are speaking that he will be alright despite what had happened to him." Kiyomitsu said and the others noticed too.

"Oh, Aichi is being taken care of, why don't we check up on him now?" Konnosuke started leaving while all the TouDans looked at each other and then started to follow Konnosuke.

**~At the Infirmary~**

"Ah it looks like she is explaining the matters to Yagen too…" Konnosuke said and then waited for one of the TouDan to open the sliding door then Konnosuke said "Darn, I have got to remember doing that for me to be able to access rooms." He sighed.

When they opened the door a female that looks like from her 20's can be seen talking with Yagen, she has long black hair her eyes are color violet blue with fair skin color, she wears a Miko's outfit that runs down before her knees with white frills at the end then at her feet she wears a zori and has a gold mitama necklace and has a noticeably red bow on her head, she turned to person who opened the sliding door, instead of a person it was a them and greeted them "Hello, I am Mina Tsukiru."

"So how is Aichi doing, Mina?" Konnosuke said while walking to Aichi's side, everyone saw the soundly sleeping Aichi in the bed.

Mina sighed "His divine energy and life energy is almost depleted it was a good thing that we came in time, if we were a second later he would have…" Mina stopped to the final part of her sentence.

"Uhm… Thank you, for saving Aichi-sama" it was Kiyomitsu who slowly approached Mina and leaned forward to make a small bow while everyone did the same and thanks Mina for saving Aichi, even though they don't know how what matters is that he is safe.

"Alright, you all can go back to work, when Aichi is awake I will assemble all of you using the bells, well Aichi has the same ability but I haven't taught him yet." Konnosuke said and thought that he have so many things he have forgotten to teach Aichi then Mina sighed.

Everyone nodded and let them handle all the rest and left the premise "So 'how' is he really?" Konnosuke asked Mina.

"He is safe from harm's way but his soul…" Mina sadly told the news to Konnosuke.

"Do you think you can do something about it?" Konnosuke asked a little sad about what happened to Aichi.

"It's not your fault Konnosuke, its no one's fault just as you said, but right now…" Mina stopped and performed a ritual.

**~Abyss~**

Aichi is in a deep dark abyss that light cannot reach, he doesn't know if he was floating or he was laying down somewhere, but there is one thing for sure, he was all alone, he closed his eyes saddened at the thought and is being slowly eaten by the darkness.

"Aichi-kun?" - ?

Aichi opened his eyes a little from the sudden call, this voice wasn't familiar he thought.

"Can you hear me?" - ?

"Who… are you…?" Aichi asked but he was feeling that everything is becoming heavy.

"It doesn't matter right now, what's important is about you, are you really sure you are going to give up just like that?" - ?

"…" – Aichi

"Do you really want to give up this chance? I heard that you have a life outside other than in the citadel… also that you were once very timid and shy although still the same but you are gentle and kind, you changed, and are you sure you just want to end this like this?"

"But… I just make things worse…" – Aichi

Little by little the darkness is swallowing Aichi, almost his hands and feet are taken.

"You haven't done anything wrong yet, the accident, the summoning, it was a mistake that you need to learn from, but it doesn't mean that you make everything worse is that you cannot do anything about it and prevent it from happening again, we make mistakes Aichi, everyone makes mistakes, and every time we are given a chance to repent and change it."

"We are weak Aichi, and that is why we can become strong, by being strong we can overcome obstacles, by overcoming obstacles we became strong, obstacles are given to those who are strong and wants to be, all of us are strong we just can't see it and understand it yet."

"Do you really think I can become stronger?" Aichi said and the darkness that is slowly swallowing him are retreating and a faint glow of light is hovering above.

"I know that in yourself that you yourself can do it, you just need a little push" it seems that the voice is coming from that light.

"Can you help me?" Aichi asked

"I'm not the one who you should be asking, but I am ready to give a helping hand, and I am sure they will not ask for something back, just ask them and they will gladly help and I already know that you will do the same for them." The faint glow grew larger.

Aichi reached for the glowing light "It's warm…"

**~Back at the infirmary~**

Aichi slowly opens his eyes and Konnosuke made a signal for the TouDans, when the others heard the call, all of them rushed to the infirmary.

Aichi fully opened his eyes and heard the sliding door being rushed opened, although his body felt heavy so he wasn't able to stand up yet but he still kept at it and tried.

"Don't push yourself…" Mina said and Aichi searched for the person who spoke since he know that it was the voice that helped him.

While trying to stand up Aichi saw Mina then Kiyomitsu rushed to Aichi and hugged him tightly and murmured "Don't ever leave us again!" still everyone heard it.

"I'm sorry I won't." Aichi said crying.

"You're such an idiot, did you forget about us?" Kiyomitsu said while comforting him at the same time.

"Kiyomitsu is right Aichi-sama, you shouldn't keep the burden all to yourself" – Shokudaikiri

"We can help too you know" – Yagen

"We're family here" – Imanotsurugi

"You can share us what troubles you" – Horikawa

"Although I am new here, I already know that all of us here wanted to be by your side" – Yasusada

Aichi embraced Kiyomitsu back and cried all his heart out "I'm sorry I was weak… I wanted to be strong… I wanted to help too… I am actually happy that everyone comes back safe but I am also saddened by the fact that I cannot help."

"It's our job Aichi-sama" Yagen said and sighed

"We never regretted to have you bringing us…" – Shokudaikiri

"Instead we are glad that you gave this chance to us." – Yasusada

"I'm sure this will be a very good story for the next sword warriors' haha…" – Horikawa

"I want to get this family bigger, I can't wait so Aichi-sama." – Imanotsurugi

"Don't you dare say that you got shy of telling us." – Kiyomitsu

Aichi chuckled a little "I was right, right?" Kiyomitsu said while caressing Aichi's hair.

"Well… that is who Aichi-sama is." Shokudaikiri sighed.

Everyone puts a smile on their faces and everyone laughed then the TouDans looked at each other then…

"We are counting on you Aichi-sama… please take care of us…" Imanotsurugi, Yagen, Shokudaikiri, Horikawa, Yasusada, and Kiyomitsu all said even Konnosuke while Mina smiled at the scene before her.

Aichi nodded "Yeah please take care of me too."

" _This family is still small and there will come a time that this place will be full of laughter, although behind it there will be more hardships to come, and this is just the start_ _ **"**_ This is what both Konnosuke and Mina were thinking at the moment.

Kiyomitsu parted away from Aichi then wiped the tears off him but still supporting him to be able to sit up, then Konnosuke remembered something "Oh, yeah Aichi, I was thinking of telling your mom that you got a cold and ask the school to give you a day off."

Aichi went pale "But if you say that…"

"Yeah I kind of knew that I'm sure that she will be visiting this place when she finds out that you are sick" Konnosuke gulped "Also aren't all of you hungry yet, you all skipped dinner" then Konnosuke's tummy grumbled.

"Yeah… dinner is finished but…" Shokudaikiri said and stopped.

"You were worried about your master and doesn't have the appetite to eat right?" Mina said and smiled.

"Then why don't all of us eat now?" Imanotsurugi said

"But how about Aichi-sama?" Horikawa asked, clearly Aichi can't move yet.

"Then how about we just bring his food here and one of us will help since I won't advise him going to the dining room at his state" Yagen said looking at Kiyomitsu.

"Then how about we all just eat here?" Yasusada proposed.

"Oh! That's a good idea Yamatonokami" Shokudaikiri said.

"I won't approve of that." Yagen said and an eerie aura can be felt around him.

"Then how about outside?" Imanotsurugi said pointing at the outside of the infirmary.

"Yeah that is much better, then Kashuu will be helping feed Aichi-sama" Horikawa said.

Kiyomitsu was surprised "M-me?" Aichi and Kiyomitsu both blushed at the thought although Kiyomitsu is still unaware of what is he truly feeling inside of him.

And then everyone's tummy grumbled "Although it is late, why don't we start" Shokudaikiri said

"Yeah!" Imanotsurugi, Horikawa, and Yasusada said, while Yagen just smiled and Shokudaikiri clasped his hands "Well then let's start preparing"

Shokudaikiri turned to Mina "At this time of day I am sure you will be staying here and have dinner with us, we will also prepare a room for you to be able to use."

"Thank you very much for the hospitality." Mina said then Yasusada and Horikawa fetch some tables to use, then Imanotsurugi and Yagen fetch the chairs and then Shokudaikiri for the foods.

While setting up the whole place, Mina turned to Aichi, "Greetings Aichi, I am Mina Tsukiru, I can be called your teacher or superion and I am also a Saniwa just like you. Nice to meet you." Aichi and Kiyomitsu gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: I think it's already obvious but Kiyomitsu is my favorite TouDan hihihihi…..  
> Argh! I am torn, whether this will be a Kaichi or Kiyomitsu X Aichi (KiyoChi :P). But I will still proceed to the love triangle then I will decide who will be paired. But to tell the truth Kiyomitsu X Aichi is much heavier, and as I said in the intro this I think is one of the reason some readers will leave haha… since no more Yasu X Kiyo and Kai X Aichi or other ships.  
> I added a friend's own character Saniwa, I didn't say it at the intro since it will hint a spoiler haha…  
> Thank you for reading! Please review or pm for any suggestions or problems on the story.


	9. The first steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: Thank you for reading.  
> Now on with the ninth chapter I hope you all like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

**~Wednesday Morning~**

Aichi woke up from the light streaming through the windows of his room, last night Konnosuke gave him permission to sleep in his own room at the second floor but he cannot leave there that was the condition, although it was the same if he was recovering in the infirmary, then he sighed at the thought.

While sighing on the thought he hears voices from outside downstairs and stood up from his bed then moved around the room to listen where the sound is louder, then when he picked up the loud sound he peeked through the window facing the garden and saw that Shokudaikiri, Yasusada, and Kiyomitsu talking to someone at the hallway downstairs.

"So Konnosuke have you talked to Aichi-sama's Mom?" it was Shokudaikiri who asked it seems it was Konnosuke they were talking with at the veranda.

"Yes, she wanted to check how Aichi is" Konnosuke said but Aichi can't seem to see him, maybe he is sitting at the veranda.

"So what did you say to her?" Kiyomitsu asked looking quite worried.

"As I said yesterday he caught a cold yesterday but today he is feeling better." Konnosuke answered.

"How is Aichi-sama though?" Yasusada asked and then Aichi thought about yesterday and sighed again.

"Hmm… I haven't checked up on him yet" Yagen asked then Aichi got curious he thought if all of them are assembled there.

"Ah! Isn't Aichi-sama usually awake at this hour?" Imanotsurugi said then Aichi saw him came out of the veranda and looked up at his room and then sweat dropped.

When Imanotsurugi looked up "Ah!" he said and Kiyomitsu, Yasusada and Shokudaikiri looked up too and saw Aichi peeking through the looking at them from upstairs.

Then four of them greeted Aichi "Good Morning Aichi-sama" then Yagen and Horikawa went out of the veranda and greeted Aichi too it seems all of them really are gathered downstairs.

"Uh… uhm… Morning." Aichi awkwardly answered then he noticed Kiyomitsu's face turned sour and thought that he got mad but then Kiyomitsu just sighed.

Yasusada noticed "Eh? What's the matter Kiyomitsu?"

"Nothing…" Kiyomitsu said and then looked away but Yasusada feels like it was not nothing.

"Hmm… I can't think of a good story of what Aichi is here, I can't just flat out and say that his son has this ability and you know." Konnosuke sighed "This is much more tiring than what I usually do."

"Eh? Why can't we say the truth to her?" Yasusada said asking the reason why it was kept as a secret.

"Only Aichi-sama's family doesn't know what and who Aichi-sama really is here." Kiyomitsu somewhat answered his question.

"I don't want them to worry about Aichi, although it is selfish but maybe we'll say half the truth to her so it would be fair." Konnosuke thought but thinking inside how though?

"So what part are you talking about?" Shokudaikiri just said what is on Konnosuke's mind and then flopped at the veranda.

"K-konnosuke" All of them sweat dropped at the scene it looks like it is too much of a problem for Konnosuke, while Aichi is still looking through the window at his room listening to the conversation got curious at what happened to Konnosuke that made their face all weird.

"So, what time does Aichi-sama's mom will come?" Horikawa asked getting back to the topic.

"She said it will be this afternoon, since Shizuka, Aichi's mom said, she is going to wait for Emi after school." Konnosuke said although Aichi can't see him but he can hear that his voice is somewhat stressed out then Konnosuke continued "There is still some time left, let's all plan this out at lunch, you can say all your suggestion to me so that we can plan this. Although I am not keeping Aichi's status a secret but all the other things such as the smithing and going to the past is very confidential."

Everyone nodded they know what Konnosuke was talking about then Konnosuke continued "Also, I am planning for Kiyomitsu to show Shizuka and Emi the way here."

Kiyomitsu sighed, he already knows the reason so even though it is too much work he didn't complain since they don't know the way, then he looked at Yasusada "W-what?" Yasusada said.

"Oh, you can bring him." It seems Konnosuke already knew what that look meant and gave him permission.

"Well then let's begin to do daily chores, I'll go take a look if Mina is awake and help Yagen checkup on Aichi." Konnosuke said then everyone disperse and went to their daily chores.

Aichi sighed and closed the window of his room and made his way to his desk and looked at his notes if he ever has homework to do.

**~Downstairs~**

"Oh, Mina you're awake." Konnosuke and Yagen saw a walking Mina that looks like she just woke up.

"Good Morning Konnosuke, you too Yagen" Mina greeted and yawned and then Konnosuke sat for a moment.

"Good Morning." Yagen greeted.

"Morning, It's rare to see you like this" Konnosuke asked curiously wagging his tail.

"It's about Aichi-kun, I was worried last night if whether he will still wake up if he slept again." Mina said worried about Aichi's condition.

Konnosuke sighed "You are such a worrywart Mina, I know that he won't give up that easily, c'mon let's check up on him." Konnosuke stood up and then asked them to follow him.

While walking Mina remembered about Aichi's mom visiting "Oh, yeah I wonder what I would say to his mom." Mina thought.

"Oh yeah good point, Aichi's mom doesn't know that I can speak and then about him being the master of this whole citadel, I need to tolerate the whole day Aichi being called without honorifics." Konnosuke sighed, it seems this is really too much stress for him.

"Well then how about this…" Mina suggested something to Konnosuke while walking upstairs nearing Aichi's room.

**~Aichi's room~**

"Aichi-sama, may we come in?" Yagen called from the other side of the door.

Aichi hastily pulls away from his desk and then went back from his bed "Yes, you can come in."

Yagen opened the sliding door then Konnosuke followed by Mina came in and sat in front of his bed and then Yagen closed the door and followed them.

"So, Aichi-kun, how are you feeling today?" Mina asked smiling at Aichi although inside she was happy that he looks well.

Aichi was not used to talking to people so he stuttered and can't answer normally "U-uhm… I-I am doing fine." Mina smiled at Aichi's shyness.

Konnosuke looked at the whole room and noticed notebooks on top of his desk "Yup, he is doing good alright."

Mina and Yagen followed what Konnosuke was looking at and saw the pile of notes on top of his desk then Yagen sighed and Mina sweat dropped "Are you sure you should be doing your homework?" Yagen said.

"I'm fine really…" Aichi said defending himself.

"There is still a strain in your body so if you overwork well not overwork just work then it'll be too late." Konnosuke sighed it seems it's full of sighing this day "Looks like it won't work just letting you stay here." The whole room was filled with silence for a moment.

Mina was first to break it "I guess our options would be either get someone to look after you here or allow you to go downstairs where everyone can see you?" Mina suggested but both of them had the option of being watched so there was no option at all for Aichi.

"Both I guess… it will just be like letting him go outside." Yagen said thinking of a much better solution.

"Then how about letting him go outside with the exception of not letting him do work or he'll be sent back here at his room with someone looking after him" Konnosuke made a good suggestion that is the best way.

Three of them nodded at Konnosuke's suggestion and then when they all agreed, Yagen started checking Aichi's health and it seems that Aichi really is in good condition now "I guess you really doing great". Yagen said finishing his checkup.

Before Yagen finished he almost forgot about Aichi's injury and asked Aichi for the said injury to be checked after lunch at the usual time "Oh I almost forgot, Aichi-sama I'll be looking at your arm at the usual time in the infirmary please."

Mina got curious of what Yagen meant to Aichi's arm, she didn't have that much information about him from Konnosuke she thought that fter this maybe she should ask about Aichi more.

"Well, I can see no sign of fatigue and stress so I guess sleeping did the job?" Yagen thought seemingly in awe at Aichi's fast recovery and at the same time curious.

"There are two things that may have caused it, it's either Mina gave him a lot more than he needed" Konnosuke looked at Mina and it looks like she didn't flinch so she is not guilty "Or, when Mina healed Aichi giving him some of her powers to save him, that must have awakened some of his abilities, some of his powers must have come out."

"I just gave him what he needed to help him, I didn't give him more that's why I was up all night thinking that I should have gave him more." Mina said also telling them the reason why she was awake late at night "It seems that it was Aichi-kun's strength that got him back up again, also you are not planning something are you Konnosuke?." Mina added a little worried of what Konnosuke always does.

"I won't" He flops his ears down "We should let him rest for the whole day then continue tomorrow, starting by training him to be a proper Saniwa and I'll leave it to you Mina." Konnosuke said then stood up from his seat and headed to the door.

Mina smiled at Aichi "I understand…" he said then Mina stood up and opened the door then followed by Yagen.

"Eh, Aichi-sama" Yagen looked at Aichi.

"Oh, I'm going to finish my homework first." Aichi said getting back to his desk.

"I understand, we'll wait for you at the veranda." Yagen said then continued to go outside of his room and slides the door close.

While walking downstairs when Yagen was left behind "Konnosuke…" Mina said.

Konnosuke sighed it seems he already knows what Mina was is signaling about when she called him "I understand."

**~Veranda at Noon~**

When Aichi finished his homework, he went downstairs and is sitting at the veranda waiting for lunch then while waiting Kiyomitsu and Yasusada passed by near the pond at the bridge.

Kiyomitsu stopped and noticed a sitting Aichi at the veranda he got a little annoyed and worried then he rushed to where Aichi is leaving Yasusada "E-eh? Kiyomitsu?" Yasusada said looking at where Kiyomitsu is headed and saw Aichi sitting at the veranda "Aichi-sama?!" Aichi looked at the person who called and saw two people running towards him "E-Ehhhhh…?!" Aichi said in surprise.

"What are you doing here?!" Kiyomitsu scolded, then Yasusada caught up "Yeah, shouldn't you be resting at your room Aichi-sama?" Yasusada said.

Aichi puts his arm up in defense to Kiyomitsu and Yasusada but mainly from Kiyomitsu "Yagen, Konnosuke, and Mina-san said all agreed that it's alright to wander around with the condition of not doing any work or I'll be sent back to my room and stay there with someone in my room looking out for me." He explained.

Kiyomitsu just sighed and then "Everyone it's time for lunch" Shokudaikiri said walking up to the hallway calling for the others and noticed a sitting Aichi at the veranda then ran to his side "Aichi-sama what are you doing here."

Aichi smiled sheepishly and thought that this will continue on forever, while explaining he stood up and then all of them headed to the dining hall, where the same question popped out and again, and again he explained his situation with Yagen's help. Then Mina and Konnosuke entered the room and joined the meal and confirmed that it was indeed true that he is allowed to go out except to not do anything that will mean work and stress.

While eating lunch everyone suggested and agreed to let Aichi's status be hidden for Shizuka and Emi's sake, they don't want them to be worried about Aichi and to avoid making Aichi go back to his home and stop him and confusing them making things more complicated, Aichi will just be a normal person who lives with them at the citadel and Mina will be the head of the whole citadel which is not entirely false.

They all have agreed about the idea and for a day Aichi will be called by his name only without honorifics even though Konnosuke extremely disapproves Aichi being called without honorifics which all of them agrees to since he is their master, but if they want Aichi to stay then they need to bear it just for one day. Everybody sighed at the thought except for Aichi and Mina.

When the meal is done, Aichi and Yagen headed to the infirmary then was stopped by Mina and Konnosuke asking if it is alright to follow them and also telling them the reason.

The 5 TouDans were left at the dining area, while Horikawa and Shokudaikiri were cleaning all the plates at the table Shokudaikiri thought of the reason why both Yagen and Aichi headed out together " I forgot, Yagen is doing the daily check up on Aichi-sama's arm right?"

"Eh, Arm? What happened to Aichi-sama's arm" Horikawa said and stopped for a moment from what he is doing.

The whole dining area was again filled with silence and Kiyomitsu's face changed from smiling to a frown a little annoyed and at the same time angry about the thought and it didn't go past Yasusada.

"Mou! Shokudaikiri-san!" Imanotsurugi said raising his arm in the process.

"Ah, Sorry sorry!" Shokudaikiri said placing his free hands up in defense.

Shokudaikiri didn't continue since he knows this is a very sensitive issue and just let Kiyomitsu tell the whole story if he ever wanted to. Then Kiyomitsu looked at Yasusada and sighed and told them the whole story. Then the room really did fell dead silent after the story was told.

Kiyomitsu stood up from his sit without another word and then headed outside the TouDans that were left could only look in silent "Although they were able to patch things up with each other, it doesn't mean that Aichi-sama's fear of the battle field is gone." Shokudaikiri said feeling a bit sad at the fact that Aichi can never go back to the battlefield.

**~At the Infirmary~**

While Yagen finishes patching up Aichi's injury Konnosuke can't seem to stay still and is fidgety "Spit it out Konnosuke" Mina said at the frantic Konnosuke "Let me see, you want Aichi-kun to do something but you got to let him rest so you don't know what to do."

Konnosuke flinched at what Mina said, it seems she hits the nail on his head then Mina sighed "What do you want to do".

"I wanted to try and see if he really awakened some of his powers…"Konnosuke said while flopping his ears "I know I shouldn't be thinking this but well…"

Mina sighed "This is method of yours is really bad you know, you almost put Aichi's life in danger."

Konnosuke sighed and felt ashamed "I'm sorry Aichi" Konnosuke apologized.

"E-eh… its alright" Aichi said trying to comfort Konnosuke. And based on this reaction Mina clearly understands little by little what his personality is.

Then Yagen noticed a lot of sighing today and blinked two times while bandaging Aichi's arm "How about you Aichi-kun is it alright for you to do this?" Mina asked.

Aichi nodded "If it is alright with the two of you then I don't mind." Then when Yagen finished bandaging him up, Aichi thanked Yagen and stood up, "So when are we going to do it"?

"Aichi-kun." Mina became serious.

"Y-yes!" Aichi flinched he is thinking if she got mad at agreeing with what Konnosuke wanted.

Mina stood up from his seat then headed to Aichi's side and patted his head slowly "Aichi-kun, you are such a kind young boy, but Aichi-kun, sometimes you have to learn to say no. You are the master of this citadel, for the first time you have set foot here, this whole place has now become yours. You need to be tough and show some backbone. Although I don't want you to end up like this but, it's not always that there will be someone there to help you, you need to learn to stand up for yourself, to save yourself." Aichi fell silent at what Mina told her, he doesn't have the courage yet so he just does what Konnosuke say, even though he has the authority he just let's Konnosuke do everything.

"When the time comes that you are ready Aichi-kun, you will be the one to lead, think for yourself and make orders, Konnosuke and I will be helping you to be a proper Saniwa to control your powers but we are not the one to be teaching you to stand up for yourself but it doesn't mean that we will leave your side, so before that time comes but I hope even before you are a proper Saniwa you can stand up and make decisions for yourself." Mina stopped patting Aichi then gave him and a warm soothing smile that helped ease a little of Aichi's worries.

"Then is it alright for me to make a sword? I want to meet and befriend them." Aichi said although a little reluctant about asking but he mustered up the courage. Mina smiled at the thought of the swords well-being for having a kind master.

When Aichi finished and Mina nodded "Is it alright if we do it right now then?" Konnosuke asked looking at Mina.

"Alright but just a Tantou so that it won't deplete much of Aichi-kun's energy." Mina agreed then started walking at the door then waited for Konnosuke and Aichi to lead the way while Yagen continued to do the daily chores.

**~Smithing Room~**

At the smithing room, Mina was observing how Aichi is making swords and noticed something "Konnosuke you clearly aren't teaching him the proper way of making swords."

"No, he's just nervous because there is someone watching him." Konnosuke said while his eyes is closed.

When Aichi had finished making the sword they just needed to wait for a while and left the room then "How about I teach you how to defend Aichi-kun, since I know Konnosuke is really eager to test you and can't wait till tomorrow" Mina suggested and said what Konnosuke really is thinking then guilt tripping Konnosuke by staring at him while smiling, then Konnosuke gave up and flopped his ears and leaned his head down a little from defeat.

They headed to the garden to start a little training, when they arrived Konnosuke stayed and sat at the veranda while Aichi and Mina are standing near the pond.

Mina reached from her sleeves and took a talisman with a crest, the crest is a silver crescent moon holding a dew-shaped sapphire in the center and Aichi saw the crest and thought that it is beautiful.

Mina noticed the look but then what she did next is what made Aichi more in awe, the talismans in her sleeves floated above her, the talismans were enveloped with a glowing light that looks like an indigo color around with a hint of pink, when they have gathered around her, Mina waved her hand upward and the talismans move and formed a barrier around her. It shined a bluish violet color that can be seen with the naked eye.

Aichi was in awe she can make the talismans listen to her will without a sweat, this is a true Saniwa someone that he should become.

"Now Aichi-kun, this is what we are going to practice, focus your resolve on the talismans, don't waver or the spell will be broken." Mina instructed while the barrier is still formed around her, from her level she can envelop herself with the barrier completely making her safe.

Aichi nodded and held six talismans on his hand and wished for protection, he didn't move an inch then the talismans started to glow, Mina saddened at what she saw but then she continued to wait for him. He kept focusing then one paper started to float but his eyes were closed so he didn't know.

He suddenly lost his focus at the thought that if he didn't progress or get stronger nothing will change, then at the thought of protecting everyone, Mina and Konnosuke is surprised that the talismans were envelope in a blue color and started to hover above him but he still doesn't know, at the thought of going back to the battlefield able to help them, the talismans formed a barrier, although it was still small that only covers his face and to his stomach it is still a great achievement.

The barrier glowed in the beautiful color of light blue with the talismans still glowing a bright blue "I-I did it!" Aichi smiled ear to ear at what he has done, it was a very good achievement.

"Good Job Aichi-kun, Konnosuke, looks like you were right, his powers really is surfacing little by little the color is a proof of that." Mina smiled at the thought, it seems Aichi has a pretty good resolve for him to be able to make it and she knew that a little more practice will make it stronger.

"You are indeed right, but even if he did it successfully… is the barrier strong." Konnosuke smiled at what Aichi did but as his teacher too it doesn't mean that he'll go easy on him "Mina…" Konnosuke signaled.

"I understand." Mina waved her hand to the left then the talismans that formed a barrier broke and is now pointing at him, Aichi knew that something is going on here and waved his hand forward and the barrier grew larger and glowed more brighter, he has to protect himself.

Mina and Konnosuke were surprised at what Aichi did it still doesn't answer the question if he was able to make it thick and strong. Mina waved her hand forward and the talismans all came rushing towards Aichi, he accepted and then readied himself for the impact.

The talismans that Mina casted at him kept crashing at the barrier he made, he cannot hold his footing as if he will be blown at how strong Mina is, and it doesn't seem like Mina is holding back her attacks either, she was coming at full force then a cracking sound can be heard then at the last batch of Mina's attack, the barrier that Aichi made broke into pieces and he fell down at the impact.

"Aichi-kun?!" Mina closed her hands and the attack stopped then she hurried at Aichi's side "Aichi-kun are you okay?" she supported Aichi who is trying to stand up.

"I'm alright, thank you" Aichi huffed and then he saw his talismans on the ground in pieces with Mina's talismans also.

"That was pretty good start Aichi, you were able to withstand Mina's attacks at you. I hope you can do the same again in the battlefield and next time we train again." Konnosuke praised Aichi, it seems his first attempts is outstanding for him.

"Well then let's get you rested up and then let's head back to the smithing room." Konnosuke said wagging his tail in delight.

**~In the Smithing room~**

Mina and Konnosuke were looking closely at Aichi whether he will be able to successfully do it or will it be a fail.

As what Konnosuke told him, he used the new method and used the talismans as a medium then Aichi noticed the change in color "Eh?"

"It shows that you have indeed improved Aichi, congrats" Mina congratulated Aichi, the color of the talisman is the same color blue when he made the barrier.

He shrugs off the idea and continued focusing on what he is doing, then the talismans enveloped the sword and petals came rushing out and a silhouette of someone that looks like the same age as Yagen showed himself.

"I am Midare Toushirou. …Say, do you want to wreak havoc with me?" The new sword said which is now revealed as Midare.

Aichi noticed the difference in this new TouDan and thought of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: Ack! Xiao Pai syndrome I'm still affected X_X.  
> The part where Aichi calls Mina, Mina-san feels like minna-san sorry Mina nee~ hehe…  
> Thank you for reading! Please comment for any suggestions or problems on the story.


	10. A simple home visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: hhmm... =_= its starting again… first it starts with writers block until I get lazy then until I forgot and neglect it. And because of it I think I am slowly making this story boring, although I think it is already bad at the start XD I don't know maybe I am just losing confidence or idea or something  
> Anyway, enough of me whining, please enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

"E-Ehhhh…?" Aichi was in awe at what he saw.

Konnosuke sighed and said in a poker face tone "You thought he was she right?" Aichi snapped at what Konnosuke said.

"Y-yes…" Aichi felt a little embarrassed at the thought that he mistook him for a she, the new Touken Danshi is wearing a skirt and has frills on his dress that got Aichi confused then hastily bowed to say sorry to Midare "S-sorry I completely mistook you, for a girl, M-my name is Aichi Sendou I am this citadel's master, please call me Aichi"

Midare tilted his head to the right and said "Eh… but aren't you a girl too Aichi-sama? Can't you tell very well what I really am, although I don't mind" Midare raised his hands in a fist and his eyes glittered "Uwaah… our master is a girl!"

Aichi's soul flew away from his mouth but Mina was able to retrieve it and place it back again.

Konnosuke sighed another time and then Mina notices  _ **"**_ _There is a lot of sighing today_ " and then Konnosuke said "Midare, your master is a he too…" this time Konnosuke tried to hide his laughter and placed a paw on his mouth.

"E-ehh…?!" Midare slumped a little then bowed "I'm sorry Aichi-sama…" The two fell silent for a while.

"There is a reason why he is different" Mina said breaking of the awkwardness and then turned to Aichi and smiled to explain what she thinks what happened.

Aichi turned back and looked at Mina and she continued "He has a characteristics called a 'midareba' that refers to the lining of his pattern meaning he is different from the rest"

"Eh… Why?" Aichi asked Mina to know what midareba means.

Mina nodded and answered his question "You see the reason why Midare is dressed and looks differently compared to his brothers or Yagen at this point is because of his unique style. Yoshimitsu, known for forging Tantou's with a straight style or suguha hamon while Midare was made using a midare hamon an irregular wave, hence the name Midare" Midare nodded in agreement.

"What does hamon mean?" Aichi asked but this time it wasn't Mina who answered.

"It's the crystalline pattern of the hardened cutting edge of the blade, it is a key point for artistic appreciation of Japanese swords." Konnosuke was the one who answered.

Konnosuke stood up "Okay Aichi, I won't ask you to do anything for a while so I'll let you do what you always do when a new Touken Danshi arrives." And then left the premise.

"Eh, what do you always do Aichi-kun?" Mina asked Aichi who seems a little curious.

"I always make a casual clothing for them…" Aichi stopped for a moment "AH!" Mina and Midare jumped at the sudden shout.

"Wha-what's the matter Aichi-kun?" Mina said holding a hand on her cheek a little flustered and surprised.

"I haven't made one for Yasusada, I completely forgot." Aichi said and sighed at the thought then Aichi saw the surprised Midare "Ah, Midare it's alright you can tour the whole place, Yagen is probably in the field"

Midare's eyes glittered "Eh, Yagen! Then I'll be taking my leave" Midare bowed a little and headed to the entrance and then was stopped by someone at the entrance.

"Aichi-sama!" it was Kiyomitsu, he was about to come in but stopped at the entrance because he saw Midare.

"Ah! I'm Midare Toushirou." Midare introduced himself.

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu" Kiyomitsu introduced himself then after finishing Midare headed out and started to look for Midare, then Kiyomitsu rushed to Aichi's side.

"Did something happen?" Kiyomitsu said looking left, right, up, and down Aichi and the room and looked for something that isn't normal.

Mina smiled at the scene "Don't worry Kiyomitsu-kun nothing bad happened, he just forgot about something and shouted." Mina looked left and right to Kiyomitsu and Aichi then placed a hand on her mouth "I'll be going then, Aichi-kun if you need help with the sewing I'll be glad to help, I'll be waiting at the veranda." Mina finished and then left the room.

Aichi and Kiyomitsu turned at the leaving Mina and then after Mina left Kiyomitsu turned back to Aichi and then sighed "Is it really true?"

Aichi raised his hands in defense "It's true, you see it was because I forgot to make Yasusada his casual clothing here at the citadel, and I-I" Aichi fell silent a little embarrassed.

Kiyomitsu placed a hand on Aichi's shoulder then Aichi noticed his sad and worried face and then gave him an embrace. Aichi flushed a deep red and his heart started to beat faster, then Kiyomitsu slowly spoke to him "Don't make me worry, I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you."

The two stayed like that for a while, but Aichi doesn't understand what he is feeling but he knows that he is embarrassed and surprised although he knows that he himself doesn't want to lose him and see him hurt, he then returned the embraced to Kiyomitsu and said "Me too."

Then voice was heard "Kiyomitsu!" it was Yasusada's voice who is calling Kiyomitsu "Mou, where have you run off to again.", Aichi and Kiyomitsu broke their embrace, at that time Kiyomitsu's cheek was deep red too.

Kiyomitsu looked at Aichi then smiled and then headed outside to meet up with Yasusada and left.

Aichi froze for a moment and then let his heart calm down and headed outside to meet up with Mina but before that he went to the storage and fetched the needed materials.

**~At the Veranda~**

"Mina-san" Aichi called Mina who was having tea at the moment.

Mina sweat dropped "Aichi-kun…" Mina started.

"Yes!" Aichi said and stood up straight and looked up.

"Please don't call me with honorifics. Just call me Mina-nee" Mina said and then smiled.

Aichi nodded "Ye-yes" and then Mina gestured Aichi to sit beside her.

"So Aichi-kun what happened inside with Kiyomitsu" Mina grinned and saw Aichi's reaction who blushed at her comment and continued "Did you work things out." Aichi's blush wore of and blinked.

"Ah, I told him the truth and…" Aichi thought of what happened to them at the forging room and flushed at the thought but shook it off "Uhm… here Mina-nee" Aichi tried to change the subject of the story and showed Mina the style he thought.

"Wow Aichi, you have a got taste" Mina praised at the outfit Aichi presented "So a simple hakama and yukata for Yasusada then, okay let's do this." Mina and Aichi then they headed to his room and started making the outfits and time has passed.

**~Time of Visit~**

Konnosuke looked at the clock "Hmm… It's almost time, it's a good idea to go there while it is early." Then he jumped out of the room and looked for Kiyomitsu and Yasusada.

At the veranda Konnosuke saw Aichi, Mina, Yasusada, Kiyomitsu, and Midare.

"Uwah! Aichi-sama Thank you very much!" Yasusada said now looking and wearing his new casual clothing.

"Although there is a strong resemblance to Aichi-sama's" Kiyomitsu stared at Aichi's outfit and sweat dropped at the stare, it consist of Hakama and Yukata the same color as Yasusada although Aichi's Yukata looks like violet-ish blue in color.

"Thank you Aichi-sama" Midare said looking at his clothes "It's very comfortable to wear." Midare said.

"You finished early I see." Konnosuke said walking up to them.

"Ah, Konnosuke, Mina-nee was helping me make it so it was much easier to finish it." Aichi said then looked at Mina who was a little sad.

Kiyomitsu noticed this and said "Thank you for helping Aichi-sama, Mina-san."

"Glad to be of help." Mina said and smiled and came back to normal "Although would all of you call me Mina-nee from now on, no formalities."

Aichi sweat dropped at the scene and it seems that he figured out the reason why Mina felt a little sad and then smiled at Kiyomitsu as thanks "So Konnosuke do you need something?"

Konnosuke snapped back "Oh yeah!" he remembered then sat near Aichi "Kiyomitsu, Yasusada, it's almost time so I will give you permission to go now." Kiyomitsu and Yasusada smiled then turned to Aichi "Then you Aichi, will be in your room until they come."

Aichi frowned and then nodded at Konnosuke's orders then Mina and Aichi headed to his room and Kiyomitsu and Yasusada headed their way outside of the citadel.

**~While Heading to the Sendou Residence~**

Yasusada is able to be given a chance to go outside of the citadel and be able to see this era that their master is living in.

"Uwahhh…!" Yasusada was in awe at what he is seeing in front of him then asked Kiyomitsu "There are so many different and new things at this era, so many eras and time has passed, this place is so weird but at the same time amazing, what did you think on your first time here?"

Kiyomitsu was listening to Yasusada then he looked at the street and then cupped his chin using his hands and answered Yasusada's question "I actually was very interested at this era, but the time I was brought here, I wasn't complete yet, I was incomplete so I have no sense of what is old and new, and when I come to understand little by little I became used to this world, I had vast knowledge about this era because of Aichi-sama so the reason that I am not surprised and got used to this era is because I was with Aichi-sama always."

Yasusada listened to Kiyomitsu and noticed something weird "What do you mean you were incomplete?"

Kiyomitsu smiled and then placed both his hands on his waist "Well it sure is a very long story but long story short, I was incomplete, I can't speak, can't understand, and well I was like a child or a baby in the body of a teen that knew nothing."

"Eh?!" Yasusada was surprised but kept on listening.

"Aichi-sama at that time felt a little torn that is why I was incomplete when he brought me, but Aichi-sama repented, didn't give up and kept helping me to develop and become complete. He taught me to speak, he taught me to eat, he taught me to read, well basically everything a mother does to help her child to grow, I was like that and those past seven days, he didn't abandon me and kept on believing that one day I will be complete." Kiyomitsu stopped and his smile was different it was somewhat warm and full of thankfulness.

Kiyomitsu's arms are now down from his hips and continued "until the day that I am normal, but living with Aichi-sama in the same room, the same house, I felt like I was really born on this era and wasn't that much confused at everything at what I can see and it became normal to me, although I still don't know much but still it's a lot. I am really thankful for him"

Yasusada smiled at Kiyomitsu it seems this master of theirs is really something else indeed. While walking up to the Sendou Residence they were chatting all the way until they were able to arrive at the said place. Now he can understand why Kiyomitsu felt something so strongly for their master and noticed their master has something too, since their bond was the strongest.

**~At the Sendou Residence~**

Kiyomitsu rang the doorbell of the house and waited for someone to come "Coming!"

The door opened and showed Shizuka and Emi all ready for going "Good Afternoon, Shizuka-san, Emi." Kiyomitsu greeted.

"Ara… Is he one of the residence of that place" Shizuka said while locking the door of the house and Emi coming to their way.

"Yes he is, his name is Yamatonokami Yasusada." Kiyomitsu introduced Yasusada while Shizuka finished up.

"My Name is Shizuka, and this is Emi" Shizuka introduced herself and Emi.

"Nice to meet you." Emi said and bowed a little.

"Alright let's get going then." Kiyomitsu said leading the way.

**~Near the Citadel~**

Shizuka, Emi, Kiyomitsu and Yasusada were all near at their destination and Shizuka and Emi can see the huge citadel from their angle even though they are still a little far away.

"Oh my." Shizuka said, surprised at how big the place that Aichi is staying at the moment on the other hand Emi could just stare at the citadel in front of her looking at how far the wall reaches out in front of her understanding how big the whole land is.

When they reached the gate of the citadel Shokudaikiri was waiting in front of the entrance "Welcome to the citadel Shizuka-san and Emi-chan, my name is Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, Aichi-sa-." Shokudaikiri froze at the end and coughs "Aichi and Mina-nee has informed us, about your visit please come in." He bowed a little and then asked them to follow him to reach Aichi's room.

**~Aichi's room~**

Before they reached Aichi's room in his room Aichi was fast asleep in his bed.

Mina and Konnosuke were inside his room with Yagen "Aichi just went out as a light when he laid on his bed." Mina said worried.

Yagen was checking up on Aichi "I think the reason he slept faster was because he was tired although he looked like he was all better he must have not understand that he used that much energy." Yagen explained although he cannot understand yet about this ability a Saniwa has.

Mina looked at Konnosuke that seems like she was pointing the blame on him then Konnosuke retaliated "Hey, you agreed too."

Mina sighed "I know." She said in defeat.

"Maybe I'll just forbid him to go to school again and let him rest" Konnosuke said but knowing him Mina knows that he will plan something else again if he did.

"NO!" Mina extremely prohibited "have you forgotten that I am Aichi's teacher so starting now, he has to follow my orders, handing him over into your hands is making things worse for him." Mina sighed and sadness filled her expression and feeling "It's not that I don't trust your teaching, but I think how you do things is not suitable for him."

After what Mina said the whole room was filled with silence. Although it is true that Konnosuke was supposed to be the one to teach with Aichi but his methods were not compatible for Aichi, and from now Mina will now be taking over, that was the plan.

Footsteps were heard from the room "Mina-nee, they have come." It was Shokudaikiri.

"Let them in." Mina approve and then Shokudaikiri slides open the door and then Shizuka and Emi entered the room while Kiyomitsu and Yasusada noticed a sleeping Aichi alarmed at what happened they almost entered the room.

Yagen noticed the worried faces from them especially from Kiyomitsu and explained both to them and to Shizuka and Emi "He was just resting there is nothing to be alarmed, he is feeling better than yesterday I can approve of that."

"You are awfully young to be a doctor" Emi said looking at Yagen.

Yagen fixed his glasses and commented on what Emi said "My looks doesn't matter, I am a lot older than what you think."

All of them sweat dropped at Yagen's remark except for Shizuka and Emi who doesn't understand what he was talking about and just thought that maybe he was a genius that became a doctor at a young age or that he just looks younger.

Shizuka entered the room with Emi and sat near Aichi's bed, then Konnosuke came to their side to say hi and was noticed by Shizuka and Emi "How are you doing Konnosuke" Shizuka said while being petted by her and Emi.

"Mew." Konnosuke answered as if saying Hi, although he wanted to talk but he can't.

Then Shizuka noticed Mina's voice "You must be the one that called and the head of this citadel" Emi said and bowed a little "Thank you for taking care of our Aichi." Although it was Mina's voice it was actually Konnosuke's idea and words with some Mina touch.

Mina said extending a hand to Shizuka "My Name is Mina Tsukiru the head and owner of this citadel, Please lift your head up, we should be the one saying thank you for allowing Aichi to be here, everyday has been energetic and full of laughter although we are truly sorry it got to this point." Mina said bowing her head and then raised it back again.

Aichi woke up from the noise and slowly opened his eyes "Aichi!" Emi said and since Kiyomitsu, Yasusada, and Shokudaikiri hasn't left yet when they saw the waking up Aichi they were able to breathe again and then slides close the door close and then left the premise.

"I'll be taking my leave then." Yagen said and stood up from his seat and then headed to the sliding door and left the room.

Aichi looked at his right "Konnosuke, Mina-nee" then he looked at his left "Mom, Emi."

Mina looked serious but has a calming atmosphere around her "We are truly sorry for what had happen to your son, it was because he wanted to continue working although we tried to stop it but he insisted, we gave him a chance but didn't think that it would come to this, we are very sorry, we will make sure in the near future that this will be prevented again."

"Ara, it's alright there is no harm done, I'm just happy that Aichi is doing what he wants and likes, so how are you feeling Aichi" Shizuka said happy at the thought that Aichi is giving his all to the point that he got sick to something he wants and likes to do.

Aichi blushed a little "I'm doing fine." After what he said, he slowly stood up from his bed and Emi hastily supported him "Thanks"

"Although Aichi, don't push yourself, if you push yourself too much you won't be able to continue doing this, you will be in bed every day." Shizuka lectured.

"And don't make everyone here worry too much." Emi said but the truth she was worried too.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Aichi said smiling.

While catching up on things and asking this and that Konnosuke was silently watching and listening to what's happening in front of him.

**~Dinner time~**

After some time of catching up and explaining Shokudaikiri called to them "Everyone dinner is ready."

"But Aichi can't come he needs to rest." Emi said to Shokudaikiri and then opened the door.

Shokudaikiri waited for what Mina will say then out of the blue Imanotsurugi and Midare came in "Then why don't we come eat here!" Midare shouted while raising his hands and then looked at Aichi with glittering eyes then Aichi looked at Konnosuke then Mina.

Yagen was outside of the room "Aichi is perfectly fine, especially if I gave him the right medicine." *fufufufufu* everyone gulped in terror.

"A-and if we eat here Aichi's room will get dirty, we can't have that." It was Horikawa, it seems that all of them is here to check up on Aichi.

"I see the whole gang is here, alright it's decided, Aichi can eat with us downstairs." Mina said and then stood up from her seat and then waited for Konnosuke to come then turned to Shizuka and Emi "I'll let you decide what is best for Aichi. Shokudaikiri, Yagen" Mina called.

"Yes!" Shokudaikiri and Yagen answered in unison.

"Please wait for their reply and inform them information if they needed so, I will be waiting in the dining hall." Mina finished saying and then bowed her head and left the room with Konnosuke with everyone except Shokudaikiri and Yagen.

"Are you sure you are doing alright Aichi?" Shizuka asked worriedly while placing a hand on her cheek.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Aichi smiled, a little excited at being able to eat again with them and with everyone joining.

"Well then, let's go." Emi said then stood up then Shizuka stood up too then they noticed Shokudaikiri and Yagen come inside and then helped him stand up.

"Are you sure you can?" Shokudaikiri asked worryingly.

"I'm sure he is" Yagen confirmed.

Shizuka and Emi saw the consideration and how nice the people are in here, to the point of even wanting to eat here with him to not be left out and people worried about him and even supporting him when sick. It looks like they can really trust everyone in here.

**~At the Dining Hall~**

The food were in front of them were prepared by Shokudaikiri and Horikawa, the whole table were filled with delicious and festive food.

"Oh my, this is a lot." Shizuka said looking at the food on front of them.

"Well we are small in numbers for now but I am sure that this family will grew in the near future so something like this will be normal but for now this is a feast." Mina said smiling at Aichi.

Emi glanced at Midare, Imanotsurugi, and Yagen and was caught by Imanotsurugi "Hey Emi, maybe next time we could play." Imanotsurugi offered to which Emi nodded and agreed to "Sure, but will it be alright if I bring a friend." Emi asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier" Midare said and looked at Aichi.

Aichi understood what Mina and Midare was hinting and smiled then nodded "Sure." He answered to both Mina and Midare.

**~After Dinner~**

Emi, Imanotsurugi, and Midare were together and Shizuka saw that it looks like she was having fun then she looked at the clock in the kitchen "Emi, I think it is time we go home."

Emi who looked like she was enjoying saddened "Oh, alright" she tidied her things and got ready.

"Then I and Yasusada will safely escort you back home." Kiyomitsu offered although it was not an option since their safety comes first.

All of them got ready and said their farewells and left the premise then the citadel.

**~Back at the dining hall~**

All of them sighed heavily when they saw that Shizuka, Emi, Yasusada, and Kiyomitsu were safely far away in the distance.

All of the TouDans bowed to Aichi then he panicked at the sudden action "Eh…?! W-why?!" Aichi said in confusion "Please lift your heads"

They all went back to sit on their seats "We were really glad that we weren't found out." Shokudaikiri was the first one to speak since he was the one who almost leaked out the secret.

"We were really careful, even though it felt rude calling you in your name only even for a day, it was all for our sake so we endured" Yagen said feeling a little guilty.

"We were thankful that Aichi-sama's sister and mother were understandable people and didn't question about Midare and Imanotsurugi" Horikawa said while looking at them.

"Although they looks like they were surprised." Midare said pointing and touching his cheeks thinking.

"I wish next time they could visit again." Imanotsurugi said remembering the time that happened moments ago even if it was short.

Then all of the TouDans said in unison "Please still take care of us, Aichi-sama" then bowed a little.

"Me too Aichi-kun" Mina too bowed a little while Konnosuke was watching the revelation in front of him.

Aichi did the same thing and then bowed "Please take care of me too, you too Mina-nee and Konnosuke"

**~At the Veranda~**

After dinner Aichi decided to stay at the garden for a while and sat at the veranda looking at the pond in front of him.

Unbeknownst to Aichi, Kiyomitsu and Yasusada had already come back at the citadel, while Yasusada headed to a different path with Kiyomitsu, he didn't think about where to go, so he just wants to go and take a breather.

While walking to the hallways Kiyomitsu saw Aichi sitting in the veranda and approach him then sat next to him.

Aichi noticed the person sitting next to him "Ah, Kiyomitsu."

"So how are you feeling?" Kiyomitsu asked about Aichi's health seeing as he was sitting here at the veranda looks like somewhat as he is not feeling well or there must be something on his mind.

"I'm doing fine, you don't have to worry that much about me." Aichi said trying to comfort Kiyomitsu but Kiyomitsu didn't like his answer.

Kiyomitsu is annoyed at this point because of his worry "You Idiot! Didn't you think that it will be too late every time you say things like that!" Kiyomitsu stood up from his sit "Why are you always saying things like that…" Aichi stood up from his seats and looks surprised and confused.

Kiyomitsu looked away to Aichi "Why can't you be more honest and say what you really feel…" then turned to look at him eye to eye "Do you not trust us"

Aichi hastily replied at Kiyomitsu's last comment "No, I do trust you, it's just… I don't want all of you to worry too much"

Kiyomitsu took one of Aichi's hand "Then let 'us' worry, we can also help, we will be here at your side, don't hide the pain."

"But I really am doing fine, and you know already that I won't hide my feelings anymore and you too" Aichi pointed at Kiyomitsu too and then flinched at what Aichi said at the end.

Kiyomitsu sighed "I'm sorry I'm just worried." Kiyomitsu then locked their pinky fingers "I heard this is called a pinky swear, were two people make a promise and the one who will break the promise will get a punishment" then Kiyomitsu smiled.

Aichi was listening silently and waiting for Kiyomitsu "Then let's make a promise." Kiyomitsu finally said.

Aichi was surprised at the sudden proposal but agreed to which he nodded to and waited for Kiyomitsu "I promise that I will never leave and always be by your side and protect you." Kiyomitsu smiled at Aichi to which he blushed at the promise and the smile "So please make sure to say what you really feel, not just because you don't want us to not worry but to say that you can trust us."

Aichi's eyes widened and then has come to a realization "Then you will do the same." Aichi smiled back "You will also tell me if something is the matter and never avoid me." Kiyomitsu sighed and smiled in defeat then Aichi locked his pinky with Kiyomitsu sealing their promise with each other.

But little did they know that someone or the right word would be two people saw them "Konnosuke…" Mina said in a little sad but happy tone.

It seems it was Mina and Konnosuke who saw the promise between the two.

"I know…" Konnosuke answered while looking at the two boys in the veranda thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: I don't know how Konnosuke will speak to them hahaha…  
> I hope I am doing a good job writing this story and I am doing smoothly with it. =_= I feel like... ... ... ... ... ...  
> *sighs heavily…*  
> I still lack vocabulary hahaha… ugh… and sorry again for the wrong grammars, spelling and sentences, its either I didn't check it right or that I am just wrong.  
> Hmm.. I think this is my longest chapter yet, for now that is, if ever.  
> Thank you for reading! Please comment for any suggestions or problems on the story.


	11. And the training begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: well this is going well… I hope I will be able to get new ideas for my other story *sigh*  
> Anyway, here is the 11th chapter wow new record for me, hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

**~Time Skip Friday Afternoon~**

Aichi hurriedly came back from school and then ran around the whole citadel looking for Konnosuke, it was a good thing that Aichi started at the garden where he saw Konnosuke was having tea with Mina sitting in the hallway.

Mina heard the hastily running footsteps and turned around that it was Aichi "Ah... Aichi-kun what's the matter?" She asked.

Aichi slowly went to where they were sitting while huffing and then told them the reason why he was running "I… *huff* was looking… *Huff* for the two of you…" and then slumped near them then inhaled and relaxed his breathing before continuing.

"Why were you looking for us?" Konnosuke said wagging his tail.

"I was going to ask for permission to go out with classmates, so I will be late so I came back first to tell you." Konnosuke and Mina looked at each other.

Mina stretched out her hand as if asking for something that confused Aichi "Your number please…" she smiled, Aichi froze and then fell and laid on the hallway thinking that Mina has a phone will make things better but why didn't the two of them told him the first time, after some thoughts going on his head he handed his phone over to Mina so they could switch numbers.

"I kind of forgot sorry, I just didn't think we would need it but I think it will be for the best so there." Mina successfully transferred the data and gave it back to Aichi then Mina tried sending Aichi a message to which he successfully received and then stood back up again.

"Well you weren't able to go out yesterday since you were resting the whole day so sure go and have." Konnosuke gave his permission to Aichi then Aichi waited for Mina.

"Sure go and have fun." Mina smiled to Aichi thinking that this will be for the best.

"Thank you" Then Aichi hastily stood up and headed for his room but stopped by Konnosuke "Wait."

Aichi gulped thinking that if Konnosuke changed his mind and stopped for a moment "Make sure to bring Kiyomitsu with you." He said then started to look for Kiyomitsu and left Mina, Aichi paused and then continued to go back to his room to change.

**~At the Mall~**

Aichi and Kiyomitsu are at the mall waiting for Morikawa and Izaki to come but the whole time Aichi was silently waiting and listening to the whispers around them and at the same time Kiyomitsu is smiling at the thought of the whispers they can hear.

Example of the whispers were "He looks so cute", "I thought he was a she but when he spoke I can't help but fall for him", "He is so pretty", "I want to know who is he", and "do you think he will notice us if we ask him"

And even before they come to the mall, all the people were already staring at him, Kiyomitsu's indescribable bewitching beauty is stealing the hearts of every male and female they come across to.

Aichi sighed while waiting then "Aichi-sama is something the matter, are you tired?" Kiyomitsu asked worried.

"A little." what Aichi said has a double meaning, he was tired of the noises he kept hearing, he doesn't understand what he was feeling although at first he wanted to know if Kiyomitsu can get as much attention as Shokudaikiri but he noticed that it was more and the second reason was because its taking so long that its tiring him.

"So your training starts again tomorrow, make sure to say something if it's too much alright" Kiyomitsu smiled at Aichi to which he nodded to.

Then "Oi! Aichi!" it was Morikawa who called with Izaki.

"We were at Card Capital and didn't notice the time." Izaki said in sorry and then they started to leave.

While walking "Hey Aichi, you are entering the Shop tournament right." Morikawa said fired up for the tournament.

"Shop tournament?" Kiyomitsu said that seems like he was asking at the same time thinking.

"No way! I don't think I can… I still have a lot to learn." Aichi said in defense while raising up his hands.

At a certain place they have stopped, Morikawa started shouting "RARE CARDS, CALL OUT TO ME ONCE AGAIN!" Raising his arms up and focusing his strength.

Aichi, Kiyomitsu, and Izaki sweat dropped and then turned to look around to help then Aichi saw a particular sign saying "PSY" to where he pointed to and they entered the eerie shop.

Upon entering they confirmed their hunch it was indeed a very eerie shop where if you look up you will see stars and from all around you can see a number of hologram rare cards, then "Welcome" a voice said.

Then when they searched for the owner of the voice they saw a girl somewhat in her junior high days, she has two big orange curls and violet eyes, she is wearing an orange red shirt and a maroon skirt and a maroon boots, upon seeing Aichi she wore a sheepish smile and approached Aichi, he blushed at the thought then Kiyomitsu annoyed held Aichi's hands and then pulled him close to his side and asked "Is there something wrong?" Aichi blinked at the sudden action.

Then the girl stepped back and said "Not Really." After that she asked them to follow her to a certain room.

Upon entering the room, the whole gang saw a Vanguard fight stage and the three of them hastily went to check it but alas they weren't able to activate it, Kiyomitsu was watching from a far and felt that there is something suspicious about how the girl reacts and about why this place feels so eerie, he can't quite get the felling off and continued to observe, then when Aichi touched a circle from the mats the device started working.

Then when they were about to start the fight "Move" someone said, Kiyomitsu trailed where the voice came from and saw another female that looks like in her teens, she has blonde hair and on one side of her hair is tied in a loop she has green eyes and is wearing a white Chinese traditional clothing and white pants, she then made her way to the fight table and introduced herself "I am Kourin, and you are…" then Aichi introduced back then "Aichi Sendou, show me your true strength" she said.

Then a Vanguard fight between the two started. At the whole interval of the fight Aichi was having a hard time fighting back and made the fight slower. Kiyomitsu sighed, he is still a beginner both at this and at the citadel then continued to searched around left and right at the whole place.

While watching the whole fight and observing, he gets distracted the whole time because of Morikawa's silly remarks thinking that this guy has already lost it even way back before. Then when the fight is finished Aichi sadly accepts defeat since in the end he had a lot of fun. Before they left another female showed up, he wears a blue traditional shirt and navy blue pants with yellow scarf, she has a short light blue hair and violet eyes and congratulated them on their fight and giving him a card and was asked to join a tournament.

**~Saturday~**

Aichi woke up from his bed, the light shining beautifully through his windows, he slowly stood up from his bed *yawn* he yawned and then rubbed his eyes a little and then headed downstairs.

While heading downstairs he hears voices from the training hall and then headed towards the kitchen checking if breakfast is ready.

**~Kitchen~**

Upon entering Aichi saw Shokudaikiri and Horikawa preparing breakfast it seems they haven't finished yet. Horikawa noticed Aichi and stopped for a moment "Ah Aichi-sama, good morning." He greeted.

"Good morning Horikawa, Shokudaikiri." Aichi greeted.

"Do you have any request Aichi-sama?" Shokudaikiri asked and stopped for a moment from what he was doing and waited for him to respond.

Aichi shook his head left and right "No, I just wanted to check if breakfast was done." He said "I'll be heading to the dining hall now."

"Alright" Shokudaikiri said and then continued on what he was doing.

**~After Breakfast~**

Aichi decided to go to the garden for a while until it was ready to get started, while the TouDans also started to do chores while Aichi is going to start his training again.

"Aichi-kun" Mina called while walking down the hallway "Are you ready?" she asked and then headed in front of the pond.

Aichi stood up from his seat and then nodded "I'm ready."

Mina opened her sleeves and then talismans floated from above her "This time Aichi, I want you to use your divine powers to command them to attack, just like what I did when I taught you how to make a barrier for defense but now it's to attack."

Mina started to demonstrate her ability and then waved her hand upwards and one talisman flew up and the others followed, at her every movement the talismans moved to her bidding, something what would you expect to someone who is a veteran.

When Mina stopped she formed them into a barrier "Okay Aichi-kun, your turn." She said and waited "Focus your energy, pray, command."

Aichi took the talismans from his pocket and then held it outward and close his eyes and exhaled then when he opened his eyes he started to command the talismans.

A few seconds later, one talisman stated to fly upward but shaking "Think of your resolve Aichi-kun" Mina instructed.

Aichi isn't thinking clearly Mina thought or that he was occupied with something but thinking about his resolve Mina knows that it will be the key for his success, she pondered a little it seems that the first one with the barrier was a beginners luck and sighed inwardly but perished the thought.

Aichi was able to make one of the talismans to light a faint blue and then commanded it to attack Mina but it was weak, when it came in contact to Mina's barrier the talismans broke and burnt into nothingness.

Mina sighed "ehehehe… he… *sigh*" Mina gave up a little, "It's alright Aichi you just don't have the right incentive." Mina stopped for a moment and then commanded some of her talismans in her sleeves and formed a line and flew upward.

Aichi thought what the incentive she was talking about and where the talismans were for and where it was going.

**~Field~**

Kiyomitsu has an annoyed look on his face "You can do it Kiyomitsu." It seems Kiyomitsu and Yasusada are on fieldwork they are watering and planting new ones, Yasusada sighed and thought that every time they do the fieldwork he keeps having this annoyed face as if this is the worst thing he has ever done or something. Yasusada knew Kiyomitsu very well, he just don't want to get dirty and this job in the citadel is number one in getting the dirtiest job but they don't have a choice do they it's like Konnosuke says "Those who do not work does not eat".

Yasusada continued on what he was doing, then from where they were they heard a sound of fluttering papers and looked left and right for it, little by little the sound kept coming closer and still no sign of it, then they looked at each other and they decided to look up.

When they looked up they successfully saw fluttering papers in the air "Are those talismans?" Yasusada said pointing at the paper flowing in the air lined up and glowing violet blue-ish color.

The talismans stopped for a moment and then hastily came down locking on its target, upon noticing the change in speed and hollering towards them the two panicked and then tried to run away, even though they don't know if they were the target or not, they still started to run and separated.

While running Yasusada turned behind him upon hearing the faint sound of the fluttering paper was nowhere in sight, he looked for Kiyomitsu around and saw that the talismans target was him "Kiyomitsu it's after you!" Yasusada shouted to warn him.

Kiyomitsu looked behind him and then started to run faster but the talismans were faster and was able to catch him by the arm, Kiyomitsu stopped from running and the talismans stopped also gripping his hand avoiding the chance of escape.

**~Back at the garden~**

"Oh, it was successful." Mina said and then looked at the direction of the field where Aichi did the same curious of what she was talking about.

A little while later, they heard footsteps "Oh he's here." Mina said and Aichi got more curious and confused at the same time.

When the sound comes closer, Aichi saw the talismans dragging "Kiyomitsu?" Aichi said and then tried to run and head towards Kiyomitsu, but was stopped by some of Mina's talismans by forming a wall on his path.

"Eh!? Wha-what is going on here?!" Kiyomitsu said panicking a little looking at the abundant amount of talismans all over the place that is owned by Mina.

"Okay let's start." Mina smiled in an ominous way and then commanded new talismans to attack Kiyomitsu, the speed of the talismans were no joke, he knows he won't be able to avoid it and just waited and readied himself for the impact.

Aichi panicked at the sight of Kiyomitsu getting hurt once again, he moved his hands forward and then thought hard  _ **"**_ _I need to save Kiyomitsu, Mina-nee doesn't joke around she is serious I need to do something_ _ **"**_ Aichi thought "Kiyomitsu!" he shouted. The talismans that were attacking Kiyomitsu was deflected by him using his own talismans to attack it. He successfully deflected it.

Mina smiled "I knew you just need the right incentive." Mina said and then continued on attacking but this time Aichi used a barrier to prevent him from being attacked, then while Mina was busy attacking Kiyomitsu, Aichi started to initiate sneak attack and tried to catch her off guard.

But Mina was more experienced and was able to deflect the attack she readied some talismans then attacked both Aichi and Kiyomitsu, but it seems that Aichi's powers are still limited and wasn't able to make a new barrier for him and help save Kiyomitsu and just waited for the time of the impact "Aichi-sama?!" Kiyomitsu shouted in worry, he worried much more than himself and didn't even think of the attack that was going for him.

It looks like the time with the first training with the barrier was because she gave him some of her power so that Aichi would be revived was used and now it seems he is back to normal, it looks like nothing was awakened from inside him but this is great progress, since this time the powers he displayed was from him and no help, after some thought and observation she stopped the continuous attack.

After the talismans stopped they heard footsteps coming towards them "Kiyomitsu, Aichi-sama!" it was Yasusada.

Kiyomitsu turned to see Yasusada "I was following you here and heard you shouting Aichi-sama's name, and judging from your look something bad has happened" Yasusada said and then saw Mina and then Aichi then ran to his side "Aichi-sama".

Mina noticed Kiyomitsu's frightened and worried expression and then let him loose and called all of her talismans back, then when Kiyomitsu felt the talismans grip come loose he was able to go and hastily ran to Aichi's side to where Aichi fell on the ground and catch some break "Aichi-sama, are you doing alright?" Kiyomitsu asked and then kneeled down. Yasusada followed and made his way to Aichi to check him.

"I'm fine, a little worn out" he answered then turned to Kiyomitsu "How about you are you alright?" Aichi asked, although he tries to hide it but it won't get pass Kiyomitsu and Yasusada, he can see Aichi trembling.

Yasusada and Kiyomitsu started to worry. Although Yasusada didn't see what had happened, but Kiyomitsu's worried face and Aichi's trembling body was enough to answer his question. It seems that they were training and a very serious one and Kiyomitsu became a bait.

"You say that I was the one that is making things fast but whenever it is time to fight you get serious." Konnosuke said he was watching at a distance at the hallway, he then turned to Kiyomitsu "Although the idea of Kiyomitsu as an incentive is a good idea, good work Mina" he said raising a paw as if to approve.

Yasusada sweat dropped and Kiyomitsu gulped at the thought and then sighed and then continued to check up on Aichi "Can you stand up." He asked and Aichi shook his head left and right signaling to Kiyomitsu that he can't.

"I'm really sorry Aichi-kun, I thought you have awakened some of your powers and got out of hand and got serious." Mina said apologizing to Aichi and then sat down and checked up on him.

"No, It's the right thing, you don't have to worry, give me all you've got, don't think it is wrong just because I am still weak because thinking it like that is unfair." Aichi said looking at Mina with determined eyes Yasusada was surprised at how strong willed their master is and Kiyomitsu's worries were gone.

"Alright, take a rest and then we'll continue this after lunch" Mina smiled in a serious manner and then headed to where Konnosuke is.

Aichi was still trembling and can't stand up "Don't worry Aichi, Mina is serious in trainings but rest easy since she won't go as far as to hurt someone just because of training." Konnosuke said seeing as Aichi was trembling in fear, he feared that the thought of the battlefield has caught up to him and making him uneasy and afraid.

Kiyomitsu placed a hand on Aichi's shoulder "Konnosuke is it alright if I take him to the infirmary to rest for a bit." Konnosuke nodded then Kiyomitsu placed his arms on Aichi's waist and under his knees and then lifted him up in his arms, Aichi placed his hands on Kiyomitsu's shoulder surprised at the sudden action and flushed deep red and hid his face on Kiyomitsu's shoulder as to not let him or anyone see it.

Yasusada and Mina were surprised too at the sudden action but to Konnosuke he was already used to it and already know what he will do so he didn't make a fuss "Yasusada I'll be letting him rest for a bit, sorry if I won't be able to continue to help with the fieldwork since if I leave I know he will just come out again and do something, although you can come with me for now and let's continue there later and rest too."

Yasusada nodded "Sure." He was worried about Aichi's health so he wanted to come too.

When Aichi has settled Kiyomitsu started to walk and Yasusada followed behind then Kiyomitsu said "You are still surprisingly light." Konnosuke and Mina heard this and tried to hold their laugh at the thought especially Konnosuke.

"Eh?" Yasusada said a little confused and bewildered.

Kiyomitsu stopped walking and turned to Yasusada and said "Do you wanna try?" Kiyomitsu offered raising Aichi a little.

"E-Eh?!" Aichi said but it looks like Kiyomitsu was serious, even Yasusada was surprised.

Then Shokudaikiri was walking down the hallway and saw Aichi being carried by Kiyomitsu "Did something happened to Aichi-sama?" they all turned to the hastily walking Shokudaikiri.

"He was worn out in our training so they were going to send him to the infirmary to rest for a bit." Mina explained and apologized a little.

A thought popped on Kiyomitsu's head "Oh yeah Shokudaikiri, you have carried Aichi-sama right?" he thought of the first time Shoudaikiri came "How light was he to you?" he asked seemingly not understanding the consequence.

"Hmm…" he stared at Aichi "I think Aichi-sama need to fatten and muscle up he is too thin and light." He said and another dense man has come  _ **"**_ _Maybe I should give him more meat_ _ **"**_ He thought while still staring at Aichi thinking of a good diet menu.

Then at the thought Aichi saddened and used his two hands to cover his whole face and then slumped to Kiyomitsu's shoulder.

Kiyomitsu thought about his action from Aichi's action "Ah!" and panicked "I'm sorry Aichi-sama I won't brought that up again." He said desperately apologizing.

"I blame Kiyomitsu and Shokudaikiri" Yasusada said leering at the two and the two flinched and gulped.

Konnosuke and Mina nodded in agreement "I'm sorry Aichi-sama" Shokudaikiri apologized and then reached for his head to pat Aichi. At the thought of Shokudaikiri reaching to pat Aichi's head he had mixed and unknown feelings swirling inside and froze.

"Ahahhhhh…" he snapped back from reality because of Yasusada "now you two have done it." Yasusada said and left the premise and walked far away from them to avoid getting in it.

Shokudaikiri sighed "Anyway, I came here to ask about the grocery and that lunch is almost ready" Shokudaikiri looked at Aichi "But it seems that Aichi-sama is not in the right condition, so I will brought it up once again at lunch or after." He said and then headed back to the kitchen.

"I'll think about it" Konnosuke said then Mina and Konnosuke started discussing something, while Kiyomitsu headed off to the infirmary.

**~Infirmary~**

The infirmary door was opened and they saw Yagen inside, from the looks and smell of the room, it seems Yagen is mixing up weird medicines again.

Yagen noticed the footsteps and then turned to the direction of the door and saw Aichi being carried by Kiyomitsu, Yagen hastily turned off the burners and then headed straight to them a little panicky "What happened?"

"He is worn out because of the training with Mina-nee and I asked if it will be alright to let him rest here" Kiyomitsu explained the situation to Yagen.

Yagen turned to the tables' direction then hides the chemicals under a sheet. "Okay you can come in" Yagen said and then placed Aichi in one of the beds at the infirmary.

Yagen went to Aichi's side to check up on him just to be sure and noticed that Aichi is hiding his face with his hands "Aichi-sama, why are you hiding your face, is something the matter?" he asked but there is no response.

Yagen turned to Kiyomitsu but he looked away, he sighed "What did you do now?"

Kiyomitsu flinched and retaliated "Why is it always me?!" He said.

"Did you already apologize?" Yagen asked and then went to the door.

"Yeah I did." Kiyomitsu said still not looking to Yagen eye to eye.

"Then I guess I will leave the rest to you." He said then left the room while wearing a wry smile and slides the door shut.

Kiyomitsu and Aichi were left behind at the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: Thank you for reading! Please comment for any suggestions or problems on the story.


	12. The cost of life is another life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: I present you chapter 12. Although the title is a little misleading, but if don't read the story you won't understand, but still though there is a problem I was able to you know, do it. Anyway on with story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

**~In the Infirmary~**

Kiyomitsu sighed and then approached the resting Aichi he stretched out his hands to reach for his head and pats it "I'm sorry Aichi-sama, can you forgive me?" He apologizes while caressing Aichi's hair, but alas there was no reply.

Kiyomitsu exhaled and then took his hands off of Aichi's head then used both his hands to reach for Aichi's hands that covers his face and forced it to take it off but gently, he forced try to take off the hands not use force to take off hands..

When Kiyomitsu successfully took off Aichi's hands off his face he saw that he had such a sad expression and reflected on what he did.

"It's okay" Aichi said then closed his eyes and finally took a rest. While Aichi takes his rest, Kiyomitsu slowly caresses Aichi's head.

**~After Lunch~**

"I think it will be best to do it today" Konnosuke said thinking of the time that will be consumed "Since tomorrow is rest day Sunday, so we can relax and enjoy every once in a week from all the bustling around the citadel." He continues to wag his tail left and right, as if he was proud of himself or something.

"But Konnosuke have you forgotten what we've planned" Mina said surprised form what he said thinking that once again he forgot. When they heard what Mina said the others thought what it would be to them if they had something in planned, could it be that they are in it too, they all thought.

"Oh, yeah I forgot…" Konnosuke's tail flopped downwards and saddened at the thought then he brought himself back "Then if not today, maybe on Monday." He said.

Then after some thinking he coughs "Ahem." And everyone turned to listen "After you finish all of your appointed chores, I will have Aichi, appoint your next mission, as starting today, Aichi will be the one giving orders as his first step of being a Saniwa, your master" his morale came back and then turned to Aichi "Aichi after this, make sure to properly split their team" Konnosuke stopped for the moment since he know what expression will he have if he told him about this "and Aichi, I will be giving you permission to bring a new Touken Danshi." Konnosuke finished.

"R-really?" Aichi confirmed.

"Yes, so for now let's go to the smithing room and talk about it there, then we will discuss about the sortie and expedition." Konnosuke said and leaped down and then headed to the entrance.

**~Smithing room~**

Aichi, Mina, and Konnosuke were already inside the smithing room. Aichi doesn't know what he should do so he was just standing and waiting orders from Konnosuke.

Konnosuke noticed the long wait and asked Aichi what is the matter "Is something the matter Aichi? Are you not feeling well?" he asked.

Aichi got confused and asked "Eh?"

"Huh?" Konnosuke said tilting his head "Wait could it be that you were waiting for our instructions?" Konnosuke realized and then Aichi nodded.

Konnosuke sighed "Aichi, didn't we tell you that starting today we will be leaving everything in your judgment, meaning everything will be up to you, but we will still help you every step of the way and help you in your every decisions, you need to act as a leader, and you will learn it little by little." Konnosuke finished.

Aichi nodded and started making the sword. So he can do what he wants he thought and so he thought if he can experiment on the time and length of the sword that he will bring "Okay!" Aichi said and then continued making the new sword.

**~At the garden~**

At the garden while waiting for the sword to finish, Aichi set an alarm to his phone and then readied a pen and paper, he then writes the names for the expedition and the name for the sortie. After finishing he asks Mina and Konnosuke for suggestion.

"Mina-nee, Konnosuke, what do you think?" Aichi asked showing the paper.

Mina took the paper and both her and Konnosuke examined the lineup "Well, then, it's a good thing that we've asked to change since you are now ready to give your orders." Konnosuke said and then tapped Aichi's bracelet "I'll show you how you can use this"

"First whether you want to call a few or even one person or all of them, think of them in your mind or call their names, after you have thought who to call the next step is to convey your message and then the bell will ring that will resonate to the ones that you have given the message." Konnosuke explained another function of the bell. "Simple as that."

"Wow this bell is really handy." Aichi said staring at the bell.

Konnosuke at this time had a really smug look on his face "I know right!" he said proudly while Mina sweat dropped at the scene and shrugged it off.

Aichi tried using the bell and then he thought of everyone then after calling them he conveyed his message to them, he heard the bell rang and stood up and Mina and Konnosuke followed to wait at the center of the citadel. A little while later all of the sword warriors have assembled in the center of the citadel wearing their battle outfits.

Aichi took deep breaths and his atmosphere and expression change to a serious one that surprised everyone even Mina and started "I want everyone to listen to my command, today we will form a party of two, one party for a sortie and another one for an expedition." Aichi said nervously but everyone can see that Aichi had pulled it off well "I will start with the second team that will go on an expedition who will gather information and resources, I will call the captain last and members first" Aichi pulled out the paper he was writing on earlier and then read the contents "For the first member, Imanotsurugi" Aichi called.

"Of course!" Imanotsurugi answered.

"Horikawa Kunihiro" Aichi called the second member.

"If you need assistance leave it to me" Horikawa answered, ready for battle.

"Shokudaikiri Mitsutada" Aichi called the third member.

"Ah, I just have to support everyone, right?" Shokudaikiri said, understanding that he will be a support for the team.

Aichi stopped for a moment before saying the name of the captain "Kashuu Kiyomitsu." Aichi got ready for what will Kiyomitsu will say but then someone saved him.

"That's right give the lime light to us new swords." Yasusada said, thinking of a reason to not start a fight, judging by Kiyomitsu's stories he already figured out the answer to his question why Aichi chose him.

"What a bore, okay I'll be the captain" Kiyomitsu surrendered he seemed like he knew nothing but deep inside he knew Aichi best. He knew this will be his choice, and he acknowledged it, he knows the reason and that's why he didn't press the issue and accepted it.

Aichi continued "The second unit will be heading to Utsonomiya in The Battle of Koshu Katsunuma, you have a minimum time of 20 but I will allow a 30 minutes maximum expedition time." Aichi ordered the specific time and place where they will be heading off "Now for the formation of the sortie" Aichi started "I will now appoint the members…" Aichi pulled a different paper.

"Yagen Toushiro" Aichi called the first member of the first unit.

"When it comes to taking down the enemy leave it to me" Yagen readied himself.

"Next, Midare Toushirou" Aichi called the second member.

"Suuuure~!" Midare Toushirou said while raising his hands.

"And lastly Yamato no Kami Yasusada, I will appoint you as captain." Aichi said then placed down the paper he was reading.

"I'm the commander? I've gotten promoted." Yasusada was surprised and then look at Kiyomitsu bragging a little.

"Yagen, support Yasusada in this battle, and to the both of you help the new member of this unit and family" Aichi smiled and continued "The first unit will be heading to Kyoto's Toba." He said and prepared himself.

"Toba?!" Kiyomitsu and Yasusada spoke aloud in unison who were surprised at the location that Yasusada's team is headed to.

After that he looked at the time on his phone "The second unit can start anytime they want, while the first will need to wait for a while for the new Sword Warrior." Aichi finished and dismissed all of the TouDans.

When all of the TouDans have left with their team to talk about planning and some stuff, Mina and Konnosuke approached him "That was a very good start Aichi" Konnosuke praised.

"Yeah, that was better than I have imagined." Mina said patting Aichi's head "Good work Aichi-kun keep it up" then Mina and Konnosuke left and headed off first.

Aichi sighed he thought to best prepare himself until the time the he meets up with Kiyomitsu and then started to head off to the garden.

**~At the Garden~**

As what he thought Kiyomitsu was already waiting for him, he stopped for a moment and then prepared himself then went to go to Kiyomitsu's side and didn't even look at him.

When he reached his destination, he can't seem to find the right words and was unable to say anything, his worry only started to grow since Kiyomitsu is not saying a word but after some silence "I'm not mad." Kiyomitsu said comforting Aichi.

"Eh?" Aichi was surprised at what he said then turned to look at him.

"Don't worry I understand" Kiyomitsu said and then turned to face Aichi and then smiled.

Aichi bowed his head in sorry but Kiyomitsu didn't mind and then patted his head to comfort him.

"I was just waiting for you, I know that you were thinking about it, so when I come back let's talk it about if you want to." Kiyomitsu said and then started to leave.

"W-wait!" Aichi stopped Kiyomitsu to which the latter did stop and waited for him.

Aichi came closer and then reached for Kiyomitsu's head and then patted him, he remembered the times he always did this to him and smiled softly "I missed this…" Kiyomitsu said and closed his eyes, Aichi smiled at the thought.

"Good luck and I hope you get the resources needed" Aichi said while joking a little that seems to be not his character so Kiyomitsu was surprised and then chuckled at the thought, Aichi then took away his hands and then waved goodbye at the leaving Kiyomitsu in front of him.

While deep in thought and relaxing in the garden for a while Aichi's alarm rang and was caught off guard by it "Uwa!" when he heard the sound came from his phone he reached for it "it's time already" he said and then stood up to head for the smithing room.

**~Smithing room~**

When Aichi finally reached the smithing room, he noticed that Mina and Konnosuke were already inside waiting for him.

"We'll be here by your side so if anything happens we can do something to help you." Mina said and smiled encouraging him to bid good luck and support to him.

Aichi stood in front of the finished sword and thought about his resolve, he thought that he needs to grow stronger, so that one day he can stand again on the battlefield with everyone so that he may be able to help them and save them and then his thought trailed off to Kiyomitsu, he started to blush but he shrugged it off because he need to focus.

Aichi took a deep breath and then used his talismans to start bringing the sword to life. The talismans glowed a bright blue that surprised Mina and Konnosuke although it was still faint the color is visible, when Aichi finished chanting his command to the talismans they made their way to the sword.

When the talismans has been completely engulfed by the light, it headed for the sword and engulfed it with its warm light but when the talismans had finished, it shone a faint blue light, strong wind gushed and petals started fluttering everywhere.

When the light of the talisman slowly disappears a tall man greeted them "Yo. I'm Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Are you surprised that somebody like me came here so suddenly?" the man that called himself Tsurumaru said while walking forward to meet his new master.

Mina and Konnosuke were surprised that Aichi was able to bring a high ranked sword. Tsurumaru who is all white that resembles a crane that has a long line of history has come forth who is brought by Aichi successfully. Aichi looked at Tsurumaru and did what he always says to new sword warriors "My name is Aichi Sendou, I am the master of this citadel, please call me Aichi, Please take care of me from now on." He bowed a little to Tsurumaru.

"Yo Aichi-sama, please take care of me from now on too." Tsurumaru did the same.

When Aichi slowly tried to stand up straight again, he felt his body go numb and his vision became blurry, he almost fell but Tsurumaru was able to catch him since he was the closest.

"Aichi-kun!" Mina shouted in worry.

"Aichi" Konnosuke shouted in unison with Mina. Then both of them hastily went to Aichi's side.

"Ah! Aichi-sama." Tsurumaru said suprised while supporting Aichi.

Aichi was thankful that he didn't faint, but he can feel his body going weak and was unable to support himself, it was a good thing that Tsurumaru was able to support him fast "Thank you Tsurumaru-san, I'm fine… just… a little tired." Aichi answered between breaths.

"Eh? San?" Tsurumaru was surprised at the honorific.

Konnosuke got mad all of a sudden "Aichi!" Konnosuke scolded although he didn't need to say why cause Aichi understood what he meant.

Aichi flinched and Mina was surprised from Konnosuke's shout, even Tsurumaru "S-sorry." He said.

Konnosuke sighed "Tsurumaru, will it be alright if you carry him to the infirmary?" Konnosuke asked for a favor.

"Sure no problem!" Tsurumaru agreed, but then he noticed the height difference and thought that it will be hard to support him like this, so Tsurumaru placed his hands arms around Aichi's waist and under his knees and then lifted him up.

"Uwah!" Aichi was surprised at the sudden action that he almost fell when he was lifted up but because of panic he unintentionally grabbed for Tsurumaru's shoulder "Ah! S-sorry." He panic but because of it he suddenly felt pain from his head and then slumped on Tsurumaru's shoulder while holding his head by his free hand.

Tsurumaru, Konnosuke, and Mina got worried "This is the same as what happened to him summoning Shokudaikiri…" Konnosuke said.

Tsurumaru heard the name "Eh, Mitsubou?"

"Anyway, we need to check up on him if it is the same as that, his life will be in danger once again." Mina said while heading first to the infirmary.

Tsurumaru nodded and followed Mina to the Infirmary while Konnosuke followed.

**~At the Infirmary~**

It was a good thing that Yagen is always at the infirmary at the right time, it seems he is taking some medicine for the sortie.

"Yagen!" Mina called, when he heard his name called, he turned to look for the owner and saw Aichi again being carried, he sighed but then he noticed that a new person has come, he looked at the crest on his hoodie "Tsurumaru Kuninaga." He said then shrugged at the thought and then followed to where Aichi was laid to.

"What happened again?" Yagen said and surprised Tsurumaru "What do you mean again? Does this always happen?" he asked.

"Pretty much." It was Konnosuke who answered "It's the same as with Shokudaikiri so we need to immediately check his health."

"I will find your captain to inform him to let Tsurumaru practice first while you two check on Aichi." Konnosuke ordered and then asked Tsurumaru to follow him and then left the three in the room to head off to somewhere.

**~At the training hall~**

"I knew that you would be here." Konnosuke said looking at the Okitagumi sword and one of the Awataguchi sword, it seems they are practicing before the sortie.

"Yes, do you need something from me?" Yasusada asked and stopped the training between Midare and him.

"Yes" he said and then looked at Tsurumaru.

"Oh" Tsurumaru understood the gesture "I'm Tsurumaru Kuninaga, I'm the new sword that was brought by Aichi-sama."

"I showed him the way here so he would be able to practice first before you go to the battlefield." Konnosuke said explaining the situation "Also come find me if you are ready"

"Okay got it." Yasusada said, then Tsurumaru was looking at the wooden swords in the training hall while Konnosuke started to leave.

**~Back at the infirmary~**

Konnosuke entered the room and noticed a sleeping Aichi "So how is he?" he asked while walking to them.

Mina smiled "He is out of danger."

"Don't tell me it is the same as that time." Konnosuke said, trying to figure out what really did happen.

Mina's smile changed into a frown "Almost…" she answered.

"What is the difference between that time and this time?" Konnosuke asked for a thorough explanation, it seems Mina is hiding something so he wants answers.

Mina lets out a sigh and then started to explain the details "The difference this time is that today Aichi–kun used almost all of his Divine powers in our training, so we gave him time to rest and eat for some of his energy to come back." She stopped for a moment then continued "Then by the time he used his ability to bring Tsurumaru Aichi's body was still fatigued, and not all of his powers have come back, so his body became very tired after the summon." While explaining to Konnosuke, Mina is slowly caresses Aichi's hair "Plus he used all his Divine powers again while summoning Tsurumaru, and it is a well-known fact that you need to give a part of your life energy when bringing a sword to life that's why it saps your energy greatly, and this time Aichi used ¾ of his energy almost depleting his life energy that is critical."

Yagen was surprised at what Mina last said, he knew that his energy will be sapped depending on who he summons and what he summons, but it didn't occur to him that the energy that will be sapped is his life energy. Inside he felt ashamed for not understanding what that word meant and felt sorry and sad about their master's health and well-being.

Konnosuke understood the situation and he continued for the explanation on the answer he needed "So Aichi isn't in that much danger the last time he summoned Shokudaikiri, because we didn't push him to his limits, like to summon another sword, and that it seems that the amount of Divine energy he has have grown."

Mina nodded "And it was because of the surge of his resolve and because his divine powers have grown that he was able to bring a powerful sword and almost danger his life." Konnosuke finished.

Mina sighed "Yeah that is the explanation of it, but one of the main reason he was able to be out of harm's way is because he wasn't forced to create swords again and again just because someone wanted to know if Aichi-kun has improved, and because we were able to prevent that from happening again and was able save him." Mina said guilt tripping Konnosuke.

Konnosuke flinched "But the amount that was taken is still big, almost his life energy was taken again, it seems higher the sword the higher the cost, and of course higher divine power." Konnosuke thought.

"If Aichi-kun just has more Divine power, it wouldn't cause him that much life force." Mina added.

"So the short version is the difference of how he summoned them." Konnosuke said finally coming to a conclusion.

"It was a good thing that his Divine power have increased and that he used the method of using his divine powers first before his life energy so he was able to be out of harm's way." Mina added then stood up from her seat "I guess I will stay here looking out for Aichi-kun, while Konnosuke escorts the sortie team since the expedition team has a time limit, they will be brought back here automatically." Mina said then headed outside for a moment.

"Yagen" Konnosuke called.

"Yes!" Yagen was in a deep thought but was able to snap back to reality.

"Let's head out." Konnosuke said while getting off Aichi's bed and then headed to the entrance to go to the training hall to call the others and start the sortie.

**~Center~**

Mina saw the others off and said farewell and good luck to the first unit. He noticed the time and thought that it's nearly time for the second unit to come back.

Mina sat at the hallway waiting in the center while thinking about Aichi's health, thinking and hoping that he will be alright. It seems that even though it was for just a very short time he has come to care for Aichi, even though her purpose for coming was to observe and teach him to be a proper Saniwa, it seems she gained more than a teacher-student relationship but a Sister-brother relationship.

She noticed that she wanted to protect him and take care of him, help him more than what he needed, seeing as the boy is hopeless, for example is that he is too timid and clumsy for his own good but is shy and has a gentle heart that understands and cares for all. His innocence is what made her think that Aichi is cute and made her laugh at the thought that he mistook Aichi for a girl too when she first met him. Then all of a sudden she thought that she is becoming a very protective sister "NOOOOOOO!" she shouted.

Then while thinking back of the past few days that has happened a light shone bright and the second unit was able to come back safely.

"Welcome home." Mina greeted.

Kiyomitsu puffed "Phew~ We're back" he said.

The others have noticed that Konnosuke wasn't there to greet them and thought that the first unit is already doing their mission, but there is a much bigger question.

Kiyomitsu panicked a little "Where is Aichi-sama?" everybody noticed when Kiyomitsu pointed out.

Mina thought that Kiyomitsu indeed is the first one to notice that something is not right when it comes to Aichi, Mina's smile changed into a frown and then when they saw Mina's expression, the TouDans started to worry about Aichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: Tsurumaru was my first from the Rare four Tachi's for now they are the rare four that is haha… so I thought why not him from the Tachis, and I was thinking of how to make things more livelier with him around the citadel.  
> Thank you for reading! Please comment for any suggestions or problems on the story.


	13. Disagreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: I think I am making this story more boring and boring even more… and why the hell am I so angsty XD  
> Anyway you guys be the judge of that so I present chapter 13.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

**Chapter 13: Disagreement**

When they noticed Mina's frown, Kiyomitsu couldn't take it anymore and made a run for it to the infirmary, where he knows Aichi will be.

"Kiyomitsu!" Mina called, she thought maybe she should have hidden the fact about Aichi but without Aichi with her side she knows they wouldn't believe her because Aichi always greets and says goodbye before and after an expedition and sortie. Aichi will be waiting for them to come back and frantically and hastily checks for their injuries, as much as Aichi spoils them he is much more spoiled by them.

Mina saw the four TouDans rushing to be by his side and the thought made her smile, this citadel is loved by their master and the master loves them back, this is a blessed citadel lucky for Aichi that to have Sword Warriors like them is it because of Aichi that they became like that, she may never know for now that is, after seeing the four ran hastily to rush to his side she decides to join them. Although at this point, she doesn't know what to do.

**~Infirmary~**

Aichi woke up from his slumber a little groggy and tired but even though he felt ill, he wants to stand up and greet the coming TouDans that were in the expedition. He tried to stand up but standing up takes a lot of strength so he sat for a while and waited if his condition would improve if not then he won't be by their side and he knows it would cause sadness for them that something happened to him again.

Then while prodding of the bad stuff the door of the infirmary hastily slides open, Aichi was surprised and turned to look at the person who entered the room and saw "Kiyomitsu!?"

Kiyomitsu stopped for a moment when he saw Aichi sitting on one of the beds of the infirmary he was able to breathe again since he saw him awake and is looking good. He smiled but felt a little sad he didn't need to run but he still hastily walked to be by his side "You overworked yourself again" he said then when he reached Aichi's bed he sat near him and then Kiyomitsu reached for Aichi's head and made their foreheads touch Aichi blushed at the sudden action "For a second there I thought something bad happened."

Aichi was a little bewildered "Eh, why?" Kiyomitsu was the first to break off and then explained "Mina nee's expression when we came back looked like something bad happened…" Kiyomitsu blushed "And I kind of panicked." He murmured. Aichi smiled at Kiyomitsu.

Then Imanotsurugi, Horikawa, and Shokudaikiri were able to catch up and now they are at the infirmary, when they saw Aichi sitting up on the bed they were able to breathe again and approached Aichi and Kiyomitsu.

Mina was the last to come and when she saw Aichi all better a surge of happiness came over her and immediately went to give Aichi an embrace "I'm glad you're all right, I was so worried." Se softly spoke.

Judging by her actions it seems that something bad did happen "What happened to Aichi?!" Kiyomitsu angrily said, it wasn't a calm question waiting for an answer, it was a demand for an immediate answer.

Horikawa and Shokudaikiri held Kiyomitsu by the arm and tried to calm him down but what really helped calm him down is Aichi's hands holding his, to comfort him while shaking his head left and right then Mina broke the embrace.

"I'll let you all know when everybody is gathered." Mina said Kiyomitsu calmed down and the others felt a little sad, they already understood that something did happen to him.

"For now let Aichi rest, and all of you should do too." She ordered and had a serious expression. they understood that they needed to let Aichi rest, but they thought that, can they even rest, then Aichi spoke "I'm sorry Mina-nee but I'm alright if they want to come, I just need to rest right? I won't do any work, I will be fine staying here." Aichi said he knows what they feel "Besides I want to hear their stories and their report from their expedition" Aichi smiled, Mina sighed she can't say no if he is this dedicated.

"Alright, but don't you dare move from that spot!" She said and then headed outside of the room.

"So Aichi-sama what really happened?" Shokudaikiri was the first to ask.

"I was summoning this new sword warrior and then the next thing I knew is that I was brought here" from what they heard from Aichi, it was already enough they knew the answer. They knew that Aichi pushed himself again by summoning a high type or rare sword so they didn't need to hear more.

Shokudaikiri sighed "Don't push yourself to much Aichi-sama, well let's best start dinner." He scolded Aichi and then headed to kitchen with Horikawa following him.

Imanotsurugi came forward with a sad look and then started to cry "Please don't leave us." Imanotsurugi said when Aichi saw this he immediately gave him a hug while Kiyomitsu pats his head.

"I won't I promise." He said to Imanotsurugi then he broke of the hug and then wiped off the tears from Imanotsurugi's cheeks.

Imanotsurugi then smiled "That's a promise alright Aichi-sama!" then Aichi took one of Imanotsurugi's hands and then locked their pinky fingers.

"This is a pinky promise, someone very important to me taught it to me." Kiyomitsu blushed at the thought and then placed an arm on his face to hide his expression to Aichi who chuckled at what he saw while blushing a little "If you break a promise you will get a punishment that person said while scolding me."

"This person seems to take care of you so much Aichi-sama!" Imanotsurugi said smiling ear to ear at what he learned while it made Kiyomitsu blush even harder "Then if Aichi-sama promised to never leave us then I will promise to always protect you and be by your side Aichi-sama!" Imanotsurugi chuckled it seems he is back to normal.

They locked their pinkies and swore to each other "Kashuu-san is our witness." Imanotsurugi said pointing at Kiyomitsu "EH?! He said.

As soon as the promise was made, Imanotsurugi was back to his normal happy and cheerful personality and then went outside to change his clothes and said to Aichi "I'm going to prepare something for Aichi-sama!" and then burst out of the door jumping happily.

Kiyomitsu was still blushing a deep red "d-do you… really mean that?" Kiyomitsu said blushing and trying to hide his delight now he is turned around to Aichi facing his back to him.

"Mean what?" Aichi asked not understanding what he meant.

"You know about me… being someone… very important to you…" Kiyomitsu murmured the words to hide the last part but Aichi could understand it perfectly and blushed deep red at the thought and then hastily hid behind the sheet of the bed then said "Y-yes…"

The two blew a fume and is deep red from the swelling feelings inside it was as if an indirect confession but the two doesn't understand it yet "I-i-im… g-go-going t-to ch-change m-my clo-clothes…" Kiyomitsu said stuttering and then hastily left the room.

Then while leaving the room, Kiyomitsu didn't notice that he passed by Mina who is going back to the infirmary to check up on Aichi and from what Mina saw, it seems that Kiyomitsu is deep red a little curious she peeked into the infirmary and saw Aichi under the sheet.

She slowly went to Aichi's bed while trying to avoid making a sound, she noticed that Aichi is under the sheet and already has an idea of what happened between the two she smirked at the thought and sight of it thinking it was cute and then "Aichi-Kun!" she said that made Aichi jump from under the sheets.

Aichi immediately figured out who is the owner of the voice still flushed from what happened so he still didn't came out of the sheets "Mina-nee, is that you?"

"Yes it's me, is something the matter, why are u hiding under there?" Although Mina already knew but she can't help teasing him a little "Did you and Kiyomitsu had a fight? I saw him run outside of the room."

Aichi flinched when he heard Kiyomitsu's name "N-no… we didn't fight, we were just talking." He shouted at first but little by little his words were muffled but Mina was able to hear it since she placed her head near Aichi so she can hear him.

"Eehhhhhh…" Mina said "Aichi-kun… do you…" she stopped reluctant of completing he question.

"What is it?" Aichi asked still not coming out even though he is curious of what Mina was meaning to say.

"Nah, it's nothing." She said standing up straight and then walked through the door "Aichi-kun get some rest okay." She said and then left the room.

Aichi came out of the sheets and then searched for Mina in the room but she was nowhere to be found, he then laid back on his bed and then fell asleep right after.

**~Evening~**

Mina and Kiyomitsu were waiting for the arrival of the first unit who were assigned for the sortie.

A pillar of light shone and then the first unit with Konnosuke appeared "You guys are late." Kiyomitsu said "I'm hungry."

Yasusada was first to notice "Eh Kiyomitsu, what are you doing here?" while saying those very words he slowly approached Kiyomitsu "What about Aichi-sama?" he got worried.

"Although the fact that Kashuu is here means that Aichi-sama's condition is getting better." Yagen said coming up to the hallway along with the others.

Kiyomitsu noticed Tsurumaru but kept silent about it "Hurry up and change clothes I'm hungry." He said and then left the place.

"I'm hungry" Midare said while stretching out his arms up and then left the place also.

Yasusada, Yagen, Tsurumaru, Mina, and Konnosuke were left at the center.

Tsurumaru puffed "What a surprise I guess there is someone who doesn't like me." He said as he noticed Kiyomitsu's look that seemed liked annoyed and uninterested.

"Is it because of Aichi-sama? Is what happen to him that bad?" Yasusada said saddened and worried.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Tsurumaru said, a little curious about the reason and with that question everyone fell silent and then left the premise "O-oi…?" Tsurumaru got more confused at their action.

**~Dinner~**

Kiyomitsu was told by Konnosuke to fetch Aichi to the infirmary to be able to start eating at the dining hall, he rejected the order because of what happened between them that he still cannot understand or is it just him that doesn't want to, Kiyomitsu accepted the offer in the end since there is nothing that he can do, instead follow, and the fact that he wanted to decline is what made the others confused and surprised and to avoid suspicion he stood up from his seat and then headed to the infirmary to fetch and wake up the resting Aichi.

**~At the infirmary~**

Kiyomitsu slowly slides open the door of the infirmary then he peeked inside the room and saw Aichi folding his arms and hiding his head from his knees at that sight Kiyomitsu's heart broke thinking how sad Aichi must be right now and he cannot do anything, before coming in he called "Aichi-sama it's me, I'm coming in." he said and then fully opened the door and went to go to his side.

"Aichi-sama?" Kiyomitsu called again then Aichi slowly shifted his head to face Kiyomitsu and spoke again "Aichi-sama its time for dinner."

Aichi nodded and then slowly got off the bed and the two of them headed to the dining hall and throughout silent filled the two.

**~Dining hall~**

Kiyomitsu is supporting Aichi little by little to the dining hall, everyone could see and understand that Aichi is still not doing fine and all the TouDans with Mina suddenly felt depressed and the atmosphere along with it.

Aichi looked left and right and saw everyone's expression, even Tsurumaru who is new that though he still doesn't understand much what is happening yet. Aichi sat at his usual place and said "I'm doing better than before, don't worry about me." Trying to comfort everyone and also telling the truth since he cannot lie because of their promise.

Kiyomitsu believed Aichi but he knew there was something that is bothering him "That's great then" he said and smiled a little. With that Aichi signaled to everyone to start eating then everyone started eating but the atmosphere is still a little quiet and depressing.

Then "Oh yeah!" Tsurumaru started and everyone turned to face him "I'm Tsurumaru Kuninaga, sorry I forgot to mention who I am, and I heard that Mitsubou is here so…" he said and then looked left and right.

"Ah! Tsuru-san!" Shokudaikiri said in delight and then continued eating, at least the atmosphere is a little livelier.

Aichi was a little confused, when returning to eat his dinner Shokudaikiri noticed the confused face on Aichi "Ah, Aichi-sama, Tsuru-san and I once had the same master for a while." He explained. Then Aichi thought he need to study again.

**~Living room~**

After the meal everyone was told to gather inside the living room of the citadel where it is located in front of the garden.

When everyone has assembled Mina started "As I said, I am going to inform you of Aichi's current status for you and for Aichi to know." Mina's expression saddened "I think most of you already understood…" Mina broke the news "Aichi-kun, you almost endangered your life again." She turned to Tsurumaru "I am not blaming anyone." Then to Shokudaikiri and Yasusada "I just wish to inform that this is due to Aichi-kun summoning a high ranked sword and starting tomorrow I would like to propose to Konnosuke to avoid Aichi-kun making a Tachi and above for now." Mina ended.

Everyone were awaiting for Konnosuke's response "I agree." Everyone's expression lightened up even Mina then he continued "I don't want to endanger his life so for now, we should focus on making Aichi stronger but still allowing him to make a sword but only, Tantou, Wakizashi, and Uchigatana, that is until he is able to summon a Tachi."

"I know it wasn't literally my fault but I feel like I am still the one who is at fault" Tsurumaru said a little sad "So I would like to say sorry Aichi-sama" Tsurumaru bowed his head a little to Aichi.

"N-no! Please raise your head." Aichi panicked at the sudden action.

"We also felt the same not just you Tsurumaru." Yasusada responded with a sad tone.

"Aichi-sama almost died when he summoned us, well to be precise when he summoned me." Shokudaikiri stopped for a moment "And now again Aichi-sama almost did the same." Everyone in the room still kept silent for a moment.

Aichi couldn't take it anymore he stood up from his seat and yelled "Everyone!" all of them were surprised even Konnosuke "Please stop blaming yourselves it isn't anyone's fault if there is someone then I'm sure it's mine." He said then hastily ran out of the room "Aichi-sama" Kiyomitsu shouted and then followed him.

"If I remember correctly, I did say that there will be no pointing of fingers here right." Konnosuke said calmly but they all can tell that there was a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice "If this is what is going to happen in the end then I would not want to inform you again of whatever is happening to your master!" now they can hear and understand his anger and everyone kept silent.

"Don't act like you understand him better." Kiyomitsu said from the door leering at Konnosuke.

Konnosuke was about to retaliate but was stop by Mina's talismans in front of the two of them, everyone was surprised at how fast she was able to prevent it, even they cannot even see it coming "No pointing of fingers! Right?!" Mina shouted in anger.

"We want to inform everyone about Aichi-kun's so that you will not be hidden from the truth, but if it comes to this then I agree with Konnosuke, also did all of you even think of what Aichi-kun will feel if you keep blaming yourselves! Did you even consider that if you keep blaming yourself that Aichi-kun will most likely to blame himself?" Mina shouted trying to make some sense into them.

Everyone kept silent, then Mina sighed "Let's talk this over for now I want to ask you Kiyomitsu…" Mina turned to Kiyomitsu "Why you suddenly came back"

Kiyomitsu snapped back from his senses then told the story "When I was following him, I was able to catch up but then he pleaded to me to be alone for a while since I kept saying to not think about it alone but in the end I obeyed his wishes and left him alone for a while and then later maybe I'll go and check up on him" he ended.

"I think your judgment was right, when it's time we'll be there for him." Mina said and then called back her talismans "Now I want to speak to you guys…" Everyone nodded.

**~Sunday Morning~**

Aichi woke up from his bed still tired from yesterday and last night. He didn't move from his bed since he was occupied from last night's incident, he thought to himself what he would do if ever he saw everyone, then a thought popped out, he noticed that today is Sunday and on top of it is he can come visit.

He slowly stood up from his bed and then fetched his phone to mail his mom and Emi that he will be coming over for a visit.

After that he readied himself and change to his normal casual modern clothing and then opened the door of his room upon coming out of his room he looked around for any signs of the TouDans in the area. He left a note on the door of his room so they wouldn't be worried then sneaked out of his room without the others noticing and then headed outside succesfully.

**~Garden~**

Konnosuke is wagging his tail while drinking tea especially prepared by Mina while the two are relaxing in the garden, and of course everyone has a time off to so the others are either chatting with each other, some are doing their hobbies, some are playing and some are grooming themselves, but then Konnosuke noticed something.

"Hmm… isn't it time that Aichi should be awake." Konnosuke said stopping his tail and now tilting his head.

Imanotsurugi raised his hands "Oh! Me! ME!" Midare was surprised at Imanotsurugi's sudden outburst.

"What is it Imanotsurugi." Konnosuke said a little shaking because of the sudden uproar.

"Is it alright if we check Aichi-sama!" Imanotsurugi suggested.

"Oh, that's a great idea Imanotsurugi!" Midare second.

"Go ahead then and wake him up on the process" Konnosuke said, continuing his Sunday off.

"Haiiii~" Imanotsurugi and Midare both said in unison then headed to Aichi's room.

Then after a little while "WAAAAHHH!" a shout was heard.

And the people from the garden all flinched at the sudden shout.

"How surprising." Tsurumaru said half joking and sweat dropped.

Then the two came running with a piece of paper that they gave to Konnosuke.

Konnosuke inspected the letter and read it out loud while the others listened…

_~Letter start~_

" _I'm sorry if I took off just like that without asking for permission or even coming there to say goodbye that I will be out for a moment, it's just that I don't know how to face all of you, although it felt like I ran away so I am sorry. I have been thinking last night and I thought that maybe I want to stay with mom and Emi again for a while just to get my mind of off things. I am not blaming anyone of you, in fact I think I am one to blame, I want all of us to be a team, a family, but it seems even trying to make this group a real family, it would take a me while for how long I don't know that I will get enough experience and courage. So while coming back to my home I hope I can find an answer, when I come back to the citadel, I hope I already have an answer."_

_~Letter end~_

Kiyomitsu stopped for a moment when he heard the words that Aichi wants to go back home, he froze up, thinking that he was abandoned.

Yasusada felt sad and lost for words, well it's not just him, everyone felt anxious and scared and most of all depressed. Everyone kept silent and didn't say a single word.

**~Sendou Residence~**

Aichi rang the doorbell to make sure, then "Coming" a voice spoke, it seems it was Emi.

The door opened and showed Emi "Ah, Aichi!" Emi cheered then Aichi got inside the house and then headed to the living room where Emi followed but then she noticed something "Huh?" she looked left and right, back and forth, the door and Aichi looking for someone and when there no sign of that person she asked "Where is Kiyomitsu-san?" a little confused.

"It's just me today they were busy with our new roommate that came and told me that they can handle it so there." Aichi tried to make up an excuse to not be found out.

Emi thought of the reason why he wasn't asked to help "Is it because of the time that you got sick because of overwork?"

Aichi flinched "Uuhm… y-yeah…" he answered a somewhat true and somehow false answer.

"Too bad, I thought he was with you, I made his favorite dessert for later." Shizuka said coming out of the kitchen.

"Maybe if they are able to finish early." Aichi said, still keeping him from getting found out and to prevent it if ever they did came.

Shizuka smiled "That's good then." She said and continued to what she was doing in the kitchen.

Emi and Aichi sat down at the living room "So, Aichi, what do you really do there?" the question caught Aichi off guard.

"Well…" he thinks of what Konnosuke always say to them "Well basically we do work every day such as farming, cleaning, laundry, and other stuff and that is the fee for living there, those who do not work does not eat" he says, which is true.

"So it's like Mina nee-san needs help and asks people who needs home to help with chores." Emi said and Aichi thought that how she say it is kind of harsh but nice in a way.

Aichi sweat dropped at the thought and the whole time he was there, they kept talking about this and that about the citadel and vanguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: Hohoho… I took some lines from hanamaru.  
> And yeah I am making this boring aren't I huhuhuhu… I think it's the consequence of writing when in mental block state.  
> But for the upcoming chapter I hope I would do great, I hope you will continue supporting me.  
> Thank you for reading! Please comment for any suggestions or problems on the story.


	14. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: why the hell am I making this story so gloomy XD I need to prevent it in future chapter until that part! Readers will leave if I continue this… nnnooooooooo… sorry, in the next chapters I will promise to not make more sad stories that is until the Vanguard plot part.  
> Anyway you guys be the judge of that so I present chapter 14.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

**~Afternoon~**

Aichi was in his room taking a long hard look at his room and then slumped on his bed after a while remembered everyone in the citadel, he thought of if they were able to eat breakfast and lunch, or even try to relax back at the citadel with him gone and in panic, although he thought that everyone will be alright and fine since he is now gone.

He cannot seem to get a grip at the feeling of abandonment, afterwards his thought trailed off to Kiyomitsu  ** _"_** _Okita Souji took Kashuu Kiyomitsu into battle with him in the Ikedaya Incident (1864), wherein the Shinsengumi went into armed conflict with the Jouishishi, who opposed the Tokugawa Shogunate. It is said that Kashuu's tip broke during the battle and he was deemed unrepairable, so he was abandoned by Okita._ ** _"_**  Aichi remembered a book in the library in the citadel and felt sad at the thought of him abandoning him, not just him, he was abandoning everyone.

But then he thought, if he was just there a fight would just stir and everyone will be saddened and then there will be a discord which is what he was trying to avoid, he thought that there was just only a few of them at the moment but it is already causing this much stir. His thoughts trailed again to Kiyomitsu after that he shrugged and questioned himself of why he always keeps thinking of him and just thought that it was maybe because he was the first Sword Warrior he brought to life so he feels he has a special connection with him and agreed at his own thought and then tried to calm down and thing of the right thing to do.

While thinking silently in his room, he didn't notice that he has fallen asleep, he felt too tired and confused and didn't notice that everything went out. But then in his dreams voices kept calling his name over and over as if trying to reach for him.

When he came to he noticed that it was very dark inside his room and hastily sat up from his bed and then saw that darkness filled the whole sky and then a knock was heard and a voice "Aichi?" it was Emi.

She slowly opened the door and saw Aichi that looks like he just had a sleep "Oh, you fell as sleep, well it's time for dinner." She said and then closed the door and then headed downstairs with Aichi following her.

**~Kitchen~**

When Shizuka saw Aichi coming "Aichi do you plan to go back?" she asked looking at the time.

Aichi looked at the time too and noticed that it is already 6pm and got worried all of a sudden "I think I'll stay here for today and comeback tomorrow after school since I left some of my uniforms left here" he said and then headed to the dining table to be able to start eating.

"That's good since it will be dangerous for you to come back alone." After what Shizuka said, they all started eating supper and then Aichi headed to his room to sleep and waited for tomorrow.

**~Monday~**

Aichi woke up and came to school like normal but even though he was going to school like any normal day, he can't shake the feeling that he wasn't able to come back to the citadel and even come up with an answer.

After school Morikawa, Izaki and Aichi headed to Card Capital after school, when at Card Capital they noticed that there is a Standing Fight Table and it already became a hit with the others to decide who will play first, after much bickering decision have been decided by Shin that Morikawa and Kamui will get to try it first, while on the game Morikawa and Kamui made a lot of commotion and angered Misaki, inside Aichi was with Miwa and because of him his thought suddenly trailed off to Kai.

Miwa asked why the sudden interest and Aichi answered that he wanted to have a proper battle with him but then Morikawa and Kamui and the others suddenly started another commotion and was now thrown out of the Card capital.

While heading home, Aichi, Miwa and Kamui noticed that they are from the same neighborhood and thought of going home at the same time and while at it, they saw Kai from the other side and decided to follow him to where he lives, they also found out about some facts about Kai and because of that Kamui got interested on fighting him.

Aichi suddenly felt sad about Kai, but his thoughts trail of to the TouDans, Mina and Konnosuke at the citadel. Then when the gang thought of following him but Aichi was 100% against it but in the end he decided to come, afterwards at an intersection they saw Kai turn and then hurriedly followed him but then he went missing and a voice said "What is the meaning of this" they immediately turned around and saw Kai.

Aichi was the one to apologize about following for the reason of wanting to found out more about him but "Stay out of my business" Kai said and continued "If I want to tell you I will tell you myself he said" Aichi offered a fight that if he wins he will tell him but was rudely refused by Kai in the process. Inside he thought he had this much confidence to engage in a battle in Vanguard but he loses confidence at the citadel.

Aichi's phone suddenly rang, he immediately rummaged for his phone in his bag "Mina nee?!" he said surprised at the one calling him, he slowly tried to reach for the answer call thinking if he will answer it or not Miwa and Kamui waited for him to answer even Kai.

Then Aichi slides to answer the call and then "AICHI-KUN! NO CALL NO TEXT DON'T MAKE US WORRY HERE. DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE ABANDONING EVERYONE HERE!" the shout was so loud that even the other three can hear Mina scolding him "I understand your duty as a Saniwa is hard but don't you forget we are always here, please come back we can work this out!" Mina tried to talk over to Aichi and convince him to come back, but Aichi is still saddened at the fact that he can't do anything for them.

"AICHI-SAMA!" everyone from the citadel continued to shout his name one by one "I'm sure you can hear this Aichi…" it was Konnosuke this time "WE'RE SORRY PLEASE COME BACK" all of the TouDans said.

And now because of this, Miwa and Kai well specifically saying it was more Miwa that got more curious and interested although Kamui a little.

"Aichi-sama…" he heard Kiyomitsu in the crowd but it has a sad tone as if he lost all hope "Kiyomitsu" Aichi murmured his name and his chest suddenly tightened up.

But he still don't know "I'm sorry…" Aichi said and then stopped the call and then hastily ran to the direction of his home leaving the three. The three were surprised at the sudden hastiness and got suddenly more curious than ever especially Miwa.

**~At the Citadel~**

Everyone was heartbroken at the fact that Aichi refuses to comeback everyone's face became too depressed "Are we being abandoned." Imanotsurugi said and the word hit Kiyomitsu very hard his eyes and expression started to almost lose all its light and emotion.

"Kiyomitsu…" Yasusada said worried about the latter.

"Don't worry Imanotsurugi-kun, I'm sure he just need more time, let's wait okay." Mina said comforting Imanotsurugi and the others.

"I know Aichi, he won't abandon all of you, he just needs to find the right answer and when he comes back, let's make sure that even though we are still small we can do it" Konnosuke pepped talked and then all of the TouDans started dispersing.

When the TouDans have left "Konnosuke, I need to talk to you." Mina asked for Konnosuke but since Kiyomitsu lost most of his will he was walking slowly but Mina and Konnosuke waited for everyone to go "It's something about Aichi right." Konnosuke answered.

**~Mina's Room~**

In Mina's room Konnosuke and Mina were discussing a sensitive matter "Konnosuke." Mina said in a depressed tone.

"What is on your mind Mina" Konnosuke asked.

"Could it be that Aichi-kun heard about the fact that his life energy is the cost of bringing the swords to life?" Mina said sad at the fact that it was hidden from Aichi.

"I didn't plan to hide it from him, I was waiting for the right time, or even to not tell him." Konnosuke said a little bewildered at how he will be able to break the news to Aichi.

"I hope Aichi-kun finds the answer…" Mina said and Konnosuke agreed.

**~Tuesday~**

Aichi headed straight to card capital and saw a fight between Kamui and Kai. Miwa noticed Aichi coming in and noticed that he was still not recovering from yesterday and didn't say anything and watched the battle with him.

Aichi silently watched the heated battle between Kamui and Kai while Miwa and Misaki helps him explain the mechanics of the game. Such as why Kamui changed his Vanguard even though the other is much more powerful than the changed one.

Aichi was inspired by the heated power battle between the two, to be able to get so powerful and to be able to not give up in the end no matter what happened, and keep pushing until the end.

Aichi got some of his confidence back he was woken up by the two, Kai who was strong and able to understand and anticipate his foe and Kamui who is also strong that even though he was pushed back by an overwhelming power he still didn't give up and kept on fighting and pushing on forward.

The two gave him the courage to go back and apologize, to become someone they can depend and trust not someone who will leave just because they lost the will and confidence to stand up beside them, after all he is just starting there will be plenty of mistakes at first and this time he will be able to face them and not hide his feelings and accept the fact that he is still weak at this moment.

Kai refused to battle Kamui one more time and left the shop but was stopped by Aichi and told him that in the future they want to fight but was told that he doesn't have the power but Aichi found his drive "I know, just as you say, I might not be someone worthy of fighting you now, but… I will become stronger, so one day, I'm sure…"  ** _"_** _And I'm sure in the future I will become string and become a better master for everyone in the citadel_ ** _"_**

Misaki said that Kai should be more honest about himself while Miwa agreed and Shin said that he was a talented fighter.

Before Kai could go out of the shop when the automatic door slides opens Shokudaikiri and Tsurumaru were outside of the shop.

"Whoa that sure surprised me" Tsurumaru said admiring the technology that is the automatic door he looked at Shokudaikiri smiling and noticed that he was staring at something inside and take a look and saw Aichi.

"Tsurumaru, Shokudaikiri" Aichi said surprised at the two who are outside.

Tsurumaru saw Aichi and then felt shy at the thought and placed his hands on his nape "Uhm… Yo, Aichi-sama…" Tsurumaru stopped and then Shokudaikiri proceeded to go inside while Kai stopped on his tracks and watched the whole thing happen in front.

When Shokudaikiri was in front of Aichi, he bowed so deep "Aichi-sama!" Shokudaikiri started and then Tsurumaru followed and did the same "We're sorry please come back to the citadel!" they said in unison, Aichi flushed at the sudden apologize and then turned to look around and noticed that everyone was looking at him even Kai and blushed even more.

"I-I'm sorry too, but could we continue this when we get back at the citadel" Aichi said raising his hands and trying to get the two to raise their heads.

Shokudaikiri is very much delighted even Tsurumaru "R-really you'll be coming back." Shokudaikiri said.

"Y-yeah, I am, and I did plan to it's just…" he stopped and sighed "Something's happened and I need to think and well, let me go home first and tell my mom and Emi that I will be coming back and then I'll come join you in coming back to the citadel."

"Everyone will be so surprised and happy when we come back." Tsurumaru said and then looked at the crowd "Uhm… Mitsubou" he said while patting his hands to his shoulder and then turned to see what he was referring to.

And then sweat dropped at the sight he saw "we are very sorry about the commotion and we should apologize." He said then turned to Miwa and Misaki "Thank you for taking care of our master."

Aichi heard the word master "Sh-Shokudaikiri!" he said and blushed even harder.

"We will be taking our leave now" he said and then turned to Aichi "Uhm, Aichi-sama do you want me to carry your bag?" Shokudaikiri said while disappearing with Aichi and Tsurumaru outside of the shop.

"Master?" Kamui said and tilted his head.

Then Kamui, Reiji, Eiji, Miwa, and Misaki gathered at the counter "Come to think of it yesterday when we're going home I heard someone from the other side of the phone say that if Aichi was planning to abandon some people" Miwa said recalling what happened yesterday while Kai is listening at the door.

"Oh yeah… and he just listened to the one talking and then said something and then left right after." Kamui said also recalling what happened yesterday.

"This just made much more curios than ever about out little friend." Miwa said while grinning at Kai.

When Aichi, Shokudaikiri, and Tsurumaru successfully made it back home Aichi said his farewell and goodbye to Emi and Shizuka and then headed back to the citadel.

**~At the Citadel~**

The three of them were now in front of the entrance of the citadel and Aichi is currently having cold feet.

At opening the gate Aichi saw everyone waiting at the entrance and greeted him with glee "AICHI-SAMA!" everyone shouted his name, Mina had teary eyes at this moment and Konnosuke was smiling again but he noticed someone missing.

"Kiyomitsu…" he whispered but then was cut by Tsurumaru.

"Aichi-sama I, no we didn't mean to put pressure on you, will you forgive us." Tsurumaru apologized for everyone.

"No…" Aichi said and made everyone surprised "I should be the one apologizing, I am still weak but I know in the future I will be able to become stronger and support everyone better." Aichi said his resolve while bowing.

Mina still teary eyed hugged Aichi "don't be selfish okay, we are here too you know, let us help" she said and then "But not Konnosuke though" she said jokingly.

"H-hey!" Konnosuke retaliated and everyone laughed and had a smile on their faces.

"Still Aichi-kun, no e-mail nor call it got us worried, and if it weren't for the bell we were able to breathe a little." Mina continued to scold Aichi

Aichi remembered about the reason why Shokudaikiri and Tsurumaru came "Why Tsurumaru and Shokudaikiri did came?"

"It's because it was taking longer and we want to end the drama." Konnosuke said without batting an eye and everyone's mode changed.

"Don't you forget you are the prime suspect you know" Mina said glaring at Konnosuke.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm sorry." Everyone was surprised at Konnosuke's apology.

"He apologized…" everyone TouDan and Mina said in unison except Tsurumaru since he is new.

Then Mina's expression became serious and waited for Yasusada to come up front near Aichi and their expression changed "Aichi-sama" he bowed "Please help Kiyomitsu."

"I know you won't abandon anyone here but it seems…" Mina stopped and Yasusada straightened himself and then Mina looked at him.

"It seems, he didn't take it well" Yasusada finished.

"Although everyone here felt the same abandonment and hardship while they were still swords but it seems he was much more attached to you so he was the one who took it the most" Mina said looking at Imanotsurugi and Tsurumaru and then everyone one by one.

They saw Aichi smile with determination "I will." Mina and Yasusada smiled and everyone cheered for Aichi. Yasusada told Aichi the direction of where Kiyomitsu was and headed there straight with everyone hoping that this gloomy and depressed citadel be happy once more.

**~At the entrance of Aichi's room~**

At the entrance of his room he saw a crouched Kiyomitsu that is silent, his arms hugging his legs and his head hidden beneath his legs. Aichi slowly approached the silent Kiyomitsu "Kiyomitsu…" he called.

Kiyomitsu flinched at the voice that called him and slowly raised his head and saw Aichi, his eyes widen in surprise and happiness but was still overcome by sadness "Aichi… sa… ma…" he said, but Aichi's heart broke at the sight of Kiyomitsu, his eyes and expression has no more emotion it seems he broke deep inside. Aichi slowly approached Kiyomitsu.

"Are you… going to abandon me also…" Kiyomitsu said almost crying his eyes widen at the word guilty of what he did.

"NO!" Aichi shouted and made Kiyomitsu jump in surprise then gave him an embrace "I won't I'm sorry" Aichi whispered

"But you left and didn't even say a thing." Kiyomitsu said still without emotion but kept listening and reasoning.

"I was afraid." Aichi stopped for a moment while Kiyomitsu continues to listen "I don't know how to face everyone that I am weak and the pressure and expectation are making me more uneasy."

He waited for Kiyomitsu to say something but he didn't say a word and continued "I think you should know better that I won't abandon you, although it is my fault that you felt like that since I ran away and didn't say a word and didn't come back." Aichi started to cry "I was scared that I think I am not able to trust anyone I am scared that they won't help me, I'm sorry that I didn't ask for your help."

Kiyomitsu returned Aichi's embraced and then he continued "You are the only one I could trust, I don't know why and how but I know that if you are by my side you won't leave me and you'll always be there, so…" Aichi started to cry "I'm sorry for leaving, I will tell everyone that if there is a problem I would tell them myself and muster up the courage, but for now Kiyomitsu, I want to lean on you and tell you and please help me on all my troubles." Kiyomitsu allowed Aichi to cry on his chest.

"I was afraid you were abandoning us… me…" Kiyomitsu started it seems little by little his emotions are coming back "I thought I was no longer needed even though we made a promise. I wasn't able to come to your side so it made me felt guilty that I only thought about myself and I didn't think of you. I'm sorry too" he placed his head on Aichi's shoulder.

"I thought that the reason you didn't came back was because you thought that I broke my promise of not being by your side… I thought that you felt betrayed…" he whispered

"But I broke mine too… I didn't tell you what I feel when I promised that I will always say what I really feel." Aichi said back.

"I think we were both on the wrong." Kiyomitsu said and then Aichi nodded in agreement.

Aichi stopped crying and the two broke their embrace they wiped each other's tears and then chuckled.

Then Kiyomitsu held the hands that Aichi placed on his face and then blushed "Uhm… A-aichi-sama." He said "I-I think… I have feelings for you." Aichi's eyes widen and blushed at the sudden confession.

"E-ehh…" Aichi wasn't able to say a word and kept stuttering the word 'eh'…

Kiyomitsu removed Aichi's hands and placed it down still blushing "I-it's okay if… you think it's weird and sudden since… I too don't understand if it is really what I'm feeling so it's fine." He said looking away and stealing glances at Aichi who was now looking away too. "I don't know if these are romantic feelings or just special feelings since you cared of me and didn't abandon me when you first summoned me" at the last part Kiyomitsu widened his eyes and said "Yeah… I should really be the one to understand that you won't just abandon us like that" Kiyomitsu smiled.

"See." Aichi said smiling back but then remembered the sudden confession.

"I…" Aichi started "I don't know if I have feelings for you…" Kiyomitsu saddened and felt a little heartbroken "But…" then his hopes came back "…every time that we spent felt special… and every time that you were by my side I know that I feel safe… I know I can trust you and lean on your shoulder and I don't know if this feelings are the same but I know deep inside that you are special and whenever you're by my side I felt calm and warm." The two blushed ever more.

"I can't find the right answer and you do too… so… let's wait for it." Aichi said still blushing to which Kiyomitsu nodded hastily agreeing.

"Me too… Aichi-sama I feel the same…" Kiyomitsu said and then the two let their foreheads touch and stayed like that for a while.

"Thank you… Kiyomitsu…" Aichi said smiling at Kiyomitsu.

"Thank you too… Aichi-sama" Kiyomitsu said smiling back.

**~Downstairs~**

A shadow loomed under the stairs out of reach of the two persons of view.

"Seriously…" someone who is listening said

"Yeah… I know" oh my, it seems that there are two people listening, bad very bad.

"These two are sure not progressing…" the second person said.

"I think they need help" the first person said looking quite fired up.

"I agree…" another third person have arrive or is he already there before the other two noticed.

"Do you wanna help." Asked the first person.

"No, I'm cool, I know they can do it themselves." The third person said and then remembered something "Besides this will be good since there is a third person."

"There's a third" the second person said looking quite alarmed.

"Then we need to watch out for this third person…" the first person said and then looked at the third person "Do you know who that third person is."

The third person had a poker face "Did you even think that what I said wouldn't pop out if I didn't know right?" the third person said sarcastically

"So who is it?" the second person asked.

"It's…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: The information about Kiyomitsu being abandoned is taken from the TKRB wikia.  
> Also opppssss… no spoilers although I think the vanguard veterans would already know. Anyway thank you for reading the crappy two sad and gloomy chapter again. Thanks for the support!  
> Ohh… I think you already have an idea who I was referring to the three person who were listening.  
> Thank you for reading! comment for any suggestions or problems on the story.


	15. the oncoming shop tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: I hope I did great cause I keep getting writers block block block BLOCK! XD I think I'm a crappy writer…  
> Anyway here is to hoping if I really did good, I present chapter 15
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

**~Wednesday Morning~**

Aichi hastily went to school and bid everyone farewell and successfully got in school. And at lunch time Morikawa showed a flyer of the shop tournament that is being held by Card Capital, and Morikawa kept boasting at the fact that he will win even though he has a very bad deck and then shoved the flyer to Aichi, he read that the shop tournament's registration is due tomorrow and Izaki told him that he wasn't going to enter but then Morikawa said and patted his back that he would wait for his cheer.

**~Back at the Citadel~**

Aichi came home with a sad expression, torn if he would enter himself to the tournament despite the fact that he knows that everyone will be very strong in battle and lost confidence he went straight to his room and then changed to his traditional casual clothing in the citadel and made his way to his desk and rummage for his deck thinking that he would like to try and use it especially since he got an amazing card that was given to him.

He came down from his room and then headed to the garden and saw Mina and Konnosuke sipping hot tea and decided to greet them "I'm back" he said and the two turned around and said "Welcome home" to him.

As soon as he went to the garden he went to sit where there is a support column and leaned his head there and then sighed.

Mina and Konnosuke heard the sigh and asked what the problem is and then Aichi told them that there was this shop tournament that is being held on Friday at Card Capital and that he is uncertain if he should go and register but he doesn't have the confidence.

"You can do it if you try Aichi-kun." Mina said rooting for Aichi.

"Anyways, what do you want to do today Aichi?" Konnosuke asked what he wanted to do since he has the right to make the call.

He thought of a way that could forget about the registration for a moment "Will it be alright if I bring a new sword."

Mina and Konnosuke looked at each other, then Mina asked "Which type of sword do you want to make Aichi-kun."

He remembers what type of sword everyone is in the citadel and figured out the right sword "How about a Wakizashi?"

"Why a Wakizashi?" Konnosuke asked although he already knows why but he wants to confirm if his hunch was right.

"I noticed that we only have one Wakizashi, and at the moment its Horikawa-kun and thought maybe we can bring another one." Aichi said and it seems that Konnosuke was right of what he thought and then stood up from his seat and then waited for Aichi to start.

When Aichi finished making the sword he thought of the time for the forging time would need for it to be finished which is 40 minutes and then headed back at the garden thinking about the tournament and shrugged at the thought then remembered that there will be no training today but instead "Aichi-kun." Mina surprised Aichi flinching in the process "Y-yes" he asked.

"Do you want to practice Archery" she said then from behind her she showed a bow and an arrow to Aichi "I think you already know why and I require you to learn it." She said as if Aichi doesn't have a choice.

**~Training Hall~**

At the training hall Aichi was given a bow and an arrow by Mina and the proper gears for it such as the gloves "Although in the battlefield you won't need to follow the stances and the equipment, just the form of drawing and releasing of the arrow to the bow and make sure it hits the target." She said smiling to Aichi that was asked to go in front of the bulls-eye.

Upon reaching the front of it Mina helped Aichi do the right stance of starting archery, first she asked Aichi to open his legs apart and then straighten up and place both hands on his hips in a fist and then inhale and exhale she said it was to focus the mind and body, then he was instructed for the next step.

"Raise both the bow and arrow upwards and then place your pointer finger for support and mark point at the center for the arrow to be able to hit the target and then stretch the string of the bow along with the arrows' tail, but not too much though Aichi-kun, even farther and you will get a premature release then when you get the right position you can let go of it. Although do not take too much time on holding the draw as it will overcompensates, and that sort of consistency builds frustration making it unable for you to hit the target"

She walked near Aichi and told him to stop since he was taking time "So the perfect thing would be for now is to feel and focus then release!" Aichi repeated the steps and then drew the string of the bow and looks at the target with his pointer finger before exhaling and made a release the arrow hit the target but not the bulls' eyes but he was able to do it.

"Okay Aichi-kun for today I will teach you how to properly use the bow and also think of a proper training schedule for you." Mina showed her skills of using the bow and arrow, she drew the string of the bow and then focused on the target at her release she successfully hits the bull eye and then faced Aichi with a smile "A little training and I know you can do the same."

Aichi was amazed at how Mina can do it like it was nothing, by looking at his expression Mina can understand what it meant "It took me long too Aichi, it's just that I learned it before you that's why I can hit the bulls eye accurately."

Mina remembered about the new sword "Oh yeah, how long did you plan on forging the new swords?"

"Oh… I thought about 40minutes…" Aichi answered.

"Oh okay… then we have plenty of time since after this you should do the usual 'right' routine of showing the whole place" Mina said and because of this Aichi gulped and flinch at the thought then Mina asked Aichi to continue practicing archery.

**~Smithing Room~**

After the 30 minutes of training, Aichi and Mina waited in the smithing room while taking a break waiting for the new sword.

While waiting, Mina is fearing for Aichi's life but she believes in his ability and prays for his safety.

Mina noticed that little by little Aichi is improving and continued on watching and the new sword then came "I am Nikkari Aoe."

Aichi widened his eyes at the unusual name that the new sword who noticed this reaction and then "Yes, yes, you think my name is strange as well, don't you?"

Nikkari approaches his new master "My name is Aichi Sendou, I am the master of this citadel and your new master." He slightly bowed his head and Nikkari did the same then Aichi hurriedly added something before it's too late "Please call me Aichi."

Before Nikkari could call him he was cut by Konnosuke "I won't allow disrespect here… he is still your master even though he wants to be called by his first name" Konnosuke then glared at Nikkari it seems he knew that he would be another trouble maker.

Nikkari chuckled while Mina and Aichi sweat dropped at the thought then Konnosuke proceeded inside "Aichi are feeling better? Not feeling tired or something"

At the sudden question Aichi inhaled and then showed a sheepish smile "I don't know but I don't feel that anything is wrong." He said tilting his head.

Konnosuke and Mina sighed "W-what..." Aichi said

The four proceeded outside to go tour the citadel while touring the citadel each Touken Danshi they passed welcomed him. After the tour Aichi remembered his homework "Nikkari, you can go anywhere you want now." Aichi almost left but then came back "I need your measurements first" he took Nikkari's measurements from top to toe and "I'm going to do my homework, if ever I don't finish early please do call me if it's time for dinner." Then proceeded to his room.

Mina, Konnosuke and Nikkari were left behind "Hmm… that's all the order Aichi told you, you can proceed now." Konnosuke said and then Nikkari left to go tour the place once more and meet with the other TouDans.

Mina sat at the hallway in front of the garden, Konnosuke noticed "Are you worried about him?" Mina nodded at Konnosuke's question.

"As long as he doesn't bring a high ranked sword or a Tachi then its fine." Konnosuke sat near Mina "Aichi can replenish his life energy" Konnosuke added, assuring Mina that it will be alright.

**~Dinner~**

Aichi is in his room still pondering about the tournament and looking at his deck, he finished his homework early and was able to relax and tried to finish sewing Nikkari's casual clothing but alas he wasn't able to finish it also and is now confused on what to do.

A shout was heard through his door "Aichi-sama dinner is ready…" although the voice is somewhat unfamiliar yet Aichi figured out that it was Nikkari who called.

"Yes…" Aichi sadly left his room with Nikkari to head to the dining hall.

While walking through the hallways Nikkari could tell that something is bothering his master "Is there a problem Aichi-sama?"

Aichi was just confused but he was paying attention "Ah… uhm… Yes… I was confused about something."

**~Dining Hall~**

Before they started eating dinner, Aichi welcomed and introduced the new sword that joined their family then after that everyone started eating at Aichi's signal but there was just something off at Aichi's behavior and all of them can't take it anymore.

"Aichi-sama, is something the matter." It was Yasusada who asked first.

Aichi stopped from eating, by his reaction they could tell that there really is something "Well… you see… there is a tournament at Card Capital and I don't know if I should join or just spectate." He spoke of it a little embarrassed.

"Why don't you just join?" Midare said a little confused at this tournament.

"Yeah, it's what Aichi-sama like right?" Imanotsurugi added.

"Besides, you just started Vanguard it will be good experience." Horikawa said encouraging Aichi.

"Why don't you try there is nothing wrong with trying." Yagen said while eating his dinner.

"And if it didn't go well we'll always be here." Kiyomitsu said assuring Aichi that they are by his side every step of the way.

"And if did or didn't go well, we could always celebrate!" Shokudaikiri said, a little hyped about the oncoming event.

"Oh I like that idea Mitsubou, Good luck Aichi-sama." Tsurumaru said waiting for the feast.

"Good Luck Aichi-sama" Nikkari bid Aichi good luck for the said tournament.

Aichi smiled touched and grateful of everyone's support. He thought maybe this is what will happen if he just tell everyone his feelings more.

After the meal everyone went to places they want to spend their evening.

**~Kitchen~**

While walking out of the baths to the hallways Aichi can hear voices from the kitchen and it seems there is a problem and he wants to help.

While walking to go to the kitchen Aichi can see Konnosuke, Shokudaikiri, Kiyomitsu, Mina, and Tsurumaru and thought that this is a very odd crowd "Is something the matter" Aichi called from the doors of the kitchen and by their reaction they did not anticipate that is was Aichi since their reaction was somewhat very much surprised as if they are hiding something.

"N-no Aichi-sama there is nothing wrong." Shokudaikiri said but his answer made Aichi sad thinking that as if he wasn't being trusted.

Everyone inside noticed the sad expression on his face and panic it seems they were hiding something then unexpectedly "It was because of the sake!" Tsurumaru shouted and felt as if he was an idiot or something it seems it wasn't the real issue but it gave Shokudaikiri, Kiyomitsu and Konnosuke an idea.

"We are very sorry Aichi-sama…" Shokudaikiri started as if he got this, everyone lets him finish first "It's just this matter is very sensitive for you so we were discussing about it that is why we are here."

"What is the matter about Sake?" Aichi asked since he doesn't understand but it seems he accepted and believed it.

"You see we really want to drink Sake but we are concerned for your well-being since Konnosuke said that there is a law here that underage cannot drink and so we don't want to bring something that will be a problem." Shokudaikiri had a nice answer, although it wasn't false either.

"And so the problem here is whether we should brew a sake or not." Kiyomitsu answered although it kind of confused Aichi that made the others confused also but since Kiyomitsu knows Aichi better he answered it for everyone "Our bodies is indeed the age almost same as yours Aichi-sama but we are much older than you so basically it doesn't count" Everyone had an ahhh… face

Aichi has a surprised reaction "So does that mean you want to drink Sake too?" Aichi asked and then Kiyomitsu nodded while smiling it seems he is really looking forward to it.

Aichi saw this reaction and the two TouDans "Its fine with me!" Aichi answered hastily which surprised everyone.

"But Aichi-kun?" Mina tried to reason.

"It's alright Mina nee, it's what everyone wants and I don't want to take it from them so it won't be a problem." Aichi said but then he added "I'll just stay away from the one's drinking so it won't be a problem and also that everyone one wouldn't worry." The three TouDans felt a little guilty inside and thought that it was a selfish act.

Konnosuke sighed "Your master gave you the permission also I think it will be fine as long as anyone won't let Aichi drink" Mina sighed at what Konnosuke said but then the TouDans eyes sparkled and rejoiced even though it wasn't really the topic but the approval made then jump in excitement and it became the topic of the three TouDans.

"Aichi-sama thank you!" the three TouDans shouted in delight, after the excitement in the kitchen Aichi bid good night to the people inside and left to go to sleep.

**~Thursday Morning~**

Aichi was woken up by Nikkari since breakfast was now ready and time for him to go to school after.

When the two came to the dining hall everyone seems to have a really excited and cheery expression on their faces that made Aichi think if it was the sake but it seems impossible. After Aichi finished his daily preparation to go to school but was stopped by Konnosuke strictly instructed Aichi to come home after school for groceries.

At school Aichi was thinking about the tournament the whole class even with the help of Morikawa and Izaki that keeps bringing up the topic about the shop tournament to only sigh at the thought.

**~At the Citadel~**

Aichi followed Konnosuke's instruction and went home after school with the shop tournament in his mind when he came back at the citadel. When he successfully came back from school he went up straight to his room and changed to his casual clothing since they were doing groceries, after that he then came down and headed straight to the garden where many people awaits.

Aichi was surprised that all the Sword Warriors were all lined up in the garden waiting for him with Konnosuke and Mina "Alright Aichi has arrived." Konnosuke waited for Aichi to come before he starts "This grocery will take amount of strength since Shokudaikiri wasn't able to buy other ingredients and such last time and our stock is almost depleted so Mina and I have agreed to let 3 of you to help with the Shopping."

Everyone felt like they were about to go on a mission "Those three are of course Kashuu Kiyomitsu and the other two will be Yamatonokami Yasusada and Tsurumaru Kuninaga they were chosen because of heavy lifting and such." Konnosuke ended.

Everyone said "Yes" in unison "Aichi do you have something in plan for the others who are left?" Konnosuke asked.

Aichi thought for a while and asked "we still have resources right?" Konnosuke nodded confirming that there are still plenty at the moment "Then I think it will be a good time to let Nikkari go to a mission." Aichi said that surprised everyone.

"This will be an interesting team." Shokudaikiri said looking at the Sword Warriors that is going to be left.

"I agree 3 Tantou's and 2 Wakizashi." Yagen agreed to what Shokudaikiri said.

"So who should be our captain?" Midare asked looking at the team line up.

Aichi thought for a moment "Horikawa Kunihiro" he said looking at Horikawa to which the latter's surprise "I know I can count on you"

Horikawa is delighted at the sudden "Yes Aichi-sama, leave it to me."

"Aichi-kun the location" Mina whispered.

Aichi nodded "The area will be Toba." Everyone agreed and answered "You have a preparation time of 30 minutes" He looked at Mina and Konnosuke and bowed his head a little "Please take care of them." He said and the two smiled and nodded.

After the short meeting everyone got ready for their own mission, unit 1 will the front lines team and unit 2 will be the grocery shopper team. The unit two headed out their way outside the citadel since the four of them were not first timers it won't have any problems.

**~Card Capital~**

While nearing Card Capital Aichi is having second thoughts about the shop tournament, while Aichi was walking in front Yasusada and Kiyomitsu were behind him and behind them is Tsurumaru and Shokudaikiri. The four noticed the uneasiness of their master and the four of them looked at each other trying to figure out an answer to help their master.

While the four TouDans were thinking of a way to help their master muster up his courage to face this the five of them were near the shop.

After much thinking and talking in silence, they are now steps away from Card Capital and the four had already figured out a solution, and the solution was to push Aichi into the shop "H-hey!" Aichi retaliated trying to break free but this were four grown up men that were pushing him so it was to no avail making them officially inside the shop.

When they got inside the shop Shin was asking people who would want to join to fill up two more spots for the tournament, Shin heard Aichi and was asked if he would like to enter but he said that he doesn't have the confidence making the four sigh.

After that the door of the shop slides open and revealed Kai and Miwa "Kai-kun…" Aichi whispered.

The four TouDans heard the whisper and noticed the look on his face, making Kiyomitsu rather feeling a little annoyed. The three easily figured out the looks from their master and Kiyomitsu and thought that this seems like something is not going to be good.

As Aichi heard that Kai will entering the shop tournament Aichi mustered up his confidence and hastily took a form and then filled up the needed information. The four TouDans were very happy about this but the others were surprised at the sudden enthusiasm.

At the whole time while their master was filling up the required information's, Kiyomitsu was eyeing Kai thinking of what his master could possibly be seeing in this person, while the other three were silently studying the same question.

While their master is filling up their information each of them were doing something else, Kiyomitsu was eyeing Kai to which he wasn't looking since he was uninterested, Yasusada was looking at cat in front of him, Tsurumaru was looking at the cards in the shelves while Shokudaikiri is looking at the list.

"Hmmm… I wonder how we would be able to bring this back at the citadel…" Shokudaikiri said looking at a certain item on the list, Tsurumaru and Kiyomitsu noticed this and looked at what he was referring to.

"Ahhh… that will be tricky." Tsurumaru said thinking of a solution to the said item.

"Eh… what is it?" Yasusada said joining them while Miwa was listening to their conversation.

Then Kiyomitsu remembered about the sewing machine "How were you able to bring the sewing machine that Aichi-sama uses?" Shokudaikiri was given an idea.

"Ah! Good thinking Kiyomitsu, let's ask Aichi-sama after." The four TouDans have a cheery atmosphere that surprised Miwa but then Misaki, Miwa and Shin heard the word uses does that mean Aichi can sew they thought.

"All Done!" Aichi said and the four TouDans rejoiced even more after that he placed the application form on the counter but something unexpected has happened. There was another person who wants to join the tournament.

Aichi begged the other person named Osamu to let him join instead saying that he wants to enter this tournament no matter what which made Kiyomitsu saddened even more at what motivates his master to enter but there is nothing he can do he met him first than him.

Osamu wanted proof to prove that Aichi is indeed the first one to apply before him even mocked him, saying things that since he doesn't have proof of it that it only means that he win and he will be the one to enter making the two Okitagumi fit in rage "OI! You four eyes!" the two shouted in unison while both Tsurumaru and Shokudaikiri prevents them from escaping making the others sweat drop at the scene.

But in the end Shin was able to solve the problem by having a cardfight betting the last slot for the tournament that whoever wins shall enter the tournament that made Miwa comment "He must have planned to do this from the beginning…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: Sorry I don't know much about archery and its form and also swordsmanship so I know I didn't do well even at that part XD and net is trolling so I got lazy. But the last parts were from Seven Days manga XP  
> To tell the truth… I wasn't able to write this right, since when I was writing this I just finished reading an episode of blue chair on webtoon and every time I think of the characters here they always look like Shen's Blue Chair's art style in my head and I can't keep my calm and was laughing every time XD  
> Thank you for reading! Please comment for any suggestions or problems on the story.


	16. The two battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: I noticed that the sortie battle took a while haha… sorry… so here is a long awaited sortie!  
> And so here is to hoping if I did good, I present chapter 16
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

**~At the Sortie Unit - Citadel~**

The five TouDans are now assembled in the center of the citadel ready for their departure. While getting ready for the departure the five TouDans were talking about the ones with their master.

While hoping to the center "I hope they were able to make Aichi-sama enter the tournament" Imanotsurugi said while getting ready.

Recalling a said plan "I'm sure they were able to." Yagen said having full trust on the four TouDans.

But then even though they were all assembled and ready it seems that someone is having cold feet at the last minute.

"What seems to be the problem, captain" it was Nikkari who asked seeing that it was their captain who is losing confidence.

"Is something the matter Horikawa-kun?" Mina went to Horikawa's side to check if ever something is wrong.

"I don't know if I can do this." Horikawa said, it seems he was having trouble believing in himself.

"But you looked so happy when Aichi-sama picked you as captain." Midare recalled what happened a while before. Horikawa made a much even more depressed expression and Konnosuke can't help it anymore.

"Horikawa!" Konnosuke called.

"Y-yes!" Horikawa said that made everyone turned to face Konnosuke.

"You were probably thinking that you won't be able to support everyone right?" Konnosuke said that made Horikawa flinched that made his eyes widens which makes it a bulls eye that he was right "Well then here is what Aichi told me."

" _I know he will feel pressured but I know that Horikawa can do his best for this mission I know that he is a responsible person and is able to support the team not just the team but everyone, and I know he has the right judgment to think that the mission is not finishing the enemy but preventing anyone to die and do not think twice of coming back to save them."_  "That is what Aichi told me" Konnosuke said recalling the message that Aichi wants to give.

Horikawa straightened his body "Yes!" he answered firmly that ends the problem and got his confidence back and they were able to continue on to their mission.

**~Toba~**

Upon entering Toba Konnosuke and Mina felt a distortion closing in at the area but when the enemy came to greet them their doubts were no longer there at the sight of the enemy thinking that the uneasy feeling might just be from the unseen enemies.

The five TouDans in the premise quickly changed into their battle formation and saw three enemies in front of them. Konnosuke went into hiding with Mina, she was only support if anything that the TouDans cannot do anymore to prevent happens so she is unable to help in battle as to help with the personal growth of the TouDans to which she agrees to.

"I think this will be a piece of cake." Nikkari said looking down on the enemy, the three enemies in front which are two Tantou's and one Wakizashi looking down on the unmoving enemies Nikkari ran and tried to close up the gap to land a hit.

"Never underestimate an enemy Nikkari Aoe" Yagen said from behind to support Nikkari who is a little surprised that he was already behind him, Nikkari smiled at the thought then readied himself and then strike at the enemy, but to no avail, as what Yagen said never underestimate an enemy since looks can be deceiving those enemy he mocked were fast to be able dodge his fast attack, surprised, he can only stare at the place where the enemies used to be.

Embarrassed and annoyed at what happened Nikkari made a face that sent chills to the other TouDans that were awaiting for the enemies' attack, Nikkari chuckled giving a serious look "Let us kill or be killed…" he said not moving from his spot while chuckling.

At that moment the three enemies closed in on the three TouDans that were left behind, the three TouDans knew that they were the target and so to prevent it they kept their position and sense the area for the enemies whether they were around or they left.

But the last one was impossible, one of the TouDans sensed the enemies attack from behind Horikawa, it was Imanotsurugi who immediately was able to sense the enemies' dirty tricks "Got-cha~!" Imanotsurugi was able to prevent the sneak attack and successfully dealt a damage to one of the enemy Tantou making it hiss in pain.

"Thanks Imanotsurugi!" Horikawa said inhaling and exhaling before landing a second hit on the Tantou that was closing back in successfully killing one of the enemy, it seems he was able to calm himself and was able to sense the enemies' whereabouts better.

Now there is only two enemies left, since the enemies are a Tantou and a Wakizashi they are good at hiding their presence to make a sneak attack so they have to be extra careful. While waiting for the next attack all the other TouDans were surprised that Nikkari went to move again and think that he was again moving without a plan but, what made them more surprised is Nikkari able to land a critical at the enemy successfully killing it while quoting "Laugh with Nikkari"

"Congrats on your revenge" Yagen said praising but sighed at the successfully but hasty act of Nikkari.

"We have only one more enemy left be vigilant everyone." Horikawa ordered, indeed the battle is not yet finished, there is still one more.

The last Tantou made a sneak attack it locked on Midare but he smiled unfazed awaiting the enemy's the sneak attack "Found you~" Midare tried to land a hit but it was unsuccessful "Tsk" but little did the Tantou enemy know that Imanotsurugi was waiting for it "Take that!" he was able to land a hit but it didn't damage it to the fullest, the enemy Tantou successfully got away but it didn't get past Yagen who successfully hit it but alas he wasn't able finish it.

"It's coming towards you!" Yagen shouted to Horikawa tracking the enemy Tantou's movement.

Horikawa nodded and readied his sword and ran after the enemy, the enemy Tantou deflected the attack that Horikawa gave but Horikawa still continued to attack while Yagen helped trying to confuse and distract the enemy after that the others closed in to close in the enemy, the Tantou felt like it has nowhere to run but that's where they were caught off guard when the enemy Tantou charged in to strike Horikawa.

"Horikawa!" Yagen and Nikkari shouted in unison while Imanotsurugi and Midare could only gasped at the situation in front of them.

**~At the same time at Card Capital~**

Aichi is now in front of the standing fight table while the four TouDans now standing at the back watching the fight unfold, while in front of them are the sitting Miwa and Kai. Before starting the game Aichi glanced at Kai and Miwa's direction which didn't go unnoticed by Kiyomitsu making him feel annoyed a bit annoyed that didn't go past the others.

While the battle of Aichi and Osamu are taking place the three TouDans noticed the look that Kiyomitsu gave from time to time to the sitting in front of them Kai whose back is faced to them and can't help but tease the said TouDan.

The first one to tease is Yasusada sighing heavily for Kiyomitsu to hear "W-what?" Kiyomitsu flinched surprised at the sighing Yasusada who seemed to be in deep thought when he was glaring at Kai.

"Nothing~" Yasusada said while his eyes closed and looked up opening them and is now watching the game, while the game continues Shokudaikiri sat at one of the chair and started a conversation with the others.

"What do you think happened to the first unit?" Shokudaikiri asked seemingly worried about the sortie team.

Tsurumaru who doesn't understand how vanguard works joined him and sat near him "I'm sure they are doing just fine."

"Horikawa can do it, Aichi-sama knows that also and we all know that he can do it." Yasusada said while not taking a seat and instead continued to watch the battle back and forth while listening at the same time.

Kiyomitsu was listening to the conversation but continued to support and watch Aichi silently and will sometime glance at Kai. Also while watching the battle Miwa was secretly listening to their conversation making him ever more curious.

At the climax of the battle both Kiyomitsu and Kai noticed that Aichi has already won the battle.

"Finally…" Kiyomitsu said out loud that was able to be heard by others making them confused and made Kai and Miwa who were surprised at his remark listened for him to finish.

"What do you mean Kiyomitsu?" Yasusada asked not understanding much about cardfight he was bewildered.

"Aichi-sama has been wanting to try and use that card and now it's finally time" Kiyomitsu continued while Kai and Miwa were surprised that he knows "Although it gave out hints and idea about his trump card" He finished while sighing, Miwa and Kai thought the same about the card but shrugs it.

The game continues but after Aichi's turn it turned for the worst and he almost lost the battle but when he was able to survive the turn on his turn he was able to make a comeback and was able to finish off the opponent and is declared the winner claiming the final spot to the tournament.

Osamu congratulates Aichi and bids him good luck on tomorrows tournament then shakes his hands and hastily went to the four TouDans after with the four each congratulating Aichi on winning.

"Congratulations, Aichi-sama!" the four TouDans said in unison surprising the others even Osamu making Aichi smiled with glee and a little embarrassed.

"Thanks everyone." Aichi paused for a moment, seeing the excited faces from them Aichi can't help but drop a sweat from those twinkling eyes he knew that they are eager to buy a Sake and what is needed to make Sake "L-let's go shopping?" Aichi asked.

But before the four TouDans could answer back the bell from Aichi's bracelet rang loud enough for all the people in the shop to be able to hear it making the four TouDans uneasy and worry but what Aichi felt from the bell was not from a TouDan that is injured but worry and uneasiness. What Aichi felt from the bell was the four TouDans worry for their captain from the first unit, it seems the bell can really help them communicate their feelings.

He thought maybe if he can master using this bell with the use of his Divine power maybe he can communicate to them directly and connect with all of them at once thinking about it made him a little excited to learn using his ability.

The four TouDans in front were waiting for his reply but what Aichi did is what made them confused, he raised his arms showing the bell and whispered to it, praying that this can give them even the slightest strength and that it will reach them "Do your best everyone" He paused for a moment "Horikawa-kun I know you can do it."

**~Back at the Sortie~**

The four TouDans in the sortie unit, Yagen, Midare, Imanotsurugi, and Nikkari all felt the warm feeling emanating from the bell that rang softly calming and reassuring that gave them energy and support 'Do your best' they heard their masters voice, as the message got successfully sent to them, they composed themselves and waited for the attack, while Horikawa received his message 'Horikawa-kun I know you can do it' as he hears the message he prepares for the impact while hastily looking at the four giving a message.

The enemy Tantou successfully hits Horikawa with great speed that the impact almost made Horikawa lose his balance, when he took the impact he hastily pushed back the enemy Tantou and then the four TouDans on each sides strikes the defenseless enemy and successfully finished the first node.

They rejoiced having regained confidence in themselves and continued on with their journey.

**~Back at the shop~**

The bell rang once more but this time it was a soft sound after that Aichi heard a message 'Thank you Aichi-sama' it was Horikawa's voice that echoed in his head thinking of happy thoughts that he was of help, it made him think to himself that maybe it's time to face his fears and try to go into the battlefield once more while smiling that made the TouDans with Aichi confused and couldn't wait any longer "S-so Aichi-sama what happened?" it was Shokudaikiri who asked first.

Aichi shook his head left and right "Hm-hm, everything is fine, I know they will do fine." He finished then smiled at the four to assure them.

The four TouDans sigh in relief thinking that everything is going to be fine "So… Let's go shopping! Then when we get home I hope to make a new sword!" He said making him all fired up while the four smiled in delight at the sight of their master's enthusiasm.

When they started to leave they were stopped by Miwa with him patting Aichi's shoulder "Hey Aichi-kun" he started while holding Kai's shoulder "You going to shop? Mind if we tag along, we were going there too anyways?" Miwa said but inside the truth is he was really curious about Aichi and the people with him, making him even more curious and thinking that tagging along will be able to answer some of his curiosity.

To Aichi's surprise he glanced at Kai for a moment thinking that he will be able to find out more about him, it was a win-win for Miwa, he thought with Kai with him Aichi will surely accept but on the other hand Kiyomitsu didn't like the idea one bit. Before Aichi even giving an answer, Kiyomitsu stormed outside the shop leaving the others in confusion.

"Kiyomitsu?!" Yasusada said following Kiyomitsu outside the shop

"I'll go follow them" Shokudaikiri said "Don't leave Aichi-sama's side Tsuru-san" he said before going out.

"You don't need to tell me Mitsubou!" Tsurumaru said raising his right arm to salute to Shokudaikiri who is now out to follow the two.

Everyone was surprised at the sudden commotion but ignored it after and continued to what they were doing but Misaki was secretly listening to the conversation.

"Kiyomitsu…" Aichi said with sadness in his tone and his expression.

Miwa thinking that maybe he was the one to blamed raised his free arms up "D-did I do something wrong?" he said asking if he were the one at fault. Kai who seem to look like he doesn't care was listening.

"N-no" Aichi started while looking at the shop door hoping Kiyomitsu would come back "It's alright if you tag along" he said then glanced at Tsurumaru to say that it is alright to go outside hoping they didn't go too far or left then followed by Miwa and Kai outside.

When the shop door opens he saw Kiyomitsu with Yasusada and Shokudaikiri who looks annoyed sitting on the handrails.

"Kiyomitsu!" Aichi smiled hastily running towards Kiyomitsu "Is something the matter?" he asked worried.

The question caught him off guard a little, Kiyomitsu looked straight at Aichi, he thought that he himself doesn't understand either the reason of why he hated the idea but he knows for sure that he doesn't like Kai. His nerves of how he treats Aichi it ticks him off thinking that why would Aichi want to impress and be strong to fight this kind of person.

Kiyomitsu sighs "Let's go shopping." he said while walking off ahead on his own, the three TouDans behind looked at each other and sighed.

**~Supermarket~**

Upon entering the supermarket, Tsurumaru and Yasusada's eyes widened at the sight of foods, merchandise, appliances and other more in the supermarket, they were fascinated and at the same time looked like kids looking around making the others sweat drop at the scene excluding Kai though.

"Hey hey, Aichi-sama! What is this?!" Yasusada said bringing a box of cookie with him.

"Ah those are cookies…" Aichi took the cookie Yasusada handed out "See here" he points at the image of the cookie, with this you will be able to see what is inside and what it looks like and what flavor it is.

Yasusada's eyes sparkled then left to look around for more, Aichi turned to face Shokudaikiri with a little worried look "Sh-Shokudaikiri…" he called and based on what he looked like Shokudaikiri understood what is was and handed a letter, Miwa who was beside Aichi saw him open the paper and saw a huge sum of money inside to both their surprise, Miwa thought that this mysterious kid just made his curiosity maxed up but thought twice about that fact that were both surprised.

Aichi was taken aback looking at the sum of money while shaking he turned to Shokudaikiri saying "T-this is too much…" he said.

"Oh! Konnosuke said to buy all that we needed especially for Saturday and sake!" Shokudaikiri chimed that made Aichi confused but understandable since there was something that caught his attention "this Saturday?" Aichi said curious of what he meant about this coming Saturday is it that special.

Shokudaikiri flinched "N-no i-it's nothing" he took out a notebook with a pen "Okay I'm going to start you can do whatever you want Aichi-sama."

"Eh? But!" Aichi said.

"It's alright Aichi-sama leave it to me." Shokudaikiri said looking around "Tsuru-san!" Shokudaikiri called. At the call of his name Tsurumaru went to Shokudaikiri "Is there something you need?" he asked.

Shokudaikiri smiled and showed the list in the notebook that made him flinch "Yes!" from that he could already tell and joined him without question "If I ever needed help I'll come look for you Aichi-sama" Shokudaikiri said and bowed his head and took off with Tsurumaru.

But before that "Aichi-sama, do you have a request for tonight's dinner?" Shokudaikiri asked.

Aichi flinched "N-no it's alright I'll leave it up to you!" Aichi sighed while Kai thought that there was a cook in the group he got a little curious

Aichi turned to Kiyomitsu "Kiyo-" but before he could continue what he wanted to say Kiyomitsu left before saying "I'll go look for Yasusada and help Shokudaikiri and Tsurumaru"

Miwa thought to himself that maybe he really did something but Miwa is sharp he already has an idea of the reason why Kiyomitsu was acting like that but he can't be too sure so he thought of something.

"Hey Aichi" Miwa started making Aichi to turn to him from the call "Why don't we help them? Then along the way I will get what I needed." He said giving a suggestion thinking that he cannot let this chance slide.

"Sure" Aichi said and searched for the others while there is nowhere to look for Aichi thought of a better way to look for them and walked slower 'They all look unique in their own way right' Aichi listened to the rumors hearing were there are most people whispering is the right place for them to search since they tend to always get attention.

Miwa was surprised at the rumors thinking that it was sure that it was the four 'that one in the white look so elegant' 'I see the one with eye patch looks like a bad boy' 'he looks so cute' 'I wonder if she is free'

At that last part he heard and thought to himself that the person meant was Kiyomitsu, Miwa hearing those same comment is a little astound at Kiyomitsu's bewitching beauty, as Aichi hears it he eventually found the four and immediately clasped Kiyomitsu's hand which surprised the others.

"Kiyomitsu…" Aichi started that made all of them looked at him with a sad look he said "I'm sorry if I ever did anything so please-" but before Aichi could finish what he was about to say Kiyomitsu patted his head sighing and said "I'm sorry too…" after that it sent smile to the three TouDans with them but Miwa was a little worried with Kai looking unamused.

After a while they were at their final stop from their shopping, the buying of rice and Sake and to their luck there was a free taste test of the Sake. Tsurumaru and Shokudaikiri went to taste all of the sake that is free to test and eventually found one "Th-Thi-his is…!" the three TouDans waited for his answer "This is delicious" the four TouDans rejoiced then Aichi too a look at the price with Miwa "No wonder it tasted great." Miwa commented.

Shokudaikiri and the others can't seem to understand what he meant and looked at Aichi "Eh? Uhm… It's too pricey" he said.

"But it's alright right? You said we have enough?" Shokudaikiri reasoned which Aichi can't seem to find an answer.

"If you only look at the taste and not think about the price then all I can say is you don't have the real skills of a cook." Kai commented not batting an eye and staring at Shokudaikiri.

"I suppose real skills depends on how you can make anything delicious depending on the ingredients laid before you…" Shokudaikiri said smiling understanding what he meant "Still…!" he went to Aichi's side "Aichi-sama it won't hurt right? Since we will be brewing ourselves."

Aichi sweat dropped at the begging face that Shokudaikiri gave him "S-sure…" he agreed making all the four TouDans rejoice and bought a dozen of the said Sake. After the sake they all readied to buy the rice and sent all of the shopping by delivery and then after they got ready to go home.

"I'm sure the first unit will be very hungry and for Aichi-sama's first steps…" Shokudaikiri paused while walking "I'll make a little feast tonight, Tsuru-san can you help me?"

"Eh?!" Tsurumaru said looking quite surprised.

"Well Horikawa-kun will probably be tired." Shokudaikiri explained a little worried "How about Kashuu-kun and Yamatonokami-kun?"

Kiyomitsu glanced at Aichi for a moment and it didn't get pass Miwa "Sure…" Kiyomitsu said making the three smile at his comment.

"Okay since it's for Aichi-sama I'll join in!" Yasusada said all fired up and excited.

"Hmp, there can't be no feast without surprises" Tsurumaru puffed making Kiyomitsu and Yasusada squint their eyes at him "W-what?"

"Well I guess this is where we part ways" Miwa said stopping with Kai "Thanks for today"

"Yeah… take care." Aichi said his farewells with the others and left the place moving on to go home.

After Aichi and the others were already far away "This made me more curious about that kid, I hope we can have other more opportunities!"

"You are not a detective anymore…" Kai said remarking Miwa's childish acts.

"Awww c'mon I know you want to know too!" Miwa grinned hitting a nail on his head.

"Hmp…" was all Kai could say. After that the two both went to their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: The Standing Fight Table will be called SFT in the future chapters.  
> Because of the action in this chapter I remember my other cross over.  
> Thank you for reading! Please comment for any suggestions or problems on the story.


	17. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: Sorry for the long update I was very very very busy with school work and my on-the-job training. So while writing this I was a little mental blocked but I still wanna write. The only prob is that I can't think of a plot line T_T  
> And so here is to hoping if I did a good job, I present chapter 17
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

When Aichi and the others finally made it back to the citadel Aichi hastily went upstairs to his room with excitement and changed his casual outfit to his traditional one, while the four TouDans downstairs has smiles on their faces and went on to their different chores.

After changing his clothes Aichi headed straight to the Smithing room and used ingredients for an Uchigatana but with some changes. After the preparation he thinks of the forging time for it which is one and thirty minutes, after that he left the room and headed to his room and tries to finish all his homework for the day.

After a while and not noticing the time he felt an energy coming from the center of the citadel thinking that it was the first unit he hurried to go greet them, since the others were busy with some things he was the only one who waited which is something not unusual.

As the pillar of light started to disappear "Welcome home everyone!" Aichi greeted with a smile.

At the sight of their master Imanotsurugi hopped to his side while Midare ran "We are back!" All of them said in unison.

"Did anyone get injured?" Was the first thing Aichi asked while looking at Horikawa for his report.

"We have minor injuries-" Horikawa started but was cut by Imanotsurugi.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Aichi-sama I can't wait to tell you the story!" Imanotsurugi said jumping up and down while holding Aichi's hands.

"I see… Let's hear it while we get you treated." Aichi finished saying while the others said yes in agreement and followed him to the Infirmary, forgetting that the sword is already passed the one and a half hour time.

**~Infirmary~**

After finishing the repairs with the five TouDans Aichi suddenly shouted while looking at his phone "Uwah!" after screaming he hastily ran out of the room while the others sweat dropped from the shock and clumsiness of their master, thinking that he forgot something again something that is a normal routine for him although if no one saw it can be a little alarming.

After a while "Aichi-sama!" Kiyomitsu came running to the infirmary while the others are now one by one coming out of the room "I think he forgot something, that expression on his face says it all." Yagen said while repositioning his glasses as if saying he has nothing to worry.

With a sigh of relief Kiyomitsu went out of the room and searched for the said master thinking that Aichi's clumsiness of always screaming is giving him a heart attack from worry.

**~Smithing Room~**

Aichi sweat dropped at the sight of the sword in front of him thinking at the same time that his screaming could have worried Kiyomitsu and readied to give an apology, after that he placed the sword to a table and chanted to the talismans to bring the sword successfully.

When the light and few petals have disappeared "My name is Heshikiri Hasebe. If it's an order from the master, I will accomplish anything you wish." The new TouDan bowed like a gentleman in front of Aichi making Aichi feel uneasy from the very formal way of how he speak and act.

"Oh no p-please stand up!" Aichi panicked to which Hasebe nodded and then straightened himself up then he continued "I am Aichi Sendou, I am the master of this citadel pleased to meet you Hesh-…" Aichi stopped thinking of the meaning of the name.

"I noticed that you do not like my name either master" Aichi gulped form what Hasebe commented, it's not that he hates the name, it's just that it's making him uncomfortable "By all means master, can you please call me Hasebe"

Aichi nodded "Sure, and can you please call me Aichi instead of master?" Aichi asked still unused to the word master.

Hasebe's face became pale "But master that would be inappropriate!" he tried to reason.

Someone outside the room called "Aichi-sama?!" it was Kiyomitsu's voice that seems to be looking for him and hearing it made Aichi jump.

"Ah I see… everyone calls you with honorifics even by calling your name" Hasebe closed his eyes from realization and opened it with pride "Then I shall call you Aichi-sama then!" finishing his words in a loud tone helped Kiyomitsu search for Aichi.

"So this was why you were in a hurry while screaming" Kiyomitsu said with an annoyed tone while opening the sliding door.

Aichi flinched then slowly turned around to face Kiyomitsu "K-Kiyomitsu…" Aichi started with a cold sweat.

Kiyomitsu sighed before going to where Aichi was standing and saw the new Touken Danshi in front of him "I'm Kashuu Kiyomitsu"

"Heshikiri Hasebe" Hasebe answered.

Then Kiyomitsu turned back to Aichi with an annoyed face "Can you please not make us worry!" Kiyomitsu sighed then patted and ruffled Aichi's hair smiling at him "Well… now that I've understand what happened why you screamed I am going to continue with my chores." He finished then proceeded to leave the room.

Aichi blushed from what Kiyomitsu did and then turned to Hasebe "I will give you a tour around the citadel after taking your measurements." Aichi said, taking out a measuring tape.

"Measurement for what?" Hasebe asked in bewilderment.

"Oh…" Aichi wasn't able to explain so he did "It's for your casual outfit. See the one Kiyomitsu is wearing I sew those for him to use and all the others here too."

Hearing that his master was going to do labor for him "No Master I will make it myself it's alright!" Hasebe tried to decline.

"No, it's alright it's my hobby and I love to be able to be the one to give and make them for all of you" Aichi smiled very heartwarmingly and sincerely making Hasebe concede in defeat and understand that this master he is with is someone that needs to be protected.

"I understand my master, if that is what you wish" He slightly bowed again in a gentlemanly manner "But if you do have a problem please do tell me I would gladly be here to be of help to you!"

Aichi smiled "Thank you, but please call me Aichi, t's making me uneasy being called master."

Hasebe grumbled "Ahem… I am very sorry I will keep it in mind from now on."

"Thanks" Aichi smiled once more and then took Hasebe's measurement and then gave him a tour around the whole citadel.

**~After a while~**

Yagen heard noise and footsteps from outside the infirmary and heard that the voice came from Aichi, and from what he hears it seems the reason he ran and screamed in hurry was because there was a new Sword Warrior and he is now giving him a tour.

"And that concludes this tour."  **'** _Their last stop is the infirmary_ ** _'_**  Yagen thought.

"So do you have any questions Hasebe?" Aichi asked thinking that maybe he might have forgotten something so it's best to ask Hasebe.

Yagen heard the familiar name and opened the door from the infirmary "Ah! Yagen" Aichi said when he saw Yagen coming out of the room.

"Yagen!?" Hasebe was surprised from what he has heard, that the person in front of him is his past 'colleague'.

"Heshikiri Hasebe, so he was the one you successfully called then Aichi-sama, welcome to the citadel." Yagen said in a blunt tone.

"Yagen Toushirou, thank you I will gladly obey and do what my master's will." Hasebe said.

Feeling the tension from the two Aichi can't seem to think of what he should do "Ah! There you are Aichi-sama" it was Shokudaikiri.

"Dinner is almost ready you can head to the dining hall now!" Shokudaikiri happily and excitedly said but then noticed the tension coming from the two and the panicked master "Is something wrong?" Shokudaikiri showed a very serious expression saying to not trouble their master.

"Nothing." Yagen said and left the premise and headed to the dining hall leaving the three behind.

Shokudaikiri turned to Hasebe "You can now join too, but please leave your weapon and armor to your room." Shokudaikiri finished.

After saying the word room Aichi flinches and it didn't go past Hasebe and Shokudaikiri "I see, it seems Aichi-sama forgot to appoint you to a room."

Aichi panicked again "S-sorry I-I'll escort you to your room!" he said and then hurried to the hallways forgetting Hasebe and Shokudaikiri.

Shokudaikiri sighed and then chuckled "As you can see our master is very clumsy and looks like he can't do anything, but I assure you he looks more than what you can see right now." Shokudaikiri smiled patting Hasebe's shoulder.

"I see that this current master of mine" He coughs "Of ours is loved and I can see that he loves us back, that is more than enough for me to support him in every way I can" Hasebe smiled to Shokudaikiri assuring him that he can get the role done.

"Alright then, I think it's time you follow him now" Shokudaikiri said pointing to Aichi's direction and then with a smile from Hasebe they both went to their separate ways.

**~Dining Hall~**

Aichi noticed that the citadel became very quiet all of a sudden and thinks that maybe it was because they were at the same place and headed to the dining hall after his stop to his room.

When Aichi was near the dining hall he noticed that it was quiet also, thinking that something was wrong he hurried to open the door only to be surprised and hears the word "Congratulations Aichi-sama!" all of the TouDans with Mina and Konnosuke all said in unison.

"Aichi-kun Good luck on the shop tournament tomorrow" Mina said then pats his head.

Determined for the said tournament tomorrow Aichi said a loud "I will!" that clearly says that he will do his best and made sure to everyone that everything will not be in vain. Aichi took his sit to his usual spot and all of them started eating their meals. Everyone welcomed the new member and filled him up with information.

After eating all of them headed their separate ways and headed to their own rooms, excited and can't seem to get some sleep, Aichi headed straight to the smithing thinking of making a new sword.

**~Smithing Room~**

Aichi successfully made it into the smithing room while double checking if ever there are anyone around and proceeded to start making a new sword, but he kept in mind that he needs to limit what he brings so he thought of making a Tantou.

After carefully adding the ingredients, Aichi sat in front of the forgery and set an alarm for twenty minutes, while waiting he can't seem to calm his heart down it was pounding in excitement and nervousness thinking if he will be able to win and face of Kai.

But along the hallways, unbeknownst to Aichi there was someone that noticed him coming in the smithing room and followed him "So this is what you wanted to do in here…" It was Yagen who saw him who opened the sliding door and went inside the room, Aichi flinched a little and turned to Yagen and followed him sitting near him.

"Yagen, What are you doing here?" Aichi asked a little curious and at the same time worried about if he will scold him.

Yagen sighed closes his eyes for a moment and then spoke "I was worried if you were pushing yourself again." He finished.

Yagen was staring deep through Aichi's eyes and turned away from the look saying "What makes you think that."

The remark made Yagen chuckled "You kind of have a streak of being stubborn"

Aichi saddened at the thought thinking that maybe he was troubling Yagen "I'm sorry…" was all Aichi could say.

"It's not your fault." He paused for a moment "It's because I am weak at this moment that I cannot help you that much." Yagen smiled then a past memory flashed to him making his smile fade away  ** _"_** _A life for a life_ ** _"_**  he thought about the last incident with Tsurumaru being that his life may even be connected to the TouDans, clenching his hands into a fist he became frustrated then a thought popped out, surprising even himself he held out his hands while his pinky was out making Aichi a little surprised and confused.

Yagen was just as surprised too and then hastily gave Aichi an explanation "I-I saw Imanotsurugi holding his pinky once and said this was called a pinky promise, saying that two people must lock their pinky after they said their promise to each other and whoever breaks the promise will get punished" Yagen finished explaining a little embarrassed from what he did while slowly retracted his hands only to be held by Aichi's pinky.

Yagen at this moment was very happy but he coughs and then ask for what he wants from Aichi although inside he was thinking that this is more like an oath for loyalty than a promise "Can you Aichi-sama… promise to never be reckless?" Aichi jumped from surprise but then Yagen still continued "In exchange…" Yagen calmed himself, he didn't understand it but thinking of not being able to do anything for his master hurts him so deeply so "I will better myself and do everything I can to save your life if you are in danger."

"Yagen?" Aichi was surprised and didn't understood what he meant thinking that maybe it was because he wanted to save lives so he accepted and locked their pinky "I promise." He softly smiled at Yagen that made him blush and look away and after a moment the two flinched from a sudden sound.

It was an alarm from Aichi's phone making Yagen and Aichi released their pinky and Aichi rummage for his phone "It's time" Aichi said. Understanding what he meant and readied himself if ever Aichi will have an attack Yagen prepared himself for the worse.

It was Yagen's first time seeing this ritual so he was in awe as his master elegantly executed his chants and powers to give life to the new Sword Warrior he uses his arms to deflect the light emanating from the sword and heard a voice "I'm Gokotai. Um… I can't drive them away. I'm sorry. Because I feel sorry for the tigers."

Aichi was surprised at the amount of little tiger cubs that is surrounding the new sword warrior "W-welcome Gokotai, My name is Aichi Sendou I am the master of this citadel, please call me Aichi." Aichi casually said what he always says to new swords, and not asking about the tiger cubs, Yagen seeing his master like this was different from his usual that surprised him thinking that maybe he was overthinking it.

Yagen shrugged the thought and welcomed Gokotai "Yo Gokotai, it's me Yagen." Yagen greeted his brother who seemed to be happy, well both of them are "Aichi-sama he is an Awataguchi like me and Midare" he said while patting Gokotai's shoulder telling him relax.

"Ah I see… so that means he is your brother!" Aichi concluded that surprised Yagen and nodded in response.

But before he can rest easy "Aichi sama are you feeling unwell?" he double checked and ask if ever something is wrong with his master.

"I am perfectly fine!" Aichi tried to lie but Yagen didn't buy it making him sigh and spit out the truth remembering his promise to Kiyomitsu "I think there is nothing wrong with me, but I am worried and thinking about tomorrow."

Yagen laughed surprising both Gokotai and Aichi "I see… Good luck then Aichi-sama, you can go back to your room and rest then, I will take care of Gokotai" As Yagen finished his sentence he and Gokotai bowed their head to him and left the room leaving Aichi.

While he saw the two left he was curious at the tiger cubs that is with Gokotai thinking of what could have made it appear, although with it, it will be much livelier thinking of them as pets or companions. After pondering for a while Aichi proceeded back to his room and although nervous he took his rest and wished that everything will be alright tomorrow.

**~Friday Morning~**

Aichi woke up from his sleep seemingly excited and nervous at the same time. He quickly took a peek to the wall clock that is in his room and noticed how early it still is. After seeing as the clock is still early Aichi thought that maybe he could try and start making the casual outfit that Hasebe will be using thinking that this will be a good chance since there will be no classes for today and the tournament starts at 8 am.

After a while of making the outfit Aichi didn't notice that he lost track of time and if he continues he will be late, fortunately there are people who is there to save the day "What are you doing here?" or so it looks like it, it seems a fight is starting and hearing a voice outside Aichi recognized it immediately "Kiyomitsu?" Aichi was bewildered at what is happening outside.

"I am simply here to wake up Aichi-sama" Aichi wasn't familiar with the voice but with the tone of the persons voice he thought that it was "… and Hasebe?" hearing as it was about him he was about to stand up from where he was sitting when the door of his room slides open with a word "What are you doing just opening it like that?!" Hasebe panicked thinking it was rude for their master so he scolded Kiyomitsu.

"Its fine" Kiyomitsu said "Ah!" he let out as he saw his master looking quite panicked while holding a fabric and a needle with a thread in his hands then stared at Hasebe but Hasebe didn't noticed it "Good Morning Aichi-sama" Hasebe quickly greeted "I am sorry if I wasn't able to prevent this rude action of his." Hasebe bowed deeply that made Aichi more uncomfortable and made Kiyomitsu a little agitated.

"I-it's alright please raise your head!" Aichi said while putting down the fabric and noticed Kiyomitsu's stare at him, he felt cold sweat streaming down and quickly raised his hands panicking more "I- I- I promise I wasn't doing this all night, I just woke up early and thought that maybe I can do something" he quickly responded while stuttering thinking that he will be scolded by Kiyomitsu and he doesn't like that.

Kiyomitsu sighed making Aichi flinch and making Hasebe confused thinking as if 'who is the master here' kind of thing. "You need to get ready then explanation aside today is the tournament after all" Kiyomitsu set asides the matter at hand and prioritized the preparation for the tournament.

"Sorry Hasebe, I'll continue this later." Aichi apologized to Hasebe while walking towards them.

Hasebe panicked a little "N-no I should be delighted that you wanted to make something for me, it is alright even if I wait forever." Hasebe almost bowed but he heard Kiyomitsu's tongue clicked understanding that it means that what he was doing is a no-no.

Hasebe coughed "My apologies, let's head to the dining area shall we."

**~Near the Dining Hall~**

While Konnosuke and Mina heads for the dining hall, Mina is humming happily while at that moment Konnosuke froze all of a sudden making Mina sigh "You forgot something again didn't you." Mina knows Konnosuke very well "Spit it out."

Konnosuke trembled "I keep… forgetting to tell Aichi… to make armors and then… about the troops" Konnosuke tried to avoid eye contact with Mina he doesn't want to admit he forgot something again and failed as a helper but you can't help him forget thing with what everything that is happening at the time.

"You forgot to teach him that there is something about the troops am I right." Mina demanded an answer.

"Y-yes…" Konnosuke flops down on the wooden floor and placed his two upper paws to cover his head.

Mina face palmed "That was essential, they will need all the help they can get with the troops" Mina shook his head left and right "So that is why I can't find a trace of the first unit ever using that ability not to mention that everyone on that team can use it"

Konnosuke flailed on the floor "I know… Tantou's and Wakizashi's can use them"

Mina became serious for a moment "And let us not forget the fact that the enemy can use that ability too."

Konnosuke remembered the last battle "Come to think of it." Mina waited for Konnosuke to continue "We haven't seen the portal where they come out, at that moment they were already there." He tries to remember the other battles "Come to think of it, I think all of them were all ambush." Mina was surprised about the enemy it was as if they were already one step ahead.

"We need to train Aichi so that he can learn to read the enemy's movement ahead of time." Mina suggested to which made Konnosuke stand up to his four paws and nodded to Mina then the two headed to the dining area to wait for the others to come and start breakfast.

**~Dining Hall~**

Aichi headed straight to the kitchen to be greeted by everyone and to bid good luck to him for the tournament. Although it placed a little pressure, the others made sure that win or lose, they will still continue the celebration since it was his first attempt at fighting in a tournament even though it is not a big tournament it is still a big step towards something he like.

**~After Breakfast~**

After breakfast Aichi hastily changed and prepared himself for the tournament a little cold feet but then when Aichi was about to leave the citadel with everyone at the entrance encouraging him Kiyomitsu stepped up with a basket on hand "Eh? Kiyomitsu." Aichi said a little bewildered while looking at the said basket.

"I was instructed to accompany you, to which I gladly accepted, and brought lunch with me since they think it will take a while they all say" Kiyomitsu said using his thumb to point towards the others with the Tantou and Wakizashi's waving while the Uchigatana and Tachi's were giving a thumb up.

Delighted and fired up from the support Aichi breathed heavily "Thank you everyone, I will do my best" he turned to Kiyomitsu while smiling, to him Kiyomitsu coming with him has given him additional courage and helped him recover a little "Let's go" He said while the others shouted "Good Luck and See ya" to Aichi.

When the two have successfully left "Ops" said Shokudaikiri making the others stare at him it seems he forgot something and his expression gave them that assumption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: Finally hahaha… I hope this will give you a little break from all those drama I've been writing.  
> I am very sorry it took a while, hope this will get you hooked to wait for the next chapter!  
> Thank you for reading! Please comment for any suggestions or problems on the story.


	18. The shop tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: Here is chapter 18 hope this can chill your minds from the gloomy chapters in the past stories.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

**~At the Citadel~**

Shokudaikiri, Horikawa and Hasebe were in the kitchen finishes cleaning the dishes while unknowingly a tumbler sitting quietly at a table is waiting for the three of them to notice it. While Shokudaikiri silently thinking of what he has forgotten again and just continued on what he was doing earlier.

When suddenly "E-excuse me" the three TouDans inside the kitchen sought for the owner of the voice to find that it was Gokotai along with the five tiger cubs that they are still not used to seeing, in Shokudaikiri's mind  ** _"_** _Mina nee liked these tiger cubs_ ** _"_** he reminisces with a sweat drop on his head staring intently at the playing tiger cubs which could have meant that the word 'like' is more than it means.

"What do you need Gokotai?" It was Horikawa who brought back Shokudaikiri to his senses and waited for the latter's response.

He is timid and shy same as their master they all thought looking at him with a smile excluding Hasebe "I… I just want to ask if there is something that I can be of help with" Shokudaikiri and Hasebe looks around the whole kitchen to see if there is something while Horikawa was continuing on cleaning the dishes when both Hasebe and Shokudaikiri both flinched at the sight of the tumbler sitting on the table.

"AAAHHH!" Hasebe shouted to Horikawa's surprise and almost let's go of the plate and startled the tiger cubs.

"Easy there Hasebe!" Shokudaikiri said calming Hasebe.

Hasebe dropped down on the floor on his knees "I… I'm a failure…" The three TouDans sweat dropped at the sight of Hasebe.

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself Hasebe-san." Horikawa said finishing the dishes and is now comforting Hasebe.

Then the quick witted Shokudaikiri had an idea "I think I know what you can help with Gokotai-kun" He finished while smiling at Gokotai which made the three of them blink twice curious at what he could mean. Although it was also his fault that he forgot to give that bottle to Kiyomitsu for them to be able to drink.

**~To the Tournament~**

Aichi and Kiyomitsu were silently walking towards Card Capital, while the two are not making any contact with each other, they weren't able to notice that they were already at the said place and is now in front of it.

Aichi being a little nervous stops in front staring at the door of the shop and is hesitating to enter seeing this sight made Kiyomitsu sigh which he noticed that he keeps doing lately "You'll be fine" he said then held his master's hand who has now a pink hue on his face and is avoiding at looking back to Kiyomitsu, his heart beating fast and his hands now tightly gripping back to Kiyomitsu.

But then "Oh Aichi onii-san and girly!" Kiyomitsu popped a vein on his head and pulls his hands away from Aichi who is now saddened at the thought that he would want to make it last longer, but alas it was inevitable "Who are you calling girly! Shrimp!" Kiyomitsu shouted that made Aichi sweat drop at the scene where he is bickering with an elementary school kid.

"What did you say?!" Kamui fought back but was stopped by Aichi who is now in front of the two trying to stop their childish bickering although inside he is actually thinking that Kiyomitsu has his childish side and it makes him look cute too to which made him blush deep red at the sudden thought of what has popped up to his mind.

Seeing as Aichi is now deep red "A-A-Aichi-sama do you have a cold?!" Kiyomitsu panicked and placed his hand to Aichi's forehead and his to check if he has a fever or cold to which he was able to breathe again seeing as nothing is wrong.

But then the two was interfered once again by Kamui "So Aichi onii-san is the goddess coming?"

"Goddess?" Which Kiyomitsu and Aichi said at the same while looking at each other thinking that what he meant could be…

"Y-you know… E-Emi-san?" But then while Kamui was thinking of Emi, Kiyomitsu already pushed Aichi inside of the shop when Kamui saw this he shouted and entered the shop first and started talking to others while Kiyomitsu is trying to comfort Aichi again while staring at the crowd in front of him.

But then the shop door opens and showed Emi with a basket on her hands, seeing this Emi stared at what Kiyomitsu was holding thinking that it could be lunch the same as what she has inside of what she brought.

At the same time Kamui made his move but then the shop door opens once again to show three Tantou "Ah found Aichi-sama!" Imanotsurugi and Midare shouted that made Gokotai a little teary eyed because of the sudden outburst of the two.

"Imanotsurugi, Midare" Kiyomitsu said "Gokotai?" Aichi called a little worried at Gokotai then patted his head to calm him down which gave a smile to Gokotai but then he noticed something odd "Eh? Where are the tiger cubs that are always with you?" Kamui and his two friends were listening and heard the word tigers to which they got a little aware of Gokotai.

Kiyomitsu noticed it also and then waited for his response "S-Shokudaikiri-san said to ask for permission first a-and then next time I will be able to bring them with me h-he said" Shokudaikiri made a good decision.

"So what are the three of you doing here?" Kiyomitsu asked while looking at a bag that Midare has on him to which he already has an idea.

"Oh we brought this!" Midare said while rummaging the bag for something and then showed two tumblers "We brought drinks!" He said with sparkles in his eyes.

Seeing this Aichi patted Midare and then Imanotsurugi next and said "Thank you for your hard work." While smiling at the three Tantou's giving a warm and fuzzy feeling inside of them and felt happy and proud at the same time.

"Midare! Imanotsurugi!" Emi happily exclaimed seeing the two. Kamui who was seeing what is unfolding felt jealous seeing as there are so many boys around her and thinks that he has many competition although that is not the case here though.

Kamui was staring intently at Midare thinking that maybe he is one of her friend and maybe ask Midare about Emi too since maybe he can get tips about how to ask her out and befriend Midare. He sighed from relief thinking that Emi wasn't completely alone with boys since Midare was with Emi, although unbeknownst to Kamui that Midare is actually a boy.

Midare placed back the water bottles and then headed to Emi followed by Imanotsurugi "Emi!" The two exclaimed back. While Aichi reached for Gokotai's shoulder and brought him next to Emi and the other "Emi." Aichi called "This is Gokotai" he introduced to which Emi introduced back and the four are now together with Kiyomitsu and Aichi following to go near the crowd.

As they made it into the center of the crowd the participants were immediately called to go in front of the tournament bracket then while walking towards the front Aichi almost trip but then "Aichi-sama!" Kiyomitsu hastily noticed his clumsiness to which he is already used to and was able to catch him "Will you be careful please." Everyone was surprised at Kiyomitsu's reflex and when the people who doesn't know or haven't seen or met him were staring at his bewitching beauty to which made Aichi a little bitter "Thanks" he said then continued to go to the front. While Kiyomitsu went back to the four to see them already talking to each other and is having fun.

There are sixteen participants that will hold a single elimination tournament and now it's time for the revealing of the match ups. Kiyomitsu noticed Aichi's response upon seeing that it wasn't Kai that he will be able to fight to which every time makes him agitated at the same time saddened to which he cannot understand. But then when Tenchou-Dairi continued to show the other match up he noticed that each of them are in different blocks and Aichi is on the first block making him one of the first to fight in the tournament.

The first fight A block Izaki and Aichi B block is Misaki and Morikawa. Emi and the three Tantou's are beside Shin with Kiyomitsu behind them watching the fight. The battle now starting "Aichi-sama Good luck!" Imanotsurugi and Midare both cheered forgetting that Aichi isn't supposed to be called with honorifics with Emi to which Kiyomitsu remembers and lets it slide but then.

"You too Gokotai" Midare said asking Gokotai to cheer too.

"G-good luck Aichi-sama" at the good luck part he has a high voice but then when he realized it and toned down his voice and whispered Aichi's name. Upon hearing it the second time although it was a whisper Kiyomitsu couldn't take it anymore and drags the two and asked Gokotai to follow him at the back to which Emi got confused at the sudden action of Kiyomitsu.

Although the battle is starting Miwa noticed this action and although not following them with his eyes, his ears are though, and while trying to listen it seems Kiyomitsu caught up on this and noticed Miwa is always trying to snoop around and to avoid it he tries to be more discreet and scolded the two and informed Gokotai, to his efforts it seems Miwa wasn't able to get a single thing and made it back to the battle to see a more confident Aichi to his surprise that made him smile. Then Kiyomitsu offered Emi to let him carry the basket she has with her.

Aichi and Misaki were able to win their matches, after that Aichi went to Kiyomitsu and the others congratulating him on his first win. Then the next battle was next, Kai and Kamui's, they were able to finish their battle in no hurry and win. Kiyomitsu noticed the look that Aichi is giving Kai throughout the entire battle.

Kiyomitsu became a little agitated but tries to contain himself, then after sometime, a weird ninja entered the tournament who is now Aichi's next opponent and now all attention is on him although everyone will still steal glances to Kiyomitsu and Aichi will feel uneasy.

Morikawa and Izaki went to Aichi where Ninja M starts talking to the three of them where Aichi found out the true identity of Ninja M, his homeroom teacher from school Mark.

After their little talk and Morikawa insisting that it can't be their teacher and a ninja must hide his true identity they were called back to the front for the next round to start. Where Kiyomitsu got more and more agitated each time Aichi gives Kai that look. Even through the second round of Aichi's battle he was worrying about Kai more than his own battles and saw that he was almost in the losing because of that. At that point Kiyomitsu can't take it anymore. He gives the pack lunches to Midare and Imanotsurugi and leaves the shop, unbeknownst to Aichi who Kiyomitsu didn't notice that he was making a comeback at his fights and it didn't go past Miwa.

Aichi won his third round battle and is now moving on to the finals with hopes of being able to fight Kai, but from the happiness he feels there was something missing he looked around the shop but he was missing he disbanded from the group who were cheering for him and headed to the back where Kai and Miwa was, maybe Miwa knows he thought.

He hurried to Miwa and it seems from Aichi's look he understood who and what is the problem "You are looking for Kiyomitsu right" Aichi nodded his head hastily answering his question "Welp he looks like he was feeling ill and left in a hurry outside" Aichi has his answer that was enough "Thank you!" he said then headed outside in haste while the other block started their battle on who will advance to the final.

"Aichi-sama?" Imanotsurugi called then his mouth was hastily covered by Midare in panic and then Imanotsurugi remembered why the sudden action and panicked and stopped.

When Miwa and Kai saw Aichi hastily go outside Miwa grinned to Kai to which the latter ignored and stared at the door of the shop.

Aichi was outside the shop but Kiyomitsu was nowhere to be found and the time for the tournament finals must come so he cannot decide whether what he should do but then he remembered the gift he received from Konnosuke thinking that maybe it could help, and so he did, he closed his eyes and focused his divine ability to the bell but then Kiyomitsu came out of a tree and saw Aichi.

Aichi opened his eyes and saw Kiyomitsu who was about to run and turn but then he hastily ran to him and embraced him "Why did you leave? Did something happen? Are you feeling ill?" Aichi had so many question it seems that when it comes to Kiyomitsu he cannot think right nor can he keep his calm just him being gone makes him worried but Aichi didn't know that that is what Kiyomitsu feels also.

Kiyomitsu held the hand of the person who is embracing him from behind, he turned around and answered his question "It's alright I was just a little suffocated inside" he made an excuse although it wasn't true nor false.

"But you were about to run" Kiyomitsu was surprised at what Aichi said it seems he cannot lie to him.

"Oh that, it's because you look like you were about to scold me or something" He patted Aichi's head "So how did it go" Aichi knew that he was making excuses and changing the subject but he doesn't want to ask anymore but then he felt a little betrayed "You are unfair" Aichi said while taking of the hand patting him and the other that is holding his other hand and left Kiyomitsu outside and headed inside the shop for the next announcement.

Kiyomitsu doesn't want to go inside but at the same time he wants to follow and continue on to watch Aichi finish and win the tournament. But he doesn't know whether he should be happy if ever he win or lose because either way he will still look at Kai and not him and that kind of thing makes his heart burst into pieces and little by little he understood what he was feeling.

Aichi winner of Block A, Misaki winner of block B, Kamui winner of block C, and Kai winner of block D, the four of them will be facing each other for the final round although when the announcement were announced, Aichi hasn't the slightest bit of energy and it's making everyone threw off their game and is making the whole place gloomy.

They wonder what might have happened to him but then Shin remembered about the lunch break of 12-1 so he made a good excuse to be able to do something about his gloomy expression.

After that Emi, Midare, Imanotsurugi, and Gokotai headed to him and showed the lunch boxes they have with them trying to cheer him up but to no avail, Tenchou-Dairi came trying to say something which made Misaki say that she can understand cat languages to which she declines hastily after some reaction from Kamui and the others and say that it was because they have a no eating or drinking policy inside the shop but then suggested that there is a bench beside the shop where they can eat.

When they headed outside they saw Kiyomitsu leaning at the wall of the shop, when they notice Aichi looking away to him with a sad face they immediately understood what was the problem, but not Kamui, Reiji and Eiji though, while Gokotai is a little confused since he was new to this family and doesn't understand human feeling yet.

Kiyomitsu hastily stood up when he saw Aichi "I'll explain later…" he has nothing to say but say the truth later although he is embarrassed.

Aichi's mood changed a little he was a little relieved but he wasn't happy but he was fine than before since Kiyomitsu opened up and thought that maybe the reason he can't say it earlier is because they were out in the open so he understood it a bit.

They had their lunch at the side of the shop and the food were just enough for all of them to share and since also because Shokudaikiri was kind enough to add more when the three Tantou's were delivering the drink to Aichi and Kiyomitsu plus Emi also brought some so they were all full from the delicious food that was prepared for them.

It was time for the announcement of who is going to face who with the help of a draw box to determine their fate. Aichi drew one, Kamui drew two. Misaki three, and Kai four. Now the battle for the finals of the tournament begins.

Emi and the Tantou's bid Aichi good luck with Kiyomitsu now the finals has started, Aichi was a little overwhelmed from the battle but he was able to withstand and fight back making it a heated battle, but on the opposite side, Kai and Misaki already finished their fight with a crushing defeat at Misaki's side. This surely shows that Kai had much more experience in fighting.

After the fight with Kai and Misaki, Aichi is more fired up and geared up to advance to the finals, Aichi thought that he has Kamui overwhelmed but on Kamui's turn it became turned and Aichi seems to be on the losing side but Aichi was able to defend all of his attack but Kamui has something up his sleeves he was able to attack once more again with all of his units with his Vanguard's skill giving Kamui another chance to attack and because of that Aichi has lost the battle.

Aichi for a moment lost all his will but then he got himself brought back to his sense, the finals has started but Aichi chose to sit at the back with Kiyomitsu in front of him trying to cheer him and comfort him back.

"You know moping here won't do you anything good right?" Kiyomitsu said trying to get him to watch the match thinking that maybe it would help him to be a better fighter.

Aichi loved this game maybe that's why he feels so sad about it, but at the same time Kiyomitsu thought that maybe it was because of his lingering affection to Kai to which Kiyomitsu can't take it anymore every time he thinks of it he feels irritated and uneasy because of it he wasn't able to contain it and ask it directly.

"Nee Aichi-sama" He was about to speak out but then he tried to stop and bit his lip trying to restrain himself, after all what can he do, he was just a sword that was called to help and fight for him, all he could do is follow orders, since he is a sword he is sure that even though Aichi is the soft type and understanding person he knows that deep inside he only thinks of them as a tool.

Kiyomitsu's mind became blank and his expression changed although nobody could notice and see but he was different, his thought process changed  ** _"_** _Even if I decorate myself with pretty things and keep myself pretty and clean you won't love me back since this master of mine has already love someone. All I just need to do is keep myself pretty so that he won't abandon me, then I will still have purpose, that's what I should just be thinking_ ** _"_** Kiyomitsu thought and because of that it wasn't noticeable but Kiyomitsu changed starting from there. Kiyomitsu lost his heart, because of jealousy.

"C'mon let's watch the match" Kiyomitsu said to Aichi to which Aichi followed to go to watch the final battle of the tournament.

Upon watching the battle between Kai and Kamui, Aichi could feel the tension and excitement Aichi was inspired to be like the both of them in the future, to be able to fight with strong opponents and be able to give him a new goal to be able to move forward and become just like the two of them. Kai was the winner of the tournament, making him the strongest in the whole shop.

After Shin updated the board declaring Kai as the winner, making Kamui the runner up and Aichi with Misaki, the four of them as a best four, where they will pit against a more bigger tournament, the regional tournament. The championship which is the biggest tournament in japan. The four of them will be the representative for the Shop, Card capital. The first stop is the regional and then if they ever win they will be able to battle through the nationals. But then shin also announced that it was entirely only a team of three but then a back-up is needed. In the end there was a good news.

After the announcement everyone headed home but the gang stayed at the shop to be able to talk more about the tournament although Kai and Miwa already left since Kai isn't that type of person.

"Emi-chan!" Midare called.

"What is it Midare-chan?" Emi asked.

"I was wondering when you will be able to come to the citadel again" Midare asked to which Imanotsurugi supported.

"Maybe this Saturday or Sunday I will visit." Emi answered to which Midare and Imanotsurugi rejoiced.

"You will come play too right Gokotai? And also I want to see the kitties you mentioned." Emi smiled a little excited about her next visit. Gokotai nodded in response to her question and is a little excited himself too.

Kamui was silently listening to the conversation and thinks of a way to be able to ask Aichi to let him come to this certain citadel of his, or either will he even ask for direction, ask permission, or sneak up on them and follow, and the right person to ask that is Miwa, but he is no longer in the vicinity so maybe he can still catch up to him.

"Okay I'll be leaving on ahead!" Kamui said while dashing through the door of the shop and is searching for Miwa.

Aichi and the others were a little surprised but then ignored the latter since he is always energetic so they thought it was just normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: Finally I was able to make another chapter. Hmm… I wonder what I am going to do with Kiyomitsu… welp imma just gonna have to figure it out next chapter.  
> Thank you for reading! Please review or pm for any suggestions or problems on the story.


	19. For you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: Hhmm… I'm having second thoughts if I'm going to discontinue or something but we'll see. Okay here is the *Cough* ! @5+ chapter hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

Aichi, Kiyomitsu, Imanotsurugi, Midare, and Gokotai were walking towards back to the citadel, after of course making sure that Emi came back home safe, and also declining Shizuka's offer of staying for a while that was declined by Aichi himself. Throughout their walk Aichi is fidgeting, inside his thought process he keeps repeating the words 'You can do it' it seems he has a plan and can't execute it himself.

Although Kiyomitsu promised to shut off his heart, it seems it's not working since he can notice the simplest things about Aichi who noticed that he is fidgeting and when he was about to say something "U-uhm…" Aichi started that made Kiyomitsu surprised.

The three Tantous wait for him to start and listened while walking but Aichi didn't notice that they are already near the citadel when he noticed the planes he was walking he looked up and noticed that it's only a few more walks to the citadel that made Aichi sad "I-it's nothing…" noticing that they are almost there Aichi hastened his walk and then to a run. The four TouDans were surprised at the action.

Back at the citadel, many noticed his arrival but then ignored their greetings and calls while heading straight to his room, the others got worried and waited for the others who came running to catch up on him.

Nikkari was outside cleaning the entrance and one of the few that notice their hastily running master and seeing the four TouDans came along running "Did he lose?" was the first thing he can think off.

"He did, but he was able to participate until the semi" Kiyomitsu explained while catching his breath "He even got a good opportunity, and he didn't take losing so badly" Tsurumaru, Yasusada, Mina and Konnosuke who were near the entrance who also saw Aichi running came to listen to what had happened to Aichi "But then while walking back, he seemed anxious and then I noticed him looking at the citadel the next thing is he came running back here fast, we tried to catching up but we weren't able to."

"Maybe even though it looks like he got over it, maybe looking back at the citadel made him remember?" Mina spoke thinking of the reason why he suddenly ran off.

"That could be plausible" Konnosuke said while wagging his tail looking at Aichi's room. Everyone who were in that place became curious and worried but since this is Aichi, maybe it will pass.

**~At Aichi's room~**

Aichi slumped his head and screamed inwardly at at his heart's content at a pillow on his bed when they came back from the match. Not knowing what he would do next he immediately thought of Shokudaikiri. He raised his hands up showing the bracelet that Konnosuke gave to them and all of the new Touken Danshi "A means of communication…" He mumbled and then with hopes of being able to use it and practice at the same time he called Shokudaikiri for aid.

**~Garden~**

All the people that were in the entrance decided to think of a way to talk to Aichi and while thinking, one by one the other TouDans saw them from doing their different chores who passes by and saw the group in one place, little by little all of them had sort of like a meeting.

"Why not look talk to him Kiyomitsu?" Tsurumaru suggested, at that point everyone was staring at him thinking why he wasn't acting on his own accord except Gokotai and Hasebe though.

But then at that moment  _"Shokudaikiri"_  A voice on Shokudaikiri's mind heard him call which he identified as Aichi's hearing this he looked all over looking for him even peeking at the window at his room but it seems he was the only hearing it as everyone doesn't seem to have heard.

"Shokudaikiri-san, that bell on your bracelet is glowing." Gokotai who was the first to notice gave Shokudaikiri a warning.

Everyone then noticed the bell glowing in blue hue "It seems Aichi is calling for you." It was Konnosuke who filled them up with details.

"I see… Then I guess I better go and check Aichi-sama" Everyone bid good luck and let Shokudaikiri handle things, and how they trust them reflected on what they did when all of them suddenly left the area and started on continuing their chores except from Kiyomitsu who was still standing having second thoughts regarding the matter, thinking that it may be a good thing they didn't insisted but he also wanted to.

**~Back to Aichi's room~**

"Aichi-sama, may I ask permission to come in" Aichi hastily jumped from his bed hearing the voice from outside he didn't think it might have not work but it just did he stood up from his bed and then went straight to the door and opened it for Shokudaikiri to enter.

After entering Shokudaikiri sat at a pillow cushion near a table so that they may able to have a proper conversation "Is there something you need from me, Aichi-sama?" Shokudaikiri started.

Aichi blushed a little "Y-yes, y-you see… today… is my one month from starting being a Saniwa… and I was thinking of doing something for everyone… but… I don't know where to start" When Aichi finished Shokudaikiri laughed that made Aichi blush and sad at the same time.

"Oh no!" Shokudaikiri saw this immediately and corrected his action "I am just saying that you shouldn't be that worried about it and also I will surely help you in the best way I can" Shokudaikiri thought of a way to help Aichi "How about cooking a meal then?" but then inside Shokudaikiri he instantly thought he was an idiot for thinking about that and he will just see what Aichi will think about it

Aichi's eyes glimmer in delight that made Shokudaikiri flinch "That's a good idea Shokudaikiri, can you help me?" Shokudaikiri scratched his head thinking of what has he done but he can't escape anymore. Aichi noticed the behavior that Shokudaikiri acted as if he was forced.

He doesn't want them to move because of order he wants to be helped as a friend "Sure no worries." After giving his approval Aichi stood up from his bed and went for his closet and started changing to his traditional wear, after changing Aichi was led by Shokudaikiri to the kitchen.

**~Kitchen~**

Upon reaching the kitchen Aichi noticed that Mina, Hasebe, and Horikawa are in the room thinking that maybe they are preparing dinner but what made him curious and surprised was their reaction.

"A-Aichi-sama?!" Hasebe was the first one to notice then Horikawa followed and then Mina, thinking something must be up he tries to ask a question but to be cut my Yasusada who was also surprised when he came in the room with Tsurumaru he was worried at the same time sad at their reaction that they give to him whenever they see him.

"A-Aichi-sama, what brings you here…" Tsurumaru asked while giving a basket full of ingredients to the others inside while Aichi thought that maybe they were just going to make dinner, but why the surprised expressions from them.

"Is there something wrong?" was the only conclusion that Aichi could think, everyone jumped at this even Mina who was silently chopping ingredients, there is something wrong that is what Aichi thought.

"We are just simply making dinner Aichi-sama, there is nothing to fret. We are just surprised that you visited us that's all" Hasebe was able to find a good reason. But to Aichi what Hasebe said made him more worried thinking that his presence was a nuisance or they feel authority, he pondered for while why he just thought of this, of course they would feel forced is what is in his mind right now but couldn't hurt to try.

"I see, then will it be alright for everyone to ask for your permission to help me in something?" everyone was curious so they all agreed thinking that maybe it was because of his authority that they can't say no Aichi hastily tried to tell them what he feels "Oh, please don't feel like you are ordered, I am simply asking if it will be alright for you to help me." He slowly saddened at the thought that what if his authority is the only thing that connects them then there is no point and he doesn't want that he wants to be accepted as him not because he is their master he wants to get along with them as him.

"It's alright Aichi-sama, if you need us for something expect that we can always do so." Was Hasebe's answer to his words to which Aichi took the answer to what he thinks, he was their master only after all. Why didn't he think of that, although he knows Kiyomitsu don't and he thinks the Tantou's also but Yagen might at that thought maybe he shouldn't bother them.

After that without a moment's notice everyone on the room noticed his almost teary eyed expression "Aichi-sama?" Yasusada was the first to speak up with this it made Aichi flinch after that hurried outside of the room "Aichi-kun?" Mina was surprised why Aichi hastily ran outside.

**~Garden~**

Aichi ran out of the kitchen with all his might looking at the hallways searching for a certain someone. When he was at the garden he noticed three people conversing it was Yagen and Nikkari with Kiyomitsu when he found Kiyomitsu he hastened his pacing and when he was near him he immediately leaned on his chest, confused and surprised Kiyomitsu almost lost his balance.

Well specifically speaking the three of them were "Aichi-sama?" Kiyomitsu asked but got no response and kept on hiding his face on his chest he slowly caressed Aichi's head to comfort him "What's wrong?" he asked, deep inside it hurts him seeing him like this even though he said to himself that he would harden his heart but it seems it's not working so it would be best to give up.

"Kiyomitsu…" Aichi started to which Kiyomitsu answered with a hum "If I asked you a favor would you do it willingly?" Kiyomitsu was bewildered at the question and looked at Yagen that gave him an 'I don't know' look.

So he answered to what he thinks and feels "Well it depends if I can do what you asked me too." Shokudaikiri and all of the others in the kitchen found Aichi with Kiyomitsu and noticed Nikkari and Yagen are also there while slowly approaching the group they listened to what has upset Aichi and waits. But Yagen already gave a raised brow to Shokudaikiri thinking it was them to which he raised a hand to say yes.

Aichi nodded on his chest "Yes, that should be it, it shouldn't be always yes just because I have a title of master." Aichi started to sob that made Kiyomitsu give Shokudaikiri a glare to which he raised both hands in an apologetic manner.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Although his voice was soft Kiyomitsu was still glaring at Shokudaikiri and the others.

Aichi nodded and started "Well, I ask Shokudaikiri for a favor" Kiyomitsu's glare felt like it work now since Shokudaikiri flinch at hearing his name "He scratched his head and giving a problematic look as if he was forced to obey or something so to not be a nuisance I hurried to not take up his time." He finished while slowly stopped sobbing.

But Kiyomitsu is sure it's not just that "And?" to which the others were surprised since they thought it was over but then Aichi spoke again "And then when I came to the kitchen everyone was surprised when I came inside" All of the TouDans looked at each other thinking of what could have they done while Mina is now near Kiyomitsu and Aichi "They acted as if I am a supervisor watching how they work" all of them flinched that made Kiyomitsu's glare intensify.

"They feel so uncomfortable and then I asked Hasebe" All of them looked at Hasebe that made him panic pointing to himself "I asked him that if ever I ask for a favor would they be willing to help, so he answered but he answered as if they have no choice but to accept as if it was an order from me" Hasebe slumped to the ground after hearing what Aichi said, then Aichi moved his head left and right as if saying he doesn't want that.

Kiyomitsu remembered what Aichi wanted "Yeah, I think I know the problem, you just want to be accepted as you and not because you are their master." Aichi nodded "But Aichi…" Kiyomitsu started that was cut by Aichi himself.

"I know, but…" Aichi started but can't seem to find the right words to continue.

Mina smiled "I think I get it" Aichi jumped a little he was surprised that Mina was there but he didn't want to show his face so he continued to bury his face to Kiyomitsu's chest, Kiyomitsu felt the small movement and chuckled inwardly making him smile "You understand you are their master but for you it is just a title, there is still respect and authority but at the same time you want a bond of not just as a master." Mina patted Aichi's head "You don't want them to feel pressured and forced because you are their master, you just wanted to be a friend to them even though you are higher than them, did I get that right Aichi-kun?" Mina caressed Aichi's head to which Aichi nodded slowly in response.

Mina showed a serious look but with a slight smile "Okay everyone what have you guys have to say" Aichi was surprised everyone was there that made him more unable to show face.

Everyone looked at each other one by one they said "We are sorry Aichi-sama" everyone from the kitchen group said.

Shokudaikiri moved forward so that Aichi could hear "Sorry Aichi-sama, I didn't mean to give you that idea, I was just confused if I can be of help to you so I was a little worried, but maybe I should have told you instead of thinking about it." He also patted Aichi's head.

Then Hasebe came in forward next "I am sorry Aichi-sama, I just-" Hasebe was supposed to say sorry but the look on the others faces made him stop "What's with that look?!" he shouted a little demanding explanation.

"Well if it's Hasebe." Tsurumaru started while scratching his cheeks.

"I suppose he would be the only who would prioritize Aichi-sama's authority" Horikawa continued looking at Kiyomitsu.

"And the only one who would be so passionate about it" Nikkari joked that made Yasusada and then everyone chuckle.

"Hasebe is one of a kind" Yagen said while cleaning his glasses.

"I guess you could say that he is an exception Aichi-sama" Yasusada added that concluded that Hasebe is excused.

Shokudaikiri sighed "I think you should probably get used to it Aichi-sama." He ruffled Aichi's head and then let's go while waiting for him.

Aichi slowly pulls away from Kiyomitsu realizing that everyone understand him well, understanding that he doesn't want authority, but trust and bond, he slowly turned around and then bowed his head a little surprising everyone "Thank you everyone" after saying his thanks he smiled to everyone making sure that the matter is now resolved.

**~Kitchen~**

"So we got the whole kitchen for the moment, what do you have in mind to make?" Shokudaikiri asked Aichi who is going to teach him in preparing a meal.

Aichi thinks for a moment and thought about it "How about curry?" was the only thing he could think.

Shokudaikiri smiled "Sure." After agreeing, Shokudaikiri prepared the ingredients and amount that can provide for everyone and also for those who wants a second helping.

Aichi then tied his yukata to prevent his sleeves from getting in the way "Okay first peel the potatoes" Shokudaikiri handed a knife to Aichi and a potato but seeing the knife Aichi somewhat felt a little uneasy.

Shokudaikiri noticed the uneasiness in his master's expression that gave him an idea about why and wanted him to stop "Aichi-sama if you aren't feeling well we can-" but alas he was stopped by Aichi.

"N-no, it's fine" Aichi slowly took the knife and the potato from Shokudaikiri making him sigh in the process after that Shokudaikiri took a knife and potato then demonstrated to Aichi on how to peel it.

But while Aichi was trying to copy the process the potato slip from his hands and almost cutting his fingers in the process that made Shokudaikiri more worried but he knows himself that even if he tried to stop him he would just say that it will be alright so he just let it be but if it gets worse, then he will stop him.

After peeling the ingredients "Okay now to cook it but before that" Shokudaikiri looked at Aichi's multiple cut on his hands that made him sigh more that made Aichi jump a little from his reaction "Clean your hands first" after saying what he asks for Aichi to do Shokudaikiri headed for the cabinet in the kitchen and searched for a first aid kit.

After seeing that Aichi had finished washing his hands and seeing him wince from time to time Shokudaikiri told Aichi to dry it off and then here comes the alcohol that made Aichi flinch and winced in pain "This is to disinfect it just to be sure" after drying the alcohol he places multiple band aids on Aichi's hands and there were sure a lot of them, after that Shokudaikiri smiled and patted his head "Good work" Aichi blushed a little and showed a smiling face in return.

After placing the first aid kit back Shokudaikiri readied the instruments and then taught Aichi the process of cooking a curry.

While cooking the curry Shokudaikiri started a topic "You know Aichi-sama…" Shokudaikiri started saying while looking at his hands "This chance to have a body to live as a human…" he turned to look at Aichi "This really a miracle, thank you for giving me this chance" then smiled

Aichi smiled "I-I'm glad…" but then saddened "I was thinking that all of you resent me since even though you are already resting from the battlefield here I am bringing all of you and using you."

Shokudaikiri patted Aichi's head "It's true we are again in a battlefield but you can consider it as payment for giving us this chance."

"B-but…" Shokudaikiri ruffled Aichi's hair that made him pause from what he was about to say.

"To be honest it was surprising, we have our memories intact, and we can move, talk, fight on our own…" he stopped for a moment and looked Aichi in the eye "And feel emotion"

Shokudaikiri chuckled a little "Although at first I know everyone here is confused but with you as our master I know we won't astray" Shokudaikiri held Aichi's hands and locked their pinkies together "So Aichi-sama please promise me that you won't change and be the warm and kind master that you are" Shokudaikiri scratches his head "Although I don't know what I can do in return."

Shokudaikiri was about to say something but was cut by Aichi "No there is something" He looked directly to Shokudaikiri "Please guide me" Shokudaikiri gasped "I know you can do your best to guide me so can you please help me in guiding everyone?"

"Of course Aichi-sama, I will always be here" Shokudaikiri promised.

"Thank You." And so another promise have been made.

Moments passed and the dish was finished with the help of Shokudaikiri who tested the taste of the food that Aichi prepared on his own "Y-yes!" Aichi cheered in delight clasping his hands in the process "Thank you very much Shokudaikiri!"

"No problem, glad to help Aichi-sama" Shokudaikiri and Aichi finished preparing the food and is now preparing for rice next.

**~Dining Hall~**

It was time for dinner and everyone headed to the dining hall ready for the meal to be surprised by a curry rice in front of them with a fidgeting Aichi and Shokudaikiri in the corner.

Everyone sat on their seats staring at the food in front of them "Everyone" Shokudaikiri tries to get their attention "Aichi-sama made this meal for us." Shokudaikiri said with a smile on his face.

"Really?! Aichi-sama made this" Imanotsurugi said who seemed excited to try it exclaimed.

"It looks delicious!" Midare chimed excited to start chomping on it.

"I hope they will like it too" Gokotai said looking at the food and thinking about the tiger cubs.

"I'm sure they will!" Yasusada guaranteed that made Gokotai smile.

"Aichi-sama your hands!" Yagen was the first to noticed since everyone was staring at the food hearing that Aichi was the one who made it or talking to the person next to them that made them happy inside, but he focused on Aichi since he knew he is the type that is not good in the kitchen for now that is.

Hearing those words from Yagen everyone turned and looked at Aichi's hands to which he tried to hide it but then Shokudaikiri held his hand "Be proud, you did a good work." Shokudaikiri whispered that made Aichi's tension fade away.

"You did a good job Aichi-kun" Mina commented trying to ease up his tension too.

"Thank you for the meal Aichi-sama." Nikkari thanked.

Aichi blushed once more "E-everyone, I- I- hope you will like what I have prepared for you!" Aichi bowed with all his might.

"Uwah! Raise your head Aichi-sama." Horikawa was surprised but not just him.

"Uwah! Delicious." Tsurumaru exclaimed.

"Oi! Don't get ahead of us." Hasebe scolded

Tsurumaru chuckled "Sorry can't help it." Laughter filled the place after.

"Okay everyone let's eat!" Konnosuke announced and then everyone ate with smiles on their faces especially Aichi who was still a little fidgety from the praises he gets, looking at his hands made him smile thinking that maybe next time he would like to make a different meal for them.

Although from the praises, the jokes, and the smiles he hasn't heard the voice of the person nor the look he wanted recognition the most but then among the chatter and smiles from the TouDans who were enjoying their meal he finally heard it "You did your best good work."

"Yes! Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: And the drama starts again… the only part where my mind is always on overdrive or something…  
> Hhmm… the way I ended this chapter is as if it meant the whole story is finished, or maybe it is. Welp it's up to my next chapter update or will there be next update.  
> Oh yeah have you guys had an idea what this meant (! @5+) ;)?  
> Thank you for reading! Please comment for any suggestions or problems on the story.


	20. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: To be honest chapter 19 was supposed to be the ! @5+ (this means last ! = L ; = A ; 5 = S ; + = T) , since I was busy with school and then I was having writer's block but then seeing messages, fav's, follows, and reviews motivated me even little by little I will continue and try to make it a good story. Thanks for everyone's support!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

Morning came and the shining blinding light from the sun tries its best to peer into a certain room in the second floor of a certain citadel to say hi to a person sleeping soundly trying to wake him up in the process. But even the piercing blinding light from the sun was no match from the person thus a second wave has come to try and wake the sleeping lad to a new day.

"Aichi-sama" A man called from the other side of the door but alas it seems it was to no avail also "Aichi-sama?" the man called again from the other side "A-aichi-sama?" the man seems to be losing his will and confidence since there was not a single response.

But then another footstep can be heard from the other side with sigh "You won't wake him up like that, I've told you before." The other said.

"But we should keep trying to not intrude." The first man said with firm resolve and respect to person on the other side.

The other clicked his tongue and hastily opened the door in annoyance "Oi, Aichi-sama, wake up!" he said rushing into the room while the other in panic of what outrageousness the other one has did.

The other shook the sleeping lad on the bed calling its name again "Five more minutes" the lad answered back.

Angered he shouts "I know its Saturday but don't forget you have things to do!" the man shouted while the other flinched and froze.

The lad rose up from his bed slowly "Ah… Sorry, I was just really tired from yesterday" he stretches his arms up then proceeded to rub his eyes and yawns a little.

Hearing from the lad about being tired from yesterday had calmed him "A-ah… I see…" the last thing he said was of a whisper "S-sorry"

"Eh, what was that?" the lad asked.

"Nothing, you can go change now then head to the kitchen for breakfast." The teen stood up from the side of the lad's bed and headed to the entrance of the said room trying to wake up the frozen man.

"Hasebe, Kiyomitsu" the lad called the two's attention "Good morning" he greeted with a smile

The two smiled back and greeted "Good morning, Aichi-sama."

The start of a brand new day ever since that faithful day has come, even for just a mere one month he didn't think that it would be like this and so Aichi Sendou our protagonist of our story will continue his duties and fulfill the task that is given unto him with resolve.

**~After breakfast~**

Konnosuke and Mina who were at the garden looking at the pond were in deep thought while sipping hot tea and eating another batch of fried tofu respectively, seeing as they seem to be having trouble Aichi who is passing by noticed the sighing and troubled look from the two.

"Mina-nee, Konnosuke, is there something troubling you?" Aichi asked making the two flinch a little in surprise that made Aichi curious.

"I-it's nothing Aichi-kun" Mina said as if trying to hide something.

Making Konnosuke sigh in the process and internal face palm "We just don't know what we should make you do for the day"

Mina sweat dropped "Y-yeah, it seems there are a lot of stuff we don't know which to start sooo…" Mina started

"We were thinking of making a training regime for you to do." Konnosuke said while wagging his furry tail left and right.

"For now we can let you try and make an Uchigatana." Konnosuke said that made Aichi surprised and uneasy.

Horikawa who was passing by heard the conversation "An Uchigatana?!" Horikawa hurried to the three people conversing "But I thought Aichi-sama is prohibited to make one."

"We know Aichi can do it." Konnosuke smiled

"But it also mean it will be a while for him to make a new one so because of that…" Mina started

"Aichi also needs to slowly get accustomed to battle again." Konnosuke and Mina had a serious look on their faces.

"But we decided to start with him joining the expedition teams first." Mina said assuring Aichi

"So Aichi are you alright with making a new sword for today?" Konnosuke asked Aichi who seemed to be in deep thought.

The thought of making a new sword made Aichi happy and excited but worried at the same time "I'll try"

"But Aichi-sama?!" Horikawa opposed to the ideas of the two but what he was about to say next was cut by Aichi.

"It's alright Horikawa-kun, do you want to help me?" Aichi asked who seemed a little uneasy.

Horikawa waited for the response of the two that gave him a nod saying yes to Aichi's offer, after the confirmation Horikawa followed Aichi to the smithing room.

**~Smithing Room~**

Aichi instructed Horikawa about the things that is needed to prepare into making a sword and how many resources depending on the recipe, after that Aichi proceeded into making it while Horikawa keeps watch. After some time has passed of preparing Aichi was done and told Horikawa that the time he decided is one hour and thirty minutes so Aichi told Horikawa to continue doing his unfinished chores.

After one hour and thirty minutes has passed, Aichi went back to the smithing room noticing Horikawa was waiting for him near the entrance of the said room, Aichi asked while Horikawa simply answered "I have finished my chores" upon saying his reason both proceeded into the room and proceeded with performing the ritual Aichi always does when bringing a sword to life.

As Aichi chanted and prayed to the gods the talismans swiftly went to the sword and enveloped it with its blinding light while Aichi and Horikawa hid their eyes from the light when a gust of wind passed a voice was heard "I'm Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. ... What's with the look? Does the fact that I'm a duplicate bother you?"

When the blinding light disappears Aichi was staring at the new TouDan hence the remark that it gave. This new TouDan has a vibe around him, but what looked more interesting is the fact that it is wearing a cloak and the quote about a duplicate clearly he needs to learn more.

"Yamanbagiri!" Horikawa hurried to the latter with smile on its face, seeing this Aichi moved slowly to where the two are. Surprised, Yamanbagiri stepped back a little "Y-yes?" he answered to Horikawa.

Horikawa collected and pointed a finger to himself "Horikawa Kunihiro, brother"

Aichi thought for a while why Horikawa said brother but maybe because of Kunihiro in their names "Welcome Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, I am Aichi Sendou the master of this citadel, I hope we could get along." As Aichi was about to say another word it seems the burden of creating an Uchigatana has taken a toll on him making his knees weak and almost lost balance, fortunately Yamanbagiri and Horikawa was there to support him and helped him stand back up.

"T-thanks" Aichi thanked while clenching his chest and breathing heavily.

Horikawa moved hastily "We will take you to Yagen!" but was stopped by Aichi.

"It's alright I'm fine" Aichi assured.

"No matter how you look at it, you don't look fine" It was Yamanbagiri this time surprising Horikawa and Aichi.

Having lost this argument Aichi gave up and was then taken to the infirmary afterwards.

**~Infirmary~**

"Hey Aichi…" Konnosuke spoke that made Aichi flinch and seeing his reaction Konnosuke sighed "It's not your fault I won't scold you, remember we were the one who gave you the option making us the one at fault." Konnosuke serious spoke.

Aichi was about to say something when his mouth was closed off by someone's hand from behind, Yamanbagiri who was in the room was surprised by the person "Aichi, we have an idea." Mina spoke "How about you take both a day off and doing a chore?" Mina finished.

"Isn't that still working?!" Kiyomitsu exclaimed, and because of this Aichi figured out who the person that stopped him from speaking giving him the conclusion that Kiyomitsu might have known what he was about to say no to be specific he really really knows.

"Y-yes well but you see, we have some ingredient that needs to be bought Shokudaikiri asked and since this means going out it's the same as a day off while running an errand." Mina explained while Aichi nodded in understanding what she meant while Kiyomitsu took off his hands from Aichi's mouth.

"So with that I suggested Horikawa since he finished his chores and Yamanbagiri to accompany you." Konnosuke instructed.

"Really?!" Horikawa was clearly excited. Konnosuke and Mina nodding in affirmation made Horikawa more happy and excited.

"You can go anytime, but the ingredient is needed before dinner" Mina gave Aichi a short list of what needs to be bought.

After Yagen finished taking care of Aichi, after that Aichi showed Yamanbagiri his room with Horikawa. Then Aichi hurried to his room and changed to his normal casual attire and asked Yamanbagiri to take off his armor and told the two to meet him at the entrance.

**~Outside~**

Horikawa and Yamanbagiri were surprised at the whole scenery in front of them, clearly this place was different very different in fact. But to other people Yamanbagiri was the one that is very different, people makes remark about why was he wearing a dirty torn cloak and remarking how good looking and pretty he is while others remark how cute Horikawa is, Aichi hasn't gotten used to hearing this kind of stuff so it was kind of awkward whenever he goes out with them although he wasn't the one that stand out but sometimes people does comment about him and it wasn't good things and it makes him uncomfortable.

Finally hearing the remarks from other people Yamanbagiri lowered his head and hid his face into the hoodie of his cloak forgetting the feeling of astonishment and surprise from seeing this new era that was replaced by shyness and uneasiness "Don't call me pretty" Yamanbagiri murmured under his breath, hearing this Aichi released a small chuckle that he immediately noticed and closed his mouth in surprise in his own action that didn't go past Horikawa and noticed that made him smile.

Both Horikawa and Aichi are worried about the fact that Yamanbagiri continued to put his head low throughout the time. While walking Aichi had a thought that maybe he could make the same matching outfit as Horikawa for Yamanbagiri.

A little farther away from the group, Miwa and Kai noticed Aichi, Horikawa, and Yamanbagiri, with a light bulb on his head, Miwa thought of following the three in hopes of figuring out the mysterious new cardfighter Aichi Sendou to which Kai highly disagreed to. Although Miwa tried his best to persuade Kai but it still didn't work.

Kai left the mall in annoyance to Miwa's childish personality of minding other people's business, but then lucky him a mighty companion has shown up, it was none other than Kamui Katsuragi. Miwa persuaded Kamui to which he hastily agreed to since he too wants to know about his future brother-in-law. With the pact made the two followed the three throughout the day.

Although on the way back home not knowing that Horikawa and Yamanbagiri are warriors their presence have already been noticed by the two but didn't bother before, but now that they have followed them outside and on the way home, Yamanbagiri who has his head hung down turned on to a serious one and tries to catch Horikawa'a attention to notice that he already has understood his intentions.

With the things they bought from the stores they visited Horikawa passed some to Yamanbagiri so his hands would be free and then hurried to get Aichi's hands and made a run for it. Miwa and Kamui knew that they have been noticed but they don't want to go back down that easily so they immediately hurried to try and catch up to the three. Unfortunately for the two, the three headed to a street full of intersection now they don't even know where to start looking for the trio and decided to stop the chase.

Miwa suggested to follow only Aichi next time since maybe Aichi hasn't noticed their presence but the two certainly did and Miwa is sure that the others that was with Aichi before definitely can feel their presence. Miwa was really sad though he thought he is going to be able to find out but he should have known his opponents first, and with a new plan Kamui and Miwa waits the time that Aichi is left alone to follow him.

The two said their farewell to each other but Miwa has a feeling of because of what they did, they probably wouldn't let Aichi be alone, for now he knows hints about the background of the little fighter, that all of his companion revere him as master and that that someone hinted that they live in a citadel, has a sister, plays cardfight because of Kai and the thoughts came pouring and pouring in.

Yamanbagiri headed out first in search of the presence that was following them, to his surprise the presence was there no more, relieved but still a little cautious he heads back to where Aichi and Horikawa were "I don't see nor feel them anymore, I think it's safe" Yamanbagiri assured the two.

Horikawa nodded confirming that he understood the situation, Horikawa then continued held Aichi's hand never letting go when they proceeded in going back home making our Aichi flush.

**~Back at the Citadel~**

Yamanbagiri and Horikawa told Aichi that they will be the one to give the things they have bought to Shokudaikiri telling him to head straight to his room and change and wait for Yamanbagiri to come for the measurement of his clothing.

A little short while Yamanbagiri came to his room and proceeded in his measurement being taken, after that Yamanbagiri informed Aichi that dinner is ready at the garden and that everyone is all waiting.

"The garden?" Aichi said in surprise, thinking that it was a little weird that dinner is at the garden and not at the dining hall. Yamanbagiri only nodded to his surprised statement and just followed him to the garden.

**~Garden~**

Aichi smelled various type of delicious found while nearing the exit of the citadel to the garden, but something is different, he doesn't hear anyone it was so silent unlike whenever he comes to the dining room where everyone talks to each other with happiness in their voices.

A little while later "Aichi-sama Happy first month as a Saniwa, please continue taking care of us, congratulations, let's do our best!" everyone said in unison even Mina and Konnosuke. Everyone was there with smiles on their faces, the Tantou's Imanotsurugi, Midare Toushiro and Gokotai hurried to Aichi with Midare and Imanotsurugi hugging Aichi in the process, Aichi who noticed the shy Gokotai simply patted his head a little that gave a smile on Gokotai's face.

The next were Yagen Toushirou, Horikawa Kunihiro, and Nikkari Aoe who brought many types of dishes with them.

While the Uchigatana's Yamatonokami Yasusada and Heshikiri Hasebe were preparing the table while Yamanbagiri Kunihiro prepared the seat and Kashuu Kiyomitsu took the guest of honor's hand and asked him to follow him and instructing to sit on the seat to which Aichi did although Aichi is still shock and feelings welling up at this moment.

And lastly the Tachi's Shokudaikiri Mitsutada and Tsurumaru Kuninaga prepared the table setting plates, kitchen wares and drinks while the Wakizashi's with Yagen placed the food onto the table.

Aichi looked left and right, there were no tables nor chairs for the others but there were many food and drinks aligned and presentably decorated on the tables. Aichi felt like he was in a dream although the family was small he can feel how big and warm everyone is.

Aichi noticed that everyone was smiling in front of him, then Konnosuke dropped by Aichi's table with Mina at Aichi's side looking at Mina in the process still dumbfounded "Aichi everyone wants to explain something to you."

Shokudaikiri raised both his hands in defense while sweating a little "Y-you see Aichi-sama, yesterday… when you saw us in the kitchen…" Shokudaikiri can't seem to find the words that he wanted to say.

"Basically Aichi-kun, at that time that you saw us at the kitchen, we were actually preparing for this very day and time." Mina started off

"We really didn't mean to feel surprised but because we were anxious that you would find out we kind of freaked out it didn't cross our mind for it to look like a normal preparation for dinner since there were many people inside and ingredients sprawling over the tables and being cleaned and being brought" Shokudaikiri added.

"And then when we came inside to bring ingredients, to be honest we were so surprised that you came we don't even know what to do." Tsurumaru said smiling wryly while placing his arms on the back of his head.

"We were preparing the ingredients to be able to use today yesterday so that we will be able to only cook it the next day to reduce time and have plenty of time to think of the decoration." Horikawa added

"But then you surprised us when you checked the kitchen so we panicked but then we weren't able to continue because of what happened yesterday so we had to buy time today, we really messed up yesterday, we are sorry Aichi-sama" Hasebe bowed and cried in front of Aichi comically to which Shokudaikiri and Tsurumaru tried to stop him.

"This celebration was actually for your First month as a Saniwa and a celebration as a budding Vanguard fighter, the game that you love" Yasusada smiled happily to Aichi with his arms open wide in delight and excitement.

"Well it was actually also a consolation for what happened in the tournament" Nikkari stopped while the others gave him a weird look then chuckled at the process as if saying he is not done yet "It was for your effort that you didn't give up and your love for the game, and how you took care of us, even though we are still surprised and confused, but happy that we get this once in a lifetime and miraculous chance" Nikkari smiled warmly, the first he ever did that surprised them and had sparkles in their eyes that shows how surprised and unusual that was.

"I'm only new here but with how everyone treats you and highly speaks of you with affection and warmth I could say that I don't need any explanation nor back stories about how you treat everyone, I hope to be in your care from now on" After Yamanbagiri has finished his sentence he was deep red and tried to cover it with his hoodie but then it seems that it was too much that looks like he blew a fuse with his eyes swirling and seems to be unresponsive right about now, fortunately Horikawa was there to comfort him and help him.

"A-although I don't know how I can't help much I hope to be able to support you!" Gokotai said with confidence and resolve.

Imanotsurugi huffed "As I am the first Tantou, I am sure that I am going to be of big help to Aichi-sama! Let's play as always!" Imanotsurugi said while holding one of Aichi's hands.

"I… I can help too…" Gokotai said while his voice stuttered a little.

"We can all help!" Midare said raising his arms in the sky "We will all do our best." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I hope this will give you courage to be able to go back to the battlefield and to fully fulfill your duties and training as a Saniwa with your full resolve and not half-heartedly, also we know you will get stronger in the future both as a Saniwa and the game you love." Konnosuke wagged his tail "Cheer up Aichi."

"I'm sure this will be a story that the next sword would love to hear." Yagen said while repositioning his glasses

"And I'm sure they would have liked to experience this too" Tsurumaru said

"I'm sure there will be plenty of other chance to celebrate again!" Yasusada said

Yagen smiled "I'm sure everyone here will support you in every way we can." Yagen paused for a moment with a hint of sadness on his expression "Please rely on us and believe that we will always be here to support you, you aren't alone"

When Yagen finally finishes what he said, unconsciously Aichi shed a tear on his eyes that surprised and worried everyone.

"I…" Aichi started while sobbing "I was so immature that I always jump to conclusion that I didn't even try to hear what everyone would want to say. I feel so ashamed that I didn't trust anyone of you and only thought highly of myself and thinks that I am alone because of my status, but everyone was so kind to me the very first they saw me, even though I wasn't everyone's original master." Kiyomitsu came forward wiping the tears off from Aichi smiling

"Everyone thinks differently, everyone here has different opinion, different personality, different perspective, different masters, different history, but Aichi, because of you we are here once again and is able to enjoy something that I'm sure others would want to have, we are able to have a reunion with our comrades, partners, brothers, although I don't know a time if ever someone won't like this but be sure that we will always be here." Kiyomitsu spoke to Aichi with everyone smiling warmly.

After the long night of explanation and stories, everyone proceeded to eat while standing up and conversing with each other, while Aichi sat happily and felt everyone's warm embrace without the actual thing with everyone around him happily smiling and enjoying their time.

**~Midnight at the garden~**

Footsteps can be heard from the hallway of the garden while a certain fox silently sat at the veranda of the said garden "I see that you cannot sleep too." Mina said while sitting beside Konnosuke who is looking at the moonlight with a serious expression.

"Did you know that making an oath or promise helps both the sword and the master bestowing additional ability and maximizing their power but importantly gives them a much stronger bonds?" Konnosuke started with something on his mind.

"Yes I have heard." Mina nodded slowly "But I have heard that breaking it will turn their strength to normal and will even have a problem with the ones that taken the oath that the effects vary depending on the oath." Mina explained sadly.

"Yes, something so strong that can also be a powerful drawback." Konnosuke sadly explained "The oath is also the sacrifice if broken so it must be treasured."

"A double edge sword." Mina finished what Konnosuke would say next "You know Aichi has taken the oaths right? Also the reason why you have approved about Aichi-kun making a new Uchigatana"

Konnosuke nodded in response clearly he planned it to test Aichi once again "The bell they have had Aichi's sakura flower symbol that is not that noticeable but there." Konnosuke explained.

"So you are one step ahead as usual." Mina was surprised at how Konnosuke thinks.

"I take certain measures" Konnosuke and Mina continued their conversation about the oath, about Aichi, and about the sword's future the path that they chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: To be honest I know I am still a crappy writer and still needs practice so I'll keep doing my best. Although to be honest part of the reason that made me write again is because of Tales of Zestiria (game) filling me with feels. And as usual my head is full of drama hence this first of like the second season. What a weird start….
> 
> Oh yeah if some of you know Tales of Zestiria the oath or promise give me an idea that Konnosuke was talking about is from that game with some little tweaks that I plan with the toku of the sword thingy added to the oath.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please review or pm for any suggestions or problems on the story.


	21. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: So uhm… I worried some people and I am sorry about that, I am just very busy about school, but I promise I will continue this story even though most of the time I am having writer's block but I will do my best! So without further ado, here is the next chapter, hope you will like/love it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

Exactly a month has passed since Aichi celebrated his one month as a Saniwa, finished the regionals and is only waiting for the day of the Nationals, since it was a Saturday and Konnosuke and Mina told Aichi to not do anything and rest up the whole week and the only thing he did was sew… sew and… sew… well at least everyone has extra outfits to wear now although what surprised the others is that how was he able to make this plenty although Mina helped, it was still impossible. Everyone decided to not look onto it much and simply thanked Aichi for his efforts.

The day was still up and early, Aichi successfully finished off all his homework's and is not able to do that much chore, so he was silently sitting at the bridge on the pond sighing while looking at the koi that is swimming elegantly under the water. Aichi looked up at the sky and noticed that there was not that much cloud in the sky.

Aichi then had this trail of reminiscence while looking at the sky before as in before he accepted being a Saniwa, he will always just stay at his room or downstairs at the living room of their house spending the day doing nothing or cleaning the house, also before doing nothing was just enough for him and will be his escape through reality.

But looking back now he thought looking at the Tantous that are playing at the garden when their chores was finished Aichi thought that yeah this past months just this two months has changed a lot about him, while smiling.

Unbeknownst to Aichi there were people heading to his spot "What are you smiling about?" a voice called out to the dazed Aichi.

"Ah, Kiyomitsu and Yamanbagiri" Aichi called the people who caught his attention and the one that joined him in coming here "Just thinking how nice today's weather is" he said looking back at the sky.

After the short conversation Kiyomitsu held out a bucket full of feeds "Do you want to feed them?" he asked

Nodding to his offer Aichi took a handful and sprinkled little bits onto the water, seeing the fish frantically trying to get it first, other fish flail or get left behind by the crowd that was in front, but then he accidentally dropped some bits of feeds from his other hand and fell down below him making the koi frantic, swimming under him and splashing him with water in the process.

Because of this Aichi tried to shield himself from the splash of water but to only drop more "Uwa!" Aichi shouted when finally more and more came and Aichi became drenched by the second before being pulled up by both Yamanbagiri and Kiyomitsu with Aichi dropping all the food in the process making much bigger splashes that was able to soak their lower part of the body with Aichi being almost wet from what has happened to him first.

Kiyomitsu wasn't able to hold back anymore and left out a laugh that made Yamanbagiri smile in the process making Aichi blush.

"Alright, alright, you guys had your fun go and take Aichi back to his room and make sure he gets himself clean and dry!" Mina scolded from the veranda of the garden making sure that Aichi gets himself warm and to make sure he won't get sick.

After getting their order they headed to Aichi's room and make sure that Aichi is drying himself, Kiyomitsu helped dry Aichi's hair while Yamanbagiri helped with his clothes, but there is one thing that caught Yamanbagiri's eyes that made Kiyomitsu's happy expression fade even Yamanbagiri was saddened at what he saw.

"Oh yeah, you haven't been informed about that…" Kiyomitsu's voice dropped. Even though he knew he was to be blamed for it Aichi told him to not be since they were both at fault, remembering those words Kiyomitsu smiled and continued "It's kind of a trophy Aichi-sama got."

"Eh what do you mean?" Aichi unbeknownst to what the two were talking about moved his head to where Yamanbagiri was staring "Oh…" was all he could answer Yamanbagiri's worried and confused expression made Aichi to assure the latter that he is alright "Don't worry it doesn't hurt much than before."

After the three has finished what they were doing upstairs, Aichi was given a day off, and as a day off he decided to go outside and head to Card Capital, but he requested to be alone, to which Konnosuke was trying to make a tough decision until Aichi asked.

"Why do I even need someone to accompany me?"

Everyone was in the garden enjoying the scenery because of their day off suddenly stared at Konnosuke with weird expressions, why did Konnosuke make it essential for Aichi to not be alone outside.

"Yeah, it's not look the retrograde army can just burst out here since this is the present." Tsurumaru spoke that made everyone nod in unison that made Konnosuke sweat a little.

"And we know for sure that this area is safe." Nikkari noted that made everyone nod again in unison that made Konnosuke sweat more.

"Wouldn't even be weirder if we keep following too?" Horikawa pointed, that's it triple kill Konnosuke's soul flew out but then hastily came back to make his defense at this issue.

He coughed once while shaking a little "I-it's because" everyone was looking at him weirdly with somewhat you can imagine all of them saying yes all at once but then he found a good reason "I am worried about Aichi's clumsiness" was what Konnosuke spoke of.

"Come to think of it we kind of save him sometimes when we are outside from those accidents right?" Yasusada recalled, that made everyone snap and think that it is a good point but still...

"But shouldn't we still let him do his everyday life normally outside?" Yagen sighed after "I mean inside it's more on his duty so let's let him go out and have fun with others too and not keeping him from doing what he wants on his own. And before Aichi-sama has chosen being a Saniwa, I think his life has already been set as a Vanguard player before he met Konnosuke." Yagen opened everyone's eyes.

"Alright, all in favor of letting Aichi-kun go on his own raise your hands!" Mina initiated a majority vote to which everyone agreed to let Aichi go on his own from now on except for one.

"H-Hasebe…" Konnosuke has teary eyes from looking at Hasebe who didn't raise his hand in the process too. "You understood right?!" The two were about to make a scene but Mina cut it "Okay it's alright for you to go Aichi, enjoy!" Mina smiled waving at Aichi.

"Everyone thank you very much" Before Aichi left "Thank you very much Yagen." Aichi bowed slightly that made Yagen flush a little before saying that Aichi didn't need to bow just to say his thanks. After that Aichi left with a smile on his face while looking forward.

**~Card Capital~**

At the time of Aichi's arrival the people inside who were; Miwa, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, and Shin were a little surprised that he was alone, which is rare, that kind of made Aichi gulped form the stares "Y-yes?" he asked.

"You don't have anyone with you today which is rare" Miwa was the first one to point it out to which Aichi just gave an "Oh" as an answer and headed inside the shop.

Although yes he does come here directly from school alone but on weekends he always have someone with him, and even after school there will be someone to get him and accompany him back so either way he will still not be alone which surprised the group.

Until that is Kamui asked if it will be alright to visit the said card shop that the Ultra-rare girl asked to come and visit sometime, to which Kai disagreed to join, while Miwa followed Kai outside before saying goodbye. Shin thinking this as a great opportunity to learn about rival shops sends Misaki to investigate that ensured the three to be able to go to PSY shop although Misaki was opposed to the idea but Shin insisted. But alas they were not able to go in peace as Morikawa overheard the conversation and demands to join the group as he is a fan declared by him.

**~Mall~**

Upon arrival at the said mall, the group had a little trouble about finding where it was but because of Aichi, they were able to find it though he was surprised himself about how he found it. When the three had already entered, it seems Morikawa was forbidden to enter as the door was locked and he demands to let him inside.

After they entered the shop they noticed a person standing by a card hologram and asked for where is ultra-rare but there was something odd about this guy that ticked off Kamui, but then all the members of Ultra-rare showed up.

It seems they weren't supposed to be invited but Suiko decided it herself, after much introductions they found out that the person was Ren Suzugamori the last year's Vanguard Fight National Champion and leader of the Team Foo Fighters. Although Kamui has the hardest time believing it as he sees Ren as an absent-minded person.

As Kourin stepped forward to challenge Ren, his expression changes and surprised the group about the sudden change. As Kourin decided what deck, the Bermuda Triangle, they will use to start the cardfight she hands them over to Ren after giving it to him, Ren looks at the cards then as if something, Aichi was sucked into a vision that he does not understand what has just happened nor how it happened. After a short conversation between Ultra-rare, Kourin instructed to where they will held their cardfight while the whole group followed.

When the group has been seated and the fighters at their respective opposing positions, Aichi notices that Ren was staring at him before smiling and started a conversation with Kourin that seems to have some hidden meanings behind it.

When the battle has started, the group as usual teaches Aichi what is happening in the game, in the surface it seems as if Kourin is on the winning side, but Aichi wasn't as sure as he feels that something is oddly off and it seems by some time little by little it was coming as what he had felt, Ren seems to be on the winning side and Kourin seems to be having a hard time on her side and unbeknownst to Aichi Suiko was closely observing him too.

Near the end of the game as Aichi felt the sensation he felt before, once again he saw the same vision that he saw when Ren was looking through the deck they were using, then after Kourin's turn Ren smiled with a sinister look on his face while declaring final turn, and at the end Ren was declared the winner.

As Aichi tries to understand by analyzing everything that happened he closely looks at Ren while suddenly he felt as if his head started to ache and felt heavier, he winced at the pain while Misaki and Kamui supported him.

After the cardfight, Misaki, Kamui, and Aichi decided to leave the place and headed back to Card Capital, seeing as Aichi is still weak and in pain, Shin insisted that Misaki and Kamui accompany him to his home, to which since he was in pain he didn't even think twice about going back to the citadel instead.

**~At the Citadel~**

Near the short foothill to the citadel, Misaki and Kamui thought that they were lost since this place is barren and something they can see at the short hilltop is a really big house that can be said as a citadel, but then wait they thought; Aichi is living at a citadel, the two gulped, they finally have access to the home of the master the people with him calls him the two sweats a little and slowly accompanies Aichi.

When are successfully at the entrance of the citadel Misaki and Kamui was surprised at what they saw, this place is really huge, Aichi knocked on the gate and a voice was heard "Everyone, Aichi-sama is back!" was the two heard and they were more sure that Aichi is someone very rich or powerful person or something.

The gates opened slowly and showed Tsurumaru, Yasusada, and Hasebe welcoming Aichi back "Welcome home Aichi-sa… ma…" the three then shouted after "Ehh?!" that made Aichi wince more in pain and almost slumping to the ground but Misaki and Kamui thankfully was there at his side to support him.

"Tsurumaru!" Hasebe called.

"Yes!" Tsurumaru answered in a panic.

"Take Aichi-sama to his room" Tsurumaru nodded and then carried Aichi with his arms and then headed off inside "Yasusada call Yagen and ask him to head straight to Aichi-sama's room and inform him of what happened" Yasusada nodded and did what was ordered.

Misaki and Kamui doesn't understand what to do "What's with the noise?" Mina said slowly walking to the group and somewhat surprised at the people at the entrance to which she understood why they screamed then Hasebe turned around and explained the situation.

"I see, I'll take care of it, please make some tea and snacks for our guests." Mina instructed "Please follow me" she said to the two.

As instructed, Hasebe headed straight to the kitchen while Mina followed by Misaki and Kamui headed to the garden where the other Tantous are now playing.

Noticing the two, Midare commented on who are the guests "Ah! It's the clerk lady and spiky hair." But then the Tantous got surprised at why the two were there "Ehhh?!" was what they shouted same as the three from before them, although Gokotai didn't scream but more like surprised.

Seeing their reactions Misaki and Kamui has mixed feelings about the warm welcome of the people living here, or are they even welcome here. As if they were welcome at the same time not. Mina accompanied the two to the living room of the citadel which is near the garden.

Misaki and Kamui are indeed fascinated by how big and beautiful the whole place is, while walking to their destination, they look up, down, left, and right at the whole place. When they finally arrived, they were asked to be seated by Mina while they wait for the snacks.

While waiting they notice Konnosuke come in the room "Thank you for bringing Aichi-kun safely back here." Mina nodded her head as if bowing to them as thanks, Misaki flushed being shy and all while Kamui is the same "Please, we are not worthy of this" Misaki said.

Mina returns to her normal posture "Can you please tell me the full details on how this happened?"

Misaki and Kamui turned to look at each other and decided that Misaki tells the story, after telling the story at the shop they offered Aichi to help him go home, to which Mina understood the reason why Aichi went this way instead of going back to his home.

After that a short knock was heard "Mina-nee, we have brought the snacks and tea for the visitors" Shokudaikiri brought the tea while Horikawa brought the snacks.

"Please take your time here, I will be checking up Aichi and if ever you can see him if he is feeling better." Mina bowed her head a little then left the two with Shokudaikiri and Horikawa.

"Please don't tense up." Shokudaikiri smiled at the two trying to make them feel at ease.

**~At Aichi's room~**

Yagen, Tsurumaru, and Yasusada were all in Aichi's room, same as with Misaki and Mina, Yagen asked Aichi what had happened and Aichi honestly told what did happen although he didn't exactly tell them about the vision he was seeing "It's kind of odd when you think of it like that" Yagen said after checking up Aichi.

"I don't understand too, but uhm, can I go out now?" Aichi asked

"No!" the three said in unison with unamused eyes, Aichi sweat dropped after.

Three knocks were heard outside his room saying that it was Mina outside, Yasusada opened it to let Mina enter the room while thanking him in the process too.

"So Yagen, how is he?" She asked while taking a seat near Aichi.

"Aside from his headache and seems like his temperature got a little higher, he is doing fine, although we have to do something to prevent you from getting cold or something." Yagen explained.

"So what's up with the people Aichi-sama brought with him?" Tsurumaru smirked a little "It's kind of weird how tense they are though."

Mina and Aichi sweat dropped "It's because of you guys, you were giving off a vibe so I guess they will be more tense" Mina said understanding why Misaki and Kamui are feeling uncomfortable but it seems that Tsurumaru and Yasusada somewhat understand it.

"I don't want to blame Aichi, but I guess sooner or later they will find out, now I just don't know how much can we reveal to them?" Mina was thinking but actually she was waiting for Konnosuke to answer.

"Well we all know the part as a Saniwa is highly confidential but we can tell them the truth that Aichi is the master of this household." Konnosuke said since they practically must be expecting that because of how they call Aichi outside.

"W-what?!" Aichi seems to be opposed to the idea.

"Well if you think about it, I think they have already expected it so I think it's not bad about telling them about that part, makes thing easier too and the fact that it's obvious" Yagen added that made Aichi groan seeing that he sighed. "You can go and tell them yourself."

"Yeah you can think of other stuff but it will be much too complicated" Mina smiled actually it was trying to let them know the truth to not complicate things "And just tell them to not just talk about it too much since form now on you are laying low, cause it is causing too much attention to you." Aichi groaned even more at the idea.

"If you would tell them yourself you can go outside" Konnosuke added that made Aichi think twice, does he want to complicate things or does he want to at least come clean.

"Can we just tell them the same as what we explained to Mom and Emi?" Aichi said thinking that it might complicate things more.

"Oh yeah, that can actually complicate things especially since Emi sometimes comes to the shop?" Yasusada said.

The whole people from his room fell silent after that part.

**~Back to the living room~**

"Ah, Aichi-sama" Horikawa and Shokudaikiri said in unison smiled at seeing Aichi in front of the door looking well that made Misaki and Kamui turn to where they were looking at.

"Misaki-san, Kamui-kun" Aichi called the two inside that made the two feel at ease a little since they are still a little uncomfortable at the whole place.

"How are you faring?" Misaki asked.

"I'm doing fine, I drank some medicine so I walk around now." Misaki and Kamui looked at Aichi since his outfit was different from before.

He is wearing a white yukata with blue hakama noticing their looks "Ah, this is the usual outfit I wear here."

"We are glad you are doing okay then." Misaki said smiling at Aichi.

"Hey hey Onii-sama!" Kamui tries to catch Aichi's attention to which Aichi answered with a yes before he continues "What is your standing here at this place" Kamui's eyes glittered while Shokudaikiri and Horikawa became frozen stiff while Aichi flinched at the sudden question.

Surprised Aichi sighs, then breathes heavily and then "I-…" he notices the look of the two that seems to be waiting for his answer eagerly "I'm the…" He thinks twice but then "I'm the master of this place."

Misaki was surprised while Kamui seems to be enthusiastic "but…" Aichi seems to want to add something.

"This part is kind of a secret to my Mom and Emi." Misaki and Kamui both raised their eyebrows and waited for his explanation.

"Mom and Emi, doesn't know I am the official owner, and they only knew Mina-nee is the one running this place, they made it as that so that I can stay here…" he paused seeing as the two seem to not trust what he says.

Seeing the looks on their faces Aichi thinks twice "You weren't black mailed were you?" Kamui said

"There is no chance that we will do that to our dear master, Aichi-sama!" Hasebe shouted from outside the room, it seems he was listening to the conversation from the other side.

"Our dear Aichi-sama, only has to do that hardest thing for him, so that he can be with us 24/7, Aichi-sama did nothing but kindness and has taken care of us in this citadel, he is master by title and there is no one much worthy of it than him!" Hasebe was pumped up "Aichi-sama was unable to tell the truth that he accepted the role of being this citadel's master and our master because if he do so say that, Aichi-sama's dear mother and sister would have never allowed him to stay here and do something that he loves, and that is accepting a tough role as our master and head, but there will come a time that he will tell them this, but for now he must do everything so that when the time comes they can see all his hard work!" Hasebe cried tears of joy and sadness at the same time then wiped it off.

"Besides" It was Kiyomitsu's voice who was walking to them "It won't be our problem if you don't believe us."

"It's not like we will be forcing it onto you." Nikkari added who was with Kiyomitsu.

"But there may be a problem if you ever think or do something to him." Yamanbagiri said who was with Kiyomitsu and Nikkari, their eyes and aura are of hate, annoyance, and disgust.

The three feeling their utmost pity for them seemed like Misaki and Kamui can feel it as they felt somewhat ashamed and unable to look at Aichi "He-hey, calm down!" Aichi said looking down, he knew they will think he was lying if it comes to this.

"We don't care what people thinks, we love Aichi-sama!" Imanotsurugi shouted from the garden then Midare shouted "Yeah! Yeah!" while Gokotai nodded.

"At least from our part, we are true, how about you two?" Mina said, a little hurt for Aichi from what they told him it's as if they are thinking low of him so she can't help but be forward.

"Maybe it would be nice if you take your leave then." Shokudaikiri seemed somewhat disappointed at the two.

Still not knowing what to do, Misaki and Kamui wanted to apologize but it seems all of them are not pleased by their presence for now. So looking down at their feet Misaki and Kamui were escorted outside by Hasebe and Shokudaikiri to leave the citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: I kind of didn't want it to go that far, but hey maybe because I'm half sleepy trying to finish this it became like this, but thanks to this I'm actually excited for the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you like it, Thank you for your continuous support everyone!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please review or pm for any suggestions or problems on the story.


	22. Come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: Alright I was able to make the next chapter, and as always im up till morning XD. Anyway I hope I did a good job hope you guys will like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

Sunday in Card Capital came and it was a weird atmosphere in the shop. Upon returning yesterday Misaki and Kamui has been silent ever since, so it makes it seem as if something indeed has happened but they are not in the mood to talk about it because of that they decided to let is as is and wait for them to fess up.

To add it up it was also strange is that the little mystery boy hasn't come yet, so in conclusion they thought that maybe it has something to do with him. Maybe it's either he did something or they did something, only they know what happened.

**~Monday~**

"Aichi?" Morikawa called with a tone of somewhat reluctant to even call.

Aichi raised his head and then turned to Morikawa and Izaki "Yes?"

Morikawa playfully asked why he didn't come tomorrow that Aichi answered only with "I was busy" then followed by "I don't think I might come later today too." Before Morikawa could say anything the bell has started and the classes has resumed.

**~At the citadel~**

Aichi went home earlier than expected since the group knows already what and why that happened, and to think this all happened when he was finally able to go alone.

Knowing the atmosphere that is somewhat dull and sad same as yesterday Mina thought of something that could take his attention away "Alright Aichi!" Mina called making Aichi come back to his senses here at earth.

"Y-yes?" Aichi answered a little surprised.

Mina clapped her hands "Today I am going to introduce to you a training regime for you to do, are you ready?" Mina asked and waited Aichi for his approval to continue to which he nodded "From now onwards, your Monday's will be talisman training; Tuesday's is sword training; Wednesday is bow training; Thursday is for you to properly go at other time periods training" Mina stopped for a moment preparing herself to what she is about to say next "Friday, expedition or sortie; Saturday is either armor, troop training or you can make clothes for the TouDans"

Aichi's eyes wide open and in shock of what he heard, it was surprising to think every week they will be going to the front lines.

Still speechless from what he has heard Mina continued "But for now it seems Konnosuke wants something different for you to do."

"Aichi" Konnosuke stepped forward "I want you to make an Uchigatana or a Tantou pick one."

"Both!" Aichi answered hastily that surprised Mina and Konnosuke thinking that giving him a choice might be a bad move.

"H-hey Aichi-kun are you sure you are alright with this." Mina and Konnosuke both looked and waited for Aichi.

"I will do both and I will also go to the sortie." Aichi answered as if his mind is made up.

"No let's change it let's just do a Tan-" Konnosuke spoke but before he can finish what he was about to say he was cut off.

"I can do both, no I will try!" both Mina and Konnosuke were worried "I've gotten plenty of rest I think I can do it." Mina and Konnosuke still can't shake the thought but it's true it's been a while and this will be a good opportunity.

The two finally decided "Alright you can do both it's up to you about the recipe, but keep in mind that we are almost out of resources." Konnosuke warned remembering how many resources they only have.

Aichi nodded "I will gather them with a team of six tomorrow" Mina and Konnosuke were surprised once again.

"Aichi, why are you being hasty?!" Mina scolded a little.

"I… I just want to get stronger." Aichi started while Mina and Konnosuke waited for him to continue "I just can't keep up with this, being so weak, always relying on everyone, worrying everyone, so I need to do this, everyone believes in me and I know I can trust them more than anyone, so I will rely on them." Aichi's eyes were full of determination.

Mina and Konnosuke both sighed of relief "Alright, we will be behind you every step." Mina supported Aichi's determination.

"But don't forget we are also here you know" Konnosuke said standing proud.

Aichi smiled "Yes, thank you, I'll go get change then" After that short conversation Aichi left.

"You heard him" Mina spoke, her smile ear to ear at what she heard while everyone I mean everyone in the citadel was actually listening to their conversation, all of them were all so happy about the news and they can't wait for tomorrow, each and every one bragging who will he take for tomorrow, for their master's come back to the front lines well it was only exped but still it's a start.

**~Smithing Room~**

Aichi breathes in and out before starting to create the new swords, he thought of creating a normal time of 20mins for the Tantou and 1hour and 30mins for the Uchigatana since he noticed that the longer it takes the powerful is the sword and the powerful the strain is on his body.

Aichi has a dream as a Saniwa and that is to create the highest and the most beautiful sword but thinking of how powerful it is, he thought that for his level right now that it might kill him, so he needs practice and time to prepare into making the said sword.

Aichi started with the Tantou then placed an alarm for it, after a while he started the Uchigatana, after finishing the Uchigatana its only minutes before the Tantou comes so he waits patiently and eagerly for the new sword.

Strolling for a little while Aichi stumbled in the garden watching all the other TouDans and especially the Tantous that are playing, Aichi smiled excited for their new friend to come.

Surprised from his alarm, Aichi hurries back and prepared the talismans and his prayer for the sword, doing the finishing touches the light he was waiting for shone and a voice can be heard "I am Sayo Samonji. Whom do you wish revenge on...?"

"Eh? Revenge." Was the word that escaped from Aichi's mouth before remembering "Welcome Sayo Samonji, I am Aichi Sendou, the master of this citadel, I hope we could get along from now on, and please call me Aichi from now on." Aichi smiled at the new Tantou looking at him thinking that they have the same hair and eye color but what Aichi took notice more on his appearance is the big straw hat he has.

Looking through Sayo's eyes, Aichi somewhat can feel that he must have gone through hardships and decided that maybe that was the reason he asked who he wants revenge to, then not knowing what to do Aichi clasps Sayo's hand to his surprise and led him outside to where the garden is "Imanotsurugi, Midare, Gokotai" The three Tantous all turned around to him surprised to the person he was with.

"Ah! It's the new comrade." Midare followed by Imanotsurugi with a Gokotai lagging behind ran towards where Aichi and Sayo were.

Upon successfully coming Aichi started "Everyone, this is Sayo Samonji." The three said their HI's and Hello's that surprised Sayo a little from the warm and lively greeting he got making Aichi smile "Will it be alright for him to stay with you guys while I prepare some things?" The three nodded and left Sayo in the three's care.

Aichi seems to be looking for someone but it seems he won't have to take too long while as the one he was looking for was already in front of him fiddling with something while walking "Ah, Yagen!" Aichi called his attention.

"Yes, Aichi-sama?" Yagen stopped from his tracks and waited for Aichi to tell the reason why he was looking for him. After their short conversation Aichi headed for the smithing room with Yagen on his side.

Aichi heaved a large breath and started "I'm Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki. Since I've went through all the trouble of coming here, I'll seize the world!" upon hearing this Aichi once again "Eh?" left his mouth at his surprise with the new addition to the sword warriors.

Aichi looked at Yagen as if asking what is happening to which Yagen just smiled and then Aichi remembered the same words he says always "My name is Aichi Sendou, I am the master of this cita-" and as he was about to finish he felt dizzy and was about to fall, but both Yagen and Mutsunokami were fortunately able to catch and support him, Yagen sighed "I guess you were right about this going to happen" Aichi chuckled apologetically to Yagen that confused Mutsunokami a little.

Aichi tried to stand and straighten his posture with Yagen and Mutsunokami's help "I'm alright, it's not that bad as before."

Yagen brought out something form his pocket "Here, I know something like this was going to happen so I decided to take one and give it for you to drink." Aichi nodded and took the medicine.

But then Aichi finally noticed something that Mutsunokami was holding and starred at it, Yagen thinking it was weird for him to stare like that turned to look at the same direction he was looking and to his surprise "Is that a gun?"

"Oh this" Mutsunokami smiled while holding the gun upward with little care and even flaunting it as if proud for it, seeing this Aichi became troubled and jumped backwards from reflex, gun is different from a sword and this is the first time he saw a real one, noticing Aichi's afraid expression Yagen hid Aichi behind him while raising his right hand as if signifying him protecting him with devotion.

"Mutsunokami, will you please hide that gun and be careful not to pull the trigger, by making sure please take all of the bullet inside out of the barrel when you are here at the citadel." Yagen said with power in his voice, Mutsunokami a little confused why he was speaking like that took notice of Aichi behind Yagen.

Mutsunokami sweated a little "Ah, sorry… sorry…" he said while a little panicked taking out all the bullets from inside and hiding the gun "There" he said while holding his hands upward to let them see that he did what he was told.

Yagen sighed and then slowly let's his guard down "Alright Aichi-sama, please let me take care of him, while you can take a rest" Aichi was about to decline the offer but then he knows it was going to be a bad choice so he nodded and then left it in Yagen's care.

**~Garden~**

While at the garden, Aichi drank the medicine that Yagen gave him, after drinking the whole bottle Aichi smiled "Yagen really does make sure I can be able to drink all his medicine" he said slowly commenting on the medicine while feeling a little sleepy Aichi slowly dropped and fell asleep, although they had side effects they do work like a charm, this makes things easier for him to rest.

While Kiyomitsu and Yasusada were walking in the hallways Kiyomitsu took notice of Aichi and the two panicked trying to look for something to use as a blanket for him to not catch a cold. Good thing Shokudaikiri and Horikawa came with the laundry and noticed the sleeping soundly Aichi, using one of the sheets they used it for it as a blanket.

**~Evening~**

Evening came at the citadel and everyone met the two new sword warriors with delight, it was then brought out that Aichi asked Yagen for help about Sayo since he is a Tantou he asked for them to sleep in the same room with the other Tantous for a while to which he agreed to and also the fact that Aichi was already feeling something so he asked for Yagen's help.

After Aichi took the measurements of the two new TouDans he asked for his leave to sleep as he was still feeling tired, everyone filled Mutsunokami and Sayo about Aichi's condition and that they are happy that even though something unfortunate happened last Saturday they were happy that he was now finally smiling.

**~Tuesday~**

The next day has come once again when Aichi came in to their room Morikawa and Izaki noticed the happy expression on his face, upon asking why he only said that he was excited about later but he did not mention once about him coming to Card Capital which worries the two.

Hurrying from his seat Aichi readies his things to be off to the citadel, although he was excited there was still a hint of fear inside but still his resolve and determination won over his feelings over his fear.

**~Citadel~**

When Aichi came back from school he hurries to come to the garden where he was surprised that everyone was already present, feeling happy Aichi calms himself and started "Alright Everyone meet me in a minute in the center of the citadel and there I wall call the names of the people that will join the expedition."

"Yes!" Everyone said in unison.

After a little while Mina was with Konnosuke was standing next to Aichi, breathing in and out for a moment he flips open the paper he has on his hands "There will be two separate teams for today's expedition" the TouDans were surprised at what he said since they thought it will just be one team.

"One team will be accompanied by Mina-nee and the other will be accompanied by me and Konnosuke." He glanced at Mina and Konnosuke for a moment then returned to the paper "The team that will be going to the Battle of Toba-Fushimi 1868 accompanied by Mina-nee are Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Midare Toushirou, Yamatonokami Yasusada, Horikawa Kunihiro, Imanotsurugi." Aichi called them one by one and went to the front "The team leader is Kashuu Kiyomitsu" The people who have met them longer were surprised meaning it was the people in their team, plus Shokudaikiri and Yagen As they were sure enough he would have chosen Kiyomitsu to be with him.

Everyone was confused including the new TouDans but they remained quiet and waited for him to continue "Your mission is to get Charcoal and Steel, you have 10 minutes for this mission that you can do as many times as you want with of course or ask Mina-nee's permission to extend the time if you still have strength"

"For the team that I and Konnosuke will accompany we are to head off to the Social Reform Riot year 1868, we will be given 30 minutes, our mission is to get coolants and whetstones. The team will consist of, Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki, Sayo Samonji, Gokotai, Heshikiri Hasebe, Nikkari Aoe, and the leader is Yamanbagiri Kunihiro" Aichi breathes out and folded the paper back to its original form "To those who were not called, you will be staying to prepare for the people in expedition to help regain their strength if they ever want go back to the expedition."

Everyone listened to his voice with delight and excitement "You will be given 20 minutes of preparation and return here after."

"Yes" Everyone said in unison after their confirmation everyone left in delight and excitement for the expedition, although they were sad that Aichi wasn't with them it was alright in the end, it also brought mixed feelings as some likes the battle field and some don't or just neutral.

"You did great Aichi-kun" Mina commented "Now, you can go change to what attire you feel like you can wear comfortably."

Aichi shook his head to the left and right "No, I think this will be enough" His outfit that consist of his white yukata and his blue hakama.

**~After 20 minutes~**

"Alright we shall be heading first then" Mina said as her farewell and bid good luck for them Aichi nodded and bid good luck to them as well.

"Okay now Aichi" Konnosuke called Aichi's attention.

"This will be your second time, I want you to do the time travel you know the chants and positions right, I will lend you a hand to make sure so you can start." Konnosuke said as he was laying atop Aichi's shoulder.

Aichi nodded and now with the six members with him while Yagen and Shokudaikiri watches from the hallways, Aichi closed his eyes and started chanting "Oh Akashic records that is the compendium of the past, present, and future, I ask that you give us a path to access time to help gather and prepare our forces and find out what is the truth behind the scars of time!"five talisman came out from his pocket and formed a circle around the whole group, a circlet shone from below and a pillar of light that is a shade of blue shone and illuminated the group and absorb them as they were transported to the past.

**~Social Reform Riot year 1868~**

The blinding light became dimmer and dimmer as the talismans that enveloped them slowly moved and slowly placed themselves on top of Aichi's hand, the talismans color and light was no more as Aichi hid the talismans.

Aichi with Konnosuke and the six toudans search left and right, up and down the whole area understanding their location. Seeing that it was a success the whole group rejoiced.

"Congrats Aichi-sama!" Hasebe was the first to comment "Although I am not the captain I would like to express my deep gratitude for safely taking us here and commend you for successfully being able to time travel"

" _He really seems dissatisfied about not being chosen as a captain_ ** _"_** The six toudans including Konnosuke thought.

Aichi looks around the whole place, and to think he was given a chance to be able to come back and forth through time, but of course with the help of the access form the records as he was given permission since he is a Saniwa, while the group was planning their move Aichi felt drowsy once again "Aichi-sama!" Yamanbagiri was able to take notice, Mutsunokami who was near him was able to catch him.

"Aichi-sama…" Sayo and Gokotai both worried about Aichi while the tiger cubs nudges at Aichi's feet to make him feel better.

Aichi smiled and caressed the tiger cubs one by one as thanks "I'm alright, I think it greatly sapped my energy since it is my first time doing it, my body is still no used to it." Mutsunokami helped Aichi sat down to a rock for him to take a rest.

"Since it has come to this, why don't we let Aichi-sama stay here with someone to take care of him, while the rest can gather the resources." Aichi seemed unhappy at that thought, since after all this time he thought he can be able to do his job and help, and yet right now he was being a burden to everyone once again.

"Don't worry Aichi-sama, there will be other chances" Nikkari encouraged Aichi "At least today was a success so it was something worth it, is it not?" Nikkari smiled to which Aichi responded with a nod.

"Alright captain, what shall we do?" Mutsunokami asked smiling ear to ear gearing up for their mission.

Looking at the two Tantous who was with Aichi Yamanbagiri has made a decision "Gokotai, Sayo Samonji." Yamanbagiri called the two's attention and turned towards him "I ask that you accompany Aichi-sama" The two Tantou nodded that made Yamanbagiri smile a little "Alright those of us who are here let's head off and gather the said resources."

Konnosuke silently watched the interaction with Aichi and the TouDans as it will be vital the next time that he won't be able to join.

**~25 minutes has passed~**

Aichi with Gokotai and Sayo were playing with the tiger cubs and Konnosuke to pass time, Aichi seeing the expression from Sayo who looked as if he lightened up a little from the interval of only one day seemed to have some changes little by little.

"Aichi, I think it's almost times up, do you want to extend or go back?" Konnosuke reminded Aichi as he can feel the time that they have been used up until now.

"I see, let's wait for the others to come back" Aichi said taking notice of Konnosuke's reminder.

As the party came back Aichi seem to have noticed that they successfully collected enough resources "What's seems to be the problem Aichi-sama?" Hasebe asked as he was the first to have noticed his worried expression.

"Ah, you see, our time is almost up." Aichi faced Yamanbagiri "Yamanbagiri, since you are the captain, the decision is up to you to return or continue"

Yamanbagiri seemed dissatisfied to his question "Aichi-sama as you would always say yourself that the right decision is to retreat if one is unable to continue, and because of those words I think it would be best to retreat." Yamanbagiri's decision was made up "Also, the group would like to request to come back here to gather resources but with Konnosuke only." Aichi and all the toudans has made a tough decision but it was for the best and Aichi knew this more.

"Alright understood, please gather near me" Aichi instructed.

As the four toudans successfully gathered with the resources near Aichi as instructed, he held out the talismans that brought them to this time as it shimmers of the blue of shade that depicts that time is up, the talismans activated as to what was written to them, 20 minutes has passed and then slowly the talismans positions themselves to form a circle around the group and envelopes them with its blinding light.

**~Preset, citadel~**

As the talismans has finally made their purpose the talismans slowly disappears slowly when they successfully brought them back from the past to the present.

"I knew this would happen" Yagen's voice can be heard from behind the group "We've prepared something for Aichi-sama" Yagen and Shokudaikiri both smiled.

"And we all know that you want to come back and bring more resources for Aichi-sama as same with the others that which we have discussed earlier to ask for an extension of time." Shokudaikiri said explaining a secret plan.

Hasebe nodded "Yes, as it was to help Aichi-sama." He smiled glancing at Aichi.

"Wait, why weren't we informed!" Konnosuke pouted but then let's everyone continue.

"Everyone…" Aichi smiled and bowed his head a little "Thank you very much."

"Alright" Aichi straightened his posture and turned to Yamanbagiri "Leave the resources to Shokudaikiri and tell me how long do you need."

Yamanbagiri nodded "We would like to ask for 30 minutes same as before."

Aichi agreed to the terms and started scribbling to the talismans after that Aichi closed his eyes and chanted the words of prayer to the talismans "Make sure you take notice of the talismans as it depicts if the time is almost up and be sure to be together alright!"

"Don't worry too much we got this!" Mutsunokami said while waving back.

"Take care and good luck!" Aichi said his farewell.

"Yes" the six toudans said in unison as they prepared for the light that envelops them that will transfer them through time and leave for their expedition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: Alright done, whew, it's been a while since I tried making some changes since its either change is good or I forgot XD, anyways thanks for reading up until the end.
> 
> Hope you like it, thank you for your continuous support everyone!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please comment for any suggestions or problems on the story.


	23. The betrayer's true intention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: okay so I noticed that I messed up big time, I completely messed up the timeline of the story where Ren and Aichi are supposed to meet and that is supposed to be after the regional tournament which I didn't include in the story since I forgot. So to do something about it, I decided to make a flashback story where Aichi will reminisce about the tournament where it was going so well for them as friends but now it turned to be what just happened in chapter 21.
> 
> I'm really sorry, I got so confused… So I edited some parts of the chapter I'm really sorry… If you have noticed something off in chapter 21 and 22 that doesn't connect well in next chapters please kindly inform me thru pm or review.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

**~Wednesday~**

It was Wednesday morning at the citadel, Aichi woke up, prepared himself and hurried to go to school with yesterday's expedition in mind "I can't believe I was a burden again in the end" he sighed while slowly walking to the school.

But unbeknownst to Aichi Morikawa and Izaki were behind him all this time, these two people were planning to surprise him but heard him talking to himself and got curious about it and decided to ask "Aichi, what the heck are you talking about early in the morning?" Although they weren't supposed to surprise him now Aichi flinch at the fact that someone heard him and was surprised also.

Upon seeing the two behind him, Aichi thought that he, not even realizing their presence must be a bad sign that made him sigh even more than before making Morikawa and Izaki look at each other.

After school Aichi rummaged through his desk with haste like yesterday and like yesterday he was able to escape from Morikawa and Izaki, well to be honest they were actually planning to take him with them by force but Aichi was so slick that they weren't able to.

**~At the Card Capital~**

"That Aichi, I don't understand him anymore" Morikawa spoke a loud while entering the shop with Izaki following. Miwa who was already inside the shop hearing something about Aichi made him want to investigate.

"Why what happened?" As he knows something was up with Kamui and Misaki he thought maybe they were the key since they were with Aichi before the mood started to dry and got cold and that Morikawa and Izaki were his classmates.

Morikawa and Izaki were surprised but Morikawa seems to not want to tell but Izaki felt he needed to so he spoke "You see this Monday he was in utter doom like heaven fell on him, then on Tuesday he was so happy as if a child given a candy, then today it felt as if heaven fell on him once again" Izaki said remembering Aichi from Monday to Wednesday "It was weird. He was murmuring something about being a burden in the end when we saw him this morning"

"Oh ho, this has become very interesting!" Miwa's eyes sparkled and thought of a plan for a moment. After a while Miwa stepped forward and talked to Kamui then to Misaki and lastly to Kai, although it didn't end will with him, but it seems it was going alright with Misaki and Kamui.

**~Back at the citadel~**

Aichi was only ordered to stay and once again take a rest, something that Aichi is already used to but always felt guilty about, the toudans approached Aichi and ask for permission for another expedition since they were still in need of resources, they waited for Aichi to come back so they haven't left yet to which Aichi approved.

Aichi slumped on one of the table and sat at the garden thinking of how he missed playing Vanguard and to think the two people that reminded him were both his teammates, and although it was still weeks before the tournament Aichi thought it might be bad to be in bad terms but he just doesn't have enough courage to face them yet, he was too worried as a failure as a Saniwa and a failure as a card fighter and most importantly as a friend.

Aichi sighed once again and reminisced about the months that had passed.

**~Flashback Start~**

**-Aichi's Point of View-**

I don't understand what had happened this past months was as if it was nothing, I feel confused at what they said to me as if they still don't trust me, or is it because of me because I look so weak… no because I am weak.

I can never forget that first week after that celebration, my fifth week as a Saniwa, everyone in the Card Capital were all gearing up for the regional event, it was something I have waited too, something that I didn't imagine I would do, smiling to myself I thought to myself that being a Saniwa was something more that I never thought I would be, something that has a more heavy burden and responsibility.

That week I only waited and sat at the garden where I would only sew their clothes, trying to restore back my tired body and mind from all of the stress inside the citadel and stopped a while from my trainings as a Saniwa.

As my sixth week of being a Saniwa came the tournament has started, I woke up early in the morning to regroup with the Misaki-san, Kamui-kun, Kai-kun and Shin-san where Kiyomitsu and Yasusada brought me to the Card Capital, although a little annoyed and sad that they cannot come since Konnosuke forbid them as they will just wait for the good news and said that they are entrusting me to Shin-san.

Come to think of it, maybe I should get a television for them to watch and computer? And a phone maybe? But we have telephone, but I'm sure I should get a television for them.

Inside the Card Capital I opened a booster pack where I thought of putting the new card I got in my deck which he told me to test it first, but thinking about it I was just supposed to be an alternate for the team so it doesn't matter. Then Shin-san told us that Misaki-san will be late and will meet us at the venue.

Shin-san safely drove us to the venue of the tournament where Kamui-kun helped me to build my deck and heard our team name, Team Quadrifoglio, Team Q4 for short where Shin-san said that it was the Italian word for the four-leaf clover.

Upon arriving I was in awe at the whole place something that as big as that place was going to held the tournament. I saw a side of Kourin-san and the people from Card Shop PSY being idols which I was really surprised and confused. I also saw Morikawa with Izaki and Team Handsome where it seems like Kai-kun made a short argument with.

After that the matching up has started and our first opponent was now determined. I was picked by the team to be fighting first since Misaki-san hasn't arrived yet, and before starting Shin-san handed to me a Vanguard fighting gloves that is required to use for the Motion Figure System. The deck I used was a trial one me and Kamui assembled before we came there so even I was surprised and happy that it successfully led me to victory earning us a point. Kai-kun was next giving us two point that ensured our victory while finding out that first two victories makes us advance to the next round.

At the next round Kamui insisted that he fights first because he wasn't able to. We were able to reach the finals because of Kai-kun and Kamui-kun, it was fun and exciting. Before the finals starts they issued a break, to which we were surprised that Shin-san accidentally mixed up human food with cat canned food.

Kamui thought we were going to be able to eat something delicious but to no avail, thankfully Emi came, and to my surprise Mina-nee, with Kiyomitsu and Yasusada came with more food and drinks.

Although I was surprised that they came, they said that they want to learn the news first hand so they couldn't help but come with everyone's feeling with them.

After we finish eating before the finals start Misaki-san finally came, I was actually happy that she came so that we change places, but she insisted that we have come so far so she said to finish what we have started instead.

Kiyomitsu, Yasusada, and Mina-nee joined the others atop watching us from above. I was actually happy with them coming but also nervous, our last hurdle to win was team handsome and a revelation came up, Nagisa was actually an official member of the group and the only different one as she uses the same deck as Kamui and not a Granblue deck.

**-Normal POV-**

Aichi slowly drifted into sleep while remembering everything that happened this past month, thinking where did it start, where did he do something wrong. As he continued to reminisce Aichi continued to remember happy, bitter moments.

They were all so heartbroken when they found out that Kamui lost to Nagisa, they were so sure that he could win but it seems Nagisa outdone him. Realizing this Aichi felt his heart and determination crumble as he thought of running away from the fight which displeased Kai greatly saying "I would never fight someone who would ran away even once."

Hearing his words Aichi's decision didn't change but decided to watch the whole match till the end. From above Mina and Yasusada could only smile at Kiyomitsu's annoyed reaction whereas Miwa can understand also very well. At the end of the battle Aichi's determination rose up once again after the battle because of Kai who won in the end.

In the end it was Aichi who fought against Gouki, the leader of Team Handsome. Everyone thought that Aichi would lose but with the help of Soul Saver Dragon and a mysterious feeling/force Aichi won in the end but of course with his own power and skills.

While watching the match slowly Kiyomitsu felt something different at the time that Aichi acquired Soul Saver but of course it didn't go past Mina and Kai. Aichi in his team won in the end giving them a ticket to enter the nationals.

"We were doing well, we were doing fine, Misaki-san and Kamui-kun gave full trust in me but something felt off, could it be they think that I really am lying in the end? Or maybe am I overthinking it" Aichi thought slowly finally drifted to sleep.

After the tournament, Aichi was given a week of full Spartan training using talisman and archery imbued with his divine power, Mina was training him to make full use of his powers and to open the lying dormant power that he hides within him, that was Mina's plan, but it seems something is blocking it and it appears something different is showing up.

Because of this Aichi cannot fully control his ability as if it is suppressing it making Aichi weak and not moving forward. As if two powers haven't found balance and harmony within the same vessel or space.

After the Spartan training Mina did she finally has come to a conclusion, she gave Aichi a one week interval and started once again and as the events of what happened with Aichi and his friends Mina finally has a final verdict for everything and decided to finish it.

**-Present-**

**~Thursday at Card Capital~**

"Hey did you notice?" Morikawa started while walking inside the Card shop, listening from the conversation Miwa heard something that piques his interest once again.

"Yeah I saw it is becoming more and more weirder" Izaki said a sweat on his face can be seen as if thinking that something is not right with the subject of their topic.

Hearing this Miwa already understood who the two were talking about, He stood up from his seat smiling at Kai thinking that it was very weird and shrugged it. Miwa thought it's almost the for his plan to be executed and so he did

**~Back at the Citadel~**

Aichi was slowly walking back at the citadel with a smile on his lips, once again today will be a good day he thought as Mina is supposed to be teaching him the archery skills plus divine powers.

" _Alright Aichi after school I am going to teach you something new! So I hope you can go home early and let's start practicing, today we are going to enhance your bow skills with focusing your divine energy unto it."_

But Aichi frowned afterwards thinking of the look that Mina gave her as he find it odd for her voice and face to have different emotions within. Shrugging the thought Aichi was now finally at the citadel and changed his clothing to be able for them to start.

At the training hall and at the end of the front of the citadel which is to the garden, five differently placed shooting target, every set it becomes farther and farther one near the training hall, a little near the entrance, a little farther from the entrance, to the end of the corner of the citadel, and lastly at the garden that is alternatively placed from each other.

Mina stepped near Aichi "Alright Aichi-kun this is what you need to do as you know how to imbue divine powers to talisman it's the same as this but using a bow and arrow and with this your range and power can grow stronger and farther."

Mina pointed to the shooting targets "Now first of all from one and two try using normal shots, from third you can try if you can make it reach using normal shots but at four and five you need to use your divine ability, we already tried this before right?" Mina waited for Aichi's response to which he nodded in the process "Now, your main objective is not to hit the bulls eye but to make it reach and by controlling the amount of power you put on it did you get it?" Aichi nodded once more "Alright you can start with one and two."

What got Aichi more nervous was why everyone was here, as in every TouDans and Konnosuke were watching, although Konnosuke would be understandable but why everyone is here?

Mina stepped away behind Aichi so she can see his movements and posture. After that Aichi heaved a sigh and postured his stance looking at the shooting targets he examines and released the bow, although it didn't hit bullseye, it was still successful he was able to hit it. Aichi postured himself stretched the bow, he focuses and then releases the arrow and it was another successful hit.

All the toudans were watching silently at what is happening Aichi, curious and at the same time anxious of what is happening, he decided to wait for the time everything is told to him. First he stance himself trying to make it reach the third shooting range but alas it did not, the second it was almost a hit, upon noticing that nothing will happen Mina has suggested to use very minimal amount to make it hit.

Aichi did what was suggested and used minimal amount, when he released the bow it was a hit but it seems he used too much and the tip of the arrow almost passed through the shooting target with this everyone was surprised but he still has no control, now for the next challenge he tried to use the right amount to the fourth shooting range.

Shokudaikiri, Yagen, Imanotsurugi, and Kiyomitsu can faintly feel that Aichi used too much of what is the right amount needed to be for the fourth one and it almost shattered the whole shooting target when Aichi released. Surprised at the sensation the four could only watch and wait for the last one.

Then the last attempt Aichi readies himself but something or someone made him loose his focus and the four immediately got worried, before Aichi released the bow everyone noticed the shocked and scared expression from his face that made him put an immense amount on the arrow making it shine bright with blue and white hue, something as if like a rocket that blasted, it damage the whole place destroyed everything in its path.

Everyone was worried but what got them more surprised are voices from outside that squealed of surprise, Yamanbagiri and Mutsunokami opened the gates of the citadel and saw four people outside. "Let them in." Konnosuke spoke that surprised the four visitors more, they were Misaki, Kamui, Miwa, and Kai but what they were doing there is one of the question needed to be answered.

Upon the door being opened and closed for the four visitors to come in, from the training hall to the garden and furthermore ahead it was as if a meteor hit the place, looking at the center of it there a surprised looking Aichi standing although he almost lost his balance he was able to stand back up raising his arms in the process to stop those who wants to aid him, not understanding what is happening the four visitors could only watch in awe and confusion even the toudans.

"M… Mi… Mina-nee!" Aichi shouted with all his might everyone looked at the direction of Mina who looked emotionless at the matter in hand how could she look like that "What do you mean by taking the citadel." Aichi stood up and face Mina with confusion and sorrow.

All the sword warriors were confused what did Mina say and what is she planning?

"It's as I said, I'm taking the citadel" Mina said emotionless, her voice, her expression, her aura, it was void, it was dark and cold that sent chills on their spine. Why is this happening? Is what everyone's question.

"So it's finally time to tell your true intention of staying here, Mina" Konnosuke said, his voice full of sadness and disappointment, confusing them even more even the four visitors.

Mina nodded "There is two very important reason for me coming here, the first one is yes to really train you and second is to replace you." The news shocked everyone, Mina slowly walked outside the training hall and going straight to the direction of the garden "There is a condition for me in coming down here and it wasn't easy right Konnosuke" Konnosuke nodded feeling a little ashamed but still waited for her to continue and at the entrance Mina looked back at Aichi and stopped.

"The condition is, if you can be deemed worthy of being this citadel's Saniwa then I will continue training you and letting you do everything you want here" Mina clapped her hands "Since you are the rightful master of this citadel" Mina glared at Misaki and Kamui "But then… you were so incompetent, slow, naïve, and weak" Aichi flinched at her words it was as if he was drowning in needles "Although I commend that you are very kind" she smiles but her expression says otherwise "Although being too kind hinders in making them go to sortie and you spoil them too much. And because of that they haven't grown that much"

Mina turned to the second floor of the citadel where the room of whom the master is will stay while raising her arms "And so, since I deemed you unworthy for even just such a short time" Mina looked back at Aichi and smiled "I will claim the citadel as promised."

"How dare you deceive Aichi-sama" Kiyomitsu was seethed in rage at Mina almost attacking her but her talismans were ready and as a pro she was able to do something about it "Bind" Mina said nonchalantly "Kiyomitsu!" Every toudans shouted his name including Aichi.

"Come to think of it everyone here is loyal to you…" Mina counted every Touken Danshi "fourteen successful summon, not bad in two months" Mina turned her back and continued her way to the garden.

"I won't give up the citadel so easily!" Aichi shouted for Mina to hear.

"You don't need to shout, since you will soon loose energy with this much power you used do you think you still have anything left?" Mina smiled taunting Aichi.

"Well this might be fun, how about this" Mina bowed a little "How about all of you fight for it, just try to scratch any part of me even my clothes and I will gladly give back the citadel to you." Slowly raising her head they could feel her vast amount of power.

"So you weren't true in your part yourself, funning coming you." Misaki recalled the time when they visited Aichi, Kamui, Miwa, and Kai could only glance at her from what she said.

Mina chuckled "Aren't we the same now" when Mina stopped Aichi already had a feeling and used talismans that he always carry inside his pocket and deflected the attack using protection to protect Misaki, Kamui, Miwa, and Kai. With this the four are now enveloped of a dome with the five talismans as a pillar.

"They have nothing to do about this." Aichi said readying himself for another attack "Nikkari, Hasebe, Gokotai" Aichi called

"Yes!" The three responded

“Make sure you protect them” After the order was given the three proceeded to protect them, the three summoned their swords, sparkling blue light like fireflies gathered in front of them forming a horizontal line, after it was formed the three reached for the light in front of them respectively and the blue sparkling light scattered away showing a sword, their original form the sword that were that they now wield “Imanotsurugi, Horikawa” The two responded and Aichi continued “Defend Kiyomitsu until the binding spell is gone” the two nodded and proceeded as ordered.

Mina chuckled "I didn't think you would use the talismans for those things, you have a different way of doing things" Mina shook her head left and right slowly "But Aichi you are mistaken, the time that Misaki and Kamui entered the citadel with Miwa and Kai they already have something to do about this." Mina held her hands up as many talisman showed up "Since they since they set foot here… because of you!"

Mina clearly wants to boost Aichi's morale from everything that is happening here, but because the lives of his friends and his beloved family here in the citadel on the line, he doesn't care about anything anymore than to fight back their rights and to show who really is the master of this citadel. With this in thought Aichi stood proud and mighty with resolve to face Mina.

"Those who aren't called Yasusada, Midare, Tsurumaru, Yagen, Shokudaikiri, Yamanbagiri, Sayo, and Mutsunokami. Help me fight for the citadel." Aichi shouted.

"Yes!" all the eight people Aichi called said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: I hope I did great in this chapter, I hope I didn't mess anything up. I hope you like this chapter some twist I say XD, it's up to you to think of what will happen beyond this, thank you for reading!
> 
> Hope you like it, thank you for your continuous support everyone!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please comment for any suggestions or problems on the story.


	24. The truth behind the Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: Okay… again sorry for taking some time but I hope this could quench your thirst for answers, although I think this is pretty cliché but hey I think I did great about this mental blocking and suddenly popping up ideas XD. Well on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

The eight swords charged forward one by one to attack Mina, but before they can even get closer, Mina's talismans were roaming all around forming a triangle each with three talisman that made everyone surprised "This is one way of using your talismans and ability" Mina smiled "It just depends on your imagination" from the center of the triangle a symbol comes out before blasting out a ray of light.

Tsurumaru chuckled who is back to back with Shokudaikiri "Hey Mitsubou do you even think we can do anything here"

Without noticing Yasusada was able to charge forward "You can't even think of it of all people!" but Mina saw this beforehand and was able to successfully defend from the attack.

But then without notice, Yasusada jumped to the side to get away from range and Aichi released the arrow and with just the right amount of power and accuracy that he was supposed to hit Mina but she was more experienced and skillful that she was able to deflect the attack with an attack from her talismans and used a defense for the impact.

From what Yasusada has done the morale's of the eight toudans who was fighting beside Aichi made their wavering hearts burn with passion "Now we can't lose face here can't we" using his gun Mutsunokami raises his hands forward with it and fires it to Mina "Although it's kind of sad I can't use real ammo here but they can still hurt" seeing it deflected by Mina made Mutsunokami click his tongue.

Tsurumaru smiled glancing at Shokudaikiri to which he nodded as if in an agreement to something they understand themselves and charged forward, glancing back to Aichi to use the chance to attack with Shokudaikiri following but alas it was to no avail also but then Aichi stroke with another attack noticing the amount of how much Aichi placed in it, Mina tripled her barrier whereas the first lane broke while the second one has cracks from the impact.

Mina paid it no thought as she knows Aichi is almost at his limits and continues to treat it as child's play, watching from behind her barrier the toudans work one by one to successfully make a hit but it didn't crack the same as how Aichi did, and since he is conserving his energy he cannot make another powerful attack same as the one before.

Worried a little about what he could do to help the toudans that cannot move, Aichi copied Mina and used a four paper talisman barrier as a shield for the attack from Mina's triangles to support and defend the toudans to be able to move forward.

Worried about the lack of arrow's Aichi thought about something weird and new while looking at his paper talismans and remembering how Mina once used it as a chain to fetch Kiyomitsu, Aichi has control over the talismans and what he did next surprised Mina, Aichi used the talismans to roll it to form an arrow as an experiment.

Not familiar at how it will function and the weird feeling of using a different instrument Aichi had second thoughts but he has to try and think of other ways. Readying himself while waiting for the toudans for the chance Aichi released the string of the bow and launched the replacement arrow but what comes after surprises them as the talismans separated launching forward in different directions.

Seeing the rain of talismans calculating the increase in speed they became much stronger and faster, Mina made her barrier bigger and added two new layer, but what got her caught off guard was a flaming talisman coming right up at her. But even she was surprised even though she successfully deflected it.

"H-How did that happen?" Horikawa who was defending his side from the attacks of Mina's three paper talismans was in awe of what he saw. Not just her every toudans, the four visitors, and Konnosuke also.

"One of the paper talismans has flame written on it…" Aichi was surprised himself he didn't think that it could work. "The paper talismans are in your command you can make them do anything to your bidding, they can be whatever you want them to as long as you write or command it to them and they will heed your prayers." Aichi smiled bringing confidence to him.

"Yagen!" Aichi shouted Yagen's name without communication nor even looking back at him Yagen understood the call and simply raised his sword and a paper talisman attached itself to his sword near the hilt, now when it successfully placed there tightly Yagen with Midare and Sayo launches forward, when Mina was about to defend her front Yagen's speed and with Midare and Sayo as bait Yagen was able to get behind her and used his sword to strike.

Upon striking the paper talisman glowed with blue hue and sprung out flames from it when Yagen stroke his sword to attack Mina but Mina successfully defended herself but she was surprised nonetheless once again.

"Amazing!" Midare said after retreating as a bait and waited for another chance.

"Now that is a surprise!" Tsurumaru commented.

"I wonder just how powerful and natural at this is our master…" Hasebe commented from his side while watching in awe from the battle happening in front of him, making the four visitors watch in amazement as well.

"It's just too bad we are here at the sidelines." Nikkari disappointedly said being a little jealous that he isn't fighting with them, with his master.

"Regardless we are given a task too…" Hasebe started, Nikkari smiled while Gokotai prepares himself "And that is to protect his friends" The two nodded in agreement with Hasebe who continues to defend their side while glancing at the main battle.

"I kind of regret coming here…" Miwa started but before he continues his words he looks at the struggling Aichi and the toudans fighting for them… for Aichi… "I feel like we became a burden here"

"I agree, we only made things worse" Kamui added.

"If you speak like that I'm sure it will hurt Aichi-sama" Gokotai started that surprised the Nikkari and Hasebe "Because you are his friends he won't think of it like that, but I'm sure he will even thank you for coming here."

"Gokotai is right" Nikkari stood proud "So we have to protect them too even if it costs us injuries" Nikkari strikes and destroys the paper talismans but it seems Mina has a surplus of it.

Even though they will be able to destroy the formed three paper talismans new ones will come out, Mina doesn't move much but she attacks with paper talismans from time to time especially when she is not attacked. Aichi knew she isn't in serious mode yet since he knows himself that he is almost at his limits and so is everyone from their injuries and fatigue so Mina is conserving her energy for an all-out attack which he needs to thinks fast to not let that happen.

Watching from his spot still bonded by the restriction that Mina activated, Kiyomitsu could only curse himself from everything that is happening in front of him "I feel so useless."

"Yeah you sure are" Yasusada bluntly said who was near Kiyomitsu's spot who didn't even dare retaliate since he it is true.

"I agree, haven't you learned to control your temper yet?" Horikawa added.

"If you weren't so hasty you would have been able to fight with us." Yasusada added before charging once again to Mina.

"Learn from your mistakes Kashuu-san" Imanotsurugi jumped to reach and aim for another paper talismans.

While watching and listening silently Kiyomitsu could only click his tongue in annoyance to himself and his temper.

Yagen jumped near Aichi noticing that he is almost out of breath "Aichi-sama conserve your energy, we will handle everything for now."

"I wonder how long can we last." Shokudaikiri said hissing from the pain from his injuries, from Aichi's position the color of their bells are now diming with an almost orange light which means all the toudans are nearly mildly fatigued and since when they became injured the bell didn't ring because he can see and supervise but if they became mildly injured the bell will ring twice despite even under supervision reminding him that it's time for them to retreat.

"We will just have to have faith and wait for the perfect moment." Yamanbagiri commented that made some of them smile and chuckle.

"I'm worried about Aichi-sama" Yagen jumped near the group and tried to whisper his words but even without listening Mina understand the situation very well.

Mina was completely untouchable, powerful, and experienced. They aren't able to hit her let alone get near her because Mina has secured her safety because of the talismans she created roaming around, attacking once they get near her and also her powerful barrier, add to it at how much divine power does she have to make all these.

Mina smiled "Let's end this." Everyone braised for Mina's attack while Misaki, Miwa, Kamui, and Kai could only gasped and be worried let alone feel really weak at this moment but could only pray for their victory.

While braising for their lives they watched as Mina prepared for her last attack. Mina threw paper talismans in the air that formed into a large circle above her, there were three layers of circle each with different number of paper talismans and formation.

Aichi didn't wait for it to finish forming nor waited for her to attack instead Aichi stances himself to make another attack as his talismans formed into another arrow "I won't give up on everyone the same as they didn't gave up on me, so I am going to give my all."

But then Mina and Aichi both released at the same time Mina's attack and his attack clashed Mina was amused that Aichi was able to create a last resort but what confused her was the actions of all the toudans, they were charging after her but she was confident that she can handle them but it seems Aichi has something up his sleeves, the three Tantous were now at her left Sayo, the other on her right Midare, and in front of her is Yagen.

The three simultaneously threw something in front of her a talisman that flashed so bright that made her lift her arms to hide from the blinding light but since everything was happening so fast she didn't notice that Tsurumaru and Shokudaikiri was close behind the three and attacked her barrier to destroy it with the same thing that Yagen used against her, a sword with a paper talismans of fire written on it attached on their sword.

The first barrier broke and the next one was cracked then Mutsunokami with an odd white bullet fired on the second barrier and became a spiked rock that broke it. Mina thought of when did they able to do it in such a short time let alone take a short while to talk and plan it.

The last barrier is up and cracked Mina is now nearly vulnerable seeing as the light can only flash for seconds and they could only act the same time frame they hastened their phase and Yamanbagiri used a paper talisman with water written on it attached to his sword and when he stroked the water gushed out from it through his sword and Mina flew with it while her last line of barrier broken in the process.

Mina was able to get herself to stand back up from the impact and create a new barrier but it was already too late as Yasusada was already behind her without knowing when and how Yasusada came from behind her, then without notice he used his sword hastily to cut a part of Mina's sleeves ."Mina-nee, it's over" Yasusada said with sadness in his voice.

Aichi was slowly walking over to her when everything was happening "How…" Mina was surprised that it all happened so fast, without a plan, without training let alone they were still weak but then Aichi held up his bracelet showing the bell shining in blue light meaning he was communicating through it with them. Of course Mina completely forgot but he didn't know Aichi could do it now.

All the toudans closes in on them trying to see if ever Mina will do something then the blue light on the bell is now slowly turning dimmer "I hope this can prove to you that-"

But before Aichi could finish he was cut by Mina showing her usual soft and warm smile at him "You have proved enough." Mina's eyes slowly tears up and embraced Aichi tightly Mina's talismans and her barriers and of course her bindings are now gone and came back to her. The other toudans with Konnosuke, Misaki, Kamui, Miwa and Kai slowly came towards them in confusion, of course with exemption of Konnosuke.

"I'm sorry Aichi-kun" Mina said while crying.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Aichi was so confused at this moment not just him, everyone is.

Konnosuke slowly jumped at Mina's shoulder who is still embracing Aichi "We… uh… kind of planned this…" Konnosuke bowed "SORRY!"

"EEHHH?" Everyone shouted surprised at the revelation that has happened.

"But why?" Kiyomitsu was the first to recover.

"It was true that Mina came to train Aichi, it was also true that there was a condition." Konnosuke explained slowly the truth about what is happening and since there were no other remarks nor one dared to ask since they were confused and also because they still feel hatred and anger of being deceived.

"The condition was to see if he would fulfill being a Saniwa, a master, a commander, a friend. Seeing as Aichi is weak and fragile the condition of Mina staying here to train Aichi was now gone, so to make Aichi's hardship of bringing this citadel up and bringing these sword the head thought that maybe Mina should take it to not let it waste and to let Aichi continue the path he loves and that is to be a normal student that loves Vanguard with his friends." Konnosuke said and since there is still no one saying anything he continued.

"But… we know Aichi very well than him, we explained that there was something hindering Aichi's development of his power, as if something wants to come out first and is deflecting the power of divinity from inside Aichi to stop it from flowing out, making Aichi fragile and weak, endangering his health in the progress. So hearing our report he decided to make a deal with us." Kai was the only who had a reaction that is something different from what he expected from the others as if he knew what that other power is. Thinking that it seems he knew it well it's best to keep him beside and ask him for further information.

"If we can make Aichi and his toudans fight alongside him and even scratch Mina, with her clothes, hair counted in battle then he will give the citadel to Aichi with no further question nor hesitation and will never doubt Aichi's ability while understanding the situation and will continue to hear from us" But Konnosuke left an important detail Konnosuke didn't say that the head Saniwa was very much interested in him because of this mysterious power and his personality that he will be watching the deal and gave them a chance to prove Aichi can be one with them so that they can show their bonds that he did not see.

"Then Mina thought of a plan of being a villain so that Aichi and everyone will become one in battle and prove that your bonds are stronger without seeing or hearing everything that has happened here in the citadel but knows that there is always something." Konnosuke finished his explanation "And so we would like to apologize but it is for the sake of everyone so we had to do it. I hope you will forgive us for the emotional and physical pain we have done." Konnosuke still bowing while Mina let's go of the embrace and bowed deeply to everyone.

Aichi waved his hands and shook his head to his left and right "No, it's alright, I should be the one thanking the two of you, since you gave us this chance to prove ourselves and to be able to fight as one in battle by trusting each other. If it weren't for this I wouldn't have experienced a real battle field and to experience fighting with everyone by my side and me by their side." Aichi stopped and smiled softly and warmly that made Mina and Konnosuke relieved of what they have done "This is no one's fault but if there is, I am sure it's me. I would like to thank you for this opportunity although the feeling of getting betrayed felt like the world crumbles especially if you have trusted someone" Mina gulped at those words even Konnosuke.

"But Mina-nee and Konnosuke were always true to us and would even choose to become a villain just to help us. That is enough to make it all go away. Enough to give us strength, and for giving me courage and opening my eyes, and also for that additional information about why I always felt weak, at least I know I am not a lost cause" and bowed his head to Mina and Konnosuke "So thank you and keep teaching us". Everyone smiled and it seems that everyone's worries and anger are now gone thanks to the explanation of what has happened.

"You shouldn't Aichi-kun!" Mina held Aichi's face to make him lift his head up but what happened after gave Mina a cold sweat and tense up he was fiery hot, wet liquid met her hands that came from Aichi's lips, and slowly Aichi fell down and Mina caught him and placed him on her lap and it was then found out that the liquid was his blood and has fainted from exhaustion, the bell on his bracelet glowed red and rang continuously for seconds everyone panicked especially when they found out that the bell was cracked.

**~Monday~**

"Hello! We came to visit." Miwa shouted from the other side of the gate with him are Misaki, Kamui, and Kai.

While waiting a clang was heard from the other side and the doors of the gate have opened up for them with a white crane showing up to welcome them "What a surprise it's Miwa-san and the others."

"The others?! We are not his lackeys!" Kamui shouted from the gates running towards Tsurumaru who called them as if they were add-ons.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" Tsurumaru raised his hands to a shouting Kamui that is now in front of him.

Mina came out from the gardens to check the visitors "Welcome, I see you are here to visit again." The four visitors nodded their head in unison affirming Mina of their intention of coming. "I see well then you can head inside and I will inform Yagen of the visit."

But before Mina could come inside Yagen opened the doors of Aichi's veranda and looked down from above with Kiyomitsu and Yasusada "I heard, you can come in." Yagen said smiling.

"I see, well then I will go and prepare snacks for Aichi-sama's friends" Hasebe said who was standing in the entrance.

"I will prepare the tea then" Horikawa said who was nearby and decided to come with Hasebe.

"Well then we will lead you upstairs then." Tsurumaru said with Shokudaikiri nodding at his suggestion.

"Thank you." Misaki said while the three bowed their heads lightly.

**~At Aichi's room~**

Tsurumaru opened the doors to Aichi's room for them to enter. Upon entering bitter smiles filled their expression with the exclusion of Kai showing his normal stoic face.

"He… hasn't woken up?" Misaki asked while finding a seat while waiting for an answer which Yagen simply shook his head in response.

"Although he was lucky that it was now summer vacation or else." Miwa said sitting next to Kamui.

"He would be in trouble right…" Kamui added, watching the soundly sleeping Aichi.

"Don't look like as if he isn't waking up you know." Kiyomitsu pouted annoyed at the expression they were showing.

"Yeah, let's just keep a positive outlook and I'm sure he will wake up one of these days, he just still needs more rest." Yasusada added.

"Let's not put pressure I'm sure someone is much more troubled about this than any of us here." Shokudaikiri mentioning a certain someone.

"Yeah, let us not talk about such thing as we know this might make her suffer and worried even more." Yasusada added.

"It wasn't her fault, she was just helping." Tsurumaru added again.

"From the looks of you guys you look more annoyed than sincere from what you have just said." Yagen sighed.

"Yeah as if you were saying the opposite." Kiyomitsu mused.

"Well don't act like it was only us too though" Yasusada smiled at Kiyomitsu but those smiles is a trap.

"Yeah those smiles and words really have something other than what you said behind it…" Miwa understood the situation that made Kamui and Misaki sweat drop at the thought.

"But this is Aichi-sama we are talking about, though I'm sure he would only blame himself than her more than anyone else" Kiyomitsu finally turn the silence on as what he said cannot be debated as the answer will be yes in the end.

With this the conversation has stopped pointing out to this certain person or in other words Mina but then someone added something to start another topic "But because of that thought process of Aichi-sama she might probably be more depressed more than ever." Yasusada pointed out that made Yagen, Kiyomitsu, Shokudaikiri, and Tsurumaru agree in unison that made Miwa, Misaki, and Kamui sweat drop.

"Well either way the only thing we could do is wait and pray for him to wake up." Miwa said.

"And do his usual clumsiness" Tsurumaru added.

"And smiled at us" Shokudaikiri ended.

Everyone agrees and small talks from the group upstairs has started and then came the snack and drinks for the visitors that added more people in the group making their conversation more complicated and more weirder by the minute but regardless they enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: I made Aichi suffer again… what the hell am I doing….=_=… Anyways I hope starting next chapter I can change the pacing of this story as I made it into a sad story once again huh… my brain goes overdrive at this kinds of moments…
> 
> Anyways Hope you like it, thank you for your continuous support everyone!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please comment for any suggestions or problems on the story.


	25. A silly day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: I should maybe stop doing an all-nighter to finish a whole chapter as I am losing sense in plot, although about the grammar, yeah please forgive me it's not my weakest points but I'm still not good at it, but I know I'm not that bad… that that bad. But aside from that I'm doing my best please forgive my lack of vocabulary and wrong grammars T_T. Although it's highly my fault the plot is going nowhere :(.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

**~In the afternoon~**

Miwa sighs in delight as he enjoys his time in the citadel while watching the toudans go back and forth at doing their tasked chores "If you ask me this place is like paradise. It's so quiet and peaceful. And to top it all everyone does the job for you!" While watching the toudans Miwa slowly peeks at Kai who is leaning against a wall who is sound asleep "And I can see that someone other than me enjoys it well."

"Although we are not supposed to be welcome here in the first place." Kamui pointed while eating a snack that is offered to them before.

"Well we weren't exactly welcome it was a secret that they needed to hide." Miwa explained. "So logically we are still welcome they are just in hiding" Miwa stood up from his seat.

"I don't see what the difference is" Misaki sighed as she watches the toudans do their usual routines in the citadel although to tell the truth she does enjoy her stay here for this past few days as she can feel relax and calm.

*BANG* But then the peacefulness they feel went away in an instance as they heard a loud bang and although their group couldn't see it, a group of crows went flying away from the direction of farm.

"I wonder what that noise was." Kamui took interest in the loud sound that they have heard.

"It's none of our business anyways if ever." But Misaki decided to not get involved.

They didn't mind what has happened since they thought that they have nothing that they can do about it or they don't have the authority to snoop around and because of this Miwa thought of taking this opportunity, placing one of his hands to his side while the other pointing at the citadel "So why don't we ask for a tour around this place?"

Misaki and Kamui looked at each other who seems to be curious as well but thinks otherwise since they are practically going to be a hindrance in the chores of the others inside, but before they could answer something or rather someone caught their attention.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT USE THAT HERE" It was Hasebe's screaming that end up waking Kai in the process opening only one eye but closed it after to continue sleeping once again.

"I don't think we can keep not getting involved" Miwa said looking at the direction of the field and seeing as it has escalated they thought they might need to help sort things out or something.

Agreeing with each other Misaki, Kamui, and Miwa hastily ran to the scene of the crime where a kneeling Mutsunokami is on the ground, with an angry Hasebe scolding in front of him, with a bitterly smiling Shokudaikiri who is trying to calm Hasebe and with a Yamanbagiri and Nikkari tending to a damaged crop and the other surrounding it.

They wanted to intervene but seeing as Hasebe the self-proclaimed attendant of Aichi is there and also a familiar face they saw who is Shokudaikiri thought that maybe he can handle this so they decided to be a witness to the scene that is unfolding to them.

"He said it himself Hasebe he was just trying to scare away a group of crows that is eating the crops, it was not his fault to damage the crop" Shokudaikiri explained what happened to Hasebe who is still seething with anger comically.

"Besides we saw what happened since we were with him that is going to be tending to the crops, we can assure that no one got hurt nor it was his fault that the crops were damaged." Nikkari claimed as he noticed that Hasebe's reaction was a bit too much.

"But that isn't the only thing" Hasebe slowly raised his hands in a fist that is slightly shaking upon hearing Hasebe say those words a scream was heard.

"KYA!" It was Mina's voice and then afterwards something that broke can be heard, and hearing that it was from the direction of the kitchen the toudans expression become pale especially Mutsunokami and kind of understand why he reacted like that. After a short while a scream was heard full of anger "MUTSUNOKAMI!" the shout was from Mina meaning the name mentioned should prepare themselves.

After that the group fell silence, because of the silence in the group they can clearly hear sounds of footsteps running around inside the citadel "UWAH!" a scream was heard yet again and this time it was Horikawa's voice.

Another scream was heard hastily afterwards "OI OI OI!" it was Tsurumaru.

After thinking that it had ended, well… it did not… a small sound of a glass breaking can be heard and then after that "TSK" although it wasn't loud they swore that they could hear that it came from Yagen clicking his tongue in annoyance and anger, making the group fell more silent and more paler resulting to them having no kind of color in them anymore.

"Just… what… what just happened…?" Miwa spoke after making sure it was alright to comment.

"Actually I'm more concerned of what will happen to them considering what they look like right now" Kamui spoke looking at everyone especially Mutsunokami who looks like his soul has left his body.

After a short while the whole group thought that maybe all the commotion has stopped and to make sure that it did, coming from the garden the Tantous came running with tiger cubs in their chest, Gokotai having two of them while Sayo, Imanotsurugi, and Midare has one each.

After catching their breaths Gokotai bowed his head and spoke "I'm sorry, my tiger cubs caused trouble" and a very perfect timing that Yagen, Horikawa, Tsurumaru, and an oddly warm and soft smiling Mina came up to the group that made them shake in fear as they can feel their doom, as Gokotai saw the four of them approaching he bowed to them and apologized for the trouble while the four simply declined his apology saying that it isn't the tiger cubs fault nor his to begin with so they either shook their head or their hands.

Regaining their color back aside from Mutsunokami, Shokudaikiri was the one to recover and ask what has happened so that the pieces of the puzzle can be solved.

Nikkari was the first to raise a hand which Shokudaikiri approved of him to speak "Let me start first" Shokudaikiri and Hasebe nodded "Me, Yamanbagiri, and Mutsunokami were assigned to tend the garden, so we did as we were told, but as we came here we saw a group of crow eating away a bunch crops." Nikkari started.

But then he looked at Yamanbagiri as if signaling him to continue on, getting the message so they could testify for Mutsunokami he closed his eyes as if preparing himself then once he think it was okay, he opens them and spoke "But since we are still far away from the flock and we need to fend the crops immediately to save it, and seeing as Mutsunokami has his gun with him coming from shooting practice he used it to scare them away faster." Yamanbagiri closed his eyes as if saying he can't no more.

Understanding this Nikkari continued again "But even after we did scare the crows away, we weren't able to save the crops since they were already damaged." He pointed to the said crops and some feathers of the crow.

After they finished their explanation Shokudaikiri continued on to tell their part of the story "As we heard the loud band and a flock of bird flying away me and Hasebe who was in the kitchen with Mina-nee rushed here to see what had happened through her orders."

"We were getting ready for dinner, so the thing… she broke… must be the plates." Hasebe slowly lost his colors a little.

"Since we only heard one shot..." Mina started to conclude.

"Then it wasn't Mutsunokami's fault, instead he helped a lot." Misaki finished her sentence that made Mina smile at her.

"It wasn't him that damage the crops." Yagen added.

"Instead it was the group of crows." Tsurumaru added too and all that finally made sense and brought to light and now Mutsunokami is safe.

But it isn't finished yet as they didn't know what happened inside fully and the screaming "So what is your side of the story?" Miwa asked Gokotai who seem to be not letting go of the tiger cubs nor Sayo, Imanotsurugi, and Midare.

"W-we were about to go to the kitchen to help with dinner" Gokotai staggered to speak as he was timid "But then we heard a loud bang when we were at the entrance of the kitchen…" Gokotai paused.

"And the tiger cubs suddenly started panicking and running around." Imanotsurugi continued while smiling and laughing as if he saw something very amusing which the other toudans didn't agree with.

"Then we saw Mina-nee holding a stack of plates where the tiger cubs ran, we got one of the tiger cubs but when we got out of the kitchen we heard something broke and saw one of the tiger cubs running outside." Midare continued.

"We chased the tiger cubs around the citadel to capture and calm them" Sayo calmly finished their side of the story.

"So Mutsunokami wasn't the perpetrator on the broken dishes." Hasebe murmured and then felt an aura of darkness and decided to stop.

"So what about the three of you." Misaki spoke looking at Horikawa, Yagen, and Tsurumaru.

Horikawa raised his hands signaling that he wants to go first in explaining his side as Misaki and the group faced him and waited to listen he started his story "I was putting down the laundry when one of the tiger cubs ran beside my feet making me lose my footing and ended up dropping to the ground, thankfully the sheet was saved by Imanotsurugi and Sayo while Gokotai was holding one of the cubs and Midare catching the one that startled me." Horikawa finished explaining his side of the story.

After Horikawa's side Misaki proceeded to face Tsurumaru "Oh it's my turn now huh." Tsurumaru smiled "Well I was helping Horikawa with putting down the laundry. I have a basket full of clothes with me where I saw a running Imanotsurugi almost clash at me, I almost lost my balance because of it but Sayo was able to catch the basket I was carrying, and then I saw Imanotsurugi catching the tiger cub, also Midare, and Gokotai." Tsurumaru placed his hands on his hips signaling that his part is finished.

After everyone's story is finished the others did not dare even ask what has happened to Yagen's part nor Mina's side of the story because they know well enough what have happened.

"So what happened to you?" Kamui dared asked that surprised the toudans who was daring enough to ask that question well it was understandable since they weren't living here so they wouldn't know.

"I was making medicines for Aichi-sama…" His voice was cold as ice and full of anger making all of the toudans flinch with the exclusion of Hasebe and Shokudaikiri who sweated instead "One of the tiger cubs ran on top of my table… there I separated a certain medicine from the others, since that medicine was special… it was Aichi-sama's medicine that I was supposed to add a flavor that Aichi-sama prefers…" Yagen wasn't finished but he paused for a short period while fixing his glasses and exhaled and showed a smile that made the others flinch "But thankfully it was a different glass that it broke that is still in progress and the medicine for Aichi-sama is safe" Yagen finished his side of the story holding a bottle that has a thick layer as if saying that that is the medicine while smiling.

"Fortunately it broke something else" Miwa said as if he can be able to breathe again as the atmosphere started to be suffocating after he showed the bottle he hid it from his pockets just to be safe.

Mina sighed and all the toudans were now free from something invisible that is binding or choking them when Mina came to the group "So in the end Mutsunokami didn't do it on purpose" Mina smile was back to the way it was and without the ominous feeling they felt before "So how can I get mad… but…" It was too early to say it was safe "Don't ever do something that could be trouble for others, for example what if this kind of incident happened differently and it broke the medicine Aichi-kun was supposed to drink." Mina inhaled slowly then let it out in a huff.

"So from now on, don't use anything that could startle animals or anyone here" Mina pointed to Mutsunokami's gun to which Mutsunokami responded by bowing and continued apologize to everyone especially Mina "I'm happy you did it for the good of something but it's still a little troublesome".

"So I guess it started from helping that ended up in a big mess" Miwa concluded.

"Although to be honest it was kind of funny thinking about everything that happened though." Tsurumaru remarked at the incident.

While the group further talks about the topic, Yamanbagiri kept silent and was about to continue tending the damage crops, but he noticed four silhouettes coming out at the direction of the garden "-sama…" his voice croaked staring at the figure he was seeing before him.

Nikkari who is near Yamanbagiri heard the whispers from him which he wasn't able to understand instead turned to look at him who seem to be fazed at what he is seeing at and decided to take interest and look at the same direction he is looking but the same thing happened to Nikkari, a surprised expression can be seen from his face.

The others finally noticing their strange reaction and expression got curious and looked at the same direction that they were looking at.

"He woke up from his rest because of the commotion." A certain fox scolded but jokingly.

Upon noticing the silhouette coming towards them the first to react and come forward were Imanotsurugi, Yagen, and Shokudaikiri who ran towards the silhouette they saw, their eyes almost red and tears asking to come out because of happiness overriding their worry and sadness "Aichi-sama!" the three shouted with all their hearts.

The first silhouette was none other than Aichi, their beloved master who finally woke up from his deep and long slumber, and since he was still weak he was supported by Kiyomitsu with Konnosuke on top of his shoulder and Yasusada all the way. The fourth silhouette was Kai who woke up from his nap and decided to join the others to not be a kill joy he thought so but in truth he was just as worried and happy.

Upon reaching Aichi, Imanotsurugi embraced Aichi with all his might "I thought you were going to leave us forever." Imanotsurugi spoke as if speaking of their promise tears up in joy.

Aichi returned the embrace without a second thought "I was scared that I wouldn't be able to save you" Yagen spoke, hiding his tears Yagen used his arms to cover his face from Aichi, noticing this Aichi used his hand to remove them and placed his hands on his cheeks, responding to his kind and soft touch Yagen held the hands that was warmly placed on his cheeks and wasn't able to hold the tears anymore.

Noticing the toudans expression with Mina, Miwa, Misaki, and Kamui, Aichi spoke to say "Everyone, I'm back" as if to reassure them that what they are seeing isn't a dream and because of hearing that assurance all of them hurried to Aichi's side, upon reaching Aichi all the Tantous let's go of the tiger cubs and hurried to embrace Aichi.

"Aichi-kun!" Mina was the next one to give Aichi an embrace an embrace that made Aichi tap Mina's shoulder since she was almost choking him to death because of the tightness but it was because she was that happy to see him alive and well.

Seeing this happen, all the toudans and their visitors, with Konnosuke of course were finally able to smile and laugh.

"I'm glad that nothing has change." Shokudaikiri spoke "Welcome home Aichi-sama." Aichi nodded and smiled, with this everyone looked at each other and nodded, after that everyone inhaled and "WELCOME HOME, AICHI-SAMA." Forgetting the earlier incident.

"Yes, I'm back…" Aichi wasn't able to hold his side and let out the tears that he had.

Seeing the scene unfold to them Yasusada can't let the chance go to waste "Oh you guys were nothing, you should have seen Kiyomitsu cry-" But before he could finish Kiyomitsu elbowed Yasusada's stomach to stop him from speaking but it wasn't enough to make him stop to unveil the truth "-ing… when Aichi-sama, woke up… he-" but once again before he could finish what he was about to say Kiyomitsu tried a different approach and used Yasusada's scarf to strangle his neck to stop him from speaking.

Everyone was finally able to laugh from watching what they did, something that they weren't able to with what had happened with them.

Yagen was the first to stop his tears and wiped it off, since it was his promise to cure him of what ails him "Aichi-sama, this medicine will help you regain the strength that you lost, but of course this is just like first aid so you still need to do your part." Yagen handed a bottle to Aichi.

The Tantous then let's go of him so that he can be able to drink the liquid from the bottle then seeing as Kiyomitsu thinks he can let Yasusada go he loosened the scarf that made Yasusada cough out loud and breathe heavily and because of him becoming dizzy from being choked he fell to the ground with of course hitting Aichi in the process and since he was still weak Aichi lost his balance but with the help of Kai who was behind him, Kai was able to catch Aichi who was blushing at the same time.

But of course what of the bottle, the bottle got away from Aichi's grasp but since the Tantous was close enough they were able to catch the medicine, but little to their knowledge that Konnosuke also jumped in to save the medicine but even though his intention was to save it, instead of catching it he accidentally bumped into it resulting to the medicine getting away from their grasp.

"Ah…" Yagen puffed noticing something from the bottle that group wasn't able to hear since they were panicking at the said medicine.

"Wait doesn't that medicine look different?" Misaki took notice but the bottle already shattered upon hitting the ground.

Every toudan were sweating and trembling in fear because of Mina's menacing aura especially Kiyomitsu and Yasusada even Konnosuke.

"Wait! Onee-chan didn't you say that you think the medicine is different?" Miwa was the first to notice her comment, hearing Miwa call her Onee-chan really wants to punch and retaliate but didn't in the end as this is not the time.

She sighs because of the latter but decided to continue "Yeah, the color is paler and the bottle is thinner." As expected from Misaki she was able to notice something different than others normally do.

Yagen opens his mouth to say something but before his voice could reach out "EH?!" can be heard from everyone, well with the exemption of Kai, Misaki, Gokotai, and Sayo who only gaped their mouths in astonishment.

"Y-you were going to let A-Aichi-kun drink t-that?" Mina stuttered while looking at the effects of the liquid inside that is very peculiar indeed, at a perfect landing spot there are weeds growing then as the liquid touch the ground and hit the weeds, the weed sparkled bright like never before and flourish and grew magnificently, for a weed that is.

"Oh… wrong bottle" Yagen stoically spoke and poker faced as if it was nothing making Aichi flinch.

But then a little while later they saw the weeds withering and then dying, everyone didn't shout but instead everyone flinch "Are you seriously going to let Aichi-sama drink something like that." Hasebe approached Yagen while stomping his feet then shouted in front of his face.

"It wasn't on purpose, I didn't notice." Yagen simply replied making Aichi tremble a little now with a teary eye.

"That was a creepy experimental potion, Aichi-sama could have been hurt!" Kiyomitsu too did the same thing Hasebe did to Yagen.

"I was about to stop him, but I already noticed it when Aichi-sama wasn't holding it anymore…" Yagen replied nonchalantly.

Everyone sighed in relief "So you were going to stop him in the end…" Hasebe and Kiyomitsu fell on the ground after they were able to once again breathe from another terrifying incident.

"T-thank you Kai-kun" Aichi thanked Kai when the commotion has subsided, although Kai didn't answer it was simply because he had nothing to say since Kai know and understood Aichi's situation that he can't walk yet nor stand properly so he decided to continue supporting him silently while the others are busy about other stuff.

"Here is the real medicine" Yagen brought out another bottle.

"Hey, you, woman!" Hasebe pointed at Misaki that made her popped a vein from annoyance making Hasebe flinch and tremble a little "I-is this the real medicine from before?" Hasebe wanted to check if it is really safe to let Aichi drink it.

Misaki can't be bothered and only sighed making Hasebe flinch a once but stopped trembling. Staring at the bottle Misaki inspected it carefully then answered "Yes, this is the same bottle as before."

"I apologize deeply Aichi-sama" Yagen apologize to Aichi while bowing his head a little and handed the bottle to Aichi.

"T-thank you Yagen." He was both flustered from the weird medicine he was about to drink and Kai who saved him from earlier.

Aichi was about to drink the medicine when "Alright Mitsubou I'll leave the preparation of the celebration to you!" Tsurumaru declared while grinning and shouting in excitement.

"Oh that's a great idea!" Miwa seconded the celebration idea and so does everyone we are sure about that.

"Sure, but I'll need lots of help!" it seems Shokudaikiri is geared up and ready.

"This is going to be fun!" Imanotsurugi jump from delight.

And so because Tsurumaru's sudden declaration the whole group became excited and decided to help with the preparation for Aichi's awakening. This made everyone geared up and forgot the whole mess about what Mutsunokami did and maybe because of that incident that woke up Aichi they decided to think that maybe that incident was a good thing.

The whole toudans knew and felt it themselves that they haven't smiled nor laughed for days because of the worry and sadness they felt for their slumbering beloved master and now that he is awake, they can now finally burst into laughter and happiness filled their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: Alrighty… I hope I cooled the angst and eternal sadness for this story, I hoped to make more funny and no more depressing chapters… so I hope you liked this silly chapter and I tried my best for this!
> 
> I'm very for my vocabulary and grammars. Anyways Hope you like it, thank you for your continuous support everyone!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please review or pm for any suggestions or problems on the story.


	26. Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: Warning for everyone! I am planning to make a time skips in CF!V story so there will be short days and skips coming in this chapter. If you read the story you will understand as to why I did, so thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.
> 
> Chapter 26: Guardians

Aichi finally woke up at Monday but because of what had happened, Aichi is advised to use his divine powers in to a minimum because of what happened last time. It's not just because of how he slept for a long time but also because Aichi coughed up blood which means his body is too strained and cannot take it anymore and if further abused his body might break and die out.

Mina and Konnosuke had talked about this… and their solution… wait for the other power to come out that is halting his divine powers to fully come out because they are fighting inside his body and it is very bad to continue further. Thinking of how they could do something about it and put his mind onto something and not be thinking about his duties in the citadel, they decided for Aichi to go to Card Capital and train for the upcoming National Tournament, which is a very good timing to focus on something.

Mina and Konnosuke instructed Aichi to rest for one more day, so he decided to go to Card Capital the next day to train for the nationals.

**~Wednesday~**

Upon coming to Card Capital Aichi and Kamui met up with Morikawa and Izaki and decided to go to Card Capital and to their surprise they saw paper's posted atop the shop window with "Congratulation, Q4, on Making the Nationals!" written on it. Although a little confusion happened because of a certain paw print.

After entering the shop, Kamui voiced that they would have a problem if they fight Ren Suzugamori and thinking of a good way to prevent losing he thought of study the deck of the enemy while taking out a deck.

Misaki took the deck to examine it but she immediately figured out that it was different from that he used in battle at Card Shop PSY and to top it all he only used it once so it would be a waste, but Kamui pointed that "A Card fighter's individuality and technique can make up for experience" and by doing so he asked Misaki and Aichi to find the fighting style that they are good at resulting in a Card Fight.

The Cardfight went smoothly at first but then when they mentioned and praised Misaki's good memory add to it that they are card fighting she began to remember the saddest and terrifying memory that she doesn't want to remember, her parents death when she was still a child.

Because of the fight and her good memory being mentioned all the time such as being amazing and lucky to have that gift Misaki became agitated and broke down that made her leave the fight once it ended with her winning at the end.

Because of what had happened the others who were left at the shop were in utter confusion.

It was already evening when Aichi and Kamui when they tried to wait for Misaki to come back, but it seems she isn't, so they decided to leave but before they leave Shin caught their attention and decided to tell them the reason why she wasn't pleased in their fight and why she was also late at the Regional Tournament.

After they had understood why she reacted like that in their match they didn't ask any further and decided to leave.

Upon coming back to the citadel the toudans noticed the depressed look on his face but thinking that maybe he was tired they decided to not pester him and just let him rest on his room, but in truth he was contemplating on what he should do to help Misaki.

**~Thursday~**

After hearing what had happened from Shin, Aichi decided to leave early and head to Card Capital once again. The toudans with Mina and Konnosuke all worried about what had happened but they decided to wait until he tells about it to them.

Unfortunately upon reaching Card Capital Misaki was still not present.

And even on Friday Misaki was still not present but even though she wasn't present he kept focusing on training with Kamui instead.

**~Saturday~**

Aichi and Kamui seems to be at the edge and cannot think of anything anymore, so while talking about the situation the two led themselves to the park, where Kai takes his usual nap his most relaxed place.

There Kamui and Aichi heard blunt words from Kai that "Anybody who wants to quit should quit. Everyone has a past, Using that as a perpetual reason for your own weakness is childish, pure and simple" Aichi completely understand and those words resonated to him, remembering the toudans and the future sword warrior that will come and join their family.

Because of Kai's words Kamui got agitated because of his lack of worry about his teammates which he didn't comment but left instead.

Not understanding what they should do Aichi and Kamui decided to separate ways again.

**~Back at the Citadel~**

Aichi was at the garden watching the toudans in front of him or passing by him thinking of the words "Using your past as a weakness" he sighed but he didn't notice that he spoke it out loud.

"Is something the matter Aichi-sama?" Kiyomitsu asked who was front of him because he was too much lost in thought he didn't notice that Kiyomitsu was already in front that made him blush from the sudden closeness and embarrassment, Aichi stood up and ran away from Kiyomitsu and headed straight to his room.

Yasusada sighed at their running master "You shouldn't eavesdrop on him like that."

Kiyomitsu got ticked off from his comment "It's not my fault he said it out loud!"

"Still the words he said are kind of…" Nikkari said who was with them worried about what their master's thoughts.

"Alarming?" Yamanbagiri continued who had heard him spoke too that made them worry more.

**~Sunday~**

The next day when Aichi decided to visit Emi and his mother, Shizuka noticed his gaze was not where he was, as if he was somewhere else that also worried them.

His thoughts were filled with the words he heard thinking of how he could handle it if one of the toudans happens to have trouble about their past since he is sure that all of them has past that they don't want to remember and don't want to comeback, since learning of the history of the swords warriors he is with he cannot simply look away since this is what makes them "them" right now so how should he handle it.

"Aichi is something the matter?" Emi asked worried about his brother.

Aichi, coming back from earth responded to Emi "Sorry I was thinking about Cardfighting." Though it was also true and now because of that it reminded him of what he should do for Misaki. Not in the mood to talking about it anymore and worrying too much he said "I'm sorry but I'm tired I would like to rest." After that he headed for his room upstairs.

Seeing this happen Emi hurried outside "Emi? Where are you going?!" Her Mom called out but she was already far away.

**~At Card Capital~**

Emi visited Misaki to ask what happened about Aichi saying that he was happy talking about the upcoming Nationals but now it seems he is feeling down.

Understanding why Aichi felt like that she responded that she doesn't know anything, and hearing those from her, Emi decided to leave and apologize for the trouble but Shin stopped her from going saying that new trial deck cards just came and since this is Shin we are talking about he introduced the new cards to Emi and asks her if she wants to try to which she answered yes and asked Misaki to cardfight with her.

With the help of the cardfight with Emi, with Shin pushing her, Misaki remembered all the happy memories she had forgotten in the past since she only remembers the sad and terrifying ones, that Cardfighting was something she truly treasures and love with her parents "Every Card is put in there with love, so even the first time player can have fun" Shin remarked.

In the end it was his plan to make her remember the most unforgettable but happiest pieces for her to remember, a part that her parents left for her. After the battle had ended Misaki can't help but cry and asked Shin about how can she open the treasure box that had inside it a deck her father has set for her since she doesn't have the key to open it, but then Shin showed a key that he has been keeping "Because, it's a valuable memory of yours, Misaki".

Moments passed and Aichi met up with Kamui, thinking that they should apologize to Misaki about what had happened so they decided to go to Card Capital, but when they did come what surprised them was a shop full of slumped and gloomy people that looks as if they lost a fight.

It seems they really did end up like that cause from what Emi had said all of them did lose a battle, a cardfight with Misaki that is.

Misaki gearing up for Nationals said that she can't be able to train if they weren't even the slightest match for her and so she asked Aichi to stop gaping their mouths and come up next to cardfight so that she could train.

**~Monday~**

When Aichi came home last night he was back to his normal happy self that Shizuka and Emi noticed meaning the problem that is occupying his mind has been solved and now it was time to go to Card Capital to train with Kamui and Misaki.

In the morning they train for the Nationals and at the afternoon they decided to stop and rest their mind and then at evening they will go home, something they did this past two days so what happened next was something unexpected for Aichi.

**~Wednesday~**

Aichi is now back at the citadel, and the toudans have noticed his happy and excited expression so the thing that happened last Saturday was no more in their minds since they can now be able to breathe again and continue cheering for him.

After their battle in the morning they decided to rest in the afternoon, whereas Aichi was with Kamui with Misaki standing up next to them, and at the back of them were Miwa and Kai.

"Alright, Make-mi and Izaki are gone" Suddenly Kamui became serious and started a conversation but what's next was something very unexpected "So I have a proposition" hearing that from Kamui was surprising so they listened intently to what he was going to say next and from their looks he thought that it was okay to continue "Do you guys want to stay at Onii-san's place after our training every morning?!" By the time he started speaking about it, he had a very goofy expression.

Aichi only had a surprised expression while Miwa stood up looking so serious and stomp his hands at the table that they are sitting and right about now he has a sparkling smile and said "I second that Kamui, nice idea!"

Aichi could only sweat drop and asked help to Misaki and turn to look at her direction in hopes that she declines the idea but seeing her Aichi thought otherwise since she has the look of embarrassment because of thought that she agrees with the idea of the two.

As if loosing from the battle Aichi sighs in defeat and since majority has voted he has no choice but to accept. Thinking that there was no problem in accepting them in the citadel Aichi gives in and responded "Alright…"

**~Back at the citadel~**

Misaki, Kamui, Miwa, and Kai were now sitting at the veranda of the citadel looking quite comfortable and peaceful right now, whereas Aichi just came back from his room after staying awhile and changing his outfit.

"It's really feels different seeing you wear a traditional outfit" Miwa commented on Aichi's clothes who saw him from the veranda entrance.

Stopping from his tracks Aichi was surprised at what Miwa had said as he noticed it himself that he had changed his clothing upon coming back from his room "I think it was because of habit that I changed my outfit all of a sudden"

Before continuing Aichi peeked at the training hall before continuing to join them at the veranda of the garden.

"Thanks for letting us intrude here again." Misaki said while she sips tea served by Hasebe and Horikawa to them before.

Aichi took a cup of tea too and relaxes himself thinking like there is no place like home, then Miwa was eating snacks while Kamui did the same and obviously Kai has his eyes closed and is leaning against a pillar.

But then Mina came with Shokudaikiri and Konnosuke to say another unexpected news that shatters their peaceful time "Since you guys are already involved too much and always comes here" Mina started that made the four, meaning Aichi, Misaki, Kamui, and Miwa, thinks of give and take but Kai decided to listens intently while Shokudaikiri positioned himself next to Aichi and readies handkerchiefs and gives one to Misaki as if expecting something to happen.

"Me and Konnosuke decided to make the four of you, Misaki-chan, Kamui-chan, Miwa-kun, and Kai-kun, Aichi's guardians!" when Mina finishes her speech Aichi and Misaki spits their tea and then cleans herself after, while Miwa and Kamui chokes on their snack and hurried to drink while Kai opens his eyes a little in confusion and annoyance, then Shokudaikiri who was near Aichi did know something was going to happen as he magnificently catches the spits of tea from Aichi's mouth and cleans his face with a different handkerchief while Aichi was still petrified.

So the reason why Mina brought Shokudaikiri was to take care of Aichi it seems… after coming back to his senses Aichi thanked Shokudaikiri and decided to take away the cup from his hands and listens to what Mina has to say next.

"Why the sudden news?" Aichi asked Mina who was still very confused as to why that kind of thing was decided.

"Our maximum forces are 4 teams with 6 sword warrior each, and someone needs to oversee, guide, and assist." Mina stopped to see if they are following and seems like they need more information so it seems that they are catching up "Since me and Aichi are the only ones who can do it the truth is I really can't since I am only here to teach him. Konnosuke can oversee and guide but he cannot assist, so with the four of you we can help Aichi especially if he needs rest and cannot go into the battlefield." After Mina's explanation Aichi's expression changes which Shokudaikiri notice and understood why he was acting like that.

"So it's like our payment for getting involved or something right?" Miwa said after recovering from choking on his food.

"Kind of since in truth I did plan on looking for people who fits the description, but what could be better if your friends are the ones fighting and helping alongside!" Mina smiled as she explains the whole reason behind the unexpected news although in truth she understands Aichi's pain but this can help him greatly and if that is the case she will do anything.

"I don't mind helping" Misaki smiles as she finishes cleaning herself and understanding the whole story.

"Count me in!" Kamui also agrees to the idea.

"I hope we can be of great help!" Miwa agrees while getting pumped up a little.

"NO!" Aichi shouted with all his might that made Kai fully opened his eyes "You don't know what a battlefield is, it is very different in Cardfighting… you will get hurt, you will feel pain… and I can't bear to see that! There is no need to get them too involved Mina-nee!"

"I don't see what the problems is though." A certain someone commented that agitated Aichi.

"But Kiyomitsu!" from whom Aichi called it seems that words came from Kiyomitsu which Aichi is very against the idea.

"Aichi-sama!" Kiyomitsu tries to calm Aichi first, while all the toudans seems to be now assembled together without them noticing "That was something we can never avoid since it is a battlefield… but would you not accept a help from a friend since they can clearly understand the burdens you have and that they don't want you to suffer alone… they understand the situation and they want to share and help you ease your pain and suffering." Kiyomitsu voiced a good argument "If you act like that it's as if you don't also need us to go into the battlefield either."

"It's not-" Aichi stopped from his words.

"We can understand some of it." Kamui started "Although we haven't seen the battlefield you were talking about…" Kamui paused

"The battle between you with the sword warriors and Mina-nee, we can clearly see the seriousness of what is at stake just watching that and we understand all that" Miwa continued.

"Just watching that battle, seeing everyone get injured, you almost leaving us, isn't it enough to give us the message of how serious this is." Misaki wants Aichi to understand that they are serious about it too. "We wanted to help, and if this is our chance then we will try our best."

"Seeing the battlefield will come but first we need to know and train what needs to learn." Miwa said, ready for the new road opening up.

"With them I'm sure you will not be reckless" Yagen said while fixing his glasses clearly there is a meaning behind it and all the toudans even agrees to what he said.

"So… no objection from the toudans side?" Mina asked the sword warriors if they have a problem from her proposition.

"We know that if you decide something, it means it's for the better of all of us" Yasusada spoke that everyone seems to have the same thoughts agreeing with him then smiled at Mina.

Mina blushed slightly from Yasusada's remark but tries to hide it and continued on "O-okay now that there is no objection let us talk about how your training will be composed of! But first I have something to voice" Mina then points at Kamui "You are too young for this therefore you and Miwa will be partners in battle if ever and you will most likely be placed in expedition only!"

"Ehh?" which Kamui completely disagrees with "But, what about them!" Kamui points at the Tantous.

All the Tantous looks at each other, and then… "Although our stature are small because of the types of swords we are…" Midare started while placing a peace sign on top of his eye and his other hand on his side while smiling.

"We are quite older than you are!" Imanotsurugi raised his arms and also smiled.

"And we have faced or have watched a real battlefield" Sayo calmly finished without changing his expression or position.

"So our looks can be quite surprising, even I was surprised that I would look like this as a human" Tsurumaru grinned.

"I mean we are swords that gained human form because of Aichi-sama but mind you that we are tools for killing." Yagen points out their true nature and purpose.

"Though some are used for protection, fortune, or become display…" Gokotai added while the five tiger around him are playing.

Finally Kamui slumps down in defeat and seeing this Mina decided to continue "Now then since you guys are new we can start training today and your menu for now will be about fighting!" It seems Mina is pumped up about this as she looks fired up and looks so happy "Misaki will train under me for archery training, Kai will be sword training with Shokudaikiri and Yamanbagiri, Miwa will be sword training trained by Tsurumaru and Mutsunokami, and lastly for Kamui is Horikawa and Midare." Mina's eyes are glistening in excitement.

"Isn't this going a little too fast?" Aichi mentions since this proposal was really too sudden but Mina decided to ignore it since she took it as plea to not continue but then Aichi remembered his name was not mentioned about what he should do about his training, fortunately Konnosuke noticed his expression and understood what it meant and answered Aichi "Aichi, you will continue your normal regime training but using your powers to a minimum." He sighs before continuing "Also there is a reason why Mina is so excited." Konnosuke dropped his head.

"I have already finished sewing a traditional clothing for them!" Mina rejoiced and answered their question of why she was so excited "You will be using that here in your training but your clothing in sortie or expedition will depend on you!" it seems that she enjoyed making the outfits for them to this extent. "Also…" Mina's eyes sparkled for a bit "You can stay and sleep here." Something that Miwa and Kamui would like.

So in the end they were correct, in a sense it did end up as give and take, the battle that they saw were already too much information for them and the cost for them knowing most of the truth they will serve as rear-guards of the vanguard.

"So let's start?" Mina smiled at the four and then while waiting for their response "Aichi I have something for you in your room" bewildered Aichi cannot help but just to wait and see what Mina was talking about.

While three of them talked out and agreed without Kai's consent they decided to start and get changed "Tsurumaru, Mutsunokami, and Yasusada please lead Kai, Miwa, and Kamui to their rooms and help them change, Misaki you will be in the same room with me and I will help you change there, and Aichi you can head to your room and then we'll all meet up at the training hall."

Tsurumaru, Mutsunokami, and Yasusada answered and led Kai, who was following behind and thought that there is no escaping decided to accept reality in front of him, Miwa, and Kamui to their rooms while Misaki followed Mina while Aichi headed straight to his room.

At the room where Kai, Miwa, and Kamui will be staying if they ever do decide to stay in the night Tsurumaru then showed to Kai a red yukata with a matching black hakama, while Mutsunokami showed to Miwa a yellow yukata with a matching black hakama and lastly Yasusada showed to Kamui an orange yukata with a matching black hakama.

In Mina's room where she would share in the future with Misaki showed to her a green yukata with a matching white hakama.

Then entering his room Aichi was surprised to see a new traditional clothing for him hanging near his closet, the color looked beautiful and elegant, a gradient patterned blue yukata and also a gradient patterned gray hakama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: I want …. A cover photo for this story T~T…
> 
> I'm very sorry for my lack of vocabulary and wrong grammars and wrong spelling if ever, but I hope you like the story, and thank you for your continuous support everyone!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please review or pm for any suggestions or problems on the story.


	27. Leaning the Basics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro: Hello guys sorry for the long wait… I was busy and at the same time lazy haha... anyways I hope you guys will like this new chapter, I did my best! I do not plan to scrap the story it just took me a while to have time to be able to continue even just little by little. Special thank to someone for ur support and motivation!  
> Seriously though… whenever there is a sad part in the story my imagination is always on overdrive…
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Touken Ranbu and Cardfight!! Vanguard and other material which came from the said Game/Anime, they are owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes in the story are from me ^_^.

**~Training Hall~**

The first ones to arrive at the hall is the all-male group with Kai, Miwa, and Kamui now wearing their new outfits, or their training attires with the toudans who are going to train them. A little while later comes Misaki with Mina, seeing a different Misaki, Miwa can’t help but speak out his mind of what he thinks of how Misaki looks “That looks good on you nee-chan”

Misaki faintly blushing from the compliment, but tsundere as she can be she hastily turned her head to the side and in an angry but a little shy tone she thanks Miwa “Thank you”.

Mina can’t help but notice that there seems to be a future with this two and she wants to be on the front seat and see what will become of this slowly but surely blossoming love between the two, and she knows that her intuition is always right and will help every step of the way to help these two.

The last to come is Aichi with Yagen and Kiyomitsu following him with a faint flush from their faces. Everyone’s eyes are glued onto Aichi, although the pattern is simple it definitely showed an elegant aura from him, making the other toudans flush a little too.

Mina relieved seeing that her hard work has paid off and is in awe also from the elegance thinking that it was far from what she expected “I know it would look good on you” she chimed bringing back the toudans back to their senses and making Aichi flush.

Mina looked left and right and seeing as everyone that is included in this training are already in the vicinity, add to it that all eyes are now on her meaning they are ready and are waiting for her orders, she closes her eyes for a brief moment and opening them she started.

“Alright!” Mina started when everyone, meaning the ones that will train the guardians and the guardians themselves, are now assembled in front of her “Since Aichi-kun, Misaki-chan, Kamui-chan, and Kai-kun are preparing for the upcoming National Tournament that for now you will be having basic training.”

While speaking she slowly moved to where the wooden swords are placed “So from here you can choose a sword type to your liking, but for Kamui-chan maybe, use a Tantou sword” After that she went beside the toudans “Since all of the toudans here uses different sword style depending on their master or in other words the previous ones that handled them, So me and Konnosuke has decided to let the toudans partnered with you to teach you the basics which are; holding your katana properly, the sword posture, drawing, two handed cuts, flicking, returning, the forms, drills, and finally cutting.”

Mina dragged Aichi and Misaki slowly with her “After learning the basic which we know will take a little longer, after learning the basics we will let you watch the toudans spar with each other, the two toudans paired with you will each take turn to spar so you can all watch to find the sword style that is to your liking or if you ever have something in mind we will see if someone that will come along and will ask them to teach you, so for now we go with the basics, okay I’ll leave it to you guys!”

While Aichi and Misaki are being slowly dragged into the spot where they are going to practice by Mina, Yagen and Kiyomitsu can’t help but look at each other thinking whether they should follow them or not. Considering that Mina took Aichi with her meaning they aren’t needed yet, and coming to a conclusion they decided not to join them and agreed to watch the others who are going to train in the hall.

Moving forward while clasping both his hands as if clapping once Shokudaikiri started “We all have introduced ourselves to each other before but we didn’t inform you about the type of swords we are so we are going to reintroduce ourselves, after that we will head for the wall rack and get the katana of your choice, and then later if you are ready we will share the style of fighting we use”

Shokudaikiri paused for a moment eyeing the three if they are ready, and seeing the determination from their eyes he turned to his right and left to confirm the other toudans that they are ready and at the same time asking if they are too which they gave an okay or nod to assure him. “Alright let’s begin.”

**~Mina’s Side~**

Mina glanced at the group in the training hall and noticed that Shokudaikiri is taking the lead “Hm-hm-hm, we can always count on Shokudaikiri.” Mina proceeded to patting Aichi’s head “Thank you for bringing him here…”

Aichi nodded and smiled “Me too I’m glad my prayer was heeded when I brought him” he said looking at Shokudaikiri too.

“Alright let’s continue on our side!” Mina enthusiastically said while clapping her hands once.

**~Kitchen~**

The three Tantous that weren’t chosen to help with the training were assigned to help in the kitchen with Nikkari, Yasusada, and then Hasebe in the kitchen duty but to their surprise on their way to the kitchen they heard sobbing and murmur sounds that made poor Gokotai feel a chill but it didn’t stop the tiger cubs with him to continue and play around.

“I-is that a ghost?” Gokotai stopped from his tracks while the 5 tiger cubs that is always with him still continued to go inside “H-hey!” seeing as they might break something the three Tantous quickly followed the 5 cubs.

Following the five unstoppable and full of energy fur balls, they finally found the culprit where the creepy sound was coming from, and it was a crouching Hasebe at a corner of the kitchen sobbing and murmuring words they couldn’t make anything out of.

“Hey, Hasebe-san?” Imanotsurugi called, but to no avail and just continued to sob and murmur at the corner.

“I guess he can’t accept the fact that he wasn’t chosen as one of the toudans that will help the guardians.” Nikkari explained while walking towards the group when he and Yasusada entered the room.

“Oh! Yamatonokami-san and Nikkari-san!” Imanotsurugi chimed while greeting the two that are walking towards them.

Nikkari and Yasusada nodded to his greeting then Yasusada spoke “We were looking at the possible places that you guys always went off to” Yasusada started while looking at them one by one as if checking if they are complete then his eyes returned to the crouching Hasebe.

Sayo stared at Hasebe understanding a little the reason why he was moping although he doesn’t know what to say if it will help or not but Sayo tries as much to get his spirits up so he spoke to him “If you weren’t chosen there, doesn’t that mean you are needed more here?” Hearing those words, Hasebe flinched and stopped for a brief moment while the group are silently fixated on him.

After a while He hastily stood up from where he is crouching as if nothing had happen his aura changing greatly “Fufufufu…” he chuckled making the four people who were around him sweat drop at the sight excluding Sayo.

Gaining his composure and feelings altogether he hastily turned around the group “Ahem” he started “Let us get started!” From the point of view of the five, they can see sparkling aura around him “We will help them regain the energy they have used up from their training! A feast! Especially for Aichi-sama!!!” Basically right now his eyes are now gleaming also, and because of this enthusiasm even Gokotai, Imanotsurugi, and Yasusada were influenced by it.

“ooohhh!!!” The three said in unison that made Nikkari smile although Sayo might not look like he is enjoying and looks as if not affected he actually is since an ‘oh’ face is written on him..

**~A little while later~ -Training Hall-**

While watching the Shokudaikiri and the other re-introducing themselves to the three Kiyomitsu thought of something that they think will be much more prioritized to do so he shared his thoughts to Yagen “I don’t think we are needed here, maybe let’s go to the kitchen to help, rather than watch.”

Yagen nodded to what Kiyomitsu suggest to do “With only six of them there and let’s not forget half are Imanotsurugi, Sayo, and Gokotai I agree it would be much better to help them instead.”

Kiyomitsu nodded “Got it, then let’s go to Mina-nee and Aichi-sama.” While walking to reach Mina, Aichi and Misaki’s location Kiyomitsu felt as if something is missing “I feel like there is something?” He said while looking all over the training hall

“Hm?” Yagen confusingly puffed at Kiyomitsu while also looking at the surrounding hall.

Seeing as nothing seems to be missing “Well… it’s probably not important” Kiyomitsu shrugged the idea off and continued to head to Mina’s location “Hmm… I wonder how long will it take to repair the damages…”.

“We’ll do what we can, and wait for help to arrive for now” the two continued to converse while slowly trying to reach the location “I’m more worried about Aichi-sama”.

“Yeah me too…”

Back to Shokudaikiri and the others, they seem to have finished re-introducing themselves to the three as they were now heading to where the wall rack where the wooden katanas are placed.

“I will teach you next of the proper handling of a katana and give you additional knowledge about them, such as its parts and uses… For now we will teach basic, Posture, drawing of sword, two handed cuts, flicking and returning the sword. After you have mastered them show us a complete form of it and we will teach you ways of cutting an enemy, then drills that can help with sparring partners, and finally cutting using real swords on rice straws…” Shokudaikiri stop midway and summoned his sword form, sparkling blue light like fireflies gathered in front of him forming a horizontal line, after it was formed he reached for the light in front of him and the blue sparkling light scattered away showing a sword, their original form the sword that were that they now wield.

After summoning his sword form Shokudaikiri placed the sword to his right Miwa notices this and commented on it “Oh left handed, that’s rare, I didn’t even notice it before.” Miwa’s remarks caught Shokudaikiri’s attention.

Shokudaikiri’s attention immediately turned to his sword “Oh, you mean the placing of the sword?” Shokudaikiri held his sword forward “No I am right handed, I just frequently use my right to hold it”

“hmmm… Is Date Masamune right handed?” Miwa asked while at the back of his mind he tries his hardest to remember about the latter.

“Yes, he is.” Tsurumaru answered.

“Isn’t Hasebe-san and Sayo left handed too?” Midare thought.

“No, they use their right to hold them but they are still right handed on handling their katana.” Horikawa answered the confused Midare.

“Wow, it’s like having a talk with famous people in history.” Kamui said that made the whole group stare at him even Kai for a moment but closed his eyes and decided not to say anything since he is a kid he still doesn’t know much about history.

“Uhm…” Miwa scratched his head “You ‘are’ talking to them…” His eyes trailed to Shokudaikiri’s sword then back to Kamui and then closed his eyes “Famous people’s sword that is, here in japan.”

A few moments of trying to sink it in later “EHHH???!!!” Kamui, shocked, placed both his hands under his chin while lunging out his surprise.

“Well, thanks to Aichi-sama we can converse to you like this” Shokudaikiri smiled at Kamui.

“And more will come and join us.” Horikawa said eager and longing for a certain sword.

“I have so many to ask!” Miwa’s eyes shined thinking that this may make his history grades up.

“Questions aside, we can continue this for another time” Shokudaikiri clapped his hands once getting everybody’s attention “Alright let’s continue.”

“We will teach you the first six, the katana itself, postures, drawing, two handed cuts, flicking, and returning. Then after you have that the forms, drills, and cutting. First is the postures, hmm… 5 basic postures, I will demonstrate to you all what we will be going to teach you.” Shokudaikiri drew out his sword and placed the sword upward on top of his head while his right foot is at front and his left foot far apart from each other at the back while squatting a little “This is Jodan no Kamae or the upward level posture.”

Next, he changed his position from the sword on top of his head now it’s on his right side near his ear while his feet are now a little closer “This is Hasso no Kamae or the side posture.”

Next, he placed the sword forward him the handle is on the same level as his abdomen and the hilt is now upward, while he shifted his body to the right while his feet are now again far apart squatting a little “This is the Seigan no Kamae or the correct eye posture which is a posture to hide your body behind the sword.”

Next, he didn’t shift his body nor moved his feet but placed the sword downward “This is the Gedan no Kamae or the low level posture.”

Lastly he placed his sword downward at his side while seemingly his other leg hides it while squatting a little while the other leg is slanted but straight and not squatting “And lastly this is In no Kamae.”

After demonstrating 5 basic forms he returned the sword to its sheath “Second is drawing or battou” Shokudaikiri shifted his position where his sword can now be seen, he slowly demonstrates it to them, he uses his left thumb to push the sword then comes his right hand to reach the top of the handle of the sword and draws directly at the center line of the body now that the sword is almost out he grips and fling the sword to his right on the same level of his shoulder to create a cut. “I am going to repeat it again without slowing” he demonstrates it again without limitation on his speed. Miwa and Kamui lets out an “Oh!” after seeing his move.

“Third is the two-handed cut or kirioroshi” Shokudaikiri moved away from the group then proceeded to place his sword on top of his head now using both hands then moved his right foot forward a little Shokudaikiri again slowly demonstrates it “this is the forward cut” after he told them the type of cut he proceed to demonstrate by cutting forward then back on top of his head “left sideways cut” his left feet moves forward a little more and proceeds to cut from left to right after demonstrating he places back the katana on top of his head again “the right sideways cut” he places his left foot back and used his right foot then proceeded to cut from his right to left. “And then here is how you do it continuously.” Shokudaikiri proceeded in performing it on his normal speed.

Once again Miwa and Kamui lets out an “OH!” but this time it was louder that gave Shokudaikiri a little sweat drop from the two but smiled it off and instead continued onto the next.

“Fourth is flicking the blade or chiburi, although it won’t help much of completely getting rid of the blood stain but at least keep in mind cleanliness and that it won’t fasten the rusting of the blade, so I added this step.” Shokudaikiri slowly once again demonstrates, he slowly positioned his katana by one hand on top of his head by moving his hand sideways slowly then upward, once on top of his head the katana blade is behind then made a slow flick clockwise cut from top to bottom “There you have Omori-ryu, next is the eishin-ryu or the side flick” Shokudaikiri proceeded to demonstrate it by placing it on top of his head with both hand on the handle while his right leg is moved forward then slowly Shokudaikiri flicks the katana downwards then released his grip on his left hand then flicks the sword to the right facing forward using his right hand “Now I will demonstrate it with my normal speed.” Miwa and Kamui felt a sudden chill on their spine when Shokudaikiri is demonstrating the move.

Now that the demonstration is finished Shokudaikiri noticed the complexion of Miwa and Kamui who looks a little pale than normal “Are you two alright?” Horikawa asked out of concern who also noticed the facial expression of the two.

“Uhm… you see… somehow… it really felt like you really did flick blood from it.” Miwa answered, making the paired twodans look at each other then looked at Shokudaikiri excluding Yamanbagiri who was staring at Miwa and Kamui.

“Mitsubou…” Tsurumaru called.

“Yes?” Shokudaikiri reacted to the call.

“We understand the enthusiasm…” He stopped for a moment while scratching his head “Just leave that thought and don’t be too serious.”

Shokudaikiri at this time widens his eyes by surprise followed by a sighs then spoke “I guess it shows even by demonstrating since by flicking it means getting off blood huh…” The group didn’t quite understand what he meant except Tsurumaru though Horikawa seems to get it.

“Why the bloodlust though?” Mutsunokami asked out of curiosity “I mean we know we have to deal with them but it seems there is something else” Even curiosity got to Kai, Miwa, and Kamui and decided to wait for his answer.

Shokudaikiri faced Horikawa and because of this look Horikawa immediately understood the bloodlust “Come to think of it ever since that day it wasn’t brought up again” Horikawa said making the whole group coming to a conclusion that they are keeping something a secret.

Shokudaikiri noticed the bewilderment on everyone’s faces and nodded to Horikawa as if giving him the permission that it’s okay to tell them “You see, during Aichi-sama’s first mission… he sustained a deep cut on his shoulder, because of this Kiyomitsu gained deeper bloodlust on them and resentment on himself while Imanotsurugi, Yagen, Shokudaikiri, me and Yasusada feels the same but not the same as Kiyomitsu as he was the one with Aichi-sama that time, he feels the most to blame and also has the most hatred.” Yamanbagiri, Mutsunokami, and Midare was shocked at this information even Miwa, Kai, and Kamui.

“You mean he already had an injury very much from the beginning?!” Miwa concluded as if understanding the reason why… “Now I get why he is so overly protective of him.”

Horikawa smiled a little “Yes, part of it…”

“Yup…” Midare agreed understanding what he meant.

Shokudaikiri nodded in agreement of it also. Though Kai, Miwa, and Kamui didn’t get what that meant

“Yup, but we all feel the same right?” Tsurumaru winked.

“Agreed…” Shokudaikiri agreed while Horikawa, Yamanbagiri, Mutsunokami, and Midare nodded in agreement.

“Well… all in all, the reason we were the only ones to know this is because it was decided to not be brought up after the last incident before Midare came, and also the reason why we all share the same bloodlust towards the enemy.” Horikawa finished his explanation.

“What about now?” Kai asked surprising the whole group “Will it be alright to bring it up now?” The others waited eagerly for the answer.

Horikawa looked at Shokudaikiri as if asking it its okay to tell them, closing his eyes as if telling Horikawa he will answer it he faced towards Kai “Let us wait for Mina-nee or Konnosuke to discuss those as with what Horikawa just said, it was decided not to bring it up.” While talking about the incident that can’t be brought up the look on Shokudaikiri face looks as if he is in pain and it didn’t get pass by the group which made Tsurumaru feel the same.

Feeling that someone might say something again Tsurumaru decided to end the heavy conversation “Mitsubou…” Tsurumaru called “Let’s not blame anyone okay, you’re making me feel worse you know.”

“Sorry Tsuru-san” Shokudaikiri had a pained smile about now that made the whole group fell into silence.

“Man… I thought that the one we saw was the worst, but it seems like some other worst things have happened before.” Miwa smiled but then it went upside-down in an instant then sighed heavily.

“Okay! Enough of this and let’s continue to the next step.” Shokudaikiri clapped once to catch their attention as if nothing has happened.

“By the way…” Kamui inserted that made everyone’s attention face to him “I haven’t seen that Konnosuke you said when we came here.”

“Oh yeah me too, I was sure he would be here before us.” Mutsunokami looked left and right to look for the said little fox.

“I’m sure he will show up eventually” Tsurumaru said ending the conversation.

“Okay let’s continue to the last one, the returning of the sword or the Noto.” Shokudaikiri demonstrates again slowly, he used his left hand to make a second hole as if to trace where the hole of the sheath is then placed the back of the blade of on top of his left arm then slowly pulls the sword forward by the hand in a straight line with the help of the arm with the edge of the sword now facing upward, Shokudaikiri then slowly pushes downwards then until the top he uses his left thumb to push the sword inside to secure it in. “Next I am going to demonstrate it without slowing.” He then does so without speed limitation.

“And that is it for now with the basics that you will be learning.” Shokudaikiri finally finishes his demonstration “Should we get started then?” Shokudaikiri waited for the three to respond, and their response was eyes full of determination.

Seeing those eyes and nods from Kai, Miwa, and Kamui, Shokudaikiri knows that they are ready. “Alright!” but in his mind _“I wonder what the others in kitchen duty doing now are…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outro: I do my research too and stuff ahaha… although I didn’t go into detail much since it took almost 50% of the story but because of this it made me curious and intrigued as if I want to try it too or something.  
> Also I don’t want to scrap this story and I get this nagging feeling that I want to re-write this story in an AU world? Any thoughts? Comment it or PM I would like to have your suggestion and opinions, if ever gonna make an AU maybe Divine Messenger IF happy ending version, also if ever, you can look for me at discord #4867.  
> I’m very sorry for my lack of vocabulary and wrong grammars and wrong spellings, but I hope you like the story, and thank you for everyone’s continuous support everyone!  
> Thank you for reading! Please review or pm for any suggestions or problems on the story.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while when I thought about creating this cross-over its just that I don’t have much confidence in my writing skills, I hope it will turn out good.   
>  I don’t know if I already have a same idea with someone so if you think I am copying someone please do tell me and I will discontinue this story.  
>  I am going to use my knowledge and experience in the game and about the anime as reference for the story so maybe both the game and anime mixed??? Well both Anime is like the game, Hanamaru has a carefree atmosphere, makes it emphasizing their daily lives in the citadel while not in the battlefield, although Katsugeki is more serious shows more about their struggle in the battle field.   
>  Thank you for reading! Please review or pm for any suggestions or problems on the story!  
>  I know it’s not much of a story to be liked T_T but I tried! I hope you will come to like it and please guide me.


End file.
